Lorsque le passé nous rattrape
by Hime no tsubasa
Summary: Harry Potter, 17 ans, était convaincu d'avoir une existence parfaitement banale. Du moins jusqu'à ce que sa route croise celle d'un mystérieux individu aux yeux rouges. Fic non sorciers.
1. Une vie normale

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoici donc avec une toute nouvelle fic, cette fois-ci sur Harry Potter, et plus particulièrement Harry Potter/Tom Riddle.**

**Avant tout, quelques petites précisions****:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(Je ne les mettrais que rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

**Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ! Pour tous les autres qui sont absolument sûrs et certains de vouloir commencer à lire, et bien… **

_**Bonne Lecture…**_

* * *

><p>20 Octobre 1997<p>

Normale. Tel était le mot juste pour décrire l'existence de Harry James Potter. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un long fleuve tranquille, remplie de banalités toutes plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres. Un fleuve qui durait depuis maintenant dix-sept ans. Ses parents, James et Lily Potter, étaient eux aussi des gens parfaitement ordinaires, tout comme sa petite sœur Annabelle, ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, ou bien encore sa petite-amie, Ginny.

Sa mère, une infirmière de trente-sept ans, était une femme aimante et une mère de famille dévouée. Comme il y en a tant d'autres pourrait-on penser. Lily Potter se trouvait être une femme dynamique, pleine de joie et de bonne humeur, s'assurant toujours que sa famille avait tout ce dont elle a besoin, et ce, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres. Oh, bien sûr, il valait mieux éviter de pousser le bouchon trop loin, car même si les crises de colère de sa mère étaient plutôt rares, Harry savait très bien dans quelle fureur celle-ci pouvait entrer. Oui, le jeune Potter préférait largement la douceur ferme de sa mère, plutôt que ses crises de colère phénoménale. C'était d'ailleurs une des principales raisons qui avaient fait tomber James Potter fou amoureux de cette femme: un caractère volcanique, caché sous une mer de douceur. Pourtant, tout n'avait pas été simple entre eux: se connaissant depuis l'enfance, Lily avait tout d'abord haït James et ce, pendant de longues années durant. Pour quelles raisons ? Tout simplement à cause de l'arrogance dont faisait preuve James Potter à cette époque. Car non content d'être un _« crétin arrogant et imbu de lui-même » _selon les propres termes de Lily, James était également un véritable Don Juan, qui ne se souciait guère de briser le cœur de pauvres jeunes filles innocentes. Mais ce n'est qu'en dernière année de lycée que Lily compris qu'en réalité, James était amoureux d'elle. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment ses parents avaient finis ensemble, et à vrai dire, cela lui importait peu. Pour lui, le principal était de savoir qu'ils s'aimaient. Puis il était né, et quelques années après, sa sœur Annabelle avait suivie.

Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Harry en pensant à sa petite sœur de tout juste sept ans, car si lui était le portrait craché de leur père, avec ses cheveux noirs en batailles et ses lunettes, mais avec les yeux émeraudes de Lily, Annabelle était pour sa part le double physique de leur mère, avec les mêmes cheveux roux flamboyants, accompagnés des même yeux verts. Seul leur caractères restaient opposés, Harry avec l'esprit relativement calme de Lily, et la petite dernière avec le même caractère blagueur de James. Annabelle, aussi jeune soit-elle, commençait déjà à se faire connaître pour ses farces et ses bêtises, et ce au grand désespoir de leur mère.

- " Harry, dépêche-toi sinon tu va louper ton bus ! Il ne te reste plus que dix minutes pour te préparer mon chéri."

La voix de sa mère le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Précipitamment, il enfila une serviette autour de ses hanches, sortit de la salle de bain et entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Mais bon sang, comment avait-il fait pour rester presque quarante minutes sous la douche ? A l'aveuglette, il attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, soit un slim en jean noir et un tee-shirt près du corps à col V aux manches ¾ de la même couleur. Sans prendre la peine de se coiffer, ce qui de toute manière se révélait parfaitement inutile, il dévala les escaliers et pénétra dans la cuisine, manquant de déraper, son sac de cours sur l'épaule.

- " Bonjour !"

Il ne fit pas attention au fait de savoir qu'on lui réponde ou non, trop pressé qu'il était. Il se contenta simplement d'avaler en vitesse une banane et un toast, en manquant de s'étrangler par la même occasion, puis fila aussi vite que l'éclair en souhaitant une bonne journée à sa famille. Une fois dehors, il sprinta de façon mémorable jusqu'à son arrêt de bus.

Voilà un an que la famille Potter était venue s'installer dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le changement avait été radical. Pratiquement un choc des cultures comparé à Londres, surtout pour les deux plus jeunes. Harry était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus entouré de grand bâtiments de métal et de verre, de grandes maisons en béton, il n'y avait plus de grands boulevards, ni d'avenues pleines de boutiques en tout genre. Finis les grands cinémas spacieux et les centres commerciaux. Non maintenant, le plus grand espace civilisé que l'on pouvait trouver à des kilomètres à la ronde était la place du village, avec un bureau de poste, un pub, une épicerie et une église comportant un cimetière à l'arrière. Un peu plus d'une centaine de maisons seulement se trouvaient éparpillées de part en part tout autour de cette place, à distance plus ou moins éloignées. Depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant, Godric's Hollow possédait une petite clinique médicale, aujourd'hui tenue par le père de Harry, un café-restaurant, un lycée-collège minuscule nommé Poudlard, une auberge, ainsi qu'une école primaire, ce qui avait grandement ravis les habitants de ce petit havre. Le jeune homme avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'une cinquantaine d'années auparavant, le nombre d'habitants de Godric's Hollow ne dépassait pas la dizaine, alors qu'aujourd'hui, il y en avait près de deux-cent.

Les Potter étaient venus s'y installer suite au décès d'une grand-tante éloignée de James, qui avait fait de ce dernier son unique héritier. Celui-ci, ainsi que sa femme, avaient décidés qu'il serait bon pour eux et les enfants de s'installer dans un endroit plus calme que Londres. Et bien que Harry ait au départ tempêté, ragé, protesté et autres, il s'était finalement parfaitement acclimaté à sa nouvelle vie, allant jusqu'à trouver celle-ci agréable. Même l'immense montagne sombre et inquiétante au pied de laquelle se trouvait le village ne le dérangeait plus.

Essoufflé, Harry parvint tant bien que mal à son arrêt de bus, et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas raté le véhicule tant convoiter. Car l'un des inconvénients majeurs selon lui de vivre dans un endroit aussi isolé et petit que Godric's Hollow, était l'unique passage matin et soir du bus. Alors autant dire qu'il valait mieux éviter de le louper. Lentement, il s'approcha de la seule personne présente.

- " Bonjour Harry."

- " Salut Luna !"

Luna Lovegood était une jeune fille de seize ans qui habitait Godric's Hollow depuis sa naissance, avec de longs cheveux blonds qui ne faisaient d'accentuer l'air rêveur de son visage pâle. Mais pour Harry, elle était surtout la meilleure amie de Ginny, sa petite-amie.

C'est à cet instant que choisis le bus pour arriver, et rapidement, les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent aux côtés de leur meilleur ami respectif. Il embrassa furtivement Ginny, afin de ne pas mettre Ron davantage mal à l'aise par cette relation. Car en effet, Ronald Weasley s'avérait être le grand frère de Ginny. Quand Harry et sa famille étaient venus s'installer à Godric's Hollow, le jeune Potter s'était immédiatement lié d'amitié avec Ron, faisant ainsi l'un de l'autre un frère de cœur. De son côté, Ginny avait tout de suite été séduite par le brun, alors que celui-ci ne la voyait simplement que comme une très bonne amie, mais surtout comme la petite sœur de Ron. Ce n'est qu'au fil des mois que le jeune homme s'était aperçu que la demoiselle était en faite bien plus mâture qu'il ne le croyait. Elle était drôle, gentille et n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. C'était d'ailleurs la jeune fille qui avait fait le premier pas vers Harry, celui-ci ne se sentant pas assez confiant dans ce domaine. Oui, sa petite-amie était géniale, et il l'aimait beaucoup. Ron par contre avait un peu moins apprécié le fait que son meilleur ami soit casé avec sa petite sœur, mais lorsque celle-ci l'avait menacé de lui raser le crâne pendant son sommeil s'il ne leur fichait pas la paix, le rouquin n'avait eu d'autre choix que de capituler, et ce malgré sa carrure d'athlète.

- " Hé, devine quoi Harry !"

- " Je ne sais pas, dis-moi."

- " Ce week-end, Bill nous a annoncé qu'il allait se marier !"

- " Sans blague ? Et de qui s'agit-il ?"

- " Ben en faite, on ne sait pas vraiment. Bill est resté très secret sur elle. On sait juste que son nom est Fleur Delacour. Maman a essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais rien a faire. Tout ce qu'il a bien voulut nous dire, c'est qu'il se sont rentrés cet été, tu sais lors de la fête de l'anniversaire de la fondation du village."

- " Mais c'était il y a deux mois seulement ! On peut dire que c'est du rapide."

- " Tu l'a dis. Maman a faillit avoir une attaque quand Bill a annoncé ça. Personne dans la famille n'a jamais entendu parlé d'elle, ni même d'une famille Delacour habitant dans le coin."

- " Peut-être qu'elle n'habite pas à Godric's Hollow. Après tout, on voit souvent des touristes et des voyageurs passés par ici."

En effet, bien que Godric's Hollow soit un minuscule petit village perdu au milieu de nulle part, une vieille légende hantait les lieux. Selon celle-ci, le village serait le lieu de naissance du grand sorcier Merlin, de même que la montagne serait habitée par diverses créatures magiques. Harry avait bien rit en entendant cette histoire, mais lorsqu'il avait remarqué tous les visiteurs qui passaient régulièrement par là, il était littéralement tombé sur le cul.

- " Possible. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne veut pas nous la présenter ?"

- " Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas encore prête ?"

- " Pourquoi ? On est pas des sauvages ! On va pas la manger."

Un sourire amusé orna les lèvres de Harry. La famille Weasley, où tous ses membres sans exception étaient roux, était une des familles les plus anciennes du village. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré tous les autres Weasley, Harry avait été très agréablement surpris pas l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans leur demeure. Non pas que les Potter soient moins accueillant, mais l'atmosphère était tout autre, plus calme. Ron et Ginny étaient les deux derniers d'une famille de sept enfants, en plus de leurs parents Molly et Arthur. A chaque fois que le jeune homme voyait cette famille, celle-ci lui faisait penser inexplicablement à des lutins. Bill était l'aîné des enfants Weasley, et après avoir effectué plusieurs années d'études à Londres pour devenir banquier et avoir obtenu son diplôme, le jeune homme de vingt-sept ans était revenu à Godric's Hollow seulement quatre mois auparavant dans l'espoir d'ouvrir sa propre banque dans ce petit village de campagne. Toutefois, il était toujours plus facile d'avoir des rêves que de les voir se réaliser un jour, et pour le moment, Bill se trouvait exactement dans cette situation.

- " Je le sais bien, mais…"

Mais Harry ne put finir sa phrase car Ginny, qui été assise juste devant lui, se retourna brusquement vers son aîné, et lui lança d'un ton moqueur:

- " Ron, _nous _nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, mais toi ça reste encore à prouver."

- " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

- " Et bien, quand on voit ta façon de manger, je pense que ça ferait peur à n'importe qui."

- " N'importe quoi ! Harry, dis-lui que c'est n'importe quoi."

- " Ah, on est arrivé !"

Précipitamment, le brun descendit du bus. Il avait une véritable horreur de toujours se retrouver entre Ron et Ginny et de devoir choisir entre l'un ou l'autre. Une fois à l'air libre, il respira un bon coup, et se prépara mentalement à sa nouvelle journée de cours. Ils n'étaient qu'en octobre, mais Harry avait la mauvaise impression que ses dernières vacances remontaient à si loin qu'il était incapable de ce les remémorées. L'adolescent fut très vite rejoint par son frère de cœur, et ce n'est qu'après avoir embrassé et quitté Ginny que les deux jeunes garçons se mirent à la recherche de leur autre meilleure amie: Hermione Granger. Celle-ci, qui n'habitait qu'à cinq minutes à pieds du lycée, était toujours la première à attendre patiemment que l'établissement ouvre ses portes.

Il ne fallut qu'à peine deux minutes aux garçons pour trouver la jeune fille, les cheveux aussi touffus qu'à l'ordinaire, assise sur un banc et plongée dans un livre.

- " Hermione, le lycée n'est même pas encore ouvert que tu es déjà en train de réviser ! Mais comment tu fais ?"

La demoiselle referma d'un coup sec son livre au moment où les garçons s'asseyaient près d'elle.

- " Bonjour Harry. Et bonjour à toi aussi Ronald. Si tu veux tout savoir, je te rappelle que nous sommes en dernière année de lycée et que nous avons des examens très important !"

- " Mais ce n'est que dans plusieurs mois !"

- " Justement, autant si mettre tout de suite ! D'ailleurs, je pense que ça ne te ferais pas de mal."

Habitué à leurs petites chamailleries, Harry perdit vite le fil de la conversation. A la place, il se contenta d'observer tous les élèves qui attendaient que l'établissement ouvre ses grilles. Il repéra sans difficulté la chevelure de Luna, qui était accompagnée de Ginny, mais également d'un de leur ami commun, Neville Londubat. Neville n'était pas né à Godric's Hollow, ses parents étant morts dans un accident de la route lorsqu'il n'avait que un an. Depuis lors, il vivait chez sa grand-mère qui était, selon les rumeurs, une femme très stricte, n'acceptant aucun écart de conduite. Neville se trouvait être un garçon très gentil et serviable, quoique timide et parfois maladroit, mais tout de même énormément apprécié de son entourage. Harry tenait beaucoup à son amitié avec lui, car même si le garçon avait parfois des difficultés à exprimer clairement ses opinions, il savait prendre des décisions et assumer ses éventuelles responsabilités. Il repéra ensuite un autre groupe composé de Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown, des jumelles Parvati et Padma Patil et Seamus Finnigan. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours fourrés ensemble. Avec amusement, il vit Cho Chang et Michael Corner s'embrassés comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois, alors qu'ils étaient dans la même classe.

Le regard du jeune Potter dévia à nouveau, et rencontra une autre chevelure blonde, presque blanche. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry perdit son sourire. Drago Malefoy se trouvait assis sur un autre banc, seul, à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Le jeune homme en question, qui était du même âge que le trio, n'était arrivé au village que quelques semaines auparavant, et à vrai dire, peu d'élèves, si ce n'est aucun, ne le connaissait vraiment. Il avait débuté l'année scolaire avec tous les autres, auxquels il refusait catégoriquement de se mêler. Harry se souvint de leur premier jour de cours, presque deux mois auparavant, lorsque Colin Crivey, un élève plus jeune qu'eux, avait bousculé par mégarde Drago. Celui-ci l'avait immédiatement attrapé par le col et soulevé de terre comme si le jeune Colin ne pesait rien. Il avait alors fallu toute la force physique de Harry, Ron et de trois autres élèves pour le faire lâcher prise. Inexplicablement, c'est depuis ce jour-là que Drago avait prit en grippe Harry. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était rien de bien méchant, juste quelques petites piques lancées au détour d'un couloir, mais des piques auxquelles Harry ne se gênait pas pour répondre. Ils n'étaient qu'une soixantaine d'élèves au total, mais tous savaient qu'il valait mieux éviter de provoquer Drago Malefoy.

Un éclat lumineux attira soudain le regard de Harry. Celui-ci venait de l'autre côté de la rue, et plus particulièrement d'une voiture. Et quelle voiture ! Une Cadillac CTS coupé. Le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement fan de voitures, mais son père si. Alors pendant son enfance, il avait appris le nom de toutes sortes d'automobiles, des plus anciens aux plus récents modèles, toutes origines comprises. D'ordinaire, Harry ne faisait absolument pas attention aux véhicules autour de lui, toutefois il était rare, même impossible, de voir un tel modèle de luxe dans les parages. Mais le plus étrange selon le jeune homme était que personne autour de lui ne semblait avoir réalisé la présence de la Cadillac, qui pourtant n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de véhicule qui pouvait passer inaperçu, surtout dans un coin aussi perdu que Godric's Hollow. Harry détailla plus attentivement la voiture blanche, et remarqua que les vitres étaient teintées. Le jeune homme était captivé par ce véhicule si moderne dans ce décor pourtant si provincial, mais surtout par le fait complètement hallucinant que personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, sauf lui.

_**Quel genre de personne vient à Godric's Hollow avec une voiture pareille ?… Peut-être un richissime narcissique ?**_

- " Harry, tu viens ? On va être en retard."

- "Ah… oui j'arrive !"

Effectivement, les grilles venaient d'ouvrir deux minutes auparavant. Très vite, Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis afin de ne pas arriver en retard en cours, et oubliant complètement par la même occasion la présence de la Cadillac. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une voiture. Très jolie certes, mais une voiture tout de même. Et ce n'était pas son problème de savoir ce que le propriétaire de cette merveille était venu faire dans le coin.

Leur premier cours de la journée se trouvait être physique-chimie, la matière que Harry et son ami Ron haïssaient le plus. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement à cause d'une seule et unique personne: leur professeur Severus Rogue. La matière en elle-même n'était pas difficile selon Harry, tout dépendait seulement de l'enseignant, tandis que Ron affirmait avec conviction que cette matière avec été créée afin d'enfoncer les élèves plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Roque était un individu de grande taille, au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras. Chaque élèves et autres professeurs savaient qu'il ne se souciait guère que ses étudiants comprennent ou non son cours. Il avait, à Godric's Hollow, la réputation de vivre en ermite, ne côtoyant personne en dehors de l'établissement, n'ayant aucun ami ou proche connu, et vivant reclus à l'extrême bout du village. Pourtant, malgré tout le mystère qui entourait la vie de cet homme continuellement habillé de noir, chaque habitant savait à quel point Severus Roque pouvait se montrer acerbe, moqueur, sarcastique et même parfois arrogant. En bref, il était une vraie langue de serpent qu'il était bon d'éviter.

Les élèves s'assirent en vitesse à leur place et dans le calme absolu. Ils n'étaient que onze dans cette classe, mais après tout, avec seulement une soixantaine d'élèves au total, les autres classes n'avaient guère de chiffre plus élevé. D'une voix morne et sans vie, le professeur Rogue commença à faire l'appel:

- " Brown ?"

- " Présente."

- " Bulstrode ?"

- " Présente."

- " Finnigan ?"

- " Ouai m'sieur !"

A la réponse du garçon, le professeur de physique-chimie poussa un soupir las en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il avait commencé à enseigner, et bien sûr au début, certains élèves s'étaient montrés odieux et même injurieux envers lui, mais chacun, un à un, il les avait dominés, humiliés, allant même jusqu'à en briser plusieurs. Mais malgré tout, Seamus Finnigan était une première pour lui, tout comme certains autres de cette classe d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme en question répondait sans cesse avec légèreté, désinvolture et insolence. Évidemment, le professeur avait eu d'autres cas semblables, mais j'avais qui ai durant trois ans d'affilés.

- " M. Finnigan, vos parents sont-ils idiots ?"

- " Nan."

- " Alors dans ce cas, qu'ont-ils bien pus vous apprendre."

- " A marcher, à parler et à écrire !"

- " Hum, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je les convoquerais donc demain soir pour un entretien privé."

- " Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?"

- " Pour leurs inculquer le bien fonder de l'apprentissage du respect et de la politesse envers autrui. De plus, pour votre insolence, vous viendrez tous les samedis matins durant un mois, après les vacances il va de soit, en retenus de huit heures jusqu'à dix heures. Granger ?

- " Oui, présente."

La pauvre Hermione craignait toujours les joutes verbales entre Seamus et Rogue, car lorsque celui-ci était énervé, cela retombait toujours sur l'élève suivant après Seamus dans la liste, autrement dit, elle. Toutefois, aujourd'hui devait être un jour de chance pour la jeune fille, car le professeur fit à peine attention à sa réponse, probablement satisfait d'avoir remporter ce match contre Finnigan, qui pour une fois, affichait une moue contrariée. Mais après tout, devoir venir en retenue plusieurs samedis matin de suite tout en sachant que _personne_ n'avait cours serait frustrant pour n'importe qui.

- " Londubat ?"

- " Pré… pré… présent monsieur."

- " Ne pouvez-donc articuler correctement ou êtes-vous à ce point si sot ?"

- " Par… pardon professeur."

Rouge de honte, Neville sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même. Rogue, ravi de son petit effet, ou bien peut-être excédé du bégaiement constant de son élève, poursuivit:

- " Malefoy ?"

- " Présent."

- " Potter ?"

- " Présent."

- " Thomas ?"

- " … "

- " M. Thomas, si vous avez le temps de regarder le paysage, peut-être pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de répondre."

Seule Milicent Bulstrod, la petite favorite de Rogue, se permis de ricaner. Tous les autres, que ce soit par amitié ou par indifférence envers le garçon, préférèrent s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

- " Excusez-moi monsieur."

- " Patil ?"

- " Présentes." Répondirent les jumelles d'un même écho.

- " Weasley ?"

- " Présent."

- " Bien, le cours va pouvoir commencer…"

Hormis leurs deux premières heures de cours, tout le reste de la matinée se déroula plus calmement, et surtout plus sereinement pour Harry et ses amis. Ce n'est qu'au déjeuner, lorsqu'ils furent installés, qu'ils purent enfin soufflés plus librement. La cantine de l'établissement n'était pas immense, tout juste assez grande pour accueillir une quarantaine de personnes, élèves et professeurs compris, le reste des étudiants habitants assez près pour rentrer chez eux lors du repas.

- " Bon sang, j'envie Hermione ! Elle a de la chance de pouvoir rentrer manger chez elle le midi. Ils espèrent vraiment nous faire avaler _ça_ ?"

- " Ron, ce n'est pas si terrible. Et puis, c'est meilleur que ça en a l'air."

- " Pitié Harry, mais comment tu fais pour manger ce truc ? Cette… ce… d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

- " C'est du Bangers, Weasmoche. Je sais que dans votre meute, vous êtes prêt à manger _n'importe quoi_, mais tout de même, avoir un minimum de culture ne fait de mal à personne."

- " La ferme Malefoy !"

- " Oh, t'aurais-je vexé ? Mais après tout, lorsque l'on vit dans un _terrier_, il faut savoir en assumer les conséquences, aussi misérables soient-elles."

Brusquement, Harry se leva et toisa le blond, ses émeraudes brillantes de colère:

- " Malefoy, si tu as le temps de sortir des âneries pareilles, peut-être que tu pourrais aller essuyer la bave qui coule sur le menton de Bulstrod. La pauvre, à force de te suivre partout comme un petit chien, elle finie par en prendre les airs. Mais comme on dit, les chiens ressemblent à leurs maîtres !"

- " Tu oses prétendre que je ressemble à un _chien_, Potter ?"

Le visage de Drago, qui était d'ordinaire déjà très pâle, sembla à cet instant se liquéfier sur place. Ses yeux gris argentés n'avaient jamais étés aussi orageux qu'à ce moment précis. Les élèves les plus proches d'eux s'étaient subitement tus, attendant avec fascination et crainte la suite des évènements.

- " Je ne prétends rien Malefoy. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais déjeuner tranquillement avec mes amis."

C'est donc le plus naturellement du monde que Harry se rassit, tout en étant félicité par ses amis pour son audace et sa répartie par de grandes claques dans le dos. Et c'est sans plus se soucier de la présence d'un Drago Malefoy ivre de rage que le brun recommença à manger, l'esprit apaisé et avec le sentiment du devoir accompli envers son meilleur ami. Milicent Bulstrod, elle, était rouge de honte et de fureur. Comment avait-il pus osez la comparer à un chien baveux ? Personne ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi. Précipitamment, elle jeta son plateau encore plein sur la première table venue et s'enfuit en courant hors de la cantine, pleurant de rage. Elle allait être la risée du lycée, non, du village tout entier, et pire que tout, son cher Drago avait assisté en première loge à cette humiliation publique. Harry Potter allait payer pour l'affront qu'il lui avait causé, et très cher.

Le jeune Malefoy lui ne se souciait guère des sentiments de la jeune fille. Son visage arborait à nouveau cette expression froide que tous lui connaissaient, ses yeux argentés scrutant sans cillés Harry. Au bout d'une minute, un sourire arrogant apparu sur son beau visage, et sa voix traînante se fit entendre:

- " Je m'étais trompé sur toi, Potter. Tu n'es pas aussi idiot et froussard que je le pensais. Et puis, il est vrai que Bulstrod commençais à me taper sur les nerfs, à toujours être derrière mon dos. Je te suis au moins gré de cela, mais sache que tu regrettera bientôt tes mots envers moi."

Après ces paroles, complètement ahurissantes pour ceux qui les avaient entendues, Malefoy partit s'installer à une table de libre, à l'écart de tous. Pour sa part, Harry était sidéré par ce changement de comportement chez son meilleur ennemi. C'est comme si d'un coup, ce dernier était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus sage et de plus réfléchi. Il avait littéralement _remercié_ Harry de l'avoir débarrassé de Milicent, et ce, devant témoins, alors qu'il venait juste de se faire clouer le bec. Bon, il l'avait aussi menacé, mais cela n'était pas la première fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type ? Harry n'en savait rien, et à dire vrai, il s'en fichait pas mal. Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un petit con orgueilleux, arrogant et étrange, point barre. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de dormir pour autant. La seule chose qui dérangeait véritablement le jeune Potter était que le blond ne s'était pas excusé auprès de Ron. Bien sûr, il aurait très bien pus lui en faire la remarque, mais Harry savait d'instinct que cela n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation.

- " Harry, t'as été génial mon vieux !" s'exclama un Ron complètement euphorique.

- " Ouai, c'est sûr ! C'est pas tout le monde qui arrive à moucher Drago Malefoy !" s'écria pour sa part Seamus.

- " Tu va devenir le héros de tous Harry !" s'extasia à son tour Dean.

C'est donc tant bien que mal que Harry parvint à terminer son déjeuner sans arriver en retard à son prochain cours, qui était histoire avec le très ennuyeux professeur Binns.

Durant tout l'après-midi qui suivi, chacun entendus parler de l'altercation qui s'était produite entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Milicent Bulstrod, qui comme elle le craignait, devint le centre d'attention de moqueries de la part des autres élèves. Ceux-ci, à l'approche de la jeune fille, s'amusaient à imiter l'aboiement d'un chien, ou bien encore jouaient le rôle d'un maître dressant son animal de compagnie. Quant à Malefoy, son sang froid, air méprisant et son regard de glace lui évitèrent bien des railleries de la part des autres étudiants. Naturellement, le jeune homme était toujours furieux contre le brun. Personne n'aimait se faire ainsi ridiculiser en public, encore moins un Malefoy. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme Potter, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui dire les choses en fasse, qui ne rampait pas face à lui, ou bien encore qui ne lui léchait pas les pieds. Il était à la fois outrer par ce comportement, mais aussi intéressé par cet esprit si libre et si rebelle qu'était celui de Potter.

Lorsque sonna la fin des cours, à cinq heures, tous les élèves se ruèrent dehors comme un seul homme. Enfin cet horrible lundi était terminé ! Harry se dépêcha de monter dans le bus, à la suite de Ron et Ginny, et ce afin d'avoir une place assisse. Ils venaient juste de dire au revoir à leurs amis et s'étaient précipités dans la cohue que formait les élèves, amassés devant les portes du bus, se poussant, se marchant sur les pieds ou bien s'insultant pour d'autres. Enfin, lorsque tous les élèves furent montés, le véhicule démarra. Malheureusement, ni Harry ni Ron n'eurent leurs places tant convoitées, contrairement à Ginny qui bavardait tranquillement avec Luna, installée près d'elle. Ron acclama encore une fois son frère de cœur sur l'événement qui s'était produit lors du déjeuner, se moquant ouvertement de la tête que faisaient Malefoy et Bulstrod à ce moment-là. Harry, plus posé et n'aimant pas particulièrement rabaisser les autres plus que nécessaire, même ceux qu'il n'aimait pas, ne disait rien, ce contentant d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de Ron.

Ce n'est finalement que dix minutes plus tard que le brun descendit à son arrêt. Calmement, Harry prit la direction de chez lui en songeant avec lassitude à tous les devoirs qui leurs étaient déjà tombés dessus en ce début de semaine. Il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par les cours, et il n'était donc pas mécontent des vacances qui arrivaient ce vendredi. Elles seraient certes assez courtes, mais suffisante, selon le jeune homme, pour se requinqué et se détendre.

Arrivé chez lui, il trouva sa mère dans la cuisine, préparant un petit encas.

- " Alors mon chéri, comment se sont passés les cours aujourd'hui ?"

- " Normal. Papa n'est pas encore rentré du travail ?"

- " Non, pas encore. Il m'a appelé il n'y a pas longtemps, il avait une urgence de dernière minute. Balthilda Tourdesac s'est cassé le fémur d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il rentrera dès qu'il en aura terminé avec elle."

A leur arrivé, c'est James Potter qui avait repris la petite clinique de Godric's Hollow, devenant ainsi le médecin attitré du village, assisté quelques heures par jour de sa femme, infirmière diplômée. Les Potter étaient particulièrement aimés dans le village, car lorsque des patients n'avaient pas les moyens de régler les consultations, James et Lily proposaient toujours une alternative plus accessible aux habitants. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que Harry voit ses parents revenir de leur travail avec quelques plats faits maison sous le bras, des fruits et des légumes, du fromage, et même parfois une ou deux volailles encore vivantes. La première fois, le jeune homme avait été médusé en voyant ça, puis finalement il s'était dit que ce n'était là qu'un bon échange de procédés.

Bientôt, il réalisa que sa mère lui tendait un plateau contenant une assiette pleine de brownies au chocolat, ainsi que deux verres de lait.

- " Tiens, c'est pour toi et ta sœur. Essaye de ne pas tout manger en route !"

- " Très drôle !"

Prudemment, Harry monta au premier étage et pénétra dans la chambre de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci était tranquillement allongée par terre, entourée d'une bonne dizaine de dessins. Lorsque son frère entra dans sa chambre, Annabelle se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers son aîné:

- " Harry, regarde ce que j'ai fais pour toi !"

Le grand frère posa avec délicatesse son plateau chargé, et regarda avec un réel intérêt le dessin de sa sœur. Voyant ses grands yeux verts brillés d'excitation, il ne put s'empêcher de lui jouer une petite farce.

- " Hum… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une tortue ?"

- " Mais non ! C'est la montagne. Tu vois pas ?"

- " Haha… bien sûr que je vois, je plaisante c'est tout ! C'est la montagne qui surplombe le village ?"

- " Oui… Et puis, ta blague elle était même pas drôle !"

Le dessin représentait effectivement le mont dominant Godric's Hollow. Mais contrairement à la réalité, qui voulait que cette montagne soit sombre et hostile, celle représentée sur le papier était verdoyante et pleine d'animaux en tout genre. Annabelle, après avoir avalé un morceaux de brownie, se tourna vers Harry et précisa:

- " Il y a un garçon dans ma classe qui m'a dit que dans la forêt, il y avait un château ! Dis c'est vrai ?"

- " Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ais jamais entendu parler en tout cas. C'est ça que tu as dessiné au milieu des arbres ?"

- " Oui. Il est joli, hein ?"

- " Oui, très."

Le frère et la sœur s'installèrent à même le sol, avalant brownie après brownie, la petite racontant à son aîné toutes les histoires que son camarade de classe lui avait conté sur les différents êtres mythiques qui hantaient la forêt. Bien sûr, Harry ne croyait pas une seconde que des lutins, des fées et autres farfadets habitaient la montagne de Godric's Hollow, mais les yeux d'Annabelle brillaient tellement qu'il n'eu pas le courage de lui avouer que toutes ces créatures n'étaient qu'imaginaires. Alors tranquillement, il écouta, le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur ait terminé son récit.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'il regagna sa chambre, avec la volonté plus ou moins ferme de commencer tout ce qu'un lycéen avait normalement horreur de faire: ses devoirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'arrête là pour ce premier chapitre ! Je sais que certains pourrait le trouver un peu ennuyeux, mais pour ma défense, je dis… ce n'est que le début ! En tout cas, j'espère quand même que ça vous à plus. <strong>

**Je préfère prévenir tout de suite pour ceux qui l'aurait remarqué: **j'ai parlé plus haut de la Cadillac CTS coupé, hors celle-ci est un des tout derniers modèles de sortis, et l'histoire se déroulant en 1997, je ne veux pas certain pense que j'ai fait une monumentale bourde ! Je me rends très bien compte de ce que j'ai fait ! C'est juste que j'ai préféré prendre des voitures d'aujourd'hui. Je sais que pour que ce soit un peu plus crédible, j'aurais du prendre des modèles de l'époque, mais je n'en avais pas envie ! Appeler ça un caprice… d'autant plus qu'il y aura d'autres nom de voitures tout récemment sortis, alors s'il vous plaît ne venez pas vous plaindre à ce propos !

**Bangers****: plat traditionnel anglais composé de saucisse à la viande de porc servie sur une purée de pomme de terre et des oignons frits avec beaucoup de sauce.**


	2. L'idée de Seamus

**Réponses aux reviews:**

- _anonyme_: je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise ^^

- _sucubei_: pardonne-moi pour la Cadillac, par pitiéééé…Hum hum… en tout cas, contente que ça t'ai plus !

- aylora: et oui, Ron ne savait même pas ce qu'était du Bangers ! Tu te rend compte ? Rha la la. C'est une honte !

- _asayo_: je suis contente que tu te sois laissée tenter ! Après, pour l'éventuelle erreur que tu m'as signalé… et bien tu avait parfaitement raison ^^ Pourtant, quand j'ai écris mon texte, j'avais une idée bien précise de ce que je voulais mettre, mais bon… En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir signalé !

Pour les autres, il me semble y avoir répondu personnellement, mais je les remercies à nouveau ! Si vous avez d'autres questions, surtout n'hésitez pas !

**Quelques petites précisions****:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

_**Bonne Lecture…**_

* * *

><p>Dans un minuscule village isolé du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, situé au pied d'une énorme montagne, vivait une petite communauté qui atteignait à peine les deux-cent habitants. Toutes les maisons de ce petit hameau n'étaient faites que de briques ou de pierres, certaines datant de plusieurs siècles, d'autres à peine âgées de quelques décennies, ou quelques unes encore étant tombées en ruines voilà longtemps. La majorité des routes et des chemins avaient étés goudronnés, mais ils n'étaient pas rare de voir que les plus éloignés étaient toujours de simples chemins de terre, devenant boueux et glissant par les temps de pluie. Dans ce lieu où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, où les commérages et les ragots étaient de mise et où rien ne restait secret bien longtemps, vivait une famille appréciée de tous: les Potter. Ces derniers, qui n'étaient composés que de quatre membres, étaient arrivés à Godric's Hollow en Juillet 1996, c'est-à-dire il y a un an et quatre mois.<p>

Les Potter aimaient à vivre simplement. James et Lily, les parents, tenaient l'unique centre médical du coin, tandis que leurs deux enfants étaient encore scolarisés. La plus jeune, Annabelle, allait à l'école primaire, où elle s'amusait déjà a terrorisé son enseignante, tandis que le fils aîné, Harry, allait au lycée du coin. Cette famille était venue s'installer dans ce petit coin perdu suite à la mort d'une vieille parente éloignée de James, qui avait été désigné comme l'unique héritier de la vieille femme, lui léguant toute sa fortune ainsi que sa demeure. Le patriarche de la famille avait ignoré jusqu'à l'existence même de la femme âgée, et avait été des plus surprit en découvrant que Godric's Hollow avait abrité par le passé plusieurs générations de Potter.

Il était encore tôt en ce nouveau jour, et il n'était donc pas étonnant de ne trouver âme qui vive en dehors des maisons. La rosée du matin envahissait la végétation alentour, et si quelqu'un avait mit le bout de son nez dehors, il aurait alors pu entendre les derniers hululements des hiboux de la région et le magnifique chant des oiseaux. Oui, tout était d'un calme parfait. Et tandis que l'aube commençait à filtrer à travers les fenêtres, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Durant de longues minutes, il resta immobile, en sueur, les yeux fixés au plafond, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment d'un réveil aussi brutal. Oh bien sûr, Harry était comme tout le monde, il faisait aussi par moments des cauchemars. Mais à la différence de la plupart des gens, le jeune homme parvenait assez bien, en général, à se les remémorer. Or dans ce cas précis, c'était le noir le plus complet. Pourtant, Harry était sûr et certain d'avoir rêvé de quelque chose, mais impossible de se souvenir de quoi. Cela devait être plutôt angoissant pour que son cœur batte de façon aussi désordonné. Et pendant une seconde, une seule petite seconde, au moment même où il avait ouvert les yeux, Harry avait eu l'étrange sensation de se sentir observer. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien ni personne dans sa chambre à part lui.

Il fallu encore cinq bonnes minutes à Harry pour retrouver son calme. Ceci étant fait, il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes, et s'aperçu avec surprise qu'il n'était que cinq heures trente. C'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme se réveillait avec une heure et demi d'avance, lui qui était d'ordinaire si prompt à faire la grasse matinée. Il décida de paresser encore un peu au lit, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir, et tenta encore une fois de se rappeler de son rêve. En vain. Rapidement, il laissa tomber, sachant pertinemment que plus il essaierait de se souvenir, moins il y arriverait. Un frisson lui traversa subitement le corps, et c'est en grommelant qu'il se leva, torse nu, pour aller fermer la fenêtre qu'il laissait chaque nuit ouverte. Le plus silencieusement possible, Harry sortit de sa chambre et pénétra dans la salle de bain. L'avantage de s'être levé aussi tôt était qu'au moins aujourd'hui, il aurait tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour prendre sa douche, et qu'il ne risquait pas, comme la veille, de manquer raté son bus.

Et après plus d'une demie-heure passé sous le jet d'eau , Harry regagna sa chambre, une serviette sur les hanches. Tranquillement, il se prépara, s'habillant d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un simple tee-shirt à manches courtes blanc. Car même s'ils étaient presque fin Octobre, le temps était encore étonnamment clément, ayant des températures qui oscillaient autour des vingt-trois degrés. Mais Harry, comme tous les autres, se doutait très bien que d'ici quelques semaines, voir quelques jours, les temps de pluie et de froid ne tarderaient plus à venir. Il pourrait alors dire au revoir aux tee-shirts et bonjour aux gros pulls et manteaux bien chauds.

Une heure plus tard, deux surprises accueillirent les parents Potter: la première était que non seulement leur fils était déjà levé et fin prêt, mais qu'en plus celui-ci avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. James et Lily Potter purent ainsi constater que trônaient sur la table de la cuisine pancakes, bacon frit, œufs brouillés servis avec des saucisses et des toasts, le tout accompagné de café et de thé. Harry n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un cordon bleu, mais il savait au moins préparer un bon petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Il savait à quel moment le reste de sa famille se levait, il n'avait donc eu qu'à tout préparer au moment adéquat pour que tout soit chaud à leur arrivée. Les parents furent bientôt rejoints par la petite Annabelle, toujours dans son pyjama rose à motifs de lapins, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Comme ses parents, elle resta statufiée à l'entrée de la cuisine, comprenant bien vite que comme son père et sa mère venaient à l'instant de se réveiller, ce n'était pas eux qui avaient pus préparer ce festin. Dans ce cas, il ne restait plus qu'une seule et unique explication.

- " Harry !"

- " Oui ?"

La voix provenait du premier. Harry, après avoir fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner, était tout simplement remonté dans sa chambre finir un devoir qu'il était supposé avoir terminé la veille. Patiemment, le jeune homme expliqua que étant donné qu'il s'était levé plus tôt, il avait eu l'idée toute simple de faire la cuisine. La famille s'installa alors tranquillement à table, et ce n'est qu'une heure après que Harry partit de chez lui, d'une allure lente, ne voulant en aucun cas se presser comme il avait été obligé de le faire la veille.

Une fois dans le bus, il eu à peine le temps d'embrasser Ginny que Ron lui sautait presque dessus.

- " Harry, est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?"

- " Hein ? Euh… oui, bien sûr mais… tu m'explique ?"

- " Hier soir, maman a dit à Bill qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il épouse cette fille, tu sais cette Fleur. Évidemment, Bill a protesté et ça c'est terminé en dispute. Ensuite, maman a demandé l'appuis de papa, mais au lieu d'être de son côté, il était de celui de Bill, en disant que s'il voulait se marier, il en avait parfaitement le droit, qu'il n'était plus un enfant, et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. J'ai vraiment crus que maman allait péter un câble quand elle a entendu ça. Enfin bref, ils se sont disputés _toute_ la nuit, et ça fait que je n'ai pas pu fermé l'œil."

Scotché par ces révélations, Harry remarqua qu'en effet, Ron arbora deux belles valises sous les yeux, ce qui contrastait grandement avec le teint rayonnant de Ginny. Lorsque le brun en demanda la raison, Ron haussa juste les épaules en disant simplement:

- " Elle a le sommeil lourd. Elle a dormie comme un bébé cette nuit."

A la fois amusé et désolé pour son meilleur ami, Harry essaya tant bien que mal de lui montré son soutien sans éclater de rire face à sa mine dépitée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, les garçons partirent à la rencontre de Hermione, qui comme la veille, était assisse sur le même banc en train de réviser. Pour une fois, le rouquin ne lança pas de réflexion quant à la manière quasi obsessionnelle de la jeune fille de se plonger ainsi dans ses cours, ce qui étonna grandement cette dernière. Mais voyant le visage fatigué et la mine légèrement déconfite de Ron, elle s'abstint de poser toutes questions, qui pourtant lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Voilà presque sept ans que la jeune fille habitait Godric's Hollow. Hermione était doté d'un savoir et d'une soif de connaissances hors norme, ce qui lui avait value bien des railleries de la part des autres. A onze ans, lorsqu'elle était entrée pour la première fois à Poudlard, Ron avait été un des touts premiers élèves qu'elle ait rencontré. Et à vrai dire, cette rencontre ne restait pas une des meilleures pour la jeune fille, car à cette époque, seules les moqueries de Ron existaient entre eux. Le jeune Weasley n'avait jamais compris comment la jeune fille pouvait _aimée_ les cours et les livres, ne cessant inlassablement de la traiter de _« rat de bibliothèque »_.Ce sujet avait crée énormément de disputes entre les deux, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin réalise que ses taquineries blessaient réellement la demoiselle. Etonnamment, c'est après cette constatation que les choses s'étaient améliorées entre eux deux, devenant progressivement de véritable amis, jusqu'à l'arrivée récente de Harry, qui avait en quelque sorte complété leur amitié. Ainsi était né le _« trio d'or »_, comme aimaient à les appeler les 'hui, Hermione connaissait assez bien le garçon pour savoir quand il était bon de poser des questions et quand il fallait ce taire. Et dans cette situation, mieux valait ne rien demander. Du moins, jusqu'à un certain moment.

_**Je pourrais toujours demandé à Harry au besoin !**_

Au cours des années, elle n'avait pas vraiment changer sa façon de vivre ou d'étudier. C'est plutôt sa vision des autres qui avait évolué. Car si quelques années auparavant, la jeune fille ne jugeait les gens que sur leur culture et leur QI, elle avait appris au fil du temps que ce n'était pas grâce au savoir que l'on pouvait se faire des amis, mais grâce aux sentiments. C'est donc d'un accord informel que l'amitié d'Hermione et de Ron avait débuté, le garçon apprenant à la jeune fille à vivre en société, et celle-ci donnant au rouquin quelques cours de rattrapage, et ce au grand dam de ce dernier.

- " Venez sinon nous allons en retard."

Les paroles du brun sortirent la jeune fille des ses pensées. Mais quand elle se rappela quelles étaient leurs deux premières heures de cours, elle se dit que finalement, il aurait mieux fallut qu'elle y reste. Tout simplement car elle détestait purement et simplement le sport.

Harry était aux anges. Pour lui, la meilleur journée de la semaine restait incontestablement le mardi, et ce pour deux raisons bien précises: la première étant qu'ils avaient sport, la discipline dans laquelle il excellait, et la seconde étant que ce jour-là, sa classe terminait à midi. Bon, il est vrai qu'entre ces deux raisons, il y avait les deux heures de physique-chimie, mais même cela n'affectait en rien son moral. Ron aussi adorait le sport, bien que pour sa part, les deux heures suivantes avec Rogue arrivaient assez bien à le refroidir.

Les deux premières heures du mardi étaient assez spéciales, car comme l'établissement ne comptait qu'une soixantaines d'élèves, il avait été décidé que tous auraient sport en même temps. Ainsi, les étudiants avaient étés répartis selon deux groupe distinct: le premier était les onze - quatorze ans, et le second les quinze - dix-sept ans. De la sorte, chaque groupe avait un programme bien adapté, avec un sport par trimestre choisi par la majorité de chaque groupe. Après avoir traversés le lycée, puis la cour intérieur, la masse d'élèves se dirigea sans se presser vers le gymnase. C'est une fois à l'intérieur que tous se dispersèrent, chacun allant soit aux vestiaires, soit aux toilettes. Pour leur part, Harry et Ron filèrent directement se changer, pressés qu'ils étaient de jouer au basket. Après avoir enfilé leur survêtement, ils furent dans les premiers à arriver sur le terrain extérieur, là où attendaient quelques élèves, ainsi que le professeur Bibine.

Dehors, l'air était doux, et le soleil commençait tout doucement à réchauffer les environs. Il fallu encore dix bonnes minutes pour que le reste des élèves, majoritairement des filles, arrivent sur le terrain.

- " Bonjour à tous. Comme d'habitude, je veux que vous commenciez par me faire vingt minutes d'échauffement. Immédiatement !"

C'est donc en grommelant dans leur barbe inexistante que les élèves se mirent au travail, lançant par moment quelques coups d'œil rancunier à leur professeur. Celle-ci était de grande taille, au corps élancé et au regard acéré. Tous savaient qu'il ne fallait absolument pas se fier à ses courts cheveux gris et aux quelques rides qui parcouraient son visage, car si quelqu'un avait le malheur de sous-estimé Renée Bibine, cette personne s'en mordrait les doigts, et ce jusqu'au poignet.

Chaque années avait lieu au mois de janvier plusieurs compétitions inter-lycées. Harry n'avait pas encore eu la chance de participer à l'une d'entres elles, cependant, lorsqu'il avait appris, début septembre, qu'il y en aurait une de football, il avait été un des premiers à s'y inscrire. Le jeune homme s'était révélé être un véritable prodige dans ce domaine, et c'est pour cette unique raison que Renée Bibine avait accepté Harry dans l'équipe. L'établissement n'était malheureusement pas assez grand pour posséder de club, et de ce fait, chaque membre de l'équipe se voyait obliger de s'entraîner par ses propres moyens. Bien sûr, il arrivait que plusieurs joueurs se réunissent ensemble et aillent s'exercer sur le terrain vague le plus proche, ou bien dans la clairière environnante. Toutefois, ce n'était pas là un véritable entraînement en soit, et ça les élèves le savaient parfaitement bien. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tous donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Pour sa part, Ron participerait également à une compétition cette année, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sa première: la couse de relais.

Beaucoup trouvait étrange la prédilection des deux meilleurs amis pour leur discipline respective, car selon certains, Harry, du haut de son petit mètre soixante-cinq et à cause de son corps filiforme, aurait _normalement_ dû avoir sa place dans la course de relais plutôt que dans le football. Même chose du côté de Ron, qui à l'instar de son meilleur ami, était grand et musclé. Au départ, personne n'avait crus le jeune Weasley lorsque celui-ci avait affirmer vouloir courir, et pourtant. Lorsqu'il habitait encore à Londres, Harry avait souvent été perçu comme un adolescent anorexique ou mal dans sa peau, alors qu'il n'en était absolument rien. Au contraire, il avait un très bon coup de fourchette, le seul hic étant qu'il ne prenait jamais un gramme, et ce à son grand désarroi.

Après l'échauffement, les élèves furent répartis en plusieurs petites équipes de cinq ou six, puis les match débutèrent. Le trio avait malheureusement été séparé, et si Hermione et Ron avaient eu la chance de se retrouver avec des amis ou des connaissances, Harry lui était tombé avec non seulement des personnes à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole, mais surtout il se retrouvait dans la même équipe que Malefoy. Toutefois, le blond semblait bien décidé à ignoré royalement le brun, ce qui convenait parfaitement au jeune Potter. Mentalement, ce dernier nota l'absence de Milicent Bulstrod, ce qui n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire. La logique aurait voulut qu'il se sente désolé pour elle, surtout après l'humiliation qu'il lui avait infligé, mais Harry n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il savait qu'il avait été dur avec elle, mais impossible, il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir.

Tour à tour, Harry encouragea ses amis, et lorsque ce fut à son tour de jouer, il réalisa que son équipe devait affronter en premier celle de Ginny. C'est donc avec un sourire contrit à la rouquine que le match débuta. Et quel match ! Harry savait que sa petite-amie était une vraie teigne lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur le terrain, et c'est pour cette raison que dès le début, le garçon joua à fond. Et ce n'est qu'après une heure et demie à courir, suer, tomber, et à se donner divers coups que les élèves regagnèrent le lycée.

Comme à l'accoutumé, les deux heures avec Rogue ne furent pas des plus réjouissantes. Harry et Ron, affalés sur leur table, tentaient vaillamment de trouver une occupation qui passerait inaperçue sous le nez crochu de Rogue. Inutilement. Tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent à faire fut cinq parties de morpion et six pendus. Ce n'est seulement que dix minutes avant la fin du cours que leur salut arriva sous la forme d'une boulette de papier. Discrètement, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les autres élèves et s'aperçut, sans grande surprise, que l'envoyeur n'était autre que Seamus. Rapidement, Ron déplia le petit bout de papier et lu silencieusement en même temps que Harry:

_Ca vous tente une virée au cimetière, ce soir ? Dean et Neville sont de la partie. On se donne rendez-vous à 23h devant l'église. Vous êtes ok ?_

Les deux amis se regardèrent quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux, chacun posant mentalement la même question à l'autre: est-ce que tu va y aller ?

Ce n'est qu'une minute après que Harry hocha furtivement la tête pour donner son accord à Seamus. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? La plupart des jeunes sortaient en boîte de nuit, allaient au cinéma ou bien encore faisaient une balade en voiture, mais là, ils étaient à Godric's Hollow. Outre les différentes fêtes qui étaient organisées occasionnellement dans le village, les seules animations qu'il pouvait bien y avoir était les disputes de voisinage. Et encore, celles-ci restaient très rares. Alors, que les jeunes décident d'aller se balader dans le cimetière n'avait en soit rien de bien choquant.

L'heure du midi sonna enfin et tranquillement, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent chez la jeune fille, là où ils devaient déjeuner. Et c'est vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient attablés, que Ron demanda:

- " Harry, tu crois que Seamus était sérieux à propos d'aller au cimetière ce soir ?"

- " Quoi ? Comment ça aller au cimetière ce soir ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?"

Se rappelant qu'effectivement Hermione n'était pas encore au courant de leur future balade nocturne, Harry lui raconta brièvement l'idée de leur ami. Le jeune Potter savait qu'il était parfaitement inutile de mentir, ou même d'essayer de mentir à Hermione, car au final, la jeune fille finissait toujours par savoir. La preuve, plus tôt durant le cours de Bibine, alors que Ron était sur le terrain, elle avait réussi a tiré les vers du nez à Harry pour savoir pourquoi le rouquin avait l'air aussi maussade le matin même.

- " Non mais vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Avec un soupir résigné, Harry lui répondit calmement:

- " On ne fait rien de mal, Hermione. On va juste aller faire un petit tour et après on rentre."

- " Un petit tour ? Harry, je te rappelle que demain nous avons cours. Et avec les examens qui approchent, ce n'est absolument pas le moment d'aller traîner dans un cimetière la nuit !"

- " Oh, lâche-le un peu Hermione. On va juste se balader une heure ou deux, et après on rentre. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait y rester toute la nuit."

- " Peut-être, mais moi je trouve que c'est malsain d'aller se promener dans un cimetière en pleine nuit."

- " Tu n'aurais pas plutôt la trouille ?"

- " Harry Potter ! Je n'ai absolument pas la trouille. Ce n'est qu'un cimetière, ce n'est pas comme si les morts allaient sortir de leur tombe."

- " Alors dans ce cas, viens avec nous."

- " Oui ! Harry a raison. Comme ça, tu pourra constater de tes propres yeux qu'on ne fait rien de mal."

- " Mais s'il arrivait un accident, vous y avez pensé ?"

- " On sera prudent. Et puis, comme Ron l'a dit, tu pourra nous surveiller."

Voyant que ses amis avaient réponse à tout, Hermione chercha un autre argument qui serait plus à même de dissuader les deux garçons. Soudain, ses grands yeux marrons s'illuminèrent, et c'est d'une voix assurée qu'elle demanda:

- " Et les parents ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez leur dire ?"

La jeune fille se flagella mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé dès le départ. L'argument des parents était incontestablement le meilleur pour dissuader un adolescent de faire une ânerie pareille…

- " Rien du tout. Vu que ce soir je dors chez Harry, mes parents ne seront pas au courant. Quant à ceux de Harry, ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient remarquer notre absence pour deux heures maximum. Ils croiront simplement qu'on est dans sa chambre à regarder un film ou à jouer aux jeux vidéos."

… pour Hermione du moins. Jamais elle ne comprendrait comment fonctionnait le cerveau de Ron. Là où elle voyait sur un panneau écrit le mot _« Danger »_ en lettres majuscules et en rouge sang, lui devait certainement voir écrit en multicolore _« Vas-y mon pote, entre »_. C'est donc avec un soupir à fendre l'âme qu'elle accepta de les accompagner, mais…

- " Uniquement pour vous empêcher de faire des bêtises."

Pendant l'heure qui suivie, les garçons mirent tout en œuvre pour ne pas froisser la jeune fille, la caressant dans le sens du poil, et ne disant pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Car bien que Hermione soit une amie fidèle qui ne les dénoncerait pas à la première occasion, Harry et Ron savaient aussi que si quelque chose venait à mal se passer lors de leur viré nocturne, leur amie n'hésiterait pas une seconde à aller voir leurs parents, et ce, peu importe leurs protestations.

- " Dites, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il faudrait que je passe à la maison pour prendre des affaires de rechange."

C'est donc après avoir terminé de déjeuner que les trois amis se rendirent chez Ron, où ils leur faillurent presque une heure de marche pour y parvenir. La maison Weasley était située en retrait des autres habitations, n'ayant pour seuls voisins qu'un couple de personnes âgées vivant juste en face de chez eux, dans un vieux cottage. Les deux maisons n'étaient séparées que par un étroit chemin de terre, envahi de mauvaises herbes et de quelques fleurs sauvages. L'endroit en lui-même aurait pu être magnifique, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu tant de broussailles, de fourrés, de buissons et autres ronces, le tout d'un dessèchement presque total et sans vie.

Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent donc la petite route recouverte de bitume pour s'engager sur le chemin poussiéreux. Les Weasley vivaient dans une énorme bâtisse de deux étages, faite de pierres et qui était, par endroit, recouverte de mousse. Le toit n'était pas fait de tuile mais de chaume, ce qui dans le coin, était assez courant. La première fois que Harry avait vu la maison, il avait crut que celle-ci allait s'effondrer tant elle était penchée. Et pourtant, cela faisait des décennies que la demeure tenait debout. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment compris par quel miracle d'ailleurs, mais selon les rumeurs, c'est la forme de la maison Weasley qui avait donné le nom de _« chemin de traverse » _à cette étroite petite allée.

- " Maman, c'est moi !"

Aucune réponse.

- " Elle a dû sortir. Attendez-moi ici, je reviens dans deux minutes."

Précipitamment, Ron monta à l'étage préparer ses affaires de rechange, sans oublier les recommandations de Hermione, qui étaient _« Surtout n'oublis pas de prendre tes cours pour demain ! »_. C'est donc fin prêt qu'il redescendit tel un boulet de canon rejoindre ses amis, tenant deux sac à dos. Il griffonna à la hâte un petit message à l'attention de ses parents afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, et quittèrent finalement la maison. Toutefois, au lieu de prendre à gauche dès la porte d'entrée franchie, ce qui leur auraient permis de quitter _le chemin de traverse_, ils prirent à droite. Car tout au bout du long sentier poussiéreux se trouvait un terrain vague, que Ron considérait comme le meilleur de tout les environs. Les trois adolescents, surtout les deux garçons, avaient décidés un peu plus tôt d'y passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi afin de s'entraîner en vue des compétitions à venir.

Selon Harry, le fait que Poudlard ne possède pas de club pouvait se révéler être un avantage, car s'ils parvenaient à bouger aisément sur un terrain aussi difficile, plein de trous, de bosses, de pierres et de touffes d'herbes plus ou moins desséchées, alors ils parviendraient sans aucun problème majeur à se mouvoir plus facilement et avec plus de légèreté sur une piste de course ou sur un terrain de football. Ron avait très vite adhéré à l'hypothèse de son meilleur ami, et c'est ensemble qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner sur leur terrain privé, à l'écart de tous.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, Harry alla directement là où les fourrés étaient les plus épais, et récupéra son ballon. Il avait décidé, pour plus de facilité, qu'il serait plus pratique d'avoir directement le matériel sur place, juste au cas où il aurait eu envie de se défouler un peu. Hermione, pour sa part, alla s'installer à l'écart, un livre sous le bras, à l'orée d'un petit bois, contre le pied d'un arbre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bois, il s'agissait juste de quelques arbres, une vingtaine en tout, éparpillés ci et là, tout autour du terrain.

Les garçons commencèrent à s'échauffer avec les mêmes mouvements, en partant du cou, puis passant aux bras, aux poignets, au bassin, aux genoux et enfin aux chevilles. Et c'est d'une vitesse d'escargot que Ron commença à courir, sans se presser, faisant ainsi plusieurs fois le tour du terrain. Harry de son côté ne souhaitait pas débuter immédiatement son entraînement, préférant faire encore quelques étirements. Il fit donc quelques flexions, suivies d'une dizaine de pompes. Il fini son échauffement par une petite course à pied de cinq bonnes minutes au même rythme que Ron, avant de décider qu'il était temps de commencer.

Lorsque les deux garçons avaient décrétés faire de ce terrain vague leur terrain d'entraînement attitré, Harry pour sa part avait eu besoin de quelque aménagements spécifiques. C'est donc avec l'aide de Ron et de Hermione qu'ils avaient quelque peu réaménagés l'endroit, se servant ainsi de deux arbres en guise de poteaux de buts, séparés seulement de quatre mètres l'un de l'autre. Étant donné que Ron ne faisait que courir tout autour du terrain, qui possédait tout de même une grande surface, Harry pouvait aisément utilisé toute la place disponible au centre, ce qui lui avait permis de planter verticalement des bouts de bois d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, et ce afin de remplacer les plots dont il aurait normalement dû avoir besoin pour un entraînement. Le jeune homme avait choisi les morceaux dont le diamètre étaient aussi épais que son poing, et les avait ainsi enfoncés dans la terre les uns derrière les autres, en alternants droite et gauche, chacun séparés des autres d'un mètre environ. Ce travail était ce qui avait prit le plus de temps au trio, car non seulement ils avaient dû creuser pour que les morceaux de bois tiennent debout, mais la terre était d'une sécheresse épouvantable, ce qui n'avait pas facilité les choses.

Durant tout l'après-midi qui suivi, les deux garçons s'entraînèrent sans relâche, tombant un certain nombre de fois, s'écorchant ainsi les paumes et les genoux, mais se relevant toujours plus déterminés. Hermione, toujours installée au pied de son arbre, avait au départ relevé quelque fois les yeux de son livre pour voir comment ses amis avançaient, avant de tout simplement s'assoupir. Lorsqu'elle avait vu pour la première fois ce terrain sans vie et à l'abandon, elle avait d'abord craint que les garçons ne se blessent gravement, notamment à cause des quelques trous présents à ce moment-là. Elle avait été obligé de hurler sur Harry et Ron pour que ces derniers acceptent de reboucher les plus gros.

- " Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que ça donne pour toi ?"

Ron, essoufflé et suant comme jamais, alla rejoindre son meilleur ami, qui remettait tranquillement son ballon là où il l'avait prit.

- " Ca va de mieux en mieux. Et toi ?"

- " Pareil. Je ne suis tombé que huit fois seulement ! C'est mieux que la semaine dernière, quand je me suis retrouvé quinze fois face contre terre."

- " Oui, c'est sûr !"

Pliés de rire, ils rejoignirent leur meilleure amie, pour enfin s'apercevoir que la jeune fille dormait. Et c'est Ron, d'une manière assez bourrue, qui réveilla Hermione en la secouant par l'épaule, chose que ne sembla guère apprécier la jeune fille. Toutefois Harry, qui voyait déjà l'orage éclaté entre ses deux meilleurs amis, ne trouva rien d'autre à annoncer d'une voix forte que:

- " Vous avez vu l'heure ? Nous devrions rentrer avant que les parents ne s'inquiètent."

Clouant ainsi le bec aux deux autres, Harry s'élança sur _le chemin de traverse_, aussitôt rejoint par Ron et Hermione. En passant devant chez lui, le rouquin alla chercher son vélo, où plutôt sa vieille bicyclette, qui se trouvait sur le côté de la maison. Harry savait que le deux roues était passé entre les mains de tous les frères de Ron, avant que celui-ci n'entre en sa possession.

Intrigué par le comportement du roux, Hermione demanda:

- " Pourquoi tu emmènes ce vélo ?"

- " Pour ce soir. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons aller à l'église à pieds ? En partant de chez Harry, on en aurait pour au moins une heure !"

Abasourdis, la jeune fille fixa un instant son ami. Celui-ci, remarquant le changement d'attitude chez la brune, répliqua, mal à l'aise:

- " Qu… quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

- " Pour rien ! C'est juste que ça m'étonne venant de toi. Je ne te savais pas si prévoyant, c'est tout."

- " Comment ça, ça t'étonnes de moi ?…"

Harry soupira. Malheureusement, il n'arriverait jamais à empêcher ses amis de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles. Et c'est ainsi que durant tout le trajet jusque chez lui, il put entendre Ron clamer haut et fort à quel point il pouvait se montrer intelligent et prévoyant, pour que juste après ce soit au tour de Hermione d'affirmer qu'il n'avait eu là qu'une idée _« pas mauvaise du tout »_,mais que ce n'était certainement pas prêt de se reproduire.

C'est vingt minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent chez les Potter, Harry rappelant à Hermione qu'ils devaient se rejoindre à l'église à vingt-trois heures. Le brun mit brièvement ses parents aux courant de la situation de son ami, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails, puis se dépêcha de monter à l'étage. Il n'avait pour le moment qu'une seule envie: prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit, un quart d'heure après, ce fut au tour de Ron d'aller se décrasser. Harry, en attendant son ami, se décida à faire ses devoirs, bien qu'il aurait mille fois souhaité se jeter sur le canapé et regarder la télé à la place. Mais il savait d'avance que s'il faisait ça, ses parents, et surtout sa mère, allaient lui tomber dessus.

A vingt heure, les garçons terminèrent enfin leurs devoirs de maths, non sans s'être copieusement aidé et donné les réponses l'un l'autre.

- " Les garçons, à table."

Ron, complètement affamé, se rua dans les escaliers et fut le premier à arriver dans la salle à manger, vite rejoint par Harry et le reste de la famille. Au fur et à mesure, plusieurs discussions animèrent la table, Ron et James discutant avec entrain de courses automobiles et autres évènements sportifs, tandis que Harry parlait tranquillement avec sa mère de ses entraînements de foot, le tout avec une petite Annabelle que se demandait quelle pourrait être sa prochaine farce.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du dîner, après avoir aidé à débarrasser la table, que Harry et Ron montèrent dans la chambre du brun.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

- " Mm… On a qu'a regarder un film. Il nous reste encore une bonne heure et demie, alors on a le temps."

- " Ca me va. Mais c'est moi qui choisis le film."

Et c'est après avoir mit en route _Armageddon_,toutes lumières éteintes, que les garçons s'installèrent sur le lit du brun, attendant l'heure prévue. Et si Ron était réellement captivé par le film, Harry lui ne le regardait que distraitement, promenant son regard entre l'écran et sa montre. Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, Lily ne vint les voir qu'une seule fois, afin de leur souhaité bonne nuit.

- " Dis Harry, ça ne te gênes pas de mentir à tes parents ?"

- " Tu peux parler toi. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je leur mentais, c'est juste que je ne leurs dis pas, nuance."

En vérité, Harry n'avait pas cesser d'y penser depuis qu'il avait lut le mot de Seamus. L'idée lui avait parut d'abord comme un bon moyen d'échapper à l'ennui qui régnait dans le village. Puis progressivement, cette bonne idée s'était transformé en gêne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir à ses parents, encore moins de leur cacher des choses. Toute la journée, il avait tenté de se persuader qu'il n'allait rien faire de mal. Après tout, il y avait des adolescents qui, à son âge, fumaient, buvaient, sortaient à pas d'heures, s'envoyaient en l'air avec le premier ou la première venu pour après se retrouver avec un enfant sur les bras, ou pire, se retrouver avec une MST, tandis que d'autres encore préféraient voler des voitures, vendre de la drogue ou en consommer, tout ça pour finir derrière les barreaux où dans un centre de désintoxication. Et Harry ne faisait pas partis de ces adolescents là. Oh bien sûr, il ne se croyait pas parfait, loin de là, mais il avait la conscience tranquille… Enfin, la majorité restait tranquille. Ce n'était donc pas une petite sortie nocturne, de deux heures grand maximum, qui devrait lui faire avoir honte !

Regardant l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà vingt-deux heures cinquante. A présent, le reste de sa famille devait dormir, mais c'est tout de même dans un silence quasi-religieux qu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, tandis que Ron éteignait la télévision.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de finis ! Bon, pour ma part, je l'ai trouvé d'un ennui affligeant, mais au moins ça vous montre bien le contexte dans lequel vit Harry. Les choses commenceront à bouger dans le prochain chapitre !<strong>

**Renée Bibine****: Il y avait deux versions possibles pour le prénom du professeur Bibine. **_**Rolanda **_**(dans le version anglaise), et **_**Renée**_** (dans la version française). J'ai préféré prendre la française, même si ce détail ne changera en rien le déroulement de cette histoire ^^**


	3. Cimetière

**Quelques petites précisions****:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

_**Bonne Lecture…**_

* * *

><p>La chambre de Harry, qui donnait sur le petit jardin familial, avait la chance de posséder, juste sur le côté de la fenêtre du garçon, un très grand châtaignier. L'une de ses branches, énorme, rugueuse et rigide, passait juste à hauteur de l'encadrement vitré, ce qui ce révélait un énorme avantage dans l'aventure des deux jeunes hommes. La cime atteignait facilement la hauteur de la maison, et en cette période de l'année, une bonne partie des feuilles étaient déjà tombées.<p>

Après avoir enfilé une veste, Harry et Ron s'engagèrent sur l'épaisse branche, ne parlant pas, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Souplement, Harry passa de branche en branche, aussi agile qu'un chat, n'ayant aucune difficulté à se mouvoir. Pour une fois, il fut heureux de posséder ce petit corps qui était le sien. Toutefois, les choses n'étaient pas aussi facile pour Ron. La pauvre garçon qui, non seulement manquait de tomber à chaque pas qu'il faisait, avait aussi les mains d'une moiteur alarmante, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa situation. Heureusement, l'arbre offrait d'assez bonnes prises, ce qui arrangeait bien le rouquin, car dans le cas contraire, celui-ci n'aurait pas donner cher de sa peau.

Quand les pieds de Harry touchèrent enfin le sol, le jeune homme releva la tête pour voir où en était son ami. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que Ron avait à peine descendu trois branches depuis qu'ils avaient quitté sa chambre. Le brun réprima difficilement un éclat de rire en apercevant l'arrière du crâne du roux entrer violemment en contact avec l'un des rameaux de l'arbre. Il crut vaguement entendre le jeune Weasley pester et jurer, ce qui accentua grandement l'hilarité contenue du brun.

Reprenant son sérieux, Harry chuchota autant qu'il le put en direction de l'autre garçon:

- " Ron, dépêche-toi. On va finir par être en retard."

- " J'essaye, mais cet arbre essaye de me tuer."

Il fallu encore cinq minutes à Ron avant de finalement atterrir, sans aucune grâce, aux côtés de son ami. Et c'est sur la pointe de leurs baskets que les deux meilleurs amis récupérèrent leur vélo et filèrent en direction de l'église. A présent qu'ils pouvaient parler en toute tranquillité, Harry ne se priva pas de la joie de taquiner son frère de cœur.

- " J'ai vraiment crus qu'il allait te falloir toute la nuit pour descendre de cet arbre. Je croyais pourtant que tu étais doué en sport ?"

- " Tu rigoles ? Ce n'était pas du sport, _ça_ ! C'était du suicide. Plus jamais tu ne me fera grimper dans un truc pareil."

- " Pourtant, il le faudra bien !"

Perplexe, Ron lança un regard interrogatif vers le brun, qui dans un soupir, lui répondit:

- " Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous allions sortir par la fenêtre et rentrer par la porte principal ?"

- " Ah… je n'y avais pas pensé."

Résigné, Harry se dit que finalement, Hermione n'avait peut-être pas tord: Ron pouvait avoir par moment des idées de génie, mais tout le problème n'était que dans ces deux mots: _par moment_. Toutefois, jamais il ne prendrait le risque d'avouer ça au roux. D'un, parce-qu'il tenait à la vie, et de deux, il tenait encore plus à leur amitié.

Il poursuivirent le reste de leur route dans le silence, tentant d'emprunter le plus de sentiers et de chemins déserts. Car après tout, même s'il faisait nuit, cela n'empêchait en rien un autochtone de se mettre à sa fenêtre pour une quelconque raison. De même, le pub restait ouvert jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, et il n'était pas rare que les ivrognes du coin arpentent les rues, titubant et beuglant à tout va. Alors si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, disait avoir vu Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley se balader en vélo à une heure pareille, un jour de semaine, cela arriverait forcément aux oreilles des parents, ce qui ne saurait absolument pas bon pour les deux garçons.

C'est finalement avec dix minutes de retard que Ron et Harry arrivèrent à l'église. Toujours dans le silence le plus complet, ils contournèrent l'énorme édifice de pierres, et déposèrent leur vélo à l'abri des regards. A l'entrée du cimetière les attendaient Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna.

Ron, les yeux exorbités, s'adressa à sa sœur:

- " Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

- " La même chose que toi."

- " Quoi ? Pas question. Rentre à la maison tout de suite !"

- " Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à t'amuser."

- " Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, je suis là pour… pour… Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi."

- " Ce n'est pas à toi de décider quel endroit est fait pour moi. Maintenant que je suis là, j'y reste."

- " Comment tu as su ?"

- " C'est Dean qui m'a invité, et moi j'ai invité Luna."

Ron lança un regard de plein de reproches à son prétendu ami. Foi de Ron Weasley, Dean allait l'entendre. Peut-être pas ce soir, mais il allait lui faire regretter très amèrement d'avoir parlé à sa sœur de leur petite excursion. Dean de son côté, préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ni entendu, se disant qu'après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

_- _" Bon, si vous avez fini de vous chamailler, nous pourrions peut-être y aller ?"

Décidément, Hermione avait l'art et la manière de toujours ramener les esprits à la réalité.

_- _" Oui, vous réglerez vos histoires plus tard. Allons-y !"

Finalement, ce fut Seamus qui passa le premier le petit portail rouillé du cimetière. Dans le mouvement, celui-ci se mit à grincer, rendant ainsi l'atmosphère encore plus lugubre qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Un à un, tous s'engagèrent à la suite du garçon sur le petit chemin de gravillons. L'endroit, qui n'était éclairé que par la pâle lumière de la lune, paraissait irréel et fantomatique. Bientôt, les huit amis s'aventurèrent entre les tombes, s'éloignant ainsi du chemin principal.

L'endroit était presque aussi vieux que le village lui-même, et presque de la même superficie. L'avant du cimetière, là où se trouvaient les sépultures les plus récentes, à savoir d'au moins des quatre derniers siècles, était assez bien conserver. Les pierres tombales étaient, pour la plupart, propres et bien entretenues, l'herbe était tailler à la perfection, et il n'y avait pas un détritus.

- " Hé Ron, Ginny, venez voir ! J'ai trouvé de la famille à vous."

- " Seamus, tu ne peux pas être un peu plus délicat ?"

- " Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Regarde: _Septimus Weasley, né en 1907, mort en 1990. Un mari honorable, un père dévoué et un grand-père exceptionnel._"

Tout le petit groupe se rassembla autour de ce défunt Weasley. Finalement, c'est Ron qui prit la parole, et expliqua aux autres d'une voix nostalgique:

- " Papy Sep' était trop cool. Lorsqu'on faisait une bêtise, il était toujours là pour nous couvrire. Il encourageaient même Fred et George à faire le plus d'âneries possible car il les trouvait drôle. Et il adorait aussi donner des sueurs froides à maman !"

_- _" Oui c'est vrai je m'en souviens ! Une fois il lui a fait croire que j'étais tombé d'un arbre et que je m'étais cassé une jambe. Évidemment c'était complètement faux. Maman a faillit l'étriper quand elle s'en ai rendu compte. Papa a toujours dit que les jumeaux tenaient leur humour de lui."

_- _" C'était quand même un drôle d'oiseau votre grand-père !" fit remarquer Dean.

_- _" Oui c'est vrai, mais il était marrant !" répondit en retour Ron.

Après cette dernière réplique, le groupe resta silencieux face à la tombe du grand-père paternel des jeunes Weasley. Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer cet homme, mort bien avant son arrivée à Godric's Hollow. Mais maintenant, le brun comprenait un peu mieux l'humour assez spécial des jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, qui étaient de deux ans l'aîné de Ron. Ces deux-là avaient quittés le village six mois auparavant, et étaient partis s'installer à Liverpool pour ouvrir une boutique de farce et attrape. Ils étaient partis en affirmant que si les affaires marchaient bien, alors ils ouvriraient une autre boutique, à Londres cette fois-ci. Harry ne les avaient côtoyés que durant quelques mois, mais le courant était instantanément passé entre eux, le jeune homme participant même à quelques unes de leurs blagues. Fred et George étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des jumeaux parfaits. Tout chez l'un était absolument identique chez l'autre. Même leur mère, Molly, n'arrivait pas à les différencier, ce qui avait toujours amuser les deux farceurs, qui ne s'étaient jamais priver de la faire tourner en bourrique.

Le froid, qui avait été absent ces derniers jours, commença à se faire sentir chez les jeunes gens, toujours rassemblés devant la sépulture de Septimus Weasley. Un calme plat régnait dans les environs, si bien qu'inconsciemment, tous se regroupèrent les uns contre les autres

- " Hé venez voir !"

Tous sursautèrent violemment au brusque éclat de voix de Seamus. Perdus dans leur contemplation, personne n'avait remarqué que le jeune homme s'était éloigné des autres, continuant de naviguer entre les tombes. Et justement, il venait à l'instant de s'immobiliser face à l'une d'elle. Harry fut le premier à rejoindre son ami, et le nom qu'il lut le figea de stupeur.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?" demanda de sa voix douce Luna.

- " Euh… rien. C'est juste que ce nom ne m'es pas inconnu."

La pierre tombale indiquait simplement: _Phineas Nigellus Black, né en 1847, mort en 1926_.

- " Tu connais quelqu'un qui porte ce nom ?" demanda Hermione.

- " Oui."

- " Quelqu'un de vivant ?"

- " Seamus !" s'exclamèrent indignées Hermione et Ginny.

Souriant malgré lui à la question de son ami, Harry lui répondis:

- " Oui, il est vivant. Il s'agit de mon parrain, Sirius Black. Mais, il vit à Londres."

Perplexe, Harry songea que les chances pour que son père et son parrain possèdent tous les deux des origines à Godric's Hollow devaient être quasi inexistante. James et Sirius étaient amis d'enfance. Ils avaient tous deux vus le jour et grandis à Londres, ce rencontrant à l'âge de onze ans. Mais avant cela, les Potter et les Black n'étaient liés d'aucune manière que ce soit. Était-il possible que ce Phineas ne soit pas lier à Sirius ? Après tout, Black n'était pas un nom si rare, et jamais son parrain n'avait mentionné un quelconque lien avec ce village, pas même lorsque les Potter lui avaient annoncé qu'ils viendrait y vivre. Une telle coïncidence pouvait-elle vraiment exister ? Harry en doutait fortement.

_**Mais d'un autre côté, on dit que le hasard fait bien les choses… **_

- " J'ai entendu des histoires à propos de ce Phineas."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Neville, attendant la suite.

- " Ma grand-mère qui me les racontait souvent quand j'étais petit. Elle me disait que si je n'étais pas sage, alors Phineas Black viendrait me chercher pour… pour me manger. Avant que je ne me mettes au lit, elle me disait toujours de ne pas regarder par la fenêtre, surtout les nuits de pleine lune, car alors on pouvait distinguer une ombre arpenter les rues de Godric's Hollow, et que si cette ombre s'apercevait que quelqu'un l'avait vu, alors elle viendrait nous prendre."

Complètement absorbé par son récit, il fallut plusieurs secondes à Neville pour se rendre compte du choque qu'il venait de provoquer chez ses amis. Ce fut finalement Harry qui sortit le premier de sa stupeur, et qui demanda à l'autre garçon:

- " Ta grand-mère te racontait vraiment ces histoires ?"

- " Oh oui. Chaque fois que je les entendais, j'étais mort de peur. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je n'osais même pas aller au toilette la nuit."

- " Et moi qui croyais que ma famille était spéciale !" s'exclama Ron, encore sous le choque des révélations de Neville.

Pendant l'heure qui suivie, ils continuèrent d'arpenter le cimetière, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois devant différentes tombes, et commentant ce qu'ils savaient sur les défunts. La nuit était de plus en plus fraîche, si bien que Harry regretta vite de ne pas avoir mit autre chose que la simple petite veste en toile qu'il portait. De plus, il avait la très étrange et très désagréable impression que plus ses amis et lui s'enfonçaient dans le cimetière, plus il faisait sombre. Harry se demanda vaguement si ce n'était que lui, ou si les autres le ressentaient aussi.

- " Et si on allait faire un tour là-dedans ?"

Seamus, qui venait de faire cette proposition, se trouvait à l'entrée d'un caveau familial.

- " Hors de question." S'exclama furieuse Hermione.

- " Pourquoi ? Ca sera amusant !"

- " Il n'y a rien d'amusant à ça, Seamus. Ca serait plutôt comme si nous profanions une tombe. Ça ne ce fait pas."

- " Hermione a raison vieux." Dit nerveusement Ron.

- " Je suis d'accord, ce ne serait pas correct." Ajouta à son tour Harry, vite suivi par l'approbation silencieuse de Ginny, Dean et Neville.

_- _" Et puis de toute façon, l'entrée est verrouillée." Termina enfin Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

_- _" Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle."

Avec une moue boudeuse, Seamus continua de marcher entres les sépultures, jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe devant une immense grille métallique, qu'il pensa d'abord être le fond du cimetière. Hermione, qui résonna comme lui, articula avec une joie certaine dans la voix:

- " Bon, et bien maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à faire demi-tour et rentrer chez nous."

C'est au moment où chacun commençait à rebrousser chemin que le jeune Finnigan s'écria:

- " Non attendez ! Regarder."

Intrigués par le comportement de leur ami, tous les autres se rapprochèrent de la grille forgée, et regardèrent par delà. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes avant que leurs yeux ne s'habituent aux ténèbres qui régnaient de l'autre côté, et ce malgré l'éclat de la lune. Quand Harry eu aperçu ce qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, il demanda, légèrement perturbé:

- " C'est quoi cet endroit ? Pourquoi il y a un cimetière dans le cimetière ?"

C'est Ron qui lui répondis, les autres semblant soit trop choqué, soit trop excité:

- " C'est la partie la plus ancienne du cimetière. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle existait."

_- _" Mais pourquoi elle est séparée du reste ?"

_- _" Et bien, cette partie est tellement vieille que plus personne ne vient se recueillir sur les tombes qui s'y trouve. Ça fait des siècles que cette grille est là. Plus personne ne va de l'autre côté, même pas pour l'entretien." Résuma le rouquin dans un souffle.

Lentement, Harry inspecta la barrière qui se trouvait devant lui, et nota qu'en effet, celle-ci semblait très vieille, rouillée et moisie à certain endroit. Il remarqua ensuite que les murs qui s'étendaient de chaque côté de la grille ne délimitaient pas le fond du cimetière, comme ses amis et lui l'avaient crus, mais la séparation entre les deux cimetières. La grille en elle-même devait bien faire entre trois et quatre mètres de haut, et son ouvrage n'était pas des plus élaboré, ni même des plus élégant. Replongeant son regard par delà les barres métalliques, Harry sentit un frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Seamus escalader la herse. Hermione, furieuse et inquiète, lui ordonna:

- " Seamus ! Descend c'est dangereux !"

- " Hors de question. Je veux voir ça."

Finalement, le garçon parvint derrière la grille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- " Alors vous venez ?"

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses amis, et découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas laisser Seamus partir seul dans un endroit qui n'avait pas été entretenu depuis des siècles, c'était bien trop dangereux. Il savait d'avance que tenter de raisonner le jeune homme était inutile, alors courageusement, il grimpa à son tour, rejoignant bientôt son inconscient d'ami. Progressivement, Neville, Dean, Ron, Luna et Ginny passèrent de l'autre côté, restant Hermione qui persistait à dire qu'il s'agissait là de folie pure.

- " Aller Hermione, tu ne va pas rester ici toute seule quand même ?" tenta de raisonner Dean.

- " Je pourrais tout aussi bien rentrer chez moi."

- " Et tu nous laisserais ici tout seuls ?" s'exclama sournoisement Seamus.

- " Je ne suis pas responsable de vos actes stupides."

- " Moi je crois plutôt que tu as peur !"

- " N'importe quoi."

- " Alors viens. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?" ajouta Dean.

- " Justement, nous ne savons pas ce que nous risquons !"

Harry décida d'intervenir, tentant de calmer sa meilleur amie.

_- _" Nous ne restons pas longtemps, promis. Juste un tour, et après on rentre."

Sur le moment, Harry crus que la jeune fille allait répliquer, mais au lieu de ça, elle poussa un grognement, marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles, puis commença à escalader. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle lança un regard furieux à tous ses _« amis » _et attendit tranquillement la suite.

Lentement, le groupe se mit en marche, chacun tâchant de voir où il mettait les pieds.

- " C'est dingue à quel point il fait sombre ici !" s'exclama Ginny.

En effet, la luminosité avait considérablement diminuer depuis qu'ils avaient franchis la herse. A cet endroit du cimetière, la terre était redevenue complètement sauvage, le sol jonché de feuilles mortes et autres plantes ayant résister à l'approche de l'hiver. Il y avait de nombreux arbres, éparpillés un peu partout, presque nus, semblant tendrent leurs branches vers les jeunes gens au gré du vent, qui soufflait de plus en plus fort. Bientôt, ils virent de plus en plus de tombes apparaîtrent, vieilles, craquelées, abîmées et même en morceaux pour certaines. Toutes étaient serrées les unes contre les autres, séparées d'un mètre à peine, parfois moins, parfois un peu plus, sans aucun aménagement spécial. Les stèles étaient ce qu'il y a de plus banales, de formes arrondies, carrées ou bien en croix. Harry avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'un très mauvais film d'horreur, l'un de ceux où des zombies sortent de leurs cercueils pour s'attaquer aux vivants. Et à voir la tête des autres, leurs pensées ne devaient pas êtres très loin des siennes. En résumé, l'endroit était absolument lugubre.

- " On est dans la forêt !" s'exclama brusquement Ron.

Stupéfait, tous les autres fixèrent le rouquin, avant de se rendrent compte que celui-ci avait parfaitement raison. Hermione, troublée de cette constatation, demanda:

- " Mais pourquoi ces personnes ont étés enterrés dans la forêt ?"

_- _" A l'époque, cette partie de la forêt ne devait pas exister. La nature a dû reprendre ses droits quand les gens ont arrêté de prendre soin de cet endroit."

_- _" Pourtant, ce n'est pas très touffus pour une forêt !" fit remarquer Dean.

_- _" Nous ne devons être qu'à la lisière, c'est pour ça." Lui répondis Ginny.

D'une oreille distraite, Harry écouta les explications données par les deux Weasley, tout en arpentant le vieux cimetière. Sans vraiment faire attention, il commença à s'éloigner du reste du groupe, toujours en train de discuter, tentant de déchiffrer les caractères inscrits sur les pierres tombales. Malheureusement, les ténèbres régnantes combinées à la détérioration des tombes rendaient totalement impossible toute lecture.

Harry poursuivit son exploration solitaire, sans prendre conscience des voix de ses amis qui se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines. Le sol était inégal sous ses pieds, il devait donc marcher avec la plus grande prudence, car non seulement l'obscurité, les feuilles mortes et les plantes cachaient les éventuels trous ou bosses, mais en plus, il semblait que de solides racines s'amusaient à lui faire des croches-pieds, ce qui commençait grandement à taper sur les nerfs du jeune homme.

Cependant, son énervement retomba d'un coup en apercevant au loin une tombe blanche. A la différence des autres, qui étaient vieilles, décrépies et agglutinées les unes sur les autres, celle qui se trouvait à présent devant Harry était belle, étonnamment propre, et surtout, complètement isolée des autres. Le jeune homme remarqua que ce n'était pas seulement la tombe: tout autour de la sépulture, le soin était extrême, il n'y avait pas un brin d'herbe plus haut que les autres, pas de mauvaises herbes qui venaient s'entortillées par-ci ou par-là, aucune moisissures ni champignons, et tout cela sur au moins cinq mètres de diamètres autour de cette mystérieuse tombe. Juste au pied de la stèle avaient poussées quelques fleurs sauvages, que le brun reconnu comme étant des coronilles variables. En s'approchant un peu plus, Harry remarqua que la pierre n'était pas blanche comme il l'avait crut au départ, mais plutôt de couleur crème, nuancée d'or. La sépulture avait une forme arrondie des plus banales, mais pour Harry, cette banalité était des plus époustouflantes.

Avec étonnement, le brun remarqua que les caractères étaient parfaitement visibles. Il se pencha donc légèrement en avant, et lut:

_Liam Warrens, né en 1487, mort en 1504._

Durant de longues minutes, Harry ne put détourner le regard de cette tombe tout à fait magnifique, le haut du corps toujours légèrement incliné en avant. Étonnamment, une sérénité toute nouvelle prit place dans sa poitrine face à ce simple bloc de pierre. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua, cachés derrière les fleurs, la présence d'autres caractères inscrits dans le marbre dont il n'avait pas perçut la présence au premier coup d'œil. Mais alors que le brun tendait le bras pour écartées les coronilles, une violente bourrasque le frappa de plein fouet. Complètement prit au dépourvu par ce violent coup de vent, Harry recula de quelques pas, dérouté.

- " Harry ?"

Surprit, le jeune homme se retourna, pour faire face à sa petite-amie, seule.

- " Oui ?"

Ne jetant pas même un regard vers la tombe qui avait captivée Harry, la rouquine s'approcha, et d'un geste lent, noua ses mains à celles du brun. Attendrit par ce geste, le jeune homme se laissa faire de bonne grâce, attendant patiemment que Ginny parle. Celle-ci, de la même taille que son petit-ami, encra alors ses beaux yeux bleus clairs aux émeraudes du garçon, et avoua d'une voix douce, presque dans un chuchotement:

- " Nous n'avons pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement, tu ne trouve pas ?"

- " C'est vrai. Mais avec les cours et les entraînements, ça aurait été dure de faire autrement."

Au loin, Harry aperçut le reste du groupe, éparpillé un peu partout. Avec amusement, il remarqua Ron collé aux basques de la pauvre Hermione qui, d'après ce que Harry pouvait voir à cette distance, affichait une moue exaspérée. C'est à cet instant que le jeune Potter se souvint de la peur que son meilleur ami entretenait envers les histoires de fantômes et d'horreurs en tout genre. Mais ce qui amusa vraiment Harry fut le fait que, parmi toutes les personnes présentent, le rouquin s'était tourné vers Hermione. Le jeune Potter savait, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, que ses deux meilleurs amis entretenaient des sentiments inavoués l'un pour l'autre, chose que les deux concernés ne semblaient absolument pas avoir remarquer jusqu'à présent.

Ginny, mécontente de constater que Harry ne faisait pas plus attention à elle que ça, fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge. Aussitôt, les émeraudes se re-fixèrent sur la jeune fille qui affichait une petite moue boudeuse.

- " Désolé." S'exclama le brun avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- " Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi distrait dans un moment pareil."

- " Un moment pareil ?" fit Harry sans comprendre.

- " Et bien oui, pour une fois que nous sommes seuls tous les deux, toi tu regardes ailleurs !"

Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, Harry se demanda comment il pouvait être si tête en l'air par moment. Alors, d'une voix contrite, il murmura après lui avoir donné un baiser furtif:

- " Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner."

- " Hum… vraiment ?" demanda la jeune fille avec un regard espiègle.

- " Vraiment."

- " Dans ce cas, je veux un autre baiser. Ensuite, je pense que je pourrais te pardonner."

Tout doucement, Harry scella donc ses lèvres à celles de Ginny, faisant fi du vent qui venait sans cesse les frapper, de la nuit et du froid. Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, collés l'un à l'autre, ne faisant absolument pas attention à ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour d'eux. Lentement, ils finirent par se séparer, leurs mains cependant toujours jointes.

- " Ca va, je passe l'éponge." Murmura avec un sourire franc Ginny.

Harry, décidé à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, afficha l'air incrédule de celui qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles, et demanda, la voix émue et pleine d'espoir, que Ginny répète ses paroles.

- " Arrête un peu de te moquer Harry !" s'indigna la rouquine, affichant tout de même un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Le jeune Potter éclata de rire, et avoua entre deux éclats:

- " Excuse-moi, mais c'était trop tentant."

Finalement, la jeune fille partit elle aussi dans un grand éclat de rire, plus contaminée par son petit-ami que trouvant la situation cocasse. Ils leurs faillurent bien deux bonnes minutes avant de se reprendre, et que Ginny n'avoue:

- " J'étais venue te demander si tu avait prévus quelque chose pendant les vacances ?"

- " Non, mes parents tiennent absolument à ce que la clinique reste ouverte, alors on ne part pas. Pourquoi ?"

- " Et bien, étant donné que les cours se terminent vendredi, je pars dès samedi matin à Liverpool, passer les vacances chez Fred et George. Alors, je me disais que, si tes parents sont d'accords bien sûr, tu pourrais peut-être venir avec moi."

- " Hum… mais ça ne risque pas de déranger tes frères si je viens ?"

- " Bien sûr que non ! Fred et George te considèrent déjà comme faisant partis de la famille." Avoua d'une traite la rouquine.

- " D'accord, j'en parlerais à mes parents, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils refuseront."

- " Super, comme ça nous pourront enfin passer du temps seuls tous les deux." Termina Ginny, ses joues roses cachées par la nuit.

Mais avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, un bruit de pas rapide se fit entendre, et Seamus leur sauta littéralement dessus:

- " Alors les tourtereaux, on se bécote ?"

- " Lâche-les Seamus !" bougonna Ron, arrivant avec les autres.

Harry, légèrement énervé d'avoir été interrompus aussi brutalement, donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du fauteur de trouble, histoire de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. C'est à cet instant que le jeune Potter remarqua pour la première fois qu'un brouillard opaque avait commencé à apparaître. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt, avant de se dire que leurs situation était de plus en plus semblable à celle d'un très mauvais film d'horreur.

- " En tout cas, on est arrivé à la fin du cimetière. Regardez !" fit Dean en montrant d'un geste ce qui se trouvait derrière la ravissante tombe.

Tous purent ainsi constatés que le garçon avait raison, et qu'au delà de la tombe blanche ne s'étendait rien d'autre qu'une forêt sombre, épaisse et ténébreuse. Toutefois, une autre bourrasque vint presque immédiatement les frapper de plein fouet, coupant net leur inspection et les faisant se resserrer les uns contre les autres. Instinctivement, Ginny plaqua son corps contre celui de Harry, attirant le jeune homme un maximum contre elle.

L'air était vraiment devenu glacial, et avec le brouillard qui ne cessait de s'épaissir, Harry se dit que s'ils ne partaient pas tout de suite, ses amis et lui auraient beaucoup de mal à retrouver le chemin du retour. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à proposer aux autres de retourner en arrière, un grondement se fit subitement entendre. Un grondement sourd, vibrant, mais surtout menaçant.

- " Ron, c'est… c'est ton estomac, pas vrai ?" balbutia Hermione, soudain nerveuse.

- " Ça… Ça va pas la tête !" bégaya en retour le concerné.

- " C'est peut-être le tonnerre !" suggéra à son tour Luna.

- " Oui c'est ça ! C'est le tonnerre !" s'exclama soudainement Seamus.

Mais Harry savait parfaitement que le bruit qu'ils venaient d'entendre n'était absolument pas le tonnerre. Le grondement, ou plutôt le grognement, qu'ils avaient entendus venait en réalité de la forêt même, à quelques mètres devant eux. Un autre son se fit bientôt entendre, et tous purent constater que la météo n'était en rien responsable de ce phénomène. Un frisson d'effroi parcourus le groupe lorsque finalement, chacun réalisa que quelque chose se trouvait juste en face d'eux, quelque chose caché entre les arbres, tapi dans l'obscurité. Figés par la peur, aucun ne tenta le moindre mouvement, espérant ainsi que peut-être, la chose partirait d'elle-même. Malheureusement, la chance ne fut pas leur côté, puisqu'un nouveau grognement se fit entendre, accompagné de sons de brindilles cassées. Comprenant subitement que la créature qu'ils ne voyaient pas s'étaient avancée vers eux, la tension et la peur monta encore d'un cran. Ginny, toujours collée contre son petit-ami, tremblait littéralement de terreur. L'horreur de la situation nouait le ventre de chacun, qui espérait secrètement que quelqu'un trouve une solution, et vite de préférence. Toutefois, le cerveau et le cœur de tous cessèrent provisoirement de fonctionner dès l'instant où deux éclats rouges apparurent de là où semblaient provenir les grondements.

Retrouvant brusquement leurs capacité de réflexion, ou du moins leur instinct de survie, tous décampèrent, chacun cherchant à fuir le plus rapidement possible. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva à courir, séparé de ses amis et sans savoir où il allait. Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme crut percevoir les hurlements de panique de ses amis, avant que les cris que ne soient plus que des murmures apportés à ses oreilles par les brusques coup de vent qui continuaient de souffler. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver la grille séparant les deux parties du cimetière, et ce le plus vite possible. Mais autant dire que cela n'était pas une chose facile à faire, car avec le brouillard qu'il l'empêchait de voir à plus d'un mètre devant lui, ainsi que les trous, bosses, et les pierres tombales qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, son parcourt était des plus chaotique. Sans compter la végétation qui semblait vouloir l'empêcher d'avancer correctement, comme si celle-ci ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper de ce lieu de mort. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut forcé de s'arrêter, en sueur, le souffle erratique et un violent point de côté le pliant presque en deux.

Les mains sur les genoux, il essaya de calmer sa respiration. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et c'est anxieusement qu'il tenta de discerner d'éventuels bruits de pas derrière lui. Mais rien. Il était seul. Cette constatation le soulagea grandement, avant que finalement il ne réalise pleinement sa situation.

Il était _seul_.

Harry se retrouvait totalement isolé au beau milieu d'un cimetière ancien, complètement détérioré, en pleine nuit, voyant à peine ce qu'il y avait devant lui, et ne sachant absolument pas quelle direction prendre. Et par dessus tout, un animal sauvage rôdait dans le coin. Mentalement, il se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Mais comment avait-il put accepté de faire quelque chose comme ça ? Finalement, Hermione avait raison. Jamais il n'aurait dû dire oui à Seamus. Mais quel idiot il avait été.

Sa respiration ayant retrouvé un rythme régulier, Harry se mit en marche, s'évertuant de se repérer malgré tout. Il tenta de ne pas cédé à la panique, se disant que si ses amis ne le voyait pas ressortir, ils finiraient par appeler à l'aide… À moins que ces derniers ne déguerpissent jusque chez eux sans se retourner, auquel cas, Harry craignait fort de devoir passé toute la nuit à errer dans cet endroit sinistre en grelottant de froid. Tandis qu'il avançait tant bien que mal, manquant de tomber un nombre incalculable de fois, le jeune homme crut percevoir une voix. Avec espoir, il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, seul le sifflement du vent se faufilant entre les tombes parvint jusqu'au jeune homme, raide comme un piquet au milieu de la brume. Au bout d'une minute, il se dit qu'il avait probablement dû imaginer cette voix, désespéré qu'il était de sortir de cet endroit.

Mais à peine s'était-il remit en marche qu'un nouvel éclat de voix se fit entendre. Cette fois, plus de doute, il y avait quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas réussi à reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix à cause du vent, mais elle était indubitablement masculine. D'un pas conquérant, il se dirigea donc vers la source du son, criant au hasard le nom de ses amis:

- " Ron ? Seamus ? Vous êtes là ?"

Harry eu la réponse à sa question de ses propres yeux. Face à lui ne se tenait pas Ron, ni même Seamus. Devant lui ne se trouvait pas non plus Dean ou Neville, encore moins Hermione, Ginny ou Luna.

- " Tiens donc, Potter !"

Harry venait de tomber nez à nez avec Vincent Crabb et Gregory Goyle.

Crabb et Goyle avait le même âge que le jeune Potter. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, ils avaient abandonné le lycée en cours d'année, préférant traîner au village. Harry les avait dès le premier instant considéré comme deux brutes sans cervelles aimant terroriser les plus faibles. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Godric's Hollow, Harry ne se doutait pas que même ici, il existait des gros bras sans aucune once d'intelligence dans le crâne.

Se remettant de sa mauvaise surprise, le jeune Potter demanda d'une voix froide:

- " Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

- " On te cherchait." Lança d'un ton goguenard Goyle.

- " Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Harry sur la défensive.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, anxieux de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Toutefois, il refusait catégoriquement de montrer son trouble aux deux autres.

- " Hier, quelqu'un nous a demandé de te donner une bonne correction." Jubila cette fois-ci Crabb, son double menton tressautant mollement sous son rire.

Le sang d'Harry se glaça dans ses veines à l'entente de cette réponse. Il n'était certes pas un trouillard, se battant lorsque cela était nécessaire, mais il savait aussi reconnaître une situation défavorable lorsqu'elle se présentait à lui. Et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement était plus que mauvaise pour lui. Le jeune homme fit tourner ses méninges à pleins régime, tentant de trouver une solution à son problème. Selon Harry, Crabb et Goyle pouvaient se résumer en trois mots: grands, gros et bêtes. Il pourrait peut-être essayer de se servir de leur imbécillité pour s'échapper. Le jeune homme était pratiquement sûr d'être beaucoup plus rapide que ces deux empotés, tout ce qu'il devait faire était de détourner leur attention quelques secondes. Quant à la mystérieuse personne ayant demandé sa _« correction »_,il était prêt à parier que celle-ci était blonde, arrogante, prétentieuse, pleine de défauts en tout genre et que son nom était Malefoy.

Sans se laissa démonter, Harry afficha un sourire moqueur, et demanda avec une assurance qu'il était très loin de ressentir:

- " Par pitié, ne me dites pas que vous me suivez depuis hier ?"

- " Bien sûr que non ! En fait, on se demandait comment on allait s'y prendre avec toi, quand on t'a vu passé avec Weasley !" lança d'un ton orgueilleux Crabb.

- " Ouai, depuis on t'a suivis, toi et tes potes !" ajouta son acolyte.

La colère venant s'ajouter au stress, Harry lança d'un ton méprisant:

- " Et en bon toutous que vous êtes, vous n'avez pas pus refuser une requête de votre cher maître ?"

- " Hein ?" balança stupidement Goyle, ne comprenant pas l'allusion pourtant évidente.

- " Demande donc à Crabb de t'éclairer."

Et enfin, pendant quelques secondes, ces deux idiots se regardèrent bêtement, chose qui permit à Harry de filer. Toutefois, les évènements ne se déroulèrent pas comme l'avait imaginé le jeune homme, car à peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'il se cogna violemment le genou dans une sépulture, le faisant tomber à terre. Aussitôt, les deux gorilles lui sautèrent dessus, l'un lui tenant fermement les bras par derrière, l'autre se plaçant devant lui, prêt à cogner, en l'occurrence Crabb. Toutefois, Harry n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire sans réagir, et lorsque le poing de l'idiot en face de lui s'abattis sur sa mâchoire, il répliqua en assenant un coup de genou dans l'estomac de son agresseur. Et tandis que celui-ci avait le souffle coupé, il tenta de donner un coup de tête en arrière, essayant ainsi de sonner Goyle. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait été plus rapide à réagir que ce que Harry avait imaginé, car aussitôt, le loubard tordis davantage les bras du jeune homme, donnant ainsi moins de vitesse et de puissance à son coup de tête. De même que la demi-tête en moins qu'il faisait par rapport à ses agresseurs n'était pas pour l'aider.

Crabb, son visage joufflu déformé par la colère, se mit à frapper son putching-ball avec hargne, tapant aussi bien au visage qu'à l'abdomen. Sous l'impact, Harry sentit ses lunettes tomber, bien que cela fut la moindre de ses préoccupations. Tentant d'oublier la douleur, il écrasa de toute ses forces le pied de Goyle. Celui-ci, grognant de surprise et de douleur mêlées, desserra son emprise sur son prisonnier, ce qui permit à Harry d'assener à son tour un violent direct sur le nez de Crabb. Ce dernier, choqué de s'être fait cogné, tomba sur les fesses en se tenant le nez d'où s'échappaient quelques filets de sang. Brusquement, Harry fit volte-face et envoya son pied là où il savait n'importe quel homme sensible. Goyle hurla de douleur et s'effondra à terre, ses mains sur son entre-jambes.

Pensant qu'il était enfin débarrassé de ces deux idiots, le jeune Potter amorça un mouvement de retrait, le corps et le visage douloureux. Jugeant qu'il serait plus prudent de profiter de cet instant de répit pour fuir, Harry décida d'abandonner ses lunettes, même s'il savait que sans elles, il aurait énormément de mal à voir où il mettrait les pieds. Cependant, alors qu'il tournait le dos à ses assaillants, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment Crabb lui fonçant dessus. Le lourdaud ceintura Harry par la taille et se jeta de tout son poids sur le corps frêle du petit brun. Celui-ci, déséquilibré, chuta au sol, sa tête heurtant violemment une pierre.

Immédiatement, une douleur atroce lui vrilla les tempes, troublant sa vue plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda vaguement ce qui ce passait, avant de se rendre compte que le poids sur lui avait disparu. Incapable de bouger, Harry entendit plus qu'il ne vit Crabb et Goyle se disputer, sans toutefois parvenir à comprendre le sens de leurs paroles. Sa tête lui semblait de plus en plus lourde, et tandis qu'il luttait pour restait éveillé, il crut percevoir des mouvements brusques près de lui. Dans un dernier accès de lucidité, le jeune homme se dit que les deux idiots avaient du prendre la fuite.

La dernière chose que Harry enregistra avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut les hurlements de ses agresseurs, avant de finalement voir une ombre se pencher vers lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre…<strong>_


	4. Face à face

**Réponse à Gayel:**

**- **De rien ^^ Contente que ça t'ai plus !

**Quelques petites précisions****:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

_**Bonne Lecture…**_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il constata fut l'abominable douleur qui parcourait tout son corps, à commencer par sa tête. Il avait l'horrible impression d'avoir des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blancs plantées dans le crâne, le torturant sans discontinu. Le feu qui parcourait son visage n'était pas non plus des plus agréable, de même que son ventre qui semblait peser des tonnes.<p>

La seconde chose que Harry put percevoir était l'agréable chaleur qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression d'être emmitouflé dans un cocon de douceur et de plénitude. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il se trouvait dans un lit douillet. Pendant une petite seconde, il se demanda comment il était revenu chez lui, avant de finalement décider qu'il pourrait y réfléchir plus tard. A présent qu'il se savait au chaud et en sécurité, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Le troisième élément qui parvint jusqu'au jeune homme était la pluie qui s'abattait contre la fenêtre. D'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, il avait l'air de tomber des cordes à l'extérieur. À cette constatation, Harry fut grandement soulager de ne pas se trouver en dessous. Finalement, le jeune homme consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Évidemment, sans ses lunettes, il n'y voyait pas grand chose, toutefois, il n'était pas non plus aveugle. Et ce qu'il vit le cloua littéralement de stupeur. Allongé sur le dos, il pouvait voir au plafond ce qui ressemblait fort à un énorme lustre en cristal. Abasourdis, il n'osa pas bouger durant plusieurs minutes, se disant que peut-être, il était tout simplement au beau milieu d'un rêve. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il fut bien forcé de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Tentant de garder son sang-froid, il tourna son regard à sa droite, et tomba sur une immense baie vitrée attaquée par la pluie. Mais bon sang, où était-il ? Harry fut surprit de constater que dehors, l'aube était déjà là. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir dormis pendant des heures.

- " Bonjour."

En sursaut, Harry tourna la tête dans la direction opposée, et constata avec surprise la présence d'un homme, assis dans un fauteuil près du lit.

- " Bonjour." Lança le jeune homme d'une voix mal assurée.

Nerveux, Harry tenta de discerner les contours de l'inconnu près de lui. Mais la seule chose qu'il put apercevoir avec clarté fut que l'homme devant lui était imposant, et ce même assis.

Le jeune homme remarqua que la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était tout simplement gigantesque, ce qui ne calma en rien son trouble. Enfin, il nota la présence, pourtant imposante, d'une cheminée en face de lui d'où crépitait un feu rougeoyant, donnant cette lueur chaleureuse à la pièce. Cependant, un grognement eu tôt fait de refroidir d'un coup Harry. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il distingua un forme sombre devant la cheminée.

- " Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne te fera rien." Dit alors l'inconnu d'une voix calme.

Toutefois, cela n'aida pas vraiment Harry à calmer ses nerfs. Se savoir dans une situation dans laquelle il n'y comprenait rien n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, Harry demanda:

- " Où suis-je ?"

- " Chez moi. Tiens, mets ça."

Le garçon prit ce que l'inconnu lui tendait: ses lunettes. Avec reconnaissance, Harry les enfila prestement, et put enfin détailler correctement son environnement. La chambre où il se trouvait faisait plus l'effet d'un appartement à Harry, plutôt qu'un lieu où dormir. Une fine table haute en verre ronde trônait au milieu de la pièce. Deux fauteuils et un canapé en cuir noir étaient installés face à la cheminée, donnant un aspect plus serein à l'endroit. Harry remarqua enfin que le lit à baldaquin, où était suspendu de lourd rideaux verts, et dans lequel il se trouvait était grand, très grand, pouvant sans aucun doute accueillir cinq ou six personnes à la fois. La forme installée devant la cheminée n'était pas un chien, comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, mais un énorme loup gris. Le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'un animal tel que celui qu'il avait sous les yeux pouvait bien faire dans un endroit aussi… délicat. Le contraste entre les deux était saisissant pour Harry, et rapidement, il détourna ses émeraudes de la créature qui ne cessait de le fixer de ses prunelles ambres, mal à l'aise.

Finalement, Harry finit par poser son regard sur l'inconnu près de lui. Et pendant un instant, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était tout simplement sublime, et pourtant, Harry n'était pas du genre à faire attention à la beauté de la gente masculine. Mais là, il fut bien forcé d'avouer que le spécimen qu'il avait sous les yeux était resplendissant. Assis de façon nonchalante dans son fauteuil ancien_**, **_les jambes croisées et les mains jointes, il émanait de cet homme une noblesse et une magnificence hors norme. Ses cheveux noirs, longs et soyeux, étaient attachés de manière lâche, déposés négligemment sur son épaule gauche, et dont quelques mèches reposaient soigneusement tout autour de son visage. Sa peau blanche et ses traits étaient d'une symétrie et d'une netteté quasi-irréelle. Mais la chose la plus étrange, et certainement la plus belle selon le jeune garçon, restait les yeux de son hôte: rouge sang. L'homme était habillé d'une fine chemise blanche en soie, dévoilant la naissance d'un torse imberbe, large et puissant, ainsi que d'un pantalon noir qui avait l'air à lui seul de coûter plus cher que toute la garde robe de Harry.

- " Comment te sens-tu ?"

- " Euh… ça va, merci."

Immobile, l'inconnu ne lâchait pas du regard son invité, rendant ce dernier très mal à l'aise. Le garçon avait la très désagréable sensation d'être un livre ouvert face à cet homme arborant un petit sourire suffisant.

- " Bien. Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrais-tu me dire ce que tes amis et toi faisiez sur ma propriété durant la nuit ?"

Ahuris, Harry regarda bouche bée l'homme en face de lui, ne comprenant visiblement pas le sens de ses paroles. Comment cet individu pouvait-il savoir pour l'expédition de la nuit ?

- " Le cimetière ? Il est à vous ?"

Au signe de tête affirmatif de l'homme, l'angoisse de Harry s'accrut encore davantage. Non seulement ses parents risquaient fort de lui passer le savon du siècle, mais en plus il allait être accusé de violation de propriété privée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il se trouvait dans de très sales draps. Il se demanda un instant quelle peine il encourait pour son crime: une amende ? Un séjour dans un centre pour délinquants juvéniles ? Envoyait-on les mineurs derrière les barreaux pour un violation de propriété privée ? Une tension extrême paralysait tout le corps du jeune Potter, rendant son visage blême et ses mains moites. L'inconnu, semblant s'en aperçevoir, ajouta d'un ton rieur et décontracté:

- " Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y aura pas de représailles. Je veux juste savoir ce que vous fabriquiez dans un endroit pareil et à une heure aussi tardive, c'est tout."

- " Nous ne faisions rien de mal ! Nous visitions seulement. Nous allions partir quand…"

Ne sachant comment décrire la suite des évènements, Harry se tut. Devait-il dire que ses amis et lui s'étaient littéralement carapatés en entendant un animal grogner ? Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il trouvait leur réactions à tous complètement ridicule. Ils avaient été huit à fuir contre ce qui avait probablement dû être un coyote ou un sanglier. Et lui qui se pensait courageux. La honte.

- " Quand vous avez entendus Silver et déguerpis en vitesse."

Acquiesçant silencieusement, il fallu plusieurs secondes pour que les paroles de l'inconnu montent au cerveau de Harry, et que ce dernier les analyses. Abasourdis, il encra alors ses émeraudes aux rubis de l'homme et décela une pointe d'ironie au fond de ses yeux écarlates.

- " Vous… vous étiez là ?"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le plus âgé qui hocha la tête, confirmant ainsi le doute du plus jeune. En réfléchissant, Harry se flagella mentalement pour ne pas avoir fait immédiatement le rapprochement entre la personne en face de lui et les éclats rouges qui étaient apparus dans les ténèbres de la forêt la nuit dernière. Le lien était pourtant plus qu'évident. De même que ce Silver que l'homme avait mentionné: il ne devait s'agir ni plus ni moins que du loup étalé devant le feu de cheminée, et probablement le responsable des grognements qui leurs avaient tant fait peur.

- " Et vous vous promenez souvent dans la forêt au beau milieu de la nuit ?"

Mais à peine Harry avait-il posé cette question qu'il se rendit compte que cette dernière était déplacée. Non seulement il entrait sans autorisation sur une propriété privée, mais en plus il osait demander des explications au propriétaire des lieux. Sans ajouter que ce dernier lui avait très certainement sauver la vie, songea Harry en se rappelant l'ombre se penchant sur lui.

- " Désolé." Marmonna rapidement le garçon, rouge de honte.

Toutefois, Harry resta légèrement pantois lorsque son hôte éclata de rire. Si cette réaction avait été à prévoir, le jeune homme l'aurait instantanément placé en dernière position. Il s'était plutôt préparé à ce que le brun aux cheveux longs lui reproche son manque de gratitude, son impolitesse ou bien son insolence. Il s'était même attendu à ce que l'inconnu le menace de poursuites judiciaires.

- " Ne t'inquiète pas. Ta question ne me dérange pas. Et pour y répondre, oui, je me promène souvent dans la forêt en pleine nuit."

Gêné de son indélicatesse, Harry n'osa plus recroiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Il se demanda pendant une seconde où était passé tout son courage, avant de conclure que ce dernier n'était pas encore réveillé. Mais pourtant, le jeune garçon sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Certes, il était entré sans autorisation sur son domaine et lui avait presque manqué de respect, mais même en sachant cela, il éprouvait un étrange sentiment d'inconfort en présence de cet inconnu.

- " Avec le choc que tu as reçus à la tête, tu devras resté ici encore quelques heures. Je vais faire venir mon médecin pour qu'elle t'examine à nouveau, et si elle juge que tu es assez solide pour rentrer chez toi, alors je te raccompagnerais jusqu'au village. Quel est ton nom ?"

Interloqué du sérieux de son interlocuteur, Harry releva la tête, et croisa une nouvelle fois les rubis de son hôte. L'amusement avait disparus de ses traits, pour laisser place à un calme et un sérieux impressionnant.

- " Harry Potter."

- " Enchanté Harry Potter. Je suis Tom Riddle."

C'est à cet instant que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- " Entrez."

A la grande surprise de Harry, un homme aux longs cheveux blond presque blanc pénétra dans la chambre. S'asseyant avec prudence, le jeune homme fixa le nouveau venu d'un œil curieux. L'homme blond lui faisait étrangement pensé à Drago Malefoy, avec le même air hautain et une peau pâle identique.

- "Harry, je te présente Lucius Malefoy, mon bras droit."

D'un petit signe de tête, le garçon salua le blond. Ainsi donc, cet homme faisait partit de la même famille que son ennemi juré. Lucius Malefoy avait l'air d'avoir dans les trente-cinq ans maximum, et était habillé élégamment. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'interrogation dû se voir sur le visage de Harry. Il demanda donc:

- " Malefoy comme… Drago Malefoy ?"

Pendant un bref instant, les deux hommes eurent l'air étonnés par la question du garçon, puis d'une voix neutre, Lucius lui répondit:

- " Drago est mon fils. Êtes-vous un de ses amis ?"

_**Jamais de la vie**_… eu envie de hurler Harry, avant de se dire que le moment était peut-être mal choisis pour piquer une colère. Car non content d'avoir été impoli envers le maître des lieux, il ne voulait pas en plus passé pour un gamin immature et caractériel ne sachant pas se maîtriser. Pourtant, Harry avait une envie folle de balancer les quatre vérités du fils à Malefoy senior, histoire de lui faire comprendre qui était le vrai responsable de ses blessures. Mais il s'abstint. Il n'avait plus cinq ans. Il réglerait ses problèmes lui-même, et avec le concerné en face à face.

- " Plutôt une connaissance. Nous sommes dans la même classe."

À cette réponse, les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard énigmatique, dont Harry se garda bien de chercher le sens. La seconde d'après, le blond se pencha à l'oreille de Tom Riddle, les deux se mettant aussitôt à discuter à voix basses. Le brun aux cheveux longs avait présenté Lucius Malefoy comme étant son bras droit. Cela voulait-il dire que les deux hommes étaient dans les affaires ? Ne voulant pas les déranger, Harry promena son regard fatigué tout autour de lui. Dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber drue, ne diminuant d'aucune façon. C'est à cette instant qu'il aperçut à l'extérieur une large terrasse noyée sous la pluie, dont il n'avait pas perçut la présence au premier coup d'oeil. Ramenant son regard à l'intérieur, il distingua, sur le montant de cheminée en bois sombre et massif, un immense miroir au cadre en or reflétant l'intégralité quasi-totale de la chambre. Ainsi, Harry put se rendre compte de la tête qu'il avait: ses joues et son front étaient égratignés et accompagnés de marques rouges qui deviendraient sous peu de beau bleus. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient à mi-nuque et dont quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son front, étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire. Dans l'ensemble, il s'était attendu à voir pire. En fait, Crabb frappait fort, mais il frappait aussi et surtout comme l'abruti qu'il était, n'affligeant ainsi que des dommages mineurs à sa victime.

Harry continua son inspection des lieux, découvrant par la suite un tapis persan aux motifs complexes gris et blanc, situé sous la haute table de verre, elle-même situé quelques mètres derrières le canapé de cuir, qui était pour sa part face à la cheminée. Le tapis occupait une bonne partie du sol en parquet sombre. Enfin, il fixa pendant deux grosses minutes le papier peint blanc-crème très légèrement nuancé de vert et d'argent. Cette chambre était très élégante, et Harry se doutait que pour vivre dans un tel luxe, ce Tom Riddle devait être extrêmement riche.

Bientôt, une migraine commença à martelée le crâne du jeune homme, lui rappelant ainsi qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il papillonna quelques secondes des yeux, soudain fatigué. Prudemment, il se rallongea sur ses oreillers moelleux, se laissant bercer par la pluie.

- " Lucius, fait venir Apolline. Je veux qu'elle examine de nouveau Harry."

- " Tout de suite." Dit le blond avant de quitter la pièce.

Se retrouvant de nouveau seul avec le propriétaire des lieux, Harry sentit son embarras revenir au galop. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette angoisse qui lui nouait les tripes en présence de cet homme. Peut-être était-ce encore le fait de savoir qu'il était entré illégalement sur son domaine ? Ou des remords peut-être ? Oui très certainement, mais pas au point de se mettre de cet état. N'y comprenant rien, Harry finit par abandonner, se disant que de toutes façons, il rentrerait bientôt chez lui. Mais pour le moment, il se contentait de fixer le plafond d'un air somnolent, bien décidé à éviter le regard de Tom Riddle, qu'il sentait fixer sur lui. Après cinq minutes de silence, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte. Tom donna son accord pour entrer, et présenta la nouvelle venue à son invité:

- " Harry, voici Apolline Delacour. C'est elle qui va t'examiner et estimer si oui ou non tu peux rentrer chez toi dans les heures qui suivent."

Se remettant difficilement en position assisse, Harry salua la femme devant lui. Celle-ci, grande et mince, était vraiment une très belle femme, avec ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant sous les fesses, sa peau de pêche et ses grands yeux bleus clairs. Selon le jeune homme, elle devait avoir au maximum quarante ans, mais son visage n'en était pas pour autant marqué par le temps. Depuis son entrée, elle n'avait pas lâché Harry du regard, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Tom Riddle finit par se lever de son fauteuil, et Harry put constater à cet instant qu'il ne s'était nullement trompé sur cet homme: celui-ci était une véritable armoire à glace. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt quinze et de sa voix grave, il finit par dire:

- " Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler. Harry, donne-moi le numéro de téléphone de tes parents. Je dois les prévenir de ta présence dans ma demeure."

Sagement, Harry s'exécuta, et regarda Riddle sortir tranquillement de la chambre. Lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, il allait très certainement passer un sale quart d'heure. Tandis que Apolline l'auscultait en silence, il se demanda ce qu'il était advenu de Ron et des autres. Étaient-ils tous rentré chez eux directement en l'abandonnant à son sort ? C'était plus que probable selon le jeune homme. Mais malgré l'amertume qu'il ressentait, Harry n'arrivait pas à leurs en vouloir réellement. Après tout, c'est lui qui n'avait pas fait attention et qui s'était isolé du groupe. De même que l'attaque de Crabb et de Goyle n'était pas de leur faute. Et à présent, il se retrouvait chez ce Tom Riddle, cet inconnu qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Malgré cela, il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait. Harry ne connaissait aucune demeure à Godric's Hollow qui soit susceptible de posséder une pièce aussi spacieuse et luxueuse que cette chambre. Peut-être pourrait-il se renseigner auprès de la femme près de lui ?

- " Excusez-moi mais, où se situe cette maison exactement ?"

A cette question, un sourire indulgent prit place sur son visage, et elle répondit d'une voix mélodieuse:

- " Et bien, ce n'est pas une maison à proprement parlé. Nous nous trouvons dans le manoir Serpentard, au cœur de la forêt."

Médusé par cette révélation, Harry eu l'air durant quelques secondes d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Un manoir ? Dans la forêt ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé par les villageois.

- " Voilà, j'ai terminé. Heureusement vos blessures ne sont pas très graves, mais je vais quand même vous donner une pommade pour les bleus. Et repos complet pendant au moins une semaine. Votre blessure à la tête ne m'a pas l'air très importante, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, alors si jamais vous veniez a avoir des vertiges ou des nausées, il serait préférable que vous alliez directement voir un docteur."

- " Mon père est médecin."

- " Voilà qui est parfait. Maintenant je veux que vous vous reposiez un peu. Je vous apporterais des vêtements propres plus tard."

- " Merci."

Tranquillement, Apolline aida le brun à se rallonger, puis rangea son matériel médical dans sa sacoche. Arrivée devant la porte, elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis finie par se retourner vers Harry, un sourire affectueux au visage:

- " Je suis heureuse qu'il vous ai trouvé."

Surprit, Harry n'eu pas le temps de la questionner que déjà, la femme était partit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il repassa en boucle la dernière phrase qu'elle avait dite, ne comprenant pas très bien où elle avait voulut en venir. Entendant-elle par là qu'elle était heureuse que Riddle l'ai trouvé dans ce cimetière au cours de la nuit ? S'il s'agissait bien de cela, alors Harry était tout aussi heureux qu'elle, car il n'aurait nullement souhaité passer toute une nuit dans cet endroit sinistre, sous la pluie, et ayant pour seule compagnie des morts vieux de plusieurs siècles. Qui sait combien de temps le jeune homme aurait put y rester avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve.

Fatigué mais n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, Harry regarda un instant le loup, toujours endormit devant la cheminée. Celui-ci était vraiment énorme, et le brun se demanda comment Tom Riddle avait réussi a dompter un animal pareil. La dernière chose que Harry se souvint avoir penser avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée fut que le maître et l'animal étaient identiques: magnifiques et impressionnants.

Au même instant, dans une autre pièce du manoir, Tom Riddle raccrochait le combiné de téléphone. En composant le numéro des Potter, l'homme n'avait pas eu à attendre bien longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne décroche. La première sonnerie n'avait même pas finie de retentir que déjà, la voix complètement hystérique de Lily Potter lui striait le tympan. Il lui avait fallu près de dix minutes pour réussir à calmer la femme à l'autre bout du fil, morte de peur pour son enfant. Les dix minutes en plus dont il avait eu besoin avaient servies à expliquer à la mère de Harry ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme, et qu'à présent celui-ci allait très bien et était en sécurité.

Installé derrière son grand bureau en chêne massif, Tom Riddle réfléchissait à la manière dont il devrait procéder avec son jeune invité quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- " Entre Lucius."

A la permission, ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce, un dossier à la main.

- " Voici ce que vous m'aviez demandé." Dit le blond en déposant les documents sur le bureau.

- " Très bien, je vérifierais ça plus tard."

N'ayant pas l'esprit à travailler, Tom se leva de son fauteuil en cuir, et se posta face à la fenêtre. Hésitant un instant, Lucius finit par demander:

- " Puis-je vous poser une question ?"

- " Je t'écoute."

- " Pourquoi attendre ?"

Le brun ne répondant pas, Malefoy senior se dit qu'il avait peut-être poussé sa curiosité au delà des limites. Le blond avait toujours été d'un naturel calme et réfléchi. Très intelligent, il ne lui suffisait en général que d'un regard ou une parole échangée pour comprendre une situation, sauf avec Tom Riddle. Dans ce cas précis, le blond pouvait mettre tous les efforts du monde à comprendre ou tenter de décrypter, jamais il ne saisirait ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que pouvait penser ou prévoir le brun. S'apprêtant à s'excuser, il fut prit de court lorsque Riddle dit calmement:

- " Je ne tiens pas à reproduire les même erreurs que par le passé."

Sachant pertinemment de quoi il était question, Lucius laissa quelques secondes de silence s'écouler, ne voulant en aucun cas énervé son supérieur. Précautionneusement, il finit par articuler:

**- **" Mais aujourd'hui la situation n'est plus la même. Les choses ont changé."

- " Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela est faux."

- " Mais à présent…"

- " Lucius !" tonna Tom en se retournant brusquement vers l'interpellé, furieux.

Immédiatement, Malefoy baissa les yeux, se rendant compte de son erreur. Se maudissant intérieurement de son obstination, il reprit d'une voix lente, quelques secondes plus tard:

- " Je vous pris de pardonner mon insolence. Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de…"

- " Je sais. Mais ce qui s'est déroulé par le passé peut encore se reproduire aujourd'hui. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier."

- " J'y veillerais."

- " Il est donc inutile de préciser que notre jeune invité n'entendra jamais parler de quoi que ce soit." Poursuivit Riddle d'une voix menaçante.

- " Assurément."

De son regard acéré, Tom Riddle scruta les pupilles argentées de son bras droit, tentant d'y desceller le moindre signe de faiblesse ou de désobéissance. Lucius se soumit sans aucune hésitation à l'inspection du brun, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il risquait si l'autre homme avait ne serait-ce qu'un seul doute à son sujet. C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs minutes, Riddle observa sans ciller le blond, le mettant à l'épreuve. Toutefois, leur entrevue fut interrompue lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il fallut encore quelques secondes avant que le maître des lieux ne juge son bras droit fiable, et qu'il n'autorise la personne à entrer.

- " Apolline, comment va t-il ?"

Pénétrant calmement et d'un pas gracieux dans la pièce, Apolline Delacour fit abstraction de la tension présente, et répondit:

- " Bien. Il s'est endormi il y a peu."

- " Et en ce qui concerne ses blessures ?"

- " Il n'y a rien d'alarmant. Toutefois, je lui ai conseillé du repos pour au moins une semaine. Il pourra rentrer chez lui à son réveil."

- " Très bien. A-t-il besoin de quelque chose en particulier?"

- " Oui, de vêtements. Les siens étant sales et déchirés, je pensais peut-être demandé à Drago s'il lui était possible de se défaire d'un pantalon et d'une chemise ?" demanda t-elle en se tournant vers le père du garçon.

- " Aucun problème. Toutefois, il cherchera à comprendre à qui sont destinés ses vêtements. Dois-je lui expliquer ?" questionna le blond à l'intention du brun face à eux.

Tom sembla réfléchir quelques instants à la proposition, avant de déclarer d'une voix ferme:

- " Ne lui dis rien, je lui parlerais moi-même. Amènes-le moi ici immédiatement."

- " Tout de suite." Termina Lucius en inclinant légèrement le buste, dévoué, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Lentement, Riddle se réinstalla derrière son bureau, et ajouta:

- " Je te remercie de ton aide, Apolline. Tu peux retourner à ton travail à présent."

- " Très bien."

Se retrouvant de nouveau seul, Tom Riddle laissa durant quelques minutes son esprit s'égarer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'avancer à l'aveuglette, ce qui ne le rassurait en aucun cas. Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses allaient très vite changer, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'appréciait pas de se dire que l'histoire pourrait se répéter, et surtout, il haïssait par dessus tout savoir qu'une épée de Damoclès se trouvait au dessus de la tête de Harry.

En songeant au jeune homme, un sourire apparu sur son visage sans défauts. Cependant, ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque pour la troisième fois en ce début de matinée, quelqu'un se manifesta derrière la porte. Sans surprise, il vit Malefoy père et fils entrer l'un derrière l'autre, leur visage si semblable totalement impassible. Toutefois, s'il émanait une parfaite maîtrise du père, rendant ainsi tous sentiments impossible à détecter, il se dégageait en revanche du plus jeune une aura d'angoisse et d'appréhension presque palpable. D'un léger signe de la main, Tom invita les deux hommes à s'installer sur les fauteuils en face de lui. Immédiatement, il entama d'une voix ferme et déterminée:

- " Drago, tu restera ici pour la journée."

_HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP_

Si quelqu'un avait un jour dit à Harry qu'il aurait la chance d'utiliser une salle de bain comme celle dans laquelle il se trouvait à l'instant exact, jamais il n'aurait prit au sérieux cet individu. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le jeune homme avait put constater qu'il était seul dans la chambre, même le loup s'étant éclipsé. Harry avait d'abord hésité à se lever, se disant que quelqu'un viendrait sûrement voir comment il allait, et que cette personne n'apprécierait probablement pas de le voir fureter partout. Mais presque dix minutes après son réveil, il n'y avait toujours personne en vue. Finalement, il avait décidé de se lever, seul, comme un grand, en ayant assez d'être au lit alors qu'il n'avait trois fois rien. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était aperçu que quelqu'un avait, pendant son sommeil, déposé des vêtements propres au pied du lit. Chancelant, il avait fait le tour de la pièce, admirant la décoration et l'agencement de cet endroit si hors norme dans le coin.

La pluie s'étant arrêtée de tomber, il avait put se rendre compte de l'étendue verte, jaune et orange sombre qui s'étalait à perte de vue derrière la fenêtre. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait étant située en hauteur, Harry avait ainsi put admirer la haute cime des arbres, se demandant par la même occasion à combien de mètres d'altitude ce manoir se trouvait. Au cours de son exploration, le jeune Potter avait réalisé la présence de deux autres portes en plus de celle de l'entrée. Décidant d'approfondir sa découverte des lieux, il avait pousser la première porte, réalisant très bien son indiscrétion, pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait derrière un dressing plus grand que sa propre chambre. Harry avait presque aussitôt refermé la porte, ne voulant pas empiéter davantage dans la vie privée de la personne qui occupait cet endroit en temps normal. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il avait finit par ouvrir la deuxième porte, dévoilant ainsi la plus grande et la plus belle salle de bain que le jeune homme ait jamais vu. Une douzaines de petits spots circulaires étaient fixés au plafond, illuminant le carrelage blanc d'une douce lumière dorée, atténuant ainsi l'éclat trop vif de la pièce. À son grand étonnement, une grande baignoire rectangulaire se trouvait au milieu de la salle de bain, encastrée directement dans le sol. Une série de petites marches se trouvait même à l'un des bords, accentuant ainsi l'effet piscine. Une douche d'angle se trouvait également dans la pièce, protégée derrière une porte en verre totalement transparente. Harry s'était lentement approché, et avait constaté avec surprise que la cabine de douche était si grande qu'elle aurait certainement put accueillir au moins cinq hommes de la carrure de Tom Riddle. L'intérieur était équipé de non pas un, mais de trois jets à pression et température réglables, et ce via un petit écran tactile incrusté dans le mur.

D'emblée, Harry avait voulut essayer la douche. Cependant, son enthousiaste était vite retombé en se disant qu'il devrait attendre la permission. Mais la patience n'étant pas une des qualités principales du jeune homme, celui-ci avait tout de même décidé d'aller se décrasser. Après tout, personne n'allait lui reprocher d'avoir prit une douche !

Et à présent, il se retrouvait là, devant un grand miroir embué, une serviette autour des hanches. Rapidement, il se sécha et s'habilla, préférant retourner au plus vite dans la chambre, juste au cas où quelqu'un l'y attendrait. Mais non. La pièce était toujours désespérément vide. Toutefois, le jeune homme nota avec étonnement qu'un plateau garnie avait été déposé. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il remarqua avec surprise qu'il était déjà treize heures passées, et qu'il mourrait de faim. Tranquillement, il alla s'installer sur le canapé, prêt à savourer son déjeuner, au moment où quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

D'abord hésitant, Harry finit par donner son accord pour entrer. Cela lui semblait étrange de devoir donner une autorisation de pénétrer dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Cependant, son embarras s'envola d'un seul coup dès l'instant où il aperçut le nouveau venu.

- " Malefoy ?"

Muets de stupeur, les deux garçons se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant de longues secondes, bouche bée. Quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'il se préparait pour aller au lycée, Drago avait eu la surprise de voir son père débarquer dans sa chambre, le regard étrange, lui demandant de le suivre. Bien sûr, comme tous Malefoy qui se respecte, il n'avait pas harcelé de questions son père et l'avait donc suivit en silence, la tête haute et le regard impénétrable. Mais peu importe à quel point sa conduite était honorable, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de ressentir une extrême curiosité quant au comportement de son père. Et peu à peu, Drago avait compris quelle était leur destination. Son agitation intérieure s'était vite transformée en nervosité mêlée de fébrilité. Mais il devait rester convenable. Alors il n'avait rien laissé paraître.

- " Potter ?"

Aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraître, Drago Malefoy avait bel et bien en face de lui Harry Potter. Lorsque qu'il avait appris de la bouche même de Tom Riddle que celui-ci avait ramené au manoir un adolescent au cours de la nuit passée, il n'avait pas fallut au garçon chercher bien loin la signification de cet acte aussi inhabituel qu'extraordinaire. Riddle l'avait mit au courant des évènements de la nuit passée, mais le plus inattendu pour le blond avait surtout été d'apprendre qu'apparemment, il connaissait cette personne. Là également, Drago n'avait pas eu besoin de se creuser les méninges durant des heures pour faire le tour de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait en dehors du manoir. Car les personnes qu'il _« fréquentait » _à l'extérieur n'était tout simplement que les élèves de sa classe, ce qui n'était pas fait pour apaiser ses nerfs. Mais tout de même, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber nez à nez avec Potter.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, Malefoy ?"

- " Je vis ici."

Étonné, l'agressivité déserta un instant le visage de Harry, avant que celui-ci ne demande d'une voix blanche:

- " C'est ta chambre ?"

_**Pitié, dit non !**_

Harry préférait mille fois plus l'idée de savoir qu'il avait dormit dans la chambre d'un inconnu plutôt que d'avoir la certitude de s'être allongé dans le lit de Malefoy. Jamais il n'oserait raconter ça à quelqu'un.

- " Bien sûr que non !" s'exclama brusquement le blond.

Intérieurement, Harry souffla, soulagé.

- " Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

- " Je suis venus voir comment tu allais." Finit par avouer le blond d'un trait.

Stupéfait, et ne sachant quoi penser, Harry se contenta de fixer de ses yeux ronds le blond face à lui. Puis brusquement, une colère noire monta en lui. Malefoy n'était qu'un être mesquin et présomptueux, ça il le savait déjà, mais il ignorait qu'en plus ce dernier était sournois, lâche et perfide.

- " Tu es vraiment culotté, tu le sais ça ?"

- " Pardon ?" lança Drago, perturbé par le brusque changement d'humeur du brun.

- " N'essaye pas de me faire croire que ma santé te préoccupe, je ne suis pas idiot à ce point là. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi si je suis dans cet état. Il me semble que c'est toi qui as envoyé Crabbe et Goyle s'occuper de moi, alors cesse de jouer les hypocrites."

Comprenant d'un coup où voulait en venir le brun, Drago s'énerva à son tour:

- " C'est plutôt toi qui es culotté de m'accuser ainsi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te bats comme une fillette de cinq ans, alors ne vient pas me reprocher quoi que ce soit, parce-que je n'y suis strictement pour rien."

Soufflant un bon coup, Drago tenta de calmer au mieux sa colère grandissante, et ce afin de ne pas aggraver la situation. Mais comment cet imbécile avait-il put se mettre en tête qu'il était le responsable de son état ? Certes, il détestait le brun, mais pas au point d'envoyer quelqu'un faire le boulot à sa place. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il est vrai que la santé de Potter ne lui importait absolument pas, toutefois, si le bruit venait à courir au manoir qu'il était responsable des blessures du brun, alors il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il éclaircisse la situation avec l'autre garçon. C'est donc d'une lenteur toute calculée qu'il dit:

- " Écoute-moi bien Potter, parce-que je n'aime pas me répéter. Je ne suis absolument en rien responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé cette nuit, c'est clair ?"

- " Tu espères vraiment me faire avaler ça, Malefoy ? Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui m'as balancé avant hier que j'allais le regretter ?"

A ces paroles, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Drago. Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle Potter le pensait responsable. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la colère du brun. Mais le plus difficile pour le jeune Malefoy restait encore à convaincre son meilleur ennemi de son innocence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre… <strong>_


	5. Explications

**Réponse:**

_- Okawa: _Contente que cette fic te plaise ^^ et merci .

**Quelques petites précisions****:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

_**Bonne Lecture…**_

* * *

><p><em>- " Écoute-moi bien Potter, parce-que je n'aime pas me répéter. Je ne suis absolument en rien responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé cette nuit, c'est clair ?" <em>

_- " Tu espères vraiment me faire avaler ça, Malefoy ? Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui m'as balancé avant hier que j'allais le regretter ?" _

_A ces paroles, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Drago. Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle Potter le pensait responsable. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la colère du brun. Mais le plus difficile pour le jeune Malefoy restait encore à convaincre son meilleur ennemi de son innocence._

* * *

><p>Durant plusieurs minutes, un silence pesant régna dans la chambre, uniquement brisé par le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre. Si une tierce personne avait été présente à cet instant même dans la pièce, alors cette personne aurait put voir deux garçons se toiser l'un l'autre avec colère et mépris. Ces deux jeunes hommes étaient aussi opposés l'un de l'autre que la lumière l'était des ténèbres, le premier brun et le second blond.<p>

La tête commençant à lui tourner, Harry finit par s'asseoir, sans pour autant lâcher Malefoy des yeux. Le jeune homme en voulait réellement au blond de son attitude abjecte et méprisable à son égard. Certes, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour entre eux deux, mais Harry avait toujours eu un minimum de respect envers l'autre garçon, même si ce dernier l'horripilait la majorité du temps. Et dire qu'il avait eu la prétention de croire qu'il en était de même pour Malefoy. Qu'il avait été idiot de penser ainsi.

Drago finit par fermer étroitement les yeux, se pinçant par la même occasion l'arête du nez. En se levant le matin même, le jeune homme était encore bien loin d'imaginer la journée qui l'attendait. D'abord son père qui débarquait à l'improviste dans sa chambre, ensuite sa discussion complètement hallucinante avec le maître des lieux, et ensuite… Potter. Le même Potter qui portait à cet instant même _son_ pull en cachemire beige et _son_ pantalon noir de chez Giorgio Armani. Drago aurait put ressentir une certaine allégresse en apprenant ce qui était arrivé au brun, si seulement tout n'était pas retomber sur sa pomme. Le seul avantage que Drago voyait dans toute cette histoire était qu'au moins il n'aurait pas à supporter tous ces incapables et corniauds du lycée, même pour une journée. Affichant un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir et prenant sa voix la plus neutre, Drago avoua:

- " Il est vrai que je t'ais menacé. Et je reconnais que cette réaction était puérile de ma part. Toutefois, tu dois avouer que tu l'avais bien cherché !"

- " Donc tu avoues être celui qui a demandé à Crabb et Goyle de me tabasser ?" s'emporta à nouveau Harry.

- " Mais non ! Écoute-moi bon sang !" Siffla Drago, perdant à nouveau patience.

Comment Potter pouvait-il être aussi buté ? À croire que son cerveau était aussi emmêlé que sa tignasse.

Tentant d'apaiser une nouvelle fois ses nerfs, Drago poursuivit d'une voix ferme mais sèche, ses perles argentées fixées avec détermination aux émeraudes colériques:

- " Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'es pas non plus innocent dans le fait que je t'ais menacé. Mais ça s'arrête là. Je n'ai jamais eu l'attention de te faire quoi que ce soit. Et même dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais en aucun cas demandé la participation de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu peux m'insulter de tous les noms que tu veux, mais jamais je n'accepterais que l'on me traite de lâche."

Pendant un instant, la voix forte et catégorique du blond sembla ébranler Harry. Ses yeux, d'abord furieux, s'étaient peu à peu écarquillés au fur et à mesure que Malefoy débitait sa tirade. Le jeune homme aux airs aristocratiques semblait absolument convaincu de ses paroles, chose qui sema le doute dans l'esprit du jeune Potter. Était-il possible que le blond dise la vérité ? Non, il ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Prenant un air dédaigneux qui ne lui était pas familier, Harry demanda d'une voix acerbe:

- " Je ne te savais pas si bon acteur. Donc si je comprend bien: tu me menaces dans le vent, ensuite comme par hasard deux gorilles me tombent dessus en affirmant que quelqu'un leur à demandé de me refaire le portrait, et bizarrement Monsieur n'y est pour rien. Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu gros ?"

- " Je ne sais pas ce qui est gros, mais une chose est sûr, ce n'est certainement pas ta cervelle." S'exclama rageusement le jeune Malefoy, oubliant ainsi toutes ses tentatives d'apaisement.

Se relevant brusquement, Harry toisa avec fureur le blond face à lui. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait ressentit une telle rage envers quelqu'un, obscurcissant ainsi tout raisonnement logique. Les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges, le jeune Potter essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler les tremblements présents dans tout son corps, et ce afin d'éviter une effusion de sang. Car il savait que s'il cédait à ses pulsions et sautait sur Malefoy, il était bon pour se retrouver à nouveau cloué au lit, mais cette fois-ci à l'hôpital. Car il ne se faisait pas l'illusions au vu de son état: s'il se ruait maintenant sur le blond, celui-ci aurait forcément l'avantage. Rien que le fait de s'être relevé comme un ressort avait suffit à faire apparaître des étoiles devant les yeux. Ce n'est que grâce à sa colère et à son orgueil qu'il n'avait rien laissé paraître.

- " Ma cervelle va très bien. Je crois plutôt que ce sont tes cheveux peroxydés qui ont déteints sur tes neurones. Après tout, il faut être complètement idiot pour imaginer que quelqu'un goberait une histoire pareille."

À sa grande surprise, Harry vit apparaître une légère rougeur sur les joues pâles de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci, complètement prit au dépourvus par l'attaque du brun, perdit de sa hargne, et s'exclama, indigné:

- " Mes cheveux ne sont pas peroxydés !"

- " Bien sûr que si. Une couleur pareille n'est pas naturelle !"

- " Je suis né avec cette couleur de cheveux ! Mais parlons un peu de cette chose sur ta tête. Tu appelles ça des cheveux toi ? Moi je dirais plutôt une perruque !" s'écria avec dédain Drago.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Harry de se montrer outré.

- " Une perruque ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mes cheveux sont peut-être un peu rebelle, mais ils sont vrais !"

- " Un peu rebelle ? Ne me fait pas rire. C'est à croire que tu n'as jamais vu un peigne de toute ta vie !"

- " Tu peux parler ! Tu es sûr que c'est du gel et non de la glue que tu mets dans tes cheveux _peroxydés_ ?"

- " Évidemment que j'utilise du gel ! Mais toi la glue ne te ferait pas de mal."

- " Mes cheveux sont indomptables."

- " Dit plutôt que c'est un sac de nœuds. Je me demande comment tu fait pour y voir quelque chose !"

- " Je n'ai pas de nœuds. Seulement des épis."

Se taisant brutalement, Harry se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation. Toujours face à lui, Drago écarquilla légèrement les yeux, semblant se rendre compte de la même chose. Mais comment la situation avait-elle put déraper ainsi. À peine une minute auparavant, ils étaient prêt à s'écharper telles deux charognes enragées, et voilà qu'ils se mettaient subitement à critiquer leurs cheveux avec autant de virulence que deux jeunes filles pré-pubères. Leur colère totalement évaporée, ni Harry ni Drago n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche, mortifiés de la tournure des évènements. Mais comment avaient-ils pus se laisser ainsi distraire tel deux gamins capricieux ? Et face à leur pire ennemi de surcroît !

Harry était heureux que le ridicule ne tut pas, car sinon, il serait ressortit de cet endroit les pieds devants tant il avait honte. Toutefois, son calvaire intérieur prit fin au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Tom Riddle. Voyant les têtes affligées des deux garçons, il demanda calmement:

- " Un problème jeune gens ?"

- " Aucun !" s'exclama un peu trop précipitamment Drago, les yeux fixés sur le tapis.

Riddle tourna alors son regard indéchiffrable en direction de Harry, attendant visiblement une réponse. Soudain très mal à l'aise, le jeune homme bafouilla:

- " Drago et moi parlions… capillaire."

Bon, ce n'était là qu'une demi-vérité, mais ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge. Pour la première fois, il avait employé le prénom du blond, histoire de paraître plus familier. Maintenant, tout ce que Harry souhaitait, s'était que Tom Riddle se contente de cette réponse… et aussi qu'il arrête de le fixer avec ses yeux si déroutants. Troublé, il fini par détourner le regard, préférant se rasseoir afin de se redonner une certaine contenance.

- " Drago, tu peux nous laisser à présent."

Trop content qu'il était d'échapper enfin à cette situation, Malefoy sortit le plus vite et le plus dignement possible de la chambre. Pendant un instant, Harry fut surprit que le blond ne proteste pas contre l'injonction donnée, avant de se dire que la carrure impressionnante de l'homme devait y être pour quelque chose.

- " As-tu eu le temps de manger quelque chose ?" demanda subitement Riddle en voyant le plateau encore plein.

- " Pas encore." Marmonna Harry à voix basse.

- " Alors dans ce cas, je te conseille vite d'avaler quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tes parents pensent que je n'ai pas su m'occuper convenablement de toi."

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie, toutefois, Harry parvint à peine à esquisser une grimace, et ce, sans jamais relever une seule fois les yeux vers le grand brun. Il se sentait… stressé. Et le plus frustrant était qu'il n'en comprenait toujours pas la raison. Il avait bien tenté depuis son réveil de se convaincre que son sentiment de malaise et d'angoisse était encore dû au fait de savoir qu'il avait, la nuit dernière, violé sa propriété, mais en vain. Il était à présent persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela, sans pour autant parvenir à l'expliquer. Dès qu'il se retrouvait dans une pièce seul avec Tom Riddle, Harry se sentait inexplicablement oppressé et tendu. Et c'est très précisément ce que le garçon ressentait à cet instant même. Et malheureusement pour lui, son embarra augmenta encore d'un cran en voyant Tom Riddle se diriger vers lui et s'installer sur un des fauteuils. Même sans le regarder, il était impossible selon Harry de louper le charisme et l'aura de puissance phénoménal qui émanaient de cet homme.

Rapidement, Harry commença à manger. Et tandis qu'il engloutissait œufs brouillés, bacon, purée de pomme de terre et tarte aux pommes à une vitesse hallucinante, le jeune homme se maudit intérieurement de sa couardise. C'est finalement en un temps record de dix minutes que Harry parvint à avaler la moitié du contenu du plateau, tout en sentant le regard écarlate braqué sur lui. Comme beaucoup, Harry avait une sainte horreur que les gens le dévisagent sans vergogne, et à l'ordinaire, le jeune homme ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir haut et fort. Mais encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ou plutôt, son manque de réaction.

- " Te ferais-je peur, Harry ?" demanda subitement Tom d'un ton moqueur.

- " Bien sûr que non !" s'exclama violemment Harry.

La question du maître de maison avait au moins eu le mérite de faire relever les yeux de Harry, furieux, révolté, mais surtout vexé. Toutefois, son indignation retomba d'un coup lorsque le jeune brun aperçut le petit sourire suffisant qu'arborait Riddle. Immédiatement, Harry comprit que l'homme face à lui n'avait fait que le provoquer, et lui, tête bêche, il avait foncé sans réfléchir. Se traitant silencieusement d'attardé mental, Harry se demanda ce que maintenant, il était supposé dire ou faire. Malgré sa furieuse envie d'apostropher le grand brun, il resta figé, muet, à le fixer bêtement. Tom Riddle soutenait calmement le regard du plus jeune, un amusement certain collé au visage, ce qui d'ailleurs ne fit qu'attiser l'énervement de Harry.

Bon sang qu'il détestait sa situation actuelle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il reprenne confiance en lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ni dans sa nature, de se montrer aussi réservé et embarrassé envers une autre personne, même inconnue. La seule chose d'un tant soit peu intelligente qu'il trouva à sortir fut d'annoncer qu'il avait terminé de manger.

- " Très bien. Dans ce cas suis-moi, je vais te raccompagner chez toi."

En entendant ces mots, un soulagement et une joie intense prirent place dans la poitrine de Harry, tandis qu'il se levait en même temps que l'homme. Pour la énième fois, le jeune Potter maudit sa petite taille en constatant que ses yeux atteignaient tout juste le sternum du grand brun face à lui. Silencieusement, Tom l'entraîna à travers un dédalle de couloirs, tous richement décoré et lumineux. Toutefois, Harry ne fit pas vraiment attention à l'agencement autour de lui, trop pressé qu'il était de rentrer chez lui. Il savait que bientôt, il devrait affronter la colère de ses parents, mais au moins ça, il savait comment gérer. Il se doutait que Ron, ou un autre, avait très certainement dû tout balancer à un moment. De plus, l'appel que Tom Riddle avait passé plus tôt chez lui n'arrangerait certainement pas son cas. Finalement, après avoir descendu un nombre impressionnant d'escaliers, les deux bruns atterrirent dans ce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée. Un _très_ grand hall d'entrée.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil autour de lui, fasciné. Le sol en marbre beige-or, aux motifs circulaires noirs, semblait lustré à la perfection. Quelques meubles en bois finement sculptés étaient installés près des murs blancs. Tournant discrètement la tête, Harry remarqua que l'escalier central qu'il venait de descendre, gigantesque, était recouvert dans son intégralité d'un tapis sombre. Dans un coin de son esprit, Harry nota qu'ils n'avaient rencontrer personne, chose qui l'étonna grandement. Il se doutait bien que pour vivre dans un tel luxe, Tom Riddle devait forcément avoir des employés quelque part. Préférant ne pas s'étaler sur le sujet, Harry suivit le maître des lieux jusqu'à une porte sous l'escalier, descendit un étroit escalier de pierre, et pénétra dans le plus grand garage qu'il eu jamais vu. Cloué sur place, le jeune homme admira durant deux bonnes minutes les merveilles de technologie présente devant lui. Le garage, fait de béton armé, abritait une quinzaine, voir même une vingtaine, de voitures toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. La pièce, soutenue par quatre gros piliers métalliques, comportait un plan de travail sur lequel reposaient divers outils mécaniques soigneusement rangés. Complètement ébahie, la bouche entrouverte, Harry ne put s'empêcher de promener son regard sur les Mercedes, BMW, Ferrari, Porsche, McLaren, Audi, Cadillac, Maserati, Bentley, et autres Lexus. Et encore, il n'avait vu que celles qui se trouvaient à proximité de son champ de vision.

À quel point cet homme était-il donc riche pour posséder au moins un exemplaire des plus grandes marques de voitures au monde ? Totalement sidéré, il fallut encore deux autres minutes à Harry pour s'apercevoir que Tom Riddle s'était installé au volant d'une petite Porsche Cayman noire. Rapidement, il le rejoignit sur le siège passager, émerveillé de pouvoir monter dans ce petit bijou.

- " Impressionné ?" demanda calmement Tom Riddle.

- " Oui !" répondit honnêtement et sans embarras Harry, encore subjugué.

À l'aide d'une petite télécommande, Riddle ouvrit la porte du garage, et s'engagea à l'extérieur. Dehors, le ciel était nuageux, et le vent continuait toujours de souffler durement, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Tel un enfant allant pour la première fois à la fête foraine, le jeune garçon admira l'intérieur rutilant de cette Porsche qu'il n'avait jusque là vu qu'en photo. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'environ cinq minutes qu'il aperçut enfin le sourire en coin du conducteur. Se rendant compte qu'il agissait comme un enfant un peu trop émerveillé, Harry se dépêcha de se rasseoir correctement, et s'obligea à garder son regard fixer sur la route.

C'est à ce moment que le jeune Potter s'aperçut que la route que laquelle ils roulaient était goudronnée, bien que cela semblait dater de plusieurs décennies. Des feuilles mortes avaient envahit le sol mouillé, rendant ainsi la route encore plus glissante qu'elle ne l'était déjà à cause de la pluie. La chaussée était si étroite qu'il était clairement impossible que deux véhicules puissent se croisés en même temps. Toutefois, cela n'inquiéta pas Harry, car la route était si cahoteuse et détériorée qu'il devait être très rare que d'autres voitures passent par là, si ce n'est jamais. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, plus personne n'allait dans la montagne depuis une bonne soixantaine d'années. La végétation était extrêmement luxuriante autour d'eux, l'ombre des hauts arbres s'entrecoupant de la lumière du jour qui parvenait à s'infiltrer entre les feuillages. Pendant quelques minutes, Harry admira le jeu de couleurs que formait l'ensemble de la forêt, s'efforçant en même temps de rassembler toute sa volonté.

- " Je voulais vous remercier… pour m'avoir sauvé."

À peine avait-il finit de parler que Harry grimaça. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il utilise le mot _« sauver » _? Il n'était pas une jouvencelle en détresse aux dernières nouvelles. Il aurait très bien put utiliser le mot _« secourir » _ou bien _« aider »_. Mais non.

Toutefois, Tom ne semblait pas se soucier du terme employé par son jeune passager. Un sourire franc orna ses lèvres, qui n'avait cette fois-ci rien de moqueur.

- " C'est normal. Il était hors de question que je te laisse dans ce cimetière."

Un petit sourire contrit au visage, Harry remercia une nouvelle fois son _« sauveur »_, avant de se taire en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés au village. Il avait à peine fallut dix minutes pour arriver, mais à présent, Harry aurait préféré que le voyage dure un peu plus longtemps. Tranquillement, il guida Riddle jusque chez lui, la tension s'insinuant rapidement en lui. Distraitement, Harry nota que la Porsche ne passait absolument pas inaperçue. Un peu trop tôt au goût du jeune homme, la voiture finit par s'arrêter en face de la demeure en pierre des Potter.

Lentement, à cause des douleurs qui lui parcouraient encore le corps mais aussi a cause de l'impression que ses jambes pesaient des tonnes, Harry sortit de la voiture. Sans surprise, il s'aperçut que sa mère l'attendait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. L'angoisse en travers de la gorge, le jeune homme s'avança aux côtés de Tom Riddle dans la petite allée gravillonnée. En apercevant les yeux rougis et les cernes sur le visage de sa mère, Harry sentit les remords pointer le bout de leur nez. Puis brusquement, Lily Potter s'élança vers eux et enlaça de toutes ses forces son aîné. Surpris et gêné, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de repousser sa mère, en vain. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelque secondes que la rousse s'écarta, et ses mains fines posées sur les épaules du plus jeune, elle ordonna d'une voix ferme:

- " Je veux que tu montes dans ta chambre. Nous parlerons plus tard."

Affreusement embarrassé de s'être fait ainsi rabrouer par sa mère devant un quasi inconnu, Harry salua brièvement d'un signe de tête Tom Riddle et se dépêcha d'atteindre sa chambre. Au moins, il avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas protester. Les seules choses que le garçon perçut avant de refermer la porte de son antre furent les remerciements et l'invitation à entrer lancés à l'encontre de Riddle.

- " Bah merde Harry, q'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

Sursautant au brusque éclat de voix, Harry se rendit compte de la présence de Ron dans sa chambre. Ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre dans ses bras son meilleur ami ou bien l'étriper, Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rester contre la porte. Durant de longues secondes, il fixa le visage du rouquin: celui-ci avait les yeux cernés et le teint pâle, ses cheveux couleur feu semblaient à cet instant tout aussi ébouriffés que ceux du jeune Potter. C'était à croire que Ron n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. À cette constatation, la rancœur de Harry s'envola d'un coup.

- " Je suis tombé sur Crabb et Goyle cette nuit. Où plutôt, ce sont eux qui me sont tombés dessus."

- " Quoi ? Mais… mais… pourquoi… qu'est-ce que…"

Visiblement choqué, Ron ne put terminer sa phrase. À la place, Harry préféra lui relater les évènements qui avaient eu lieu au cimetière. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes pour tout raconter, mais au fur et à mesure que le brun avançait dans son récit, il pouvait nettement voir des éclairs de fureurs étinceler dans les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami.

- " Les enfoirés ! Ces deux gros tas… Ces rats puants… JE VAIS LES TUER !"

Impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle le visage de Ron avait viré au rouge, Harry n'empêcha que de justesse son meilleur ami de se ruer dehors à la recherche de ses agresseurs. Malgré tout, le brun se sentait heureux que son meilleur ami réagisse ainsi. Cela lui prouvait à quel point Ron tenait à lui et à leur amitié.

- " Ron, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher la bagarre."

Étant donné que Hermione n'était pas là, Harry s'obligea à jouer le rôle de la raison. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, l'idée que Ron aille casser la figure à Crabb et Goyle était des plus plaisantes. Mais non, il fallait qu'ils s'abstiennent. Calmement, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur le lit, et demanda:

- " Raconte-moi plutôt ce qui c'est passé de votre côté."

- " Bah, quand tout le monde s'est mis à courir, on s'est tous un peu perdus de vue. Quand je suis enfin sortis du cimetière, il n'y avait personne. J'ai pensé que j'étais le dernier, alors je suis vite revenu ici. Seulement, je n'ai pas été très discret en remontant dans ta chambre, et tes parents me sont tombés dessus."

Silencieusement, Harry attendit la suite. Ron, après s'être dandiné, mal à l'aise, poursuivit:

- " J'ai flippé quand j'ai vus que tu n'étais pas revenu. J'ai vraiment crus que tes parents allaient m'écorcher vif quand je leur ais raconté toute l'histoire. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que ces abrutis s'en soient prit à toi."

- " Hé, ils en ont bavé eux aussi !" s'exclama Harry, légèrement vexé.

- " Je m'en doute. Depuis le temps, je commence à te connaître. En tout cas, ta mère a prévenu mes parents et ceux des autres."

- " Comment ça ce fait que tu sois encore là alors?"

- " Ils sont en bas."

- " Qui ça ?"

- " Mes parents. Ils sont là depuis cinq heures du matin."

- " Et Ginny ? Où est-elle ?"

- " À la maison avec Bill. Quand maman est arrivée ici, j'ai bien crus qu'elle allait faire une syncope. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me hurler dans les oreilles comme quoi j'étais inconscient, et patati et patata. Et crois-moi, c'est pas encore fini."

Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, Harry se leva et alla entrouvrir sa fenêtre. Immédiatement, l'air froid s'engouffra par l'ouverture. Le jeune Potter n'était pas vraiment étonné des explications donné par Ron. Il avait très vite compris que son absence serait remarqué, et mentalement, il s'y était donc préparé. Mais devoir affronter les parents Potter _et _Weasley en même temps, ça il n'y avait pas songé. À cette pensé, un frisson d'effroi lui traversa le corps. Finalement, Harry se retourna vers Ron, et demanda:

- " Sinon toi ça va ? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormis ?"

- " Si, un peu. Mais je m'inquiétais tellement que je n'arrêtais pas de me réveiller."

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, une voix retentit dans l'escalier:

- " Les garçons, descendez !" cria d'en bas Lily.

Après un regard mi-effrayé, mi-ennuyé, les deux garçons finirent par rejoindrent les adultes dans le salon. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry nota que Tom Riddle était partit. Il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé se faire enguirlander par ses parents devant lui. En revanche, Lily, Molly, James et Arthur étaient eux, bien présents. Et très en colère. Tous avaient de belles valises sous les yeux, ainsi que le teint blafard. Et s'ils étaient tous convenablement habillés, il était cependant clair qu'ils venaient de passer une nuit blanche, notamment de part leurs cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu ses parents aussi en colère. Tels deux poids morts, le brun et le roux s'assirent sur le canapé, attendant le jugement. Et celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir sous les cris de la mère de Ron.

- " Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit à tous les deux ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de la bêtise que vous avez réalisé ?"

- " Mais on a rien fait de mal…" tenta Ron, se faisant bien vite couper par Lily.

- " Rien fait de mal ? Vous êtes sortis en pleine nuit, sans rien dire à personne, et tout ça pour aller traîner au cimetière. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ait passé par la tête bon sang ?"

Les garçons eurent la bonne idée à cet instant de baisser la tête et d'avoir l'air désolé. Toutefois, Molly enchaîna:

- " Est-ce que vous avez au moins pensez aux conséquences de vos actes ? Et le bazar que toute cette histoire a engendré ?"

Interloqué, Harry releva la tête, tentant de comprendre. C'est son père qui se chargea de lui expliquer d'une voix dure:

- " Harry, ne te voyant pas revenir, nous avons dû réveiller la moitié du village pour partir à ta recherche. Est-ce tu te rends compte que nous étions tous morts d'inquiétude ?"

- " Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas prévus de rencontrer Crabb et Goyle, et…"

- " Tout le problème est là, Harry: aucun de vous n'a songé à ce qui pourrait ce passer."

Molly prit le relais:

- " Et toi Ronald, comment as-tu pu entraîner ta sœur la-dedans ?"

- " Quoi ? Mais non… Elle était déjà au cimetière lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Je ne savais pas qu'elle y serait ! J'ai bien essayé de la convaincre de rentrer, mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête !"

- " Quoi qu'il en soit, toi et Ginny serez sévèrement punis." Intervint à son tour Arthur, plus calmement.

Les deux jeunes garçons, se croyant enfin sortis d'affaire, déchantèrent vite en s'apercevant que ni Molly ni Lily ne semblaient en avoir terminé. La mère de Ron s'exclama alors:

- " Oh que oui vous serez punis. Moi qui croyais avoir tout vu avec tes frères, j'étais vraiment loin d'imaginer quelque chose comme ça."

- " De plus Harry, tu as eu énormément de chance que Monsieur Riddle te trouve. Tu imagine ce qui aurait put ce passer si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ton père et moi étions mort de peur. Personne ne savait où tu étais passé."

- " Je suis désolé."

Maintenant, Harry comprenait vraiment la bêtise qu'il avait faite. Il comprenait à présent que ses amis et lui s'étaient inutilement mit en danger. Et pourquoi ? Pour quelques heures à gambader dans un vieux cimetière détérioré depuis des siècles. Un sentiment de culpabilité commença à naître en lui à l'idée de l'inquiétude, de la peur et de l'incertitude qu'il avait fait ressentir à ses parents et à tant d'autres. Il savait aussi que le fait que Tom Riddle ait été présent cette nuit-là avait été un sacré coup de chance pour lui.

La voix larmoyante de sa mère le coupa de ses réflexions:

- " J'espère bien que tu es désolé. Bon sang, est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point nous étions terrifiés, ton père et moi ? Nous avons crus qu'il t'était arrivé malheur."

- " Pardon… je ne pensais vraiment pas que les choses dégénèreraient à ce point. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter d'y aller."

À cet instant, les quatre adultes semblèrent juger la sincérité de ses paroles. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que les parents Potter, après avoir échangé un regard, hochèrent la tête, satisfaits.

- " Et toi Ron, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ?" demanda calmement Arthur.

- " Je ne vois toujours pas où est le mal. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit n'était pas de la faute à Harry, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous excuser !"

- " RONALD WEASLEY !" se mit brusquement a hurler Molly, faisant ainsi sursauter tout le monde. " JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUSSI HONTE DE TOI QU'À CET INSTANT DE TOUTE MA VIE."

Ledit Ronald, aussi blanc qu'un linge, n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche, de peur de ne faire qu'aggraver la situation.

- " VOUS ÊTES SORTIS EN CACHETTE ALORS QU'IL FAISAIT NUIT NOIRE, VOUS VOUS ÊTES TOUS MIT EN DANGER INUTILEMENT, VOUS NOUS AVEZ MENTIS, ET TU NE VOIS TOUJOURS PAS OÙ EST LE MAL ?"

- " D… désolé."

- " PARDON ?"

- " Je suis vraiment désolé."

- " Je préfère ça, parce que crois-moi, avec ce qui t'attend, tu ne sera pas prêt de me refaire un coup pareil."

Légèrement craintifs, les deux garçons fixèrent leur regard sur Molly Weasley. Apparemment, la femme était très loin de plaisanter, en tout cas s'ils se fiaient à ses yeux plissés et aux éclairs de colère qui brillaient dans ses prunelles bleus. Harry savait d'expérience que si Ron s'était excusé, s'était principalement pour faire taire sa mère, et qu'il ne prenait absolument pas ses excuses au sérieux. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Ron osa demander:

- " Et… qu'est-ce qui m'attend ?"

Les parents s'échangèrent alors un coup d'œil absolument pas discret. Et si Harry se fiait au petit sourire suffisant qu'arborait la mère de Ron, alors la punition de ce dernier ne serait certainement pas à envier. C'est sa propre mère qui se chargea de répondre:

- " Quand Monsieur Riddle nous a appelé tout à l'heure, et une fois que nous avons été rassuré sur l'état de Harry, nous avons discuté tous ensemble, et nous nous sommes mit d'accord quant à votre punition."

D'ordinaire, lorsque Harry entendait parler de punition, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Les rares bêtises qu'il avait faite dans sa vie n'avaient jamais été assez graves pour qu'il y ai de quelconques représailles. La plus grosse bêtise qu'il avait faite s'était déroulé l'année de ses neuf ans, lorsqu'il avait par inadvertance laissé une bougie allumée près des rideaux du salon et qui, suite à un coup de vent, avaient prit feu. Heureusement, celui-ci avait très vite été étouffé, James se trouvant à proximité. Et tout ce qu'il avait récolté, c'est deux heures de réprimande par sa mère et la punition de l'aider dans le jardin qu'ils avaient à l'époque, chose dont il avait toujours eu horreur. Toutefois, il sentait que cette fois-ci serait différente. Il le devinait par rapport aux regards de connivence échangés entre les quatre adultes, mais aussi par le fait que sa mère ait dit _« votre » _punition. Ce fut son père qui se chargea de leur expliquer:

- " Harry, tu va te reposer jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine. Tu auras interdiction de sortir ou de voir tes amis."

Arthur poursuivit:

- " Quant à toi Ron, tu terminera les deux jours qu'il reste au lycée. Les seuls moments où tu seras autorisé à sortir seront pour aller et revenir de Poudlard, sinon, comme Harry, tu auras interdiction de sortir ou de voir qui que ce soit en dehors du lycée. Est-ce que c'est clair les garçons ?"

Pour toute réponse, lesdits garçons hochèrent d'un même mouvement de la tête, attendant la suite avec crainte. À nouveau, ce fut la mère de Harry qui enchaîna:

- " Vous savez tous les deux que la maison de Madame Figg s'est détériorée au cours de ces dernières années ? À cause de son arthrose, elle ne peut plus en prendre vraiment soin."

Croyant voir où voulait en venir sa mère, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron assis à côté de lui. Et apparemment, s'il en croyait le teint livide qu'arborait le visage de son meilleur ami, celui-ci avait compris la même chose que lui, ce qui n'était en rien rassurant. Ce fut Molly qui se gratifia du plaisir de leur donner le coup de grâce:

- " À voir vos têtes, vous l'aurez très certainement compris, vous devrez aider Arabella Figg à entretenir sa demeure, et ce, _tous les jours _à partir de lundi."

- " Quoi ? Mais… et nos vacances ?" s'exclama Ron, estomaqué.

- " QUELLES VACANCES ? TU CROIS QUE TU MÉRITES DES VACANCES APRÈS CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?" s'écria Molly, outrée.

- " Euh… non." Eu la bonne idée de marmonner le pauvre Ron, dépité.

- " Et pendant combien de temps nous devrons faire ça ?" osa demander Harry, s'étant enfin remit de sa mauvaise surprise.

Tout le monde au village connaissait Arabelle Figg. Il s'agissait d'une vieille dame, vivant seule an compagnie de ses onze chats, ses deux perroquets, son chien, son poulailler, et ses trois lapins. Elle vivait dans ce que les habitants de Godric's Hollow considérait comme la plus grande demeure du village. Arabella était une gentille femme, très commère certes, mais gentille tout de même. Harry ne lui connaissait aucune famille proche, et ne la voyait que très rarement, mais il savait que lorsque la femme commençait à parler, il était très dure de la faire s'arrêter.

- " Durant la totalité des vacances." Lui répondit son père.

Aider à entretenir une maison aurait facilement put passer pour une punition facile. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur l'arthrose de Madame Figg. Avec cet élément dans l'équation, Harry se doutait fort que Ron et lui n'aurait pas juste à faire la vaisselle ou à passer l'aspirateur.

- " Et ne pensez surtout pas à vous la couler douce juste parce que vous serez ensemble. Arabella nous tiendra régulièrement au courant de vos moindres faits et gestes. De plus, nous passeront régulièrement chez elle pour vérifier votre travail." Ajouta la mère de Ron, satisfaite des mines déconfites des deux garçons.

- " Et nos entraînements ?" demanda brusquement le jeune brun.

- " Pas d'entraînement. Chaque jour, dès que vous aurez terminés, vous rentrerez directement." Répondit à nouveau James.

Découragé et dépité, Harry s'affaissa davantage sur lui-même. Il savait d'avance qu'il était parfaitement inutile de discuter. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir passer ses vacances à Liverpool avec Ginny, maintenant ce n'était même plus la peine de demander. D'après ce que lui avait dit Ron, ses parents avaient appelé ceux des autres. Il était donc juste de supposer, même de croire, que ces amis ne passeraient pas non plus de très bonnes vacances. Il songea un instant à Hermione: elle avait été la seule à ne pas vouloir participer à leur petite sortie nocturne, mais en fidèle amie qu'elle était, elle avait finalement consentit à les accompagner, bien qu'à contre cœur. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour au final se faire punir et être privée de vacances !

Harry sortit de ses pensées en remarquant que tout le monde autour de lui était debout. Apparemment les Weasley avaient décidé de rentrer de chez eux. Le jeune brun salua poliment Arthur et Molly, puis donna une accolade chaleureuse à Ron. Après tout, les deux garçons ne se reverraient pas avant plusieurs jours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre…<strong>_


	6. Une agréable surprise

**Quelques petites précisions****:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

_**Bonne Lecture…**_

* * *

><p>Annabelle jeta un coup d'œil discret à son enseignante, assisse derrière son bureau, à nettoyer ses lunettes. Bien. Le professeur Sibylle Trelawney n'avait absolument rien remarqué du petit manège qui se tramait dans sa classe. En même temps, avec tous ses châles autour de la tête et sa myopie avancée, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Docilement, la petite fille retourna à son dessin, non sans avoir lancé un regard de connivence à ses complices, attendant le moment opportun pour passer à l'action. Selon Annabelle, son frère avait bien de la chance de devoir rester à la maison. Elle n'avait pas compris toute l'histoire, ses parents ayant refusé de tout lui dire, mais elle avait tout de même saisi que Harry avait fait une bêtise, ce qui était une chose rare, en qu'en conséquence, il avait été puni. Elle avait aussi compris que son grand frère s'était blessé, et qu'à cause de ça, il devait se reposer. Mais même en sachant ça, la petite enviait son aîné d'avoir réussi à manquer ces deux derniers jours d'école. Ils étaient vendredi après-midi, et en conséquence, leur maîtresse avait décidé que pour les dernières heures avant les vacances, il serait bon de faire un atelier arts plastique.<p>

Ainsi, l'ambiance dans la classe était des plus joyeuse. Plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés dans toute la classe, des groupes de dessin, peinture, poterie et pâte à modeler. Des rires joyeux et des discussions bruyantes résonnaient dans la grande pièce colorée, certains osant même une bataille de peinture. C'était à croire qu'aucun adulte n'était présent dans la pièce. Toutefois, Annabelle n'avait cure de la bonne humeur environnante. Elle ne pensait qu'à sa future farce, celle à laquelle elle pensait depuis des heures maintenant. En apparence, elle avait tout de la petite fille parfaite: douce, gentille, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, en bref, l'enfant modèle. Ce comportement en avait étonné plus d'un, peu habitué qu'ils étaient de voir Annabelle Potter aussi calme et obéissante. Mais personne n'avait cherché le pourquoi du comment, et la vie avait continué comme si de rien n'était.

Grossière erreur.

L'impatience et l'excitation étaient à leur comble chez Annabelle. Mais elle devait à tous prix continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, et surtout ne rien laisser paraître.

- " Annabelle, t'es sûre qu'on ne va pas se faire punir ?" chuchota la petite blonde assisse à côté de ladite Annabelle.

- " Mais oui ! T'es bête ou quoi Sylvia ?" murmura à son tour la rouquine sur un ton de reproche.

- " Je ne suis pas bête ! Mais imagine que la maîtresse nous vois. On sera punis, et ma maman va me gronder."

- " La maîtresse est presque aveugle, alors elle verra rien."

- " Ouai, arrête de faire ta trouillarde Sylvia. Si t'as peur, t'as qu'à resté ici." Marmonna à son tour un petit garçon au cheveux châtains clairs coupés très courts, assis de l'autre côté d'Annabelle.

- " J'ai pas peur Timmy !" protesta la petite blonde.

- " Alors arrête de faire ton bébé." Prononça un autre garçon identique au dénommé Timmy, les cheveux justes un peu plus foncés.

- " Mais Shawn…" tenta Sylvia.

- " Regardez ! Elle va partir." Coupa Annabelle, toute excitée.

En effet, le professeur Trelawney venait à l'instant de se lever, et faisait face à l'ensemble de la classe, toujours aussi bruyante.

- " Les enfants, je vais aller chercher un petit thé, alors je veux que vous soyez bien sages pendant mon absence." Dit-elle d'une voix nébuleuse.

Évidemment, personne ne fit attention à elle. Toutefois, l'enseignante ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, et c'est d'un pas incertain qu'elle sortit de la classe, se cognant au passage dans le coin de son bureau. Comme d'habitude, Sibylle Trelawney quittait sa classe aux alentours des seize heures pour son habituel tasse de thé. Et à l'ordinaire, c'était toujours Pénélope Dauclair qui se chargeait de surveiller les bambins lorsque le professeur quittait la salle, mais celle-ci étant aujourd'hui absente, les enfants se retrouvaient donc sans surveillance. N'importe qui aurait trouvé cette situation complètement irresponsable, mais à vrai dire, il était connu dans le coin que Sibylle Trelawney ne réfléchissait pas comme tout le monde.

Une minute après le départ de l'enseignante, les quatre enfants se levèrent de la table où ils s'étaient installés plus tôt, et mirent leur plan à exécution. Tandis qu'Annabelle et Shawn récupéraient plusieurs pots en plastique remplis de peinture, Timmy quitta la classe en courant et Sylvia se posta à l'entrée, surveillant les alentours. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes au jumeau de Shawn pour revenir dans la salle, un gros rouleau de papier toilette entre les mains. Aussitôt, les trois fripouilles se mirent à peindre avec entrain le siège et le dossier de leur enseignante, riant à moitié. Autour d'eux, les autres enfants avaient cessé leurs activités pour les observer, certains morts de rire, d'autres très inquiets. Toutefois, aucun d'eux ne chercha à les arrêter, chacun ne connaissant que trop bien la réputation de cette petite bande.

- " Attention Timmy, tu m'en as mis sur la main !" protesta Annabelle, le dos de la main en question tout vert.

- " J'ai pas fais exprès !" se défendit l'accusé.

Néanmoins rancunière, Annabelle rendit la monnaie de sa pièce à son camarade, et lui colora à son tour la main en rouge.

- " Hé, pourquoi tu as fais ça ?" demanda mécontent Timmy.

- " C'est toi qui as commencé !"

- " Mais j'ai pas fais…"

- " Taisez-vous tous les deux ! La maîtresse va bientôt revenir." Coupa brutalement Shawn.

Les deux concernés, grognons, continuèrent donc en silence de peindre abondamment le fauteuil de leur enseignante de orange, de vert et de rouge. Ils en mirent tellement que de petites flaques colorées ne tardèrent pas à se former au sol. Une fois la couleur naturelle du bois totalement éclipsée, les trois enfants s'immobilisèrent, admirant leur travail. Il était très difficile pour les enfants de donner un nom à la nouvelle couleur qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

S'esclaffant sur leur œuvre, les canailles se jetèrent des coups d'œil amusés.

- " Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en apercevoir ?" demanda Timmy, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- " Je pari que non !"

- " C'est ce que tu avais dis la dernière fois, Annabelle. Mais on s'est quand même fais punir !" rétorqua Shawn.

- " Oui mais la dernière fois, Pénélope nous avait vus !"

- " Elle arrive, elle arrive !" s'écria brusquement Sylvia en revenant rapidement s'installer sur sa chaise.

Immédiatement, Annabelle et les jumeaux se jetèrent sur le rouleau de papier toilette, ce qui à trois n'avait rien de très simple, et essuyèrent le plus vite possible les dégâts au sol. C'est au moment où Sibylle Trelawnay franchissait le seuil de la classe que les fesses des trois garnements se posaient sur leur chaises. Seuls des murmures régnaient à présent dans la pièce, ce qui étonna quelque peu l'enseignante. Toutefois, celle-ci se méprit sur le pourquoi d'un tel calme.

- " Je suis fière de vous les enfants. Je vois que vous n'avez pas profité de mon absence pour faire de bêtises."

De petits ricanements suivirent ses paroles, tandis qu'elle se réinstallait prudemment derrière son bureau, sa tasse de thé fumante à la main. À cet instant précis, le temps sembla se stopper, tandis que tous les bambins regardaient plus ou moins directement l'adulte encore debout. Chacun n'attendait plus que _le_ moment. Et enfin, elle amorça un premier mouvement. Dès cet instant, le silence se fit complet dans la classe, tous les enfants ayant retenu leur souffle. Et lorsque enfin ses mains eurent attrapé les accoudoirs de son siège, l'enseignante s'installa de tout son poids sur celui-ci.

Yeux écarquillés et bouches bées, les petits n'osaient plus piper mots. À une certaine table de dessin, quatre enfants arboraient de grands sourires victorieux, leurs regards tournés vers leur enseignante. Où plutôt, trois d'entre eux arboraient de grands sourires, tandis que la dernière affichait un regard inquiet, limite larmoyant.

Pendant quelques secondes, le professeur Trelawnay sembla chercher quelque chose, comme si qu'un insecte particulièrement agaçant volait autour d'elle. Ses lunettes, qui ressemblaient plus à des hublots, montraient ses grands yeux bleus-verts clignés de façon répétitive, alors qu'elle ne cessait de tourner la tête à droite et à gauche. À cet instant, tous les enfants pensèrent la même chose: elle a compris ! Pourtant Annabelle, Timmy et Shawn avaient bien fait attention à ne pas peindre les accoudoirs. Puis le plus incongru se produisit: Trelawnay amena sa tasse juste sous son nez, et se mis à fixer de manière presque hypnotique le fond du récipient en porcelaine.

Il fallu quelques secondes supplémentaire aux enfants pour comprendre enfin que leur enseignante n'avait en fin de compte absolument rien remarquer d'anormal. Suite à cela, plusieurs petits éclats de rire se firent entendre, tandis qu'Annabelle et ses complices échangeaient des regards victorieux.

- " Je vous l'avais dis !" s'exclama la petite fille, rayonnante de fierté.

* * *

><p>D'un air morose, Harry zappa pour la énième fois en direction de la télé face à lui. Voilà près d'une heure qu'il s'était installé dans le salon, espérant se divertir un peu grâce aux différentes chaînes proposées. Et si dans les premières vingt minutes il s'était passablement intéressé à un téléfilm d'aventure, à l'heure actuelle, son intérêt était égal à zéro. Voilà deux jours maintenant qu'il était littéralement prisonnier chez lui, sans aucune possibilité de sortie, si ce n'est dans le jardin. Mais avec les temps froid et pluvieux qui étaient désormais de la partie, autant dire que ces rares moments à l'air libre n'était pas fréquent. Bon sang qu'il s'ennuyait. Harry avait pratiquement tout tenter pour se distraire: télé, révisions, lecture, et encore télé…<p>

Mais rien n'y avait fait. À présent, il en était au stade où il regrettait presque les cours. Ses parents lui ayant confisqué tout ce qui aurait pu le divertir, Harry s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. En désespoir de cause, il avait même essayé, le matin même, de faire le ménage… avant que sa mère ne le renvoi illico presto dans sa chambre sous prétexte qu'il devait se reposer. Mais le seul problème selon Harry, était que justement, il n'avait pas de problème. Il avait certes encore quelques courbatures à cause des coups reçus, mais sa tête avait cessé de tourner chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement trop brusque, ce qui était largement suffisant selon lui.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Après tout, personne ne l'avait obligé à accepter la proposition de Seamus, tout comme il n'avait pas été forcé de se rendre au cimetière. Et maintenant, il devait en subir les conséquences. Poussant pour au moins la dixième fois un soupir à fendre l'âme, Harry finit par éteindre la télé, et préféra se vautrer paresseusement sur le canapé. La maison était vide à l'heure actuelle, son père étant toujours à la clinique, et sa mère étant allée chercher sa sœur à l'école. Au moins ses amis pouvaient se voir au lycée, discuter entre eux, plaisanter pour ceux qui en avaient le cœur, casser les pieds à Malefoy…

Malefoy. Harry n'avait pas dit à Ron qu'il avait eu l'occasion de parler avec le blond. Pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire. Mais bon, dans les jours qui allaient suivre, le jeune homme aurait tout le loisir de lui parler. La _« discussion » _qu'il avait eu avec le jeune snob n'avait cessé de lui tourner en boucle dans la tête, et à chaque fois, peu importe le temps qu'il y mettait, Harry en revenait toujours à la même conclusion: il restait convaincu dur comme fer que Malefoy était le responsable de ses blessures. Ce qui le mettait hors de lui, c'était le fait que ce petit snobinard continuait à nier, et ce malgré l'évidence flagrante de sa culpabilité.

Toutefois, la plus grande question que Harry s'était posé au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures était de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Crabb et à Goyle. Pas qu'il s'inquiète de leur état de santé, mais à vrai dire, cela l'intriguait… et lui faisait aussi un peu froid dans le dos. Lorsque sa mère avait apprit les noms de ses agresseurs, elle avait directement été voir les parents de ces _« deux crapules » _selon ses propres mots. Dès le début, Harry n'avait pas été très partisan pour que sa mère aille rendre visite aux familles de ces deux débiles, mais quoi qu'il ait pu dire, elle avait déjà prit sa décision. Cependant, ce ne fut qu'au retour de sa génitrice que sa surprise fut grande. En effet, celle-ci lui avait raconté l'état plus que déplorable dans lequel elle avait vu les deux garçons: couverts de blessures, de morsures, terrifiés, les yeux hagards et se cloîtrant dans leur chambre. Harry avait eu peine à le croire, et il aurait donné cher pour voir ça.

Mais tout de même, cela était inquiétant. Harry savait que Crabb et Goyle étaient assez attardés pour se battrent entre eux, mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de sa mère, cette possibilité ne collait pas. Peut-être que l'énorme loup de Tom Riddle leur avait sauté dessus sur ordre de son maître ? Non. Même si cette éventualité lui plaisant fortement, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Harry ne voyait vraiment pas le grand brun faire quelque chose comme ça.

Le faire lui-même peut-être ?

À cette pensée, le ventre de Harry se noua d'un coup. Pas à cause de cette appréhension qui avait prit possession de lui face à l'homme, mais plutôt parce que qu'au fond de lui, Harry sentait que Riddle était capable de faire quelque chose comme ça.

- " Harry, Harry ! Devine ce que j'ai fais à l'école !"

Ledit Harry sursauta violemment au cri d'Annabelle. Il n'avait pas entendu sa mère rentrer, mais sa sœur elle ne passait pas inaperçue.

- " Annabelle, n'embête pas ton frère. Tu sais qu'il doit se reposer."

- " Mais je ne l'embête pas !" protesta la petite, véritablement étonnée.

- " Dans ce cas, monte dans ta chambre faire tes devoirs." Poursuivit d'une voix douce mais ferme Lily.

- " Mais c'est les vacances !" s'outra la demoiselle, la mine effarée.

- " Et bien justement, plus vite tu t'y mettra, plus vite tu aura terminé." Termina la maîtresse de maison.

C'est donc avec un petit soupir exaspéré de la part d'Annabelle et un petit sourire indulgent de son frère que la fillette se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les escaliers. Au moins, Harry aurait très certainement une bonne histoire à entendre le soir-même.

* * *

><p>- " Nan, tu déconne ?"<p>

- " Tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterais avec ça ?"

- " Non non, mais… Malefoy vit dans un _manoir_ ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit si arrogant."

- " Oui, c'est sûr. En tout cas, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce manoir. Et toi ?

- " Et bien, j'en ais déjà entendu parlé, mais je n'y suis jamais allé. À vrai dire, j'ai même entendu dire que plus personne ne montait dans la montagne depuis plusieurs décennies."

- " Pourquoi ?"

- " Hm… bonne question. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Les rares fois où j'en ais entendu parler, les gens disaient que ce manoir était abandonné et en ruines."

- " D'après ce que j'ai vus, c'est loin d'être la cas."

- " Maintenant je le sais. J'avais même fini par croire que ce manoir n'existait pas vraiment, que c'était juste une autre des légendes locales."

- " En tout cas, le fait de vivre là-bas n'aide pas Malefoy à faire dégonfler son ego. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tomber sur lui si vite."

- " Ouai, et dire que cette sale petite fouine ose nier être le responsable ! Je te jure, si je l'avais sous la main, je lui… Aïe !"

Harry éclata de rire suite au petit cri de Ron. Voilà trois jours que les deux amis avaient commencé leur _punition _chez Madame Figg, et la seule chose que les garçons pouvaient affirmer, c'est que le travail ne manquait pas. Malheureusement, Ron avait très vite découvert que s'occuper des animaux n'était pas sa vocation première.

- " Saleté de poulet ! Ça va, les voilà tes graines."

- " Ron, c'est un perroquet, pas un poulet."

- " Peu importe. Pour moi, ça reste un volatile, et un volatile peut toujours finir en brochette dans une cheminée."

- " J'espère pour toi qu'il ne répétera pas ça à Figg."

Riant sous cape, Harry tourna le dos à Ron, et déchanta instantanément en voyant l'armée de chats qui se trouvait à ses pieds, leurs pupilles fendues fixées sur lui, attendant impatiemment leur nourriture.

- " Mais quelle idée d'avoir onze chats." Maugréa le jeune brun, dépité.

- " À mon avis, c'est pour combler un manque."

- " Tu fais dans la psychologie maintenant ?"

- " Nan, mais c'est vrai. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, la vieille Figg a toujours été seule. Alors à mon avis, tous ces animaux, c'est pour combler un manque."

- " Hum… peut-être." Marmonna Harry, reconnaissant que la théorie de Ron était sensée.

Il fallu près d'un quart d'heure à Harry pour parvenir à nourrir tous les félins qui se traînaient à ses pieds en miaulant, avant que la propriétaire de la maison ne les appelles.

- " Asseyez-vous là un instant les garçons. Un peu de limonade ne vous fera pas de mal." fit Arabella en leur tendant deux grands verres remplis.

- " Merci." S'exclamèrent les garçons, ravis de ce petit moment de repos.

Il était aux environs de dix-sept heures, et il était clair que Harry et Ron étaient éreintés. Silencieusement, et surtout le plus lentement possible, ils savourèrent leur limonade fraîche. Installés sur des fauteuils au milieu du grand salon, les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil curieux, et légèrement… écœurés. Tout autour d'eux, le papier peint violet et jaune sale concurrençaient atrocement en laideur avec les meubles en bois terne, le tapis mangé aux mites, ou bien encore les rideaux griffés et déchirés. Dès l'instant où il avait posé les pieds dans cette maison, Harry avait ressenti un fort sentiment de pitié envers la vieille Arabella Figg. Toutefois, la vieille femme n'était pas aussi triste et fade qu'il se l'était imaginé. Celle-ci, malgré sa solitude et son arthrose, avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et parlait d'un ton vif et énergique. Cela avait eu vite fait de faire disparaître cette pitié encombrante. Cependant, malgré toute sa gentillesse, Arabella n'avait pas hésité à lésiner sur le travail.

- " Alors dites-moi, comment est-ce que ça avance ?" demanda la vieille dame, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- " Euh… bien." Répondit maladroitement et d'une voix incertaine Ron.

- " Bien ? Grand Dieu, j'espère qu'il n'ai rien arrivé à mes petits trésors ?"

- " Hein ? Ah, non non, vos animaux vont bien !" s'exclama vivement le rouquin.

Autre facette d'Arabella Figg: sa crainte presque maladive qu'il n'arrive malheur à ses animaux.

- " Vraiment ?" demanda la vieille femme, la mine inquiète.

- " Oui oui !" s'exclama le rouquin, accompagnant ses paroles par de grands hochements de tête frénétiques.

Harry devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le visage déconfit de son meilleur ami. Il imaginait aisément ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Ron à cet instant précis. Quelque chose du genre: _bon sang, si cette vieille va raconter que je maltraite ses animaux, ma mère va me dépecer vivant._

D'après ce que Ron lui avait raconté, leur punition n'était pas à envier à celle des autres: Hermione et Ginny étaient obligées d'aider, et ce tous les jours, Bathilda Tourdesac, dont le fémur était cassé. Elles devaient faire le ménage, la vaisselle, passer l'aspirateur, préparer les repas, faire les commissions, mais surtout, elles devaient aider à la toilette de la vieille femme. Selon Ron, Harry et lui avaient eu une _« chance de cocus » _de ne pas avoir eu à faire la toilette d'Arabella Figg. Les deux garçons étaient certains qu'ils auraient mit des années avant de s'en remettre. Le jeune Potter était de tout cœur avec Ginny et sa meilleure amie.

Seamus était celui qui avait eu le plus de chance. En effet, le garçon n'avait eu comme punition que d'aider au pub du village, tenue d'une main de fer par Madame Rosmerta. En effet, toujours d'après les dires de son meilleur ami, Harry avait apprit que le jeune Finnigan n'avait pour seules fonctions que de passer un coup de balai matin et soir, et de nettoyer la vaisselle au cours de la journée.

Neville était celui, et de loin, qui avait très certainement écopé de la pire punition qui soit: pendant toute la durée des vacances, le jeune homme devait aider, de quelque façon que ce soit, Severus Rogue. Personne n'avait de détails précis quant aux activités que le jeune Londubat pouvait bien faire, mais Harry n'osait même pas imaginer. En revanche, personne ne savait de quel genre de punition Luna et Dean avaient reçu.

Au cours des deux heures qui suivirent, Arabella leur demanda principalement de s'occuper des animaux, et ce au grand déplaisir de Ron.

- " Au faite Harry, est-ce que tu as prévus quelque chose vendredi ?"

- " Tu oublis que nous somme punis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a vendredi ?"

À présent, les deux garçons se trouvaient dans le jardin, essayaient tant bien que mal de faire rentrer les poules dans leur poulailler. Harry, qui faisait particulièrement attention à ne pas se faire pincer les doigts, ne remarqua pas le regard choqué, même outré, que lui lança Ron.

- " Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ?"

- " Heu… " répondit très intelligemment Harry.

- " Halloween !" s'exclama à grand cri le rouquin, faisant piaffer et fuir les poules dans la direction opposée au poulailler.

- " Ron ! Il va falloir tout recommencer maintenant." Protesta le jeune Potter.

- " Désolé. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais oublié !"

Avec des gestes lents, les deux amis recommencèrent leur petit manège, essayant avec difficulté de guider ces satanées poules vers leur demeure. Arabella Figg leur avait précisé qu'après cette tâche effectuée, ils pourraient rentrer chez eux.

- " De toute façon, aucun de nous ne pourra y aller ! Alors ça ne sert à rien de prévoir quelque chose à l'avance." Avoua avec fatalisme Harry.

- " C'est vrai… Moi qui avais prévu de bombarder la maison de Rogue avec des œufs et du papier toilette, c'est rater maintenant." soupira de désespoir Ron.

Cette déclaration eu le mérite de faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage du brun. Il demanda, soudainement de meilleure humeur:

- " Tu imagines sa tête toute couverte de jaune d'œufs ?"

- " Beurk !… Mais remarque, ça lui ferait du bien un bon shampooing ! Ses cheveux sont tellement gras qu'il aurait l'impression de devenir chauve."

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur plusieurs minutes durant, avant de finalement parvenir à rentrer toutes les poules. C'est vers dix-neuf heures trente qu'ils entamèrent enfin le chemin de retour jusqu'à chez eux. Pendant quelques minutes, les garçons profitèrent du silence régnant tout autour d'eux, constatant sans surprise que le jour commençait à décliner. Depuis quelque temps maintenant, un vent froid et humide s'était installé dans la région, annonçant tout doucement par là l'approche de l'hiver. Harry et Ron marchaient tranquillement dans les rues désertes, avant que le brun ne demande d'une voix fatiguée:

- " Je me demande ce qu'elle va nous demander de faire, demain ?"

- " Aucune idée, mais tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle m'oublie pour les animaux."

Harry et Ron étaient exténués, et rien que le fait d'imaginer leurs activités du lendemain était suffisant pour les décourager d'emblée.

- " Hé Ron, Harry !"

Les deux concernés se retournèrent, et reconnurent avec surprise leur ami Neville. Enfin, quelqu'un qui ressemblait à leur ami.

- " Qu'est-ce qui t'ais arrivé ?" demanda, stupéfié, Harry.

Neville, qui d'ordinaire était impeccablement coiffé, avait à présent les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Harry. Ses vêtements, tâchés et puants, auraient suffit à faire fuir une horde de rats d'égouts tant ils étaient repoussants. Le visage du jeune homme arborait également de belles coupures et égratignures.

- " Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose. Vous connaissez Rogue, il n'aime pas le travail à moitié fait."

- " Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire ?" demanda impatiemment Ron.

À cet instant, le sourire déjà gêné de Neville se fit crispé.

- " Quoi ? C'est si horrible que ça ?" ajouta le rouquin, surprit.

- " Non… enfin, c'est Rogue quoi ! Dès le premier jour, il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un incompétent doublé d'un profanateur. Ensuite, j'ai dû nettoyer un nombre incalculable de bocaux visqueux, j'ai ramoné sa cheminée, et il m'a aussi envoyé dans la forêt chercher des plantes et des racines, mais… comme j'ai un mauvais sens de l'orientation, je me suis perdu."

- " Et tout ça le premier jour ?" s'insurgea Harry, véritablement écœuré par le comportement de leur professeur.

- " Oui."

- " Mais ta grand-mère n'a rien dit ?" s'indigna à son tour Ron.

Cette fois-ci, un air totalement désemparé prit place sur le visage de Neville, avant que celui-ci n'explique d'une voix morne:

- " C'est justement elle qui a demandé à Rogue de ne pas me ménager ! Elle était vraiment furieuse quand ta mère l'a appelé, Harry."

- " Désolé."

- " Non non, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'au final, quelqu'un aurait fini par tout découvrir, et le résultat aurait été le même." Avoua avec résignation le jeune Londubat.

- " Oui, mais peut-être que le temps qu'ils le découvrent, nous aurions pu avoir des vacances plus sympa." Trancha avec ferveur Ron.

Tout en continuant de parler, les trois garçons se remirent en route, marchant d'un pas tranquille et lent.

- " Et pour aujourd'hui alors, qu'est-ce qui t'ais arrivé ?" demanda subitement Harry.

- " Oh, ça… et bien en faite, Rogue a voulu que je nettoies toutes ses étagères. Il y avait pleins de bocaux avec des trucs bizarres dedans, et évidemment, les étagères ont lâché et il a fallu que tout me tombe dessus ! Après ça, Rogue a passé près d'une heure à me traiter de tous les noms possibles, avant de m'obliger à remonter les étagères et à tout nettoyer."

- " Et ben mon pauvre. Et dire que ce taré est prof !" compati le rouquin, peu enclin au même traitement que son ami.

Harry, Ron et Neville continuèrent durant quelques minutes à discuter de choses plus joyeuses, avant que finalement les trois jeunes gens ne se séparent, chacun prenant la direction de chez soi.

Lorsque Harry franchi le seuil de la maison, une alléchante odeur de nourriture planait dans l'air, signe que le dîner serait bientôt servi. Le jeune homme ne fit pas tout de suite attention à l'ambiance légère qui régnait à l'intérieur, préférant se diriger immédiatement vers les escaliers dans l'optique de prendre une bonne douche brûlante. Toutefois, Harry se stoppa net au moment où il entendit sa sœur éclater de rire. Intrigué, le garçon changea d'avis et se dirigea donc vers le salon, là où toute sa famille était réunie, riant et discutant avec animation.

Il fallut cependant quelques secondes à Harry pour se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il voyait: ses parents, assis côte à côte sur le canapé, parlant avec entrain à…

- " Sirius ?"

Oubliant toute la fatigue et les courbatures qui lui parcouraient le corps, Harry se jeta littéralement sur son parrain, en écrasant au passage sa sœur qui était installée sur les genoux de Sirius. Celui-ci, n'ayant pas eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, accueillit avec un enthousiasme sans borne son filleul dans ses bras.

Voilà un peu plus d'un an que Harry n'avait pas vu Sirius Black. Ce dernier avait été une des causes principales du refus de Harry à déménager de Londres, le jeune homme connaissant son parrain depuis son plus jeune âge. Enfant, le jeune Potter avait longtemps été en admiration totale face à Sirius, se régalant des histoires que lui racontait l'homme sur leur enfance et leurs frasques, à son père et à lui.

Sirius Black, brun aux yeux bleus, était de la même taille que le père de Harry et était toujours habillé de façon décontractée mais élégante.

- " Harry ! Comment va mon filleul préféré ?"

Avec bonheur, le jeune brun serra de toutes ses forces l'homme en face de lui, réalisant avec peine sa présence à Godric's Hollow.

- " Bien ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir. Tu m'as manqué si tu savais !"

- " Tu m'as manqué aussi. Vous m'avez tous manqué. Mais aussi, quelle idée d'être venus s'enterrer dans ce trou perdu !"

Lentement, Harry se décolla de son parrain, et vint s'installa aux côtés de sa mère, tandis que son père répondait:

- " Hé, je te signal que j'ai une famille à entretenir !"

- " Personne ne t'as obligé à te marier que je sache !"

- " Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lily est la femme de ma vie."

- " Pourquoi tu n'es pas marier, tonton Siri ?" demanda tout d'un coup Annabelle, un de ses bras passé autour du cou de Sirius.

- " Ah, c'est parce que je suis aussi libre que l'air, et que mon cœur n'appartient qu'aux femmes qui parviennent à le faire battre ! Dommage que la polygamie ne soit pas autorisée dans ce pays."

- " Hein ?" fit la petite, sans comprendre.

- " Sirius Black, je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles devant ma fille !" s'exclama Lily, faussement outrée.

Toutefois, malgré ses dires, Sirius avait déjà été marié par le passé. Très peu de temps, certes, mais il l'avait été. Il avait s'agit d'un mariage fait sur un coup de tête plutôt que par amour véritable, toutefois, les amants Black avaient eu une réelle affection l'un pour l'autre. Malheureusement, sa femme avait trouvé la mort au cours de la naissance de leur premier enfant, Éric, aujourd'hui âgé de quinze ans. Les premières années sans sa femme avaient été dures pour Sirius, mais avec le temps, il avait trouvé la force de se relever, pour son fils, et de profiter à nouveau de la vie.

Au cours des dix minutes qui suivirent, l'ambiance était toujours aussi joviale et aussi gaie. Tous riaient à l'évocation des vieux souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence de James et de Sirius… avant que ce dernier ne demande, un grand sourire collé au visage:

- " Au fait Harry, j'ai entendus dire que tu t'étais enfin décidé à suivre les traces de ton père ?"

Instantanément, le jeune homme piqua un fard monumental. Au moment où il arrivait enfin à oublier cette histoire, il fallait que celle-ci revienne au galop de la pire façon qui soit: de la part de Sirius.

- " Ce n'est pas ça. C'était juste une sortie entre amis." Bougonna Harry.

- " Oui, mais une sortie dans un cimetière, au beau milieu de la nuit. J'avoues que celle-là, nous ne l'avons jamais faite, n'est-ce pas James ?"

- " Encore heureux." s'exclama Lily les sourcils froncés.

- " Maman, j'ai faim !" s'écria Annabelle, coupant court à la discussion de ses aînés.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers la petite rousse, dont les grands verts fixaient tour à tour les visages autour d'elle. Finalement, chacun fini par réaliser l'heure qu'il était, à savoir vingt heure, et qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose.

Cette fois-ci, Harry monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il put constater que la table était mise et que son père, Sirius et sa sœur y était déjà installés. Aussitôt, le jeune garçon s'assit près de son parrain, trop heureux qu'il était de pouvoir enfin profiter pleinement de l'homme.

Et tandis que Lily peaufinait les derniers préparatifs en cuisine, Harry en profita pour demander:

- " Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenu que tu arrivais aujourd'hui ?"

À cette question, Sirius et James échangèrent un petit regard moqueur.

- " En réalité, il n'y avait qu'Annabelle et toi qui n'étiez pas au courant !"

Estomaqué, Harry regarda tour à tour son père et son parrain. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Devait-il exploser de colère ? Hurler sur ses parents ? Piquer une crise de nerfs ?

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, ces réactions-là n'étaient n'y plus n'y moins que celles d'un gamin.

- " Pourquoi on était pas au courant, nous ?" s'exclama Annabelle, les sourcils froncés.

- " C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?" ne put tout de même s'empêcher Harry d'un ton grognon.

Il n'était pas réellement en colère contre les trois adultes, juste légèrement vexé de ne pas avoir été mit dans la confidence. Il adorait son parrain, alors il était normal de vouloir profiter un maximum de sa présence chez lui.

- " Sirius nous avait demandé de ne pas vous le dire." Déclara posément James.

- " Mais pourquoi ?"

Sirius prit une expression interrogatrice, et demanda d'une voix faussement étonnée:

- " Est-ce que n'ai plus le droit de faire une surprise à mes deux crapules préférées ?"

- " Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu nous rends visite depuis que nous somme à Godric's Hollow, alors j'aurais bien aimé savoir quand est-ce que tu arrivais."

- " Et voilà !" s'exclama d'un coup la maîtresse de maison.

Aussitôt, un grand sourire apparut sur chacun des visages des convives en sentant la bonne odeur de soupe aux champignons que Lily venait d'apporter. Harry était littéralement affamé, et il n'hésita donc pas à se resservir largement une deuxième fois.

- " Alors Sirius, combien de temps est-ce que tu compte rester ?"

- " Ah, ma douce Lily, si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es pressée de me voir partir de chez toi."

- " Cesses donc de déblatérer des âneries veux-tu !" dit la rousse, un sourire en coin.

D'un même ensemble, tous éclatèrent de rirent, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne se reprenne, plus sérieusement:

- " Dans deux jours, l'équipe va partir en Australie pour le prochain tournage. Je pensais squatter ici jusque là ?"

- " Aucun problème !" s'écria Harry, surexcité.

Cascadeur professionnel, Sirius était très sollicité sur les tournages de cinéma de grandes envergures. Après des débuts difficiles, il avait fini par se forger au fil du temps une solide réputation dans le milieu cinématographique, enchaînant ainsi contrat après contrat.

Harry était partagé envers les révélations de son parrain: d'un côté, il était heureux comme pas deux d'avoir Sirius près de lui, mais de l'autre, il était déçu que l'homme ne reste que si peu de temps. Surtout avec ses travaux qu'il devait effectuer chez Arabella Figg, cela ne lui laissait que très peu de temps.

- " Tonton Siri, pourquoi Éric n'est pas venu avec toi ?" voulut savoir Annabelle.

- " Parce que Éric est partit quelques jours avec un de ses amis et sa famille à Birmingham. Il me rejoindra directement à Sydney dans une semaine."

- " Sydney, c'est en Australie, pas vrai ?"

- " Exact."

- " Et c'est loin ?"

- " Oh oui, c'est de l'autre côté du monde." Ajouta Sirius dans de grands gestes théâtraux.

- " Plus loin encore que la Chine ?"

- " Beaucoup plus loin !"

- " Mais pourquoi vous allez là-bas alors, si c'est loin ?"

- " C'est parce que… euh… "

James, Lily et Harry éclatèrent de rirent devant la mine décontenancée de Sirius. Visiblement, ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- " Alors tonton Siri, que trouves-tu à répondre à ma fille ?"

Ledit Sirius jeta un regard noir à son prétendu meilleur ami, qui au lieu de l'aider à se sortir de cette embrouille, ne faisait que l'y enfoncer davantage. C'est donc après s'être raclé la gorge et avoir bu une gorgée de vin que l'homme déclara d'une voix incertaine:

- " Et bien tu vois, Annabelle chérie, l'équipe a décidé d'aller en Australie pour… pour le paysage ! L'Australie est vraiment un endroit magnifique."

Faisant fi des ricanements de son frère et de ses parents, Annabelle poursuivit:

- " Pourquoi ? L'Angleterre n'est pas assez jolie ?"

- " Si, mais l'Australie l'est encore plus !"

- " Comment tu le sais ? Tu as déjà été là-bas ?"

À cette dernière question, Sirius resta muet de stupeur. Bon sang, cette gamine était bien une Potter. Sans même le faire exprès, elle arrivait à le mettre dans l'embarras juste en ouvrant la bouche. Mais que devait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas effrontément mentir à la petite… en tout cas pas devant ses parents ! Heureusement, Lily dû avoir pitié de sa misérable existence, car quelques secondes après, elle dit d'une voix forte:

- " Bon, et si nous passions à la suite ?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre…<strong>_


	7. Revirement inattendu

**Quelques petites précisions****:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

_**Bonne Lecture… et Joyeux Noël !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec dix minutes d'avance. Il s'était couché tard la veille, mais pourtant, le jeune homme se sentait frais et plein d'énergie, prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée de torture. À peine ses lunettes posées sur son nez, le garçon sauta hors de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La journée qui l'attendait n'avait rien de très joyeuse, mais malgré cela, Harry était de bonne humeur. Et tout ça grâce à la présence de son parrain chez lui.<p>

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, le jeune homme ne fut pas étonné de trouver sa mère préparant le petit-déjeuner. Par contre, il fut beaucoup plus surprit d'y trouver également Sirius.

- " Bonjour mon chéri."

- " Bonjour !" s'exclama joyeusement le plus jeune.

- " B'jour." Articula d'une voix endormie son parrain.

Se retenant difficilement de rire, Harry commença à manger, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil discrets en direction de son parrain. Il était connu dans la famille que Sirius Black n'était pas un lève tôt, alors le voir déjà attablé alors qu'il n'était que sept heure trente avait largement de quoi en étonner plus d'un.

L'homme, piquant dangereusement du nez vers son bol de café, avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de passer plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilées à faire la fête.

- " Où est papa ?"

- " Il y avait une urgence à la clinique, alors il a dû partir plus tôt."

- " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

- " Argus Rusard s'est ouvert la cuisse avec sa hache." avoua la femme d'un air consterné.

- " Avec sa hache ? Mais comment il a fait ?" s'écria Harry, médusé.

- " Je ne connais pas bien les détails, mais apparemment, il a essayé de couper du bois."

Stupéfait et incrédule, il fallu quelques secondes à Harry avant qu'une anomalie dans l'explication de sa mère ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

- " Alors qu'il faisait encore nuit ?"

- " Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?"

Au village, le vieux Rusard était connu pour être aussi désagréable que le professeur Rogue, et tout autant détesté. Toujours d'humeur hargneuse, il cherchait sans cesse à provoquer les adolescents du coin, histoire d'aller ensuite se plaindre aux parents et à tous ceux qui lui prêtaient une oreille attentive.

Secouant la tête, le jeune garçon préféra tourner son attention vers son parrain. Celui-ci n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre la mère et le fils.

- " Pourquoi t'es-tu levé aussi tôt ?"

- " Lily ne voyait pas l'utilité d'une grasse matinée." Grogna l'homme, un peu plus réveillé.

- " Oui je sais, elle n'arrête pas de me le répéter, même sans punition. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait pareil avec toi."

- " Ta mère est une tortionnaire."

Lily, qui était dos à Harry et Sirius, se retourna brusquement, les mains sur les hanches:

- " Dis donc vous deux ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?"

Préférant éviter une discussion qu'il savait perdue d'avance, Harry centra toute son attention sur son bacon et ses œufs brouillés. Au contraire, son parrain répliqua:

- " Tu n'avais qu'à pas me réveiller."

- " Mais enfin, quel âge est-ce que tu as ?"

- " Quel est le rapport ?

- " Tu es pire qu'un ado en pleine puberté. Quand te décideras-tu à grandir une bonne fois pour toute ?"

Une chose qui n'avait pas vraiment manqué à Harry était les disputes, assez fréquentes, qui avaient lieu entre sa mère et Sirius. Heureusement, ces querelles n'étaient jamais assez sérieuses pour nuire à leur relation… mais suffisante pour faire souffrir les oreilles, surtout de si bon matin.

- " Un ado ?"

- " Parfaitement. Je me demande vraiment comment ce pauvre Éric ne devient pas fou avec un père aussi puéril et immature que toi."

- " En quoi le fait de demander une grasse matinée fait de moi quelqu'un de puéril et d'immature ?"

Voyant que leur _discussion_ n'était pas prête de se terminer, Harry salua les deux adultes, qui ne firent absolument pas attention à lui, et quitta la maison.

Dehors, le vent était froid et humide, et une légère brume stagnait dans l'air. Toutefois, dans les rues encore peu fréquentées en cette heure matinale, Harry marchait tranquillement et d'un pas presque joyeux. Et tandis que ses pensées tournaient principalement autour de son parrain, Harry eut la désagréable surprise de tombée nez à nez avec Milicent Bulstrod.

Troublés, les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes durant, chacun ayant visiblement du mal à analyser vraiment la situation.

Le cerveau de Harry tournait à plein régime. Que devait-il faire ? S'excuser de sa conduite de la dernière fois même s'il ne se sentait absolument pas désolé ? Passer son chemin comme si de rien n'était ? Engager une conversation polie avec quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ? Toutes ces questions ne faisaient que tourner en boucle dans son esprit, et cela n'aidait en rien le jeune homme à choisir.

Finalement, le garçon opta pour la conduite qu'il jugea la plus appropriée, c'est-à-dire la conversation. Cependant, au cours de ses réflexions, Harry n'avait pas remarquer le changement d'attitude de Bulstrod. Alors, au moment où un sourire qu'il espérait engageant commença à s'afficher sur son visage, la jeune fille cracha d'une voix méprisante:

- " Quelle désagréable surprise."

Immédiatement, Harry abandonna le semblant de gentillesse dont il avait voulu faire preuve, et lança à son tour d'une voix ironique:

- " Moi aussi je suis content de te voir."

Une de ses mains potelée posée sur sa hanche et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, Bulstrod observait ouvertement Harry d'un œil... critique. Le brun fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas du tout ce regard dédaigneux sur lui. Grande, les épaules carrées et la mâchoire proéminente, Milicent Bulstrod n'était pas le genre de fille qui faisait se retourner les garçons sur son passage. Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, elle semblait croire le contraire. Harry était plus petit d'une demi-tête, mais hors de question de se laisser impressionner.

Se secouant mentalement, le jeune homme fini par dire d'une voix ennuyée, tout en commençant à avancer:

- " Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors je ne te dis pas au revoir."

- " Je m'attendais à ce que tu ais plus de traces. Vraiment, Greg et Vincent sont inutiles. Impossible de leur demander quelque chose."

Choqué, Harry se stoppa net, juste aux côtés de Bulstrod. À cet instant, plus rien n'était audible aux oreilles du jeune garçon hormis son cœur battant à toute allure. Était-il possible que sa hargne et sa colère envers Malefoy aient été si grande qu'il en ait occulté toute éventualité d'un autre coupable ?

À l'évidence, oui.

Seuls ses propres parents, ainsi que ceux de Ron, avaient été mis au courant de l'identité de ses agresseurs. De ce fait, il était sûr et certain d'aucun d'eux n'avaient dévoilé l'identité de ceux qui l'avait agressé. De plus, il y avait très peu de chance que les parents Crabb et Goyle puissent descendrent leur enfant exprès auprès des autres villageois. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une personne.

- " J'aurais dû y penser. Je suppose que tu as fait ça à cause de la dernière fois ?"

- " Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais laisser passer une humiliation pareille ? Et puis, jamais je n'accepterais que quelqu'un comme toi parle à Drago comme tu l'as fais."

Son ton était venimeux. De colère, Harry serra les poings. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Bulstrod, mais à présent, cette fille le dégoûtait littéralement. Il ne ressentait pas l'envie de la frapper, comme ça avait été le cas avec Malefoy, mais au fond de lui, Harry se dit que cette harpie l'aurait mérité.

- " Tu es pitoyable."

Il aurait souhaité dire plus. Mais à vrai dire, la seule vue de Bulstrod arrivait à le rendre malade. Tranquillement, Harry se remit donc en route, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à la vipère se trouvant maintenant derrière lui.

- " Hey ! Arrêtes-toi ! Tu crois que j'en ais terminé avec toi ?"

D'un mouvement lent, Harry se retourna, et toisa de tout le mépris dont il état capable la jeune fille, verte de rage.

- " Tu sais, je pensais passer l'éponge sur tout ça. Mais si tu continues à venir m'ennuyer, il n'est pas impossible que tout le village sache ce que tu as fait."

- " Tes menaces ne me font pas peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Personne ne te croira."

- " Sauf si nous sommes deux à t'accuser." Dit froidement une troisième voix.

Se retournant d'un même mouvement brusque, Harry et Milicent eurent la désagréable surprise - ou agréable selon d'autre - de tomber sur Drago Malefoy en personne. Comme à l'accoutumé, le jeune aristocrate était habillé avec luxe et raffinement. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés et plaqués à l'arrière de son crâne, et même son visage semblait d'une netteté à toute épreuve. Quoiqu'en regardant attentivement, Harry remarqua que les traits du blond semblaient… tendus.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ?"

- " Je passais dans le coin." Avoua-t-il d'une voix lente et impassible.

- " Dr… Drago ! Je suis contente de te vo…"

- " Boucles-la."

- " Quoi ?" croassa lentement la jeune fille, un sourire figé collé au visage.

- " Es-tu sourde en plus d'être simple d'esprit ?"

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Harry avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Pourquoi Malefoy était-il là ? Et pourquoi insultait-il Bulstrod ? Bon, il savait que le blond n'était pas fan de la jeune fille, mais jusqu'à présent, jamais il ne s'en était prit à elle. En tout cas pas devant témoins.

- " Mais… mais enfin Drago, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

- " Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'une tuile pareille me tombe dessus ?" murmura Malefoy pour lui-même, avant de reprendre d'une voix méprisante: " Comme l'a dit Potter: tu es pitoyable. Toi qui n'as même pas le courage de te venger toi-même, tu oses revenir réclamer des comptes par la suite ?"

Harry était statufié. Il ne pensait même plus à intervenir dans la discussion tellement les choses lui paraissaient irréelles. Est-ce que Drago Malefoy était en train de le défendre ? Impossible. Absolument impossible. Et puis d'abord, d'où est-ce qu'il sortait ? À croire qu'il était tombé du ciel.

- " C'est pour toi que je l'ais fait. Pour nous." S'exclama Bulstrod, le visage crispé et les larmes aux yeux.

À ces mots, les traits du blond prirent une expression de dédain mêlé d'amusement.

- " Nous ? Ne me dis pas que tu as réellement été croire que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi ?"

La visage de la jeune femme devint pivoine, tandis que Malefoy éclatait d'un rire sans joie

- " Je t'ai seulement laissée me coller car ton visage est si effrayant qu'il faisait fuir les enquiquineuses qui me tournaient autour."

Trouvant qu'il allait trop loin, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre Malefoy. Toutefois, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le visage de ce dernier prenne un air si sérieux et menaçant. La voix du jeune aristocrate s'éleva alors, vibrante de colère:

- " Maintenant que tu sais où se trouve ta place, j'espère ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi."

Brusquement, Milicent Bulstrod éclata en sanglots, chose qui se révéla particulièrement bruyante, pivota sur ses talons, et s'enfuit en courant.

Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes à Harry avant de se reconnecter à la réalité. Il remarqua vaguement que la brume s'était dissipée, laissant place à un temps plutôt clair mais toujours humide. Le ciel était parsemé de gros nuages gris, signe possible d'une future averse.

Lentement, le jeune brun se tourna vers Malefoy, le regard intrigué, mais toujours méfiant. Le blond avait le regard ailleurs, avec toutefois une mine contrariée collée au visage.

- " Je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra t'ennuyer."

Sidéré, Harry ne savait quoi dire. Ne comprenant toujours pas les agissements de l'autre garçon, le jeune homme préféra réitéré sa première question d'un ton un peu trop brusque:

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

- " Ne me remercies surtout pas. Après tout, je n'ai fais que te sauver la mise."

- " Je ne t'ais rien demandé."

Pourtant, cette dernière réplique avait perdue de son mordant. Harry devait bien reconnaître que sur ce coup-là, il en devait une à Malefoy, même si ça lui donnait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il devait des excuses au blond. Fermant brièvement les yeux, Harry souffla un bon coup, rouvrit les paupières et dit d'une traite, ses émeraudes fixées avec détermination et défi aux perles argentées face à lui:

- " Excuse-moi de d'avoir accusé à tort."

Attendant avec défaitisme le sarcasme auquel il était sûr d'être victime, Harry faillit tomber à la renverse en entendant son ennemi murmurer:

- " C'est rien."

Cette fois, c'était sûr, quelque chose clochait. Jamais le Drago Malefoy qu'il connaissait n'aurait pas cherché à profiter de sa faiblesse pour le rabaisser et l'humilier juste pour son plaisir. De plus, lorsqu'il s'était excusé, Harry était convaincu avoir décerné une lueur de moquerie dans les yeux de l'autre garçon. Alors pourquoi ce revirement ?

Son scepticisme dû très certainement se voir sur son visage, car Drago s'exclama, mal à l'aise:

- " Quoi ?"

- " Tu es drogué ?"

- " Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre !" Soudain, son expression redevint hautaine, de même que sa posture retrouva toute sa condescendance. " Ne pense pas que j'ai fait ça pour toi. C'est juste que si je ne l'avais pas fait, toute cette histoire me serait retombée dessus."

Et c'est sur ces derrières paroles que l'aristocrate tourna les talons et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Énervé, Harry fusilla du regard le dos du blond, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était en retard.

Grognant pour la forme, le jeune Potter se mit à courir en direction de la demeure d'Arabella Figg.

* * *

><p>- " Bordel, mais je suis pas couvreur, moi !" s'exclama avec fureur Ron, perché sur le toit de Madame Figg.<p>

- " On échange quand tu veux." Lui répondit en retour Harry, occupé à débroussailler le jardin.

- " Si je tombe et que je me brise la nuque, je te jure que je reviendrais hanté ma mère pour l'éternité."

Ce jour-là, les garçons oeuvrèrent à l'extérieur. Et malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait écopé du jardin, lui qui avait toujours eu horreur de jardiner.

- " Dit, tu ne crois que tu devrais dire à tout le monde que c'était Bulstrod qui était derrière tout ça ?"

- " À quoi ça servirait ? Avec ce que Malefoy lui a balancé tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas qu'elle recommencera."

- " Ouai, sûrement. N'empêche, Malefoy qui t'aide. C'est vraiment trop bizarre. Je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose. Tu devrais te méfier, Harry."

- " Et toi tu devrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds." Lui balança Harry en voyant le pied gauche de son meilleur ami posé sur une tuile qui semblait plus qu'instable.

C'est ainsi que toute la journée, les deux amis travaillèrent _« comme des esclaves » _selon les propres mots de Ron, avant que finalement, ils ne puissent rentrer chacun chez eux. À peine la porte d'entrée franchi, Harry remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Ses parents se trouvaient au salon, discutant avec vivacité, et plusieurs bagages se trouvaient dans l'entrée.

- " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

- " Ah, mon chéri. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

- " Ça allait." Dit simplement le jeune homme, ne préférant pas s'étaler sur le sujet.

- " Tu devrais t'asseoir. Tu à l'air prêt à t'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre."

Suivant le conseil de son père, le jeune garçon s'installa sur une chaise, et demanda:

- " Où est Sirius ?"

Ses parents échangèrent un regard gêné, avant que son père ne réponde:

- " Ton parrain a dû partir plus tôt que prévu. Le producteur l'a appelé il y a quelques heures, et apparemment, son vol a été avancé."

- " Quoi ? Mais… "

Démoralisé et totalement prit au dépourvu, Harry ne sut quoi dire. À présent, il avait vraiment de quoi déprimé. Sirius était à peine arrivé qu'il avait dû repartir aussitôt.

- " Au faite, de quoi est-ce que vous parliez tout à l'heure ?"

Sa mère soupira lourdement, avant de finalement répondre:

- " Ta tante Pétunia nous a appelé aujourd'hui."

- " Hein ? Pourquoi ?"

- " Elle et Vernon ont eu un accident de voiture hier, et ils nous ont demandé de venir les aider."

Alors là, c'était le bouquet. On ne pouvait pas dire que les Potter et les Dursley s'entendaient à merveilles. À vrai dire, c'était tout le contraire. Harry n'avait rencontré que deux ou trois fois son oncle et sa tante, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et cela l'avait assez marqué pour toute une vie. Un événement en particulier l'avait profondément touché, alors qu'il était âgé de cinq ou six ans. À l'époque, ses parents avaient été obligé de le laisser à la garde des Dursley, pour une raison qu'il avait oublié, et avait donc dû vivre chez eux durant deux jours.

Pour un enfant de cet âge là, deux jours loin de ses parents peuvent paraître énorme. Pour Harry, ces deux jours lui avaient parus être une semaine. Dès le départ, Pétunia et Vernon n'avaient pas été enchanté de devoir accueillir leur neveu, et cela s'était très vite ressenti. Son cousin, Dudley, du même âge que lui, s'était à un moment amusé à l'enfermer dans un placard, dans une obscurité totale. Et bien sûr à l'époque, il avait fallu que Harry ait une peur bleue du noir. Le traumatisme avait donc été profond. Sa tante et son oncle avaient fait mine de ne pas le retrouver, l'appelant avec une fausse urgence dans la voix, alors que le jeune tambourinait avec hystérie contre la porte.

Lorsque ses parents étaient venus le rechercher, ils avaient retrouvé leur fils prostré et en larmes dans ce petit placard ténébreux, enfermé là depuis des heures. Bien sûr, cet événement avait crée une énorme dispute entre les parents, les Dursley prétextant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un jeu d'enfants ayant mal tourné. Après cela, il n'y avait plus eu aucun contact entre les deux familles, et ce au grand soulagement de Harry.

Mécontent d'entendre à nouveau parler d'eux, le garçon souffla bruyamment, avant de s'exclamer, hargneux:

- " De les aider pour quoi exactement ?"

- " Ta tante a les deux bras et quatre côtes de cassé, la jambe droite de fracturé et une entorse à la cheville gauche. Ton oncle a eu un peu plus de chance, enfin si on peut dire: sa jambe droite est cassée, ainsi que sa clavicule et son poignet gauche." Lui avoua sa mère d'un ton maussade.

- " Et alors ? Dudley peut très bien se charger d'eux, non ?"

- " Pas vraiment. Il est partit à l'étranger il y a déjà plusieurs mois." Avoua James.

- " Ils vous demandent de l'aide seulement parce que vous êtes médecin et infirmière ! Tout ça c'est pour éviter d'avoir à payer un étranger pour s'occuper d'eux."

- " Tu crois que nous ne le savons pas Harry ?" soupira sa mère.

- " Alors vous allez y aller ?"

- " Ton père et moi en avons discuté, et nous pensons que c'est le mieux à faire. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon d'entretenir de veilles querelles. Il s'agit après tout de ma sœur."

S'affaissant avec lassitude contre le dossier de sa chaise, Harry soupira de découragement.

- " Très franchement, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à Little Whinging." Murmura le garçon au bout d'un moment.

- " Nous non plus Harry. Mais comme ta mère l'a dit, ils font partis de la famille, même si ça m'arrache la langue de reconnaître ça."

- " Et à vrai dire, ta sœur et toi resterez à Godric's Hollow."

- " Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas content mais, vous allez nous laisser seuls tous les deux ici ?" demanda avec espoir le garçon.

- " Oh, certainement pas jeune homme. Il y a encore quelques jours, nous n'aurions eu aucun problème à te confier Annabelle pour que vous restiez ici tous les deux, mais avec l'histoire du cimetière, il n'en est plus question."

- " Et la clinique ? Vous aviez dit que vous ne vouliez pas la fermer." Continua Harry comme si de rien n'était.

- " C'est vrai, mais nous avons trouvé une solution."

Harry se renfrogna, mais poursuivit tout de même:

- " Très bien. Mais dans ce cas, où est-ce qu'on ira ? Chez les Weasley ?"

Ses parents échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, avant que Lily ne réponde:

- " En faite, non. Nous avons eu une autre idée."

Intrigué, Harry fixa ses parents plus attentivement, et remarqua de l'amusement dans leur regard.

- " Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda le garçon, un mauvais pressentiment commençant à naître en lui.

- " Figures-toi que Monsieur Riddle est passé aujourd'hui. Il a eu la gentillesse de prendre des nouvelles de toi."

Scotché sur place, Harry écoutait sa mère avec inquiétude, ne voulant absolument pas faire face à l'idée qui commençait tout doucement à germer dans sa tête.

- " Nous avons longuement discuté, et lorsque je lui ais parlé de l'impasse dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, Tom a très gentiment proposé de vous accueillir chez lui, ta sœur et toi. Alors nous avons accepté."

- " Quoi ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez à peine. Et puis, depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?"

- " C'est lui qui m'a demandé de le faire. Voyons Harry, je ne vois pas où est le problème."

- " Le problème, c'est que vous vous apprêtez à nous confier à un inconnu ! C'est dingue enfin, papa dit quelque chose !"

- " Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Harry. Tom Riddle a l'air d'être un homme occupé, mais pourtant il s'est lui-même proposé pour vous accueillir. Tu ne devrais être si mesquin à son égard."

Estomaqué par la réaction de son père, Harry resta bouche bée. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Sous le coup de la colère, le garçon finit par s'emporter, en oubliant presque à qui il s'adressait:

- " On vous à fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ?"

- " Fait attention à ce que tu dit jeune homme !" s'emporta Lily, les sourcils froncés.

Préférant se taire quelques instants plutôt que d'aggraver son cas, Harry se frotta machinalement les tempes, avant de reprendre, plus calmement:

- " Je ne comprend pas pourquoi lui ?"

- " Harry…" soupira une énième fois Lily, " … ton père et moi allons être absent durant plusieurs semaines, voir même plusieurs mois. Il est donc normal que nous vous sachions en sécurité, Annabelle et toi. Et personnellement, je pense que Tom en est parfaitement capable. Et pour finir, il est hors de question que vous loupiez plusieurs semaines de cours."

Maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante, Harry ne voyait toujours pas en quoi l'idée d'aller vivre chez Riddle était une bonne chose. Rien que cette perspective arrivait à lui donner des frissons d'angoisse.

- " Et quand est-ce que vous partez ?" capitula finalement le jeune garçon.

- " Demain matin." Lui dit son père.

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive en entendant ça.

- " Pour la clinique, Monsieur Riddle enverra son propre médecin pour la tenir ouverte tous les jours. Ainsi, il n'y aura aucun problème."

Le souvenir de la femme blonde refit surface dans la mémoire de Harry, ce qui aida à calmer ses nerfs à vifs.

- " Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut vraiment pas faire autrement ?" tenta une dernière fois le garçon, désespéré de ce qui l'attendait. Après tout, peut-être que la pitié marcherait.

- " Non Harry. C'est comme ça et pas autrement." Dit fermement James.

La colère refaisant brusquement surface, Harry se redressa d'un coup, et s'exclama d'une voix forte:

- " Très bien. Mais si jamais on nous retrouve Annabelle et moi découpés en petits morceaux, ça sera de votre faute."

- " Quelqu'un va nous découper en morceaux ?"

Trois têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée du salon, surprit d'entendre la petite dernière. Et sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, Harry put très nettement sentir le double regard noir de ses parents dans son dos.

- " Ton frère faisait juste une mauvaise blague ma chérie. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter." Affirma Lily avec une assurance toute maternelle. " Est-ce que tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure ?"

- " Oui ! J'ai mis toutes mes affaires dans la valise."

- " J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié tes affaires d'école ?"

- " Je suis vraiment obligée de les prendre ?" Demanda la demoiselle en affichant une moue suppliante.

- " Annabelle… "

- " D'accord, d'accord. Je vais les chercher." Capitula la petite en remontant illico les escaliers.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?

- " Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ?" lui demanda sa mère au bout d'une minute.

- " Malheureusement oui."

C'est donc en se traînant jusqu'à sa chambre comme s'il avait la mort au bout du chemin que Harry prépara ses affaires. Mais quelle folie avait bien put traverser l'esprit de ses parents ? Avait-on idée de laisser ses enfants à un quasi-inconnu pendant plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois ?

À croire que Riddle les avait hypnotisé.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, Harry dormit très mal. Ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars, étaient hantés de pupilles écarlates multipliées à l'infinie. Plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, se demandant un instant où il se trouvait, et le cœur battant la chamade. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, ce sentiment si caractéristique d'inquiétude et de détresse le prenait aux tripes. À chaque nouveau réveil, il lui fallait attendre plus de dix minutes avant de finalement parvenir à replonger dans le sommeil.<p>

Sans pour autant trouver plus de sérénité.

Dans un de ses multiples songes, Harry se retrouva dans l'obscurité, face à un grand miroir au cadre en or. Naturellement, le jeune homme n'avait pas conscience que ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'un pur produit de son inconscient. La psyché lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, comme une impression de déjà-vu, sans toutefois trouvé de véritable sens à sa présence. Les ténèbres régnaient en maître tout autour de lui. Et malgré le fait qu'il n'y voyait strictement rien, Harry savait, non sentait, qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais impossible de connaître la nature de ce qui rôdait. Impossible aussi de voir quoi que ce soit tant l'obscurité était intense, hormis le miroir et son reflet dans celui-ci. C'est en se voyant dans la glace que Harry constata qu'il était entièrement nu. Mais si d'ordinaire le garçon était pudique, il ne ressentait dans son rêve ni gène ni honte. Il n'avait même pas froid. Et pourtant, il n'éprouvait aucune surprise à cette constatation. Comme si s'était naturel. En détaillant davantage son visage, le jeune homme remarqua que quelque chose clochait, sans pour autant mettre le doigt dessus. Et ce n'est qu'après ce qu'il lui parut plusieurs minutes que le brun comprit: son regard !

Ses lunettes avaient disparu, mais il y voyait pourtant parfaitement bien. Mais le plus étrange restaient ses émeraudes. Car si d'habitude, celles-ci étaient vives, joyeuses et pleine de vie, celles qu'il voyait se reflétées dans le miroir étaient tristes, éteintes et douloureuses. Malgré la surprise qu'il ressentait, celle-ci ne se refléta pas sur son homologue. À croire qu'il s'agissait bien de son corps, mais que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait à l'intérieur. Une personne malheureuse.

Décidant d'inspecter plus en profondeur son reflet, Harry nota d'autres différences: ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et moins désordonnés. Une fine cicatrice se trouvait également sur l'épaule droite du reflet, cicatrice qu'il ne possédait pas dans la réalité. Pourtant, c'était bien le même corps fin et mince qu'il avait sous les yeux, celui qu'il avait toujours connu, la même et très légère musculature qu'il possédait, les mêmes jambes imberbes, les mêmes parties génitales. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, hormis quelques petits détails insignifiants.

C'est alors que le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'accéléra de façon considérable en voyant les lèvres de son double bougé, alors que les siennes étaient immobiles. Il lui fallu néanmoins quelques secondes pour se rendre compte d'aucun son n'était audible. Au bout d'un instant, l'autre Harry se stoppa, avant de recommencer à parler, toujours silencieusement. Il recommença ce manège plusieurs minutes.

Harry avait bien tenté de se rapprocher de son double pour entendre ce que celui-ci avait à lui dire, mais impossible. Il était comme cloué sur place. Et c'est au moment où le garçon commençait à perdre tout espoir qu'une voix se fit entendre.

_- " Ne te laisses pas avoir."_

_**Quoi ? **_Tenta d'articuler Harry, sans succès. Malgré tout, son reflet sembla le comprendre, car ses lèvres remuèrent à nouveau:

_- " Il est dangereux."_

_**Mais de qui tu parles ? Et qui est-tu ?**_

Demander à son propre reflet qui il était ne sembla pas absurde à Harry. Les émeraudes de son double se firent lointaines, ses traits devenant plus douloureux également. Il poursuivit, sans répondre à sa dernière question:

_- " C'est un menteur. Il te trahira quand il en aura l'occasion."_

À cet instant, la présence autour de lui sembla se rapprocher, sans pour autant sortir des ténèbres. Harry n'aurait su dire s'il se sentait menacé ou non par ce changement, et il préféra donc reporter son attention sur l'autre lui.

_**Explique-moi s'il te plaît, je ne comprend rien !**_

_- " Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Mais c'est à cause de lui si je_…_"_

Sa voix se brisa, et Harry crut que son double allait pleurer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, son expression douloureuse se fit résolue, et ses yeux si triste devinrent colériques.

_- " Ne te laisses pas avoir !_" répéta t-il avec plus de force, _" S'il obtient ce qu'il veut, tu n'aura plus ton mot à dire, tu sera prisonnier de lui à jamais… comme ça a failli m'arriver._"

À cet instant, la vision de Harry devint flou, et la voix de son reflet se fit de plus en plus lointaine.

- " … _souviens-toi,… Il tentera de t'avoir… dangereux… Sois prudent…_"

- " Harryyyyyy… Réveilles-toi !"

Se demandant vaguement d'où venait cette voix, Harry voulu l'ignorer. Mais celle-ci était persistante.

- " Harry, debout ! On va être en retard !"

Papillonnant difficilement des yeux, le jeune homme fut éblouit par la lumière s'infiltrant par la fenêtre. Il lui fallu quelques secondes en plus avant de s'apercevoir que sa sœur était à moitié affalée sur lui, le secouant dans tous les sens.

- " Harry ! Maman a dit que tu dois te lever."

- " Hmm… pourquoi ?"

Il se tourna sur le côté, espérant ainsi faire déguerpir sa sœur.

- " Parce qu'on déménage !"

- " Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Retourne dans ta chambre, et laisses-moi dormir !"

Visiblement d'humeur à jouer les casse-pieds, Annabelle fit le tour du lit, se posta face à son frère, et le secoua en hurlant:

- " Lèves-toi ! Lèves-toi ! Lèves-toi ! Lèves-toi… "

À présent parfaitement réveillé, et aussi de très mauvaise humeur, les souvenirs de la veille frappèrent Harry de plein fouet. Préférant à nouveau s'enfouir sous ses couvertures plutôt que de faire face à la réalité, le garçon fut néanmoins coupé dans son élan par la petite rousse:

- " Tu transpires."

- " Occupes-toi de tes affaires." Grogna le jeune homme, mécontent.

- " Je pari que as rêvé de Ginny, pas vrai ?"

- " De quoi je me mêle ?"

D'un pas titubant, Harry se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Durant tout le temps qu'il lui fallu pour se préparer, Harry chercha mentalement tout ce qui aurait pu faire changer d'avis ses parents. Mais rien.

Du premier, le jeune homme pouvait entendre tout le remue ménage que le reste de sa famille provoquait: James qui cherchait avec hargne les papiers de la voiture, Lily qui perdait patience quand à la lenteur son fils, ou encore Annabelle qui ne cessait de faire des allées-retours entre sa chambre et le rez-de chaussée.

- " Harry, dépêches-toi !"

Il était à peine huit heures du matin, et d'après ce que ses parents lui avaient expliqué, le garçon n'aurait plus à aller chez Arabella Figg. Il s'agissait probablement là du seul point positif de cette histoire.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry s'habilla d'un jean noir près du corps ainsi que d'un petit pull bleu marine à col en V. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, l'effervescence était toujours à son maximum: Annabelle courait partout, sa mère était sur le point de faire une syncope, et son père était… et bien il attendait déjà dans la voiture, les valises déjà chargées. Ne manquait plus que les siennes.

L'estomac dans les talons, Harry ne mangea rien, et sortit directement rejoindre son père.

- " Alors, tu es prêt mon grand ?"

- " Pas vraiment." Avoua Harry d'une voix plate.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu as décidé de jouer les timides ?"

- " N'importe quoi !"

- " Alors quoi ?"

Harry soupira lourdement, avant de lâcher:

- " Pourquoi ça doit être chez _lui_ ?"

Il fallu quelques secondes à James avant de saisir, puis à soupirer:

- " Encore à rabâcher ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre cet homme ?"

- " Rien. Rien du tout. Mais on le connaît à peine."

- " On peut avoir confiance en lui."

À cet instant, Harry put voir la résolution dans les yeux de son père, reflétée dans le rétroviseur. Comment pouvait-on avoir une confiance si absolue envers une personne que l'on venait juste de rencontrer ? C'était insensé. En colère et ulcéré, le jeune homme décida de se murer dans le silence. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de parler s'il ne le voulait pas.

Lily et Annabelle les rejoignirent très vite, et cinq minutes plus tard, ils faisaient route vers la forêt. Leur mère ne cessait de leur donner ses dernières recommandations, toutefois, ni Annabelle ni Harry ne semblaient vraiment écoutés: la première trop occupée à parler avec son nounours, et le second trop absorbé dans la contemplation du paysage de plus en plus verdoyant.

- " Dis donc vous deux, c'est à un mur que je parle ou quoi ?"

- " Moi je t'écoute maman !" fanfaronna Annabelle, un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres.

_« Menteuse » _mima silencieusement Harry du bout des lèvres, qui reçu un beau tirage de langue en réponse.

- " Comme je disais, tous les villageois savent où vous vous trouverez. Et bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre n'êtes exemptés d'école. De toute façon, Tom a déjà été mit au courant de tout. Évidemment, vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire de bêtise plus grosse que vous, sinon… "

- " Ça veut dire qu'on peut en faire des plus petites que nous ?" interrogea brusquement la petite dernière, les yeux brillants de malice et d'excitation.

- "Annabelle…" gronda Lily.

- " J'ai rien dis." Murmura la rouquine, se faisant toute petite.

- "… sinon, je peux vous assurer que ma voix résonnera encore à vos oreilles lorsque vous serez vieux et ridés."

Sur ce point, inutile de tergiverser.

Arrivé dans la forêt, il fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes à James avant de trouver le bon chemin à suivre. Mais à vrai dire, il n'y avait indication avec écrit dessus: _« Manoir Serpentard »_. C'est presque par accident que le patriarche de la famille découvert la petite route goudronnée, et de s'y engager. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Harry se rendit compte que la pente était assez raide. Chose qui l'étonna grandement d'ailleurs, puisque lorsqu'il avait été en présence de Tom Riddle, celui-ci n'avait pas lésiné sur l'accélérateur, ce qui contrastait énormément avec la lenteur d'escargot de son père.

Et finalement, au bout d'un temps qui sembla trop court au garçon, la voiture de la famille Potter déboucha d'entre les arbres. Et là, le choc.

Lorsqu'il avait été hébergé chez Riddle, Harry n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait. À son plus grand regret.

Le manoir était absolument sublime. Et c'était peu dire. La façade était faite d'un magnifique acajou rouge sombre qui devait flamboyée les jours de soleil. L'entrée, plus en avant que le reste, était encadrée de deux grandes colonnes de pierre blanche, chacune finement entourées de tiges de lierres et ornées de petites fleurs jaunes-blanches. Une dizaine de longues marches en pierre planche terminait d'embellir cette entrée déjà si noble. Le manoir possédait de très nombreuses fenêtres, toutes grandes, et certaines accompagnées de terrasses. Plusieurs hautes tours étaient également visibles, arrondies, dont le sommet en pic brun sombre semblait atteindre le ciel.

Juste devant le manoir, à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée, se trouvait une fontaine: grande, rectangulaire et arrondies aux angles, cette dernière était très belle. Plusieurs jets d'eau convergeaient vers le milieu, vers un autre jet, bien plus puissant, qui avait l'air de vouloir toucher le ciel.

Époustouflé, la bouche entrouverte, Harry ne se priva pas d'admirer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait put croire, ni même penser, qu'un lieu aussi splendide puisse exister à Godric's Hollow. Se détournant à regret de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, Harry put se rendre compte de la tête que faisait le reste de sa famille: du profil qu'il avait de lui, il nota avec amusement que les yeux de son père étaient écarquillés et que sa bouche était ouverte, comme s'il s'était stoppé en plein milieu d'une phrase. Heureusement qu'il ne roulait pas à plus de dix kilomètres heure. Sa mère avait les sourcils qui touchaient presque les racines de ses cheveux, ce qui était chez elle une démonstration d'étonnement assez grand. Quant à sa sœur, le coup d'œil valait le détour: les mains et le visage à moitié plaqué contre la vitre, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ouverts si grands qu'ils semblaient sortir de leur orbite, Annabelle se savait plus quoi dire, à part:

- " Sylvia et les autres ne voudront jamais me croire !"

À ce moment précis, Harry remarqua deux personnes sortirent du manoir, un homme et une femme, tous deux semblant solidement bâtis, habillés d'une chemise blanche, et accompagnée d'une veste et un pantalon noir: des domestiques.

Puis une troisième personne sortit de l'ombre du perron à l'approche de la voiture: Tom Riddle.

Instinctivement, ses mains se crispèrent l'une dans l'autre, tandis que son souffle se faisait court. Finalement, le véhicule s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée, à la manière des grands hôtels de luxe. Toutefois, ce que Harry n'avait pas prévu, c'était que sa portière s'arrêterait juste devant l'homme, à deux mètres à peine, lui donnant ainsi tout le loisir de le détailler: coiffé d'une longue natte souple, Riddle portait une chemise en soie couleur bordeaux, accompagnée d'un pantalon noir à coupe droite. Étrangement, l'homme avait l'air encore plus imposant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Lentement, le regard vert de Harry remonta sur le visage du grand brun, et il sursauta lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouges le fixer intensément. Incapable de s'en détacher, le jeune garçon se demanda un instant ce qu'il ce passait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste détourner les yeux ? Ce n'était pourtant pas très difficile.

Ses mains étaient toujours crispées l'une dans l'autre, et brusquement, une phrase résonna dans sa tête: _" Ne te laisses pas avoir." _

Un violent frisson traversa le corps de Harry en entendant cette phrase resurgir des profondeurs de son esprit. Il ne pouvait dire avec précision d'où provenait cette voix, mais elle ne l'inquiéta pas. Comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

Le jeune Potter sursauta violemment en entendant une portière claquer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que les autres membres de sa famille étaient déjà dehors. Ne voulant pas être à la traîne, Harry amorça un premier mouvement pour saisir la poignée. Toutefois, avant même que sa main n'ai pu l'atteindre, la portière s'ouvrait déjà, un Tom Riddle posté sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Ne voulant pas paraître plus intimidé qu'il ne l'était déjà, Harry se dépêcha de sortir, remerciant l'homme d'un petit signe de tête, avant de remarquer le léger sourire moqueur qu'affichait celui-ci. Instinctivement, le jeune garçon se renfrogna.

- " Alecto. Amycus."

Aussitôt, les deux domestiques se mirent en mouvement, surprenant Harry qui les avait complètement oublié. La femme et l'homme se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers le coffre de la voiture.

Ne sachant trop comment réagir, les parents Potter fixèrent un instant le frère et la sœur, car il était indéniable qu'Alecto et qu'Amycus était de la même famille, ouvrir le coffre et s'apprêter à décharger les sacs. Lily se rua alors vers eux, les aidant et leur indiquant quelles bagages devaient restées, tandis que James se tournait vers le maître des lieux pour échanger diverses banalités dont Harry s'abstint volontiers de faire attention.

Finalement, après de grandes effusions de la part de Lily, et à la plus grande détresse du jeune homme, les parents Potter finirent par partir, les laissant seuls, sa sœur et lui, au côté de Tom Riddle.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pitié pitié pitié, ne me tuez pas ! D'accord, on voit à peine Tom, mais… il est là, non ?<strong>

**Plus sérieusement, j'ai glissé dans ce chapitre quelques indices pour la suite de l'histoire, plus particulièrement dans le rêve de Harry ! J'espère que vous y avez fait attention. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous allez interpréter ça, alors faites-moi vos suppositions, et je vous dirais ^^**

**L'histoire de la punition m'ennuyais assez je dois dire, et elle aurait trop empiété sur la relation Harry/Tom. Alors, j'ai eu l'idée génialissime de la supprimer !**

**Voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	8. Le manoir Serpentard

Pardon du retard, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Mais j'ai eu un gros problème d'ordi, alors… bah, impossible de poster ! Mais maintenant c'est réglé ^^

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, toutefois, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Merci aussi à Okawa et à Alie pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques petites précisions<strong>**:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>- " Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je suis à votre entière disposition."<p>

- " Euh… d'accord, merci."

Pantois, Harry regarda Amycus faire demi-tour et sortir de la chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Bien que chambre n'était pas vraiment le mot qui correspondait le mieux pour décrire la pièce où dormirai le jeune garçon dans les semaines à suivre. Palace ? Appartement ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette pièce était aussi luxueuse que celle qui l'avait accueilli la semaine passée. Certes pas aussi décorée ou personnalisée, mais tout autant splendide.

Lentement, Harry commença à sortir ses affaires pour les ranger dans le dressing. La porte fermée, le jeune homme arrivait quand même à entendre les piaillements surexcités de sa sœur, installée dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne.

_**Elle doit être complètement folle de joie de venir vivre ici, **_pensa Harry avec amertume. _**D'ailleurs, à qui elle parle ? Peut-être avec… hmm… Alecto ? Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle… Drôle de prénom d'ailleurs.**_

Mais malgré son humeur maussade, un petit sourire persistait à s'accrocher aux lèvres du garçon à l'entente de l'excitation évidente d'Annabelle. Au moins, il y en avait une qui était contente. Plongé dans ses réflexions tout en faisant l'allée-retour entre sa valise, posée sur le lit, et le dressing, Harry n'entendit pas les coups légers frappés à la porte. Ce n'est que lorsque la personne se mit à tambouriner que le jeune garçon finit par sortir de sa méditation.

Décidant qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas faire patienter plus longtemps cet individu, Harry se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Et la première chose que le garçon aperçu fut une espèce de tornade brune qui se retrouva, mystérieusement, juste derrière lui.

- " Ah enfin ! J'ai crus que tu n'ouvrirais jamais !"

- " … Pardon ?"

Littéralement et indéniablement estomaqué, Harry ne put que fixer la jeune fille qui venait subitement d'apparaître à ses côtés: plus petite que lui, environ seize ou dix-sept ans, des cheveux noirs de jais coupés à la Cléopâtre, un tait de porcelaine et des yeux verts clairs pétillants. La demoiselle était très fine, sans toutefois paraître anorexique, et portait un corsage rose vif strié de fines bandes noires accompagné d'un jean slim noir. En bref, très mignonne, mais totalement inconnue.

- " Ça faisait au moins cinq minutes que je frappais à la porte. J'ai même pensé que tu allais m'ignorer et me laisser continuer. Mais bon, comme tu es à croquer, je te pardonne. Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Harry Potter ? Moi c'est Pansy Parkinson. Je suis une amie de Drago. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? Si jamais il te fait des misères, surtout n'hésite pas à me le dire, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas ! Oh et puis-"

- "Attends, hm… Pansy ? Désolé, mais doucement, s'il te plaît." Implora le garçon avec un sourire contrit.

Dire que Harry avait été scotché par le débit de paroles hallucinant de la jeune fille était un euphémisme. Surtout que sa visiteuse lui parlait comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, ce qui était assez déroutant. Un grand sourire éclairant son visage, Pansy poursuivit, plus lentement:

- " Excuses-moi, mais il est très rare que nous recevions de la visite ici. Et à vrai dire, tu n'es pas n'importe qui !"

- " Comment ça ?"

- " Est-ce que tu as terminé de déballer tes affaires ?" demanda-t-elle en avisant la valise à moitié vide ainsi que le gros sac encore fermé.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, Pansy se rua vers le lit, et commença à extraire les vêtements. En soupirant, et relevant mentalement qu'elle avait ignoré sa question, Harry la rejoignit et l'imita. Il n'avait rien demandé, mais après tout, un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal.

Dix minutes plus tard, toutes les affaires du jeune homme étaient parfaitement rangés. Pourtant, Pansy ne semblait pas satisfaite. Plutôt soucieuse et contrariée.

- " Harry, où est ton costume ?"

- " Quel costume ?"

- " Et bien le costume pour la fête de ce soir ! Ne me dis pas que personne ne t'a mis au courant ?"

- " Euh… et bien…" bégaya le garçon, prit au dépourvu.

Atterrée, la jeune fille se plaqua violemment une main sur le front.

- " Nan mais j'y crois pas. Il faut qu'on aille à Londres !"

- " Quoi ?"

- " Viens."

Aussitôt, Pansy lui attrapa la main et sortit de la chambre.

- "Attends. On ne peut pas aller à Londres comme ça. Je viens à peine d'arriver, et puis il y a ma sœur !"

Subitement, la brune se stoppa et pivota vers le garçon:

- " Tu as raison. Allons la chercher."

Immédiatement, elle fit demi-tour, sans lâcher Harry, et pénétra dans la chambre d'Annabelle. Celle-ci était vautrée sur le lit, tandis qu'Alecto finissait de ranger les affaires dans l'armoire. En voyant les deux adolescents, la domestique s'immobilisa et inclina la tête en signe de respect.

- " Merci, ça ira Alecto."

- " Très bien Mademoiselle."

Sitôt la porte refermée, Pansy se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit aux côtés d'Annabelle, avant de s'exclamer, toute guillerette:

- " Salut ma belle, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller faire un petit tour à Londres pour acheter un costume d'Halloween ?"

- " Vraiment ?"

- " Bien sûr ! Il y aura une grande fête costumée ici ce soir, alors il t'en faut un !"

- " Génial ! Je veux être une princesse."

- " C'est toi qui décide. Allez viens."

- " Désolé de jouer les rabat-joie, mais nous n'avons pas d'argent sur nous. Alors oubliez tout de suite cette idée." Interrompit brusquement Harry.

- " Je ne vois absolument pas où est le problème. Nous n'avons qu'à aller voir Tom et il nous passera une de ses cartes de crédits. Voilà tout." Expliqua-t-elle, toute souriante.

N'appréciant pas particulièrement l'idée de profiter de l'argent de quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins de celui de Tom Riddle, Harry se renfrogna, mécontent. Étrangement, il avait le sentiment que protester ne servirait à rien face à Pansy. Aussitôt, la petite rousse sauta du lit, suivie de prêt par sa nouvelle amie, et toutes deux sortirent de la chambre, main dans la main, ignorant royalement le garçon.

À contre cœur, Harry les suivies à distance. De ce fait, cela lui permis d'admirer la décoration du couloir où ils se trouvaient. Celui-ci était très long, et suffisamment large pour laisser passer deux éléphants obèses côtes à côtes sans aucun problème. Grâce à la présence de nombreuses fenêtres, le corridor était très éclairé, ce qui permettait au jeune homme de discerner sans problème les tableaux ornant les murs. Les peintures semblaient toutes êtres plutôt anciennes, certaines aux couleurs plus vives que d'autres, la plupart au cadre en or, et toutes de tailles plus ou moins différentes. Des bibelots -qui avaient l'air très cher- et autres sculptures étaient également dispersées ici et là.

Les trois jeunes empruntèrent un nombre impressionnant de couloirs, tournant à gauche, à droite, encore à droite, montant un escalier, et ainsi de suite. Harry était persuadé que jamais il n'arriverait à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Finalement, le jeune garçon vit Pansy se stopper face à une grande porte en bois sombre. Déjà suffisamment tendu comme ça, Harry vit avec stupéfaction la jeune fille ouvrire la porte sans frapper, et y pénétrer comme si de rien n'était, entraînant Annabelle dans son sillage.

Incrédule, Harry s'immobilisa à quelques pas de l'entrée, s'attendant à entendre les remontrances de Riddle envers la brune. Mais rien ne vint. Intrigué, et légèrement nerveux, le garçon franchit la distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. À présent, des éclats de voix lui parvenaient. Cependant, ce n'est pas cela qui capta son attention, mais la pièce en elle-même: jamais Harry n'avait vu un bureau tel que celui-ci.

Très haute de plafond, la pièce était de forme octogonale. Juste en face de l'entrée, une immense baie vitrée prenait presque toute la largeur du mur, atteignant quasiment le plafond blanc. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, Harry promena son regard tout autour de lui. Contre les murs du milieu, à droite et à gauche, se trouvaient deux grands canapés de cuir noir, l'un en face de l'autre. Les murs, couleur vert d'eau, faisaient très bien ressortir la sobriété de la pièce, sans toutefois occulter le luxe présent. Sur les quatre derniers murs, Harry découvrit d'énormes étagères remplies de livres parfaitement alignés. Le jeune homme pensa un instant à Hermione: celle-ci serait très certainement verte de jalousie si elle savait où il se trouvait à ce moment précis !

Les livres avaient l'air plutôt anciens, en tout cas de ce que Harry pouvait en juger. Les étagères avaient été faite dans un bois sombre, et ce, combiné au cuir noir des canapés, faisaient ressortir la couleur clair des murs.

Encore épaté, le garçon reporta son attention sur les autres occupants de la pièce. Le bureau se situait face à l'entrée, et donc à Harry. Celui-ci ne s'étonna d'ailleurs même pas de l'immensité du meuble. Pansy était debout, contre l'un des côtés du bureau, et était partie dans un monologue dont le jeune Potter n'avait rien suivi, s'adressant à un Tom Riddle qui semblait… la snober royalement.

Les coudes sur son bureau et les mains croisées à hauteur de son visage, Harry sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir en remarquant le regard rouge sang fixé sur lui. La première chose que le jeune Potter eut envie de faire fut de baisser les yeux. Toutefois, il se força à ne pas obéir à cette impulsion. Ainsi, un duel de regards commença. Rubis contre émeraudes. Mais si les pupilles de Riddle restaient totalement insondables, ce n'était pas la même chose pour Harry. Crainte et défi se lisaient parfaitement dans les émeraudes du garçon.

- " … c'est donc pour ça que nous devons aller à Londres immédiatement !" s'exclama Pansy.

Par réflexe, Harry porta son regard vers la jeune fille, coupant ainsi le contact visuel avec l'homme assit à son bureau. Mentalement, il remercia sa nouvelle amie de son éclat de voix… avant de réaliser le pourquoi de cet éclat de voix. Hésitant, il prit la parole:

- " C'est inutile. Je pense plutôt que nous gênerions. C'est une fête privée, non ?"

Harry avait dit ça en se forçant à regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux de Riddle. À cet instant, Annabelle, qui était restée tranquillement assise sur l'un des canapés, se redressa, et s'apprêtai à hurler son indignation avant de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied par le propriétaire des lieux:

- " C'est le cas. Toutefois, vous êtes mes invités. Il était donc hors de question que vous restiez dans vos chambre le soir d'Halloween. Je comptais vous emmener moi-même à Londres mais, si Pansy tient à nous accompagner, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient."

Il avait dit cela d'un ton parfaitement calme. Calme mais sans réplique. Cependant, Harry n'était pas du genre à s'écraser sans rien dire, et même s'il devait affronter Tom Riddle, il était prêt à s'affirmer. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant les yeux brillants et le grand sourire d'Annabelle que le jeune homme préféra se taire, découragé. Après tout, il avait réussi à échapper à une punition chez madame Figg, puis on les invitait, sa sœur et lui, à une soirée le soir de Halloween. Invitation lancée par le propriétaire d'un manoir absolument fabuleux, soit dit en passant. Alors pourquoi gâcher un tel moment ?

D'instinct, ou peut-être tout simplement en apercevant la mine découragée de son frère, Annabelle sautilla sur place, surexcitée.

- " Quand est-ce qu'on part ? Quand est-ce qu'on part ? Ce soir je veux être une princesse !"

- " Et bien dans ce cas, gente demoiselle, que diriez-vous de m'accompagner afin de nous préparer ?" proposa Pansy en s'inclina tel un prince face à la rouquine.

Cette dernière, les yeux brillants, fléchie légèrement les genoux et inclina la tête, jouant le jeu de son aînée, et lui prit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- " Et bien dans ce cas, si vous le permettez messieurs, Annabelle et moi avons des préparatifs à faire."

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle embarqua la petite hors de la pièce, laissant Harry seul avec Tom. Le jeune homme, soudainement très fasciné par le parquet, osa relever les yeux et ouvrir la bouche au bout d'une minute:

- " Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça. Annabelle aurait probablement boudé toute la soirée, mais elle s'en serait très vite remise."

- " Ne te méprends pas Harry. Vous inviter ta sœur et toi n'est absolument pas une contrainte pour moi."

- " Peut-être, mais vous n'avez pas à payer pour nous."

Un nouvel affrontement visuel débuta, où Riddle semblait pouvoir sonder jusqu'au fin fond l'âme de Harry. Au bout d'une minute -son nouveau record- le jeune Potter détourna les yeux, préférant admirer le paysage forestier derrière la baie vitrée, dans le dos de Riddle.

Mais malgré son entêtement à affirmer que cette soirée ne l'intéressait pas et que ce n'était pas là sa place, il ressentait au fond de lui cette excitation si caractéristique de l'avant fête. En réalité, il brûlait déjà d'y être, tout en étant en même temps nerveux. Alors pourquoi se borner à rechigner ? Tout simplement car cette soirée allait ce dérouler chez _cet_ homme. L'homme qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis son entrée dans le bureau. Celui qui était la cause de son malaise et de son angoisse. Celui-là même qui venait à l'instant de se lever et de contourner son bureau, pour finalement s'appuyer négligemment contre l'imposant meuble, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et face au jeune homme.

- " Dans ce cas, serais-tu plus à l'aise si je te demandais de me rembourser ?"

Cela aurait été équitable. Il était hors de question qu'il demande de l'argent à ses parents, mais il pourrait toujours proposer ses services aux autres villageois pour gagner un peu d'argent. Faire un peu de nettoyage ou d'autres bricoles de ce genre n'étaient pas bien difficile. C'est ce que se disait Harry, jusqu'au moment où il aperçu les pupilles rouges remplies de sentiments que même lui, un novice dans ce domaine, put aisément déchiffrer: la convoitise et la luxure. Cette constatation le glaça d'effroi. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre en quoi consisterait le remboursement selon Tom Riddle.

Énergiquement, Harry secoua négativement la tête, atrocement gêné par ce sous-entendu. Un grand rire, grave et profond, se fit alors entendre, et Harry regarda, médusé, Riddle éclater de rire. Puis il comprit. L'homme n'avait fait que se moquer de lui. Il l'avait manipulé de façon à ce qu'il accepte cet argent qui serait bientôt dépensé. La manœuvre avait été si subtile que le jeune homme n'y avait vu que du feu. Cet homme devait avoir au moins trente ans, il avait très certainement d'autres préoccupations que de proposer ouvertement une aventure à un ado de dix-sept ans.

Vexé et en colère, Harry se renfrogna et fronça les sourcils, les joues rosées. Comment avait-il put marché dans cette ruse ? Mais quel idiot il faisait parfois. Il était clair et net que Riddle n'avait pas été sérieux dans ses propos. Il attendit donc -impatiemment- que le rire cesse, et une fois que cela fut chose faite, Riddle déclara:

- " Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre pour te préparer. J'enverrais dans une trentaine de minutes Alecto et Amycus vous chercher."

Harry grommela vaguement qu'il avait compris, et fit demi-tour. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il évita le regard rouge de l'autre homme.

* * *

><p>Il le savait. Jamais il ne s'habituerait à ce manoir. Mais comment faisaient les gens ici pour se repérer ? D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils tous passés ? Il avait bien tenté deux ou trois fois de toquer à différentes portes pour demander la direction à suivre, mais personne n'avait jamais répondu.<p>

Presque vingt minutes maintenant qu'il cherchait le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Tandis qu'il maudissait le décorateur des lieux qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de faire se ressembler les couloirs les uns aux autres, Harry tourna à un angle, persuader que cette fois-ci, il était sur la bonne voie.

Mais rien. Au contraire, plus les minutes passaient, et plus il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de ce manoir. Au départ, lorsqu'il avait quitté le bureau de Riddle, il avait été persuadé d'avoir prit le bon chemin. Les couloirs étaient illuminés par la lumière du jour et des tableaux ornaient les murs, tout comme le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Mais petit à petit, à mesure qu'il avançait, les fenêtres se firent de plus en plus espacées, diminuant ainsi la luminosité naturellement présente. Les décorations finirent par complètement disparaître, pour ne plus laisser que des murs dénudés.

Harry finit par déboucher dans un long, un très long corridor, totalement dépourvu de fenêtre. Déglutissant brillamment, il s'y engagea, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la bonne direction. Des deux côtés du couloir, il n'y avait que des portes fermées. Toutes étaient en bois massif, espacées entre elles de trois ou quatre mètres. Aucune moquette n'était présente au sol, ce qui accentuait l'écho de ses pas. Des chandeliers électriques étaient fixés aux murs, éclairant les lieux d'une faible lueur pâle, permettant tout juste de ne pas se retrouver dans le noir complet. Et encore une fois, personne à l'horizon. La luminosité était si faible que Harry ne parvenait même pas à voir l'autre bout du couloir, plongé dans une obscurité quasi absolue. Digne d'un film d'horreur. C'est à cet instant précis que Harry eu la plus belle frayeur de toute sa jeune vie. Car tandis que ses réflexions en étaient aux fantômes et autres zombis surgissant de l'ombre pour vous sauter dessus, le jeune homme sentit brusquement un souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

Bondissant contre le mur le plus proche, le brun se retourna violemment, une main sur la nuque. Face à lui, au milieu du couloir, ne se trouvait pas un fantôme ou tout autre créature d'horreur, mais un jeune homme, un grand métis plutôt musclé aux yeux noirs.

Les nerfs à vifs, Harry tenta aussitôt de reprendre une respiration normale. Il n'avait été qu'à un cheveu de hurler comme un malade, mais s'était retenu au tout dernier moment par pure fierté.

Et d'ailleurs, le coupable de sa trouille monumentale ne semblait pas du tout gêné. Peut-être un peu surprit, et encore. Il semblait surtout amusé. Amusé et… intrigué.

- " Eh, du calme mon beau. Je ne vais pas te manger… quoique, ça ne me dérangerais pas !"

- " Qui es-tu ? Et d'où est-ce que tu sors ?"

- " Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici."

L'inconnu lui avait demandé ça sans se départir de son sourire. Sourire que Harry qualifia immédiatement d'aguicheur, ce qui eu le don de le mettre en boule. Non seulement ce gars lui faisait frôler la crise cardiaque, mais en plus il se permettait ensuite de le draguer. La peur du moment s'étant envolée pour laisser place à la colère, Harry lui répondit, acerbe:

- " Si je suis là, c'est parce que je me suis perdu."

- " Perdu ? Quoi, tu es entré par mégarde dans ce manoir ? Si c'est le cas, je te préviens tout de suite, le propriétaire des lieux n'est pas commode…"

Ce gars commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot. Brusquement, le métis s'avança vers lui, son petit sourire toujours collé au visage, et accula complètement Harry contre le mur. Le basané lui attrapa doucement le menton et colla son corps au sien, empêchant ainsi toute fuite.

- "… mais, si je dis que tu es avec moi, alors il n'y aura aucun problème."

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répliquer vertement d'aller se faire voir et de dégager, une voix coupa Harry dans son élan:

- " Blaise. Lâches-le."

Difficilement, Harry parvint à tourner la tête en direction de la voix. Mais avec la faible luminosité ambiante, il ne put pas voir grand chose.

- " Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges ?" s'exclama le dénommé Blaise sans même se retourner.

- " Je vois surtout que tu vas t'attirer de très gros problèmes."

- " Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demanda-t-il en se retournant cette fois vers l'inconnu, mais sans toutefois décollé son corps de celui de Harry, ou même lui lâcher le menton.

Ce dernier, tentant de profiter de l'inattention de son assaillant, essaya de se glisser hors de son étreinte. Mais rien à faire. Ce gars était aussi solide qu'un mur.

- " On dirait que le message qui circule depuis hier t'ai complètement passé au-dessus de la tête. Tu sais que ça pourrait te coûté cher ?"

- " Un message ? "

- " Oui. Mais je suppose que tu était trop occupé à batifoler pour y faire attention."

- " Hmm… Ah ! Comme quoi il y aurait des invités ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens !"

- " Mais lâches-moi espèce d'abruti !" s'exclama soudainement Harry, s'attirant ainsi l'attention des deux garçons.

- " Du calme mon mignon, je suis à toi dans une minute."

- " Et puis quoi encore ? Je t'ai dis de me lâcher, espèce de pervers." Pesta le jeune Potter, se démenant comme un beau diable.

- " Blaise, lâches-le. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?" demanda toujours aussi posément l'inconnu.

- " Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin, Théo ?"

C'est ce que Harry se demandait aussi. Mais pour le moment, sa première préoccupation était de se libérer.

- " Réfléchis un peu: est-ce dans les habitudes de Tom d'accueillir ainsi n'importe qui chez lui ?"

- " Non. Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il…"

Subitement, il se tut, et dévisagea Harry d'un regard effaré. Lentement, il s'écarta du jeune garçon, sans le lâcher du regard. Harry avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passait, mais au moins, il était libre. Rapidement, il mit plusieurs mètres de distance entre le basané et lui. Le dénommé Théo prit de nouveau la parole:

- " Tu comprends maintenant ?"

- " Euh… ouai, mais… "

Ne prêtant aucune attention à la suite de sa réponse, Théo s'approcha calmement de Harry. Par réflexe, ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, poings serrés, prêt à en démordre:

- " Ne t'inquiètes pas…" fit le garçon en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, " Je m'appelle Théodore Nott, mais tu peux m'appeler Théo. Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?"

Surprit que ce garçon connaisse son nom, Harry abandonna sa posture de défense, et répondit simplement:

- " Oui. Comment connais-tu mon nom ?"

- " Pour tout te dire, Tom Riddle à prévenu tout le monde au manoir de votre arrivée, à ta sœur et toi. Donc tout le monde sait qui tu es."

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Pansy connaissait son nom avant même qu'il ne le lui dise. Presque inconscient, les émeraudes de Harry ne purent s'empêcher de dévier en direction de son pseudo agresseur.

- " Et voici Blaise Zabini. Excuse son comportement envers toi. À vrai dire, ce n'est qu'un idiot constamment en chaleur qui-"

- " Hé !" s'indigna l'idiot constamment en chaleur.

- " -saute sur tout ce qui bouge, homme comme femme."

- " Je vois. En tout cas, merci d'être intervenu." Lui sourit Harry, heureux d'être tombé sur quelqu'un de normal.

De la même taille que Blaise, Théo était _évidemment_ plus grand que Harry. Les cheveux bruns coupés court, le jeune homme avait des yeux bleus océans et une peau très blanche. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très calme, souriant, quelqu'un avec qui il semblait très facile de communiquer. Cela rassura quelque peu Harry, même s'il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer à voix haute.

- " Ce n'est rien. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?"

- " Et bien en faite, je me suis perdu. Je voulais retourner à ma chambre, mais… j'ai dus tourner au mauvais endroit."

- " Je vois."

À ce moment précis, Harry se demanda combien d'autres adolescents de son âge se trouvaient dans ce manoir. Il savait déjà que le père de Malefoy était le bras droit de Riddle, et qu'en plus il vivait ici. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que _toutes _les familles de ses employés vivaient sous le même toit ? Est-ce que Pansy, Théo et Blaise habitaient également ici ? Cette perspective paraissait assez étrange aux yeux du garçon.

- " Dans ce cas, laisses-nous te raccompagner !" s'exclama vivement le basané, semblant s'être remit de son choc initial.

D'ailleurs, cette constatation amena une question dans l'esprit du jeune Potter. Décidant donc de passer l'éponge sur ce qui venait de se dérouler quelques minutes plus tôt, il demanda:

- " Au faite… Blaise, pourquoi as-tu eu l'air si étonné tout à l'heure ?"

Soudain mal à l'aise, le métis bégaya:

- " Ah, euh… ben, tu vois… c'est… euh… "

- " Nous ne recevons jamais de visite." Expliqua subitement mais toujours très calmement Théo, " Blaise à donc pensé, à tort, qu'il pouvait tout se permettre."

Dubitatif, Harry eu beaucoup de mal à avaler ça. À sa rencontre avec Pansy, la jeune fille lui avait aussi sortit quelque chose dans ce genre, mais elle au moins avait le mérite de s'être montrée convaincante. Certes, Théo s'était montré parfaitement persuasif, mais la démonstration de Blaise gâchait un peu le tout. De plus, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire que ce soit lui ou un autre qui ait été invité ici ?

Leurs réactions étaient à n'y rien comprendre. À croire que tous ici étaient au courant de quelque chose que lui-même ignorait.

- " Allons-y !" s'écria le basané, un grand sourire collé de nouveau au visage.

Encadré des deux garçons, Harry se laissa donc guider à travers un nouveau dédalle de couloirs, tentant au mieux de décrire le corridor menant à sa chambre en donnant le plus de détails possible.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, où Blaise s'amusait à poser toutes sortes de questions au jeune Potter sur sa vie au village, sa famille , ses amis et…

- " Et les amours ?"

- " Blaise !" s'insurgea Théo, ses yeux océans lançant des éclairs dans la direction du jeune Zabini.

- " Quoi ? Je me renseigne, c'est tout ! Alors ?"

- " J'ai une petite-amie."

- " Et… ?"

Décidément, Blaise ne lâchait jamais le morceau. Mais tout de même, Théo n'avait aucune raison d'être scandalisé comme ça.

- " Elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley. Elle est rousse, fait ma taille, et a six frères aînés."

- " Weasley, hein… ?" murmura Théo si bas que Harry ne fut même pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Se rendant compte qu'il était observé, Nott posa son regard sur le jeune Potter et lui accorda un sourire bienveillant. Légèrement gêné de s'être fait choper en pleine contemplation, Harry lui sourit à son tour. Peu à peu, le décor autour d'eux se modifia, les fenêtres réapparaissant progressivement.

- " Harry !"

Se retournant, l'interpellé eut la surprise de voir Pansy foncer comme un boulet de canon droit sur lui. Au dernier moment, la jeune fille pila en face de lui, avant de s'exclamer:

- " Où étais-tu passé ? Ça fait presque dix minutes que je te cherche partout !"

- " Du calme Pansy," tenta de tempérer le petit brun, " je me suis juste perdu. Je crois que j'y serais encore si je n'avais pas rencontré Théo et Blaise."

À l'entente du prénom du métis, la jeune fille se tourna brusquement vers le concerné, une aura noire l'entourant presque.

- " Blaise. J'espère que tu n'as rien tenté ?" siffla-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- " Euh… non ?" se risqua-t-il.

Soudain, une espèce de grognement brisa le calme. Étonné, Harry se rendit compte que ce bruit venait en réalité de la petite brune face à lui. Les yeux verts de la demoiselle étaient braqués sur le métis, furieux.

- " Espèce de… PERVERS ! OBSÉDÉ ! TU NE PENSES VRAIMENT QU'AVEC TA BI-"

- " Hé ! Restes polie s'il te plaît."

- " LA FERME ! J'ai bien envi de te castrer et de donner tes couilles à bouffer à Silver."

Peut-être instinctivement, Blaise porta ses mains à son entrejambe. Se retenant difficilement de rire, Harry reporta son attention sur Pansy, qui était toujours écumante de rage. Étrangement, cette dernière lui faisait énormément pensé à Molly Weasley, ce qui était à la fois rassurant, mais aussi très inquiétant.

- " Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais tenté quelque chose avec _lui_. Es-tu inconscient ou simplement stupide ?"

Là pour le coup, Harry n'y comprit plus grand chose: certes, il n'avait absolument pas apprécié l'initiative de Blaise envers lui, mais pourquoi mettre ça sur le dos de l'inconscience ou de la stupidité ? Légèrement blessé dans son orgueil, Harry fit le moue, observant les deux autres.

- " Et bien-"

- " BOUCLES-LA ! Théo, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ?"

- " Saches que je ne passe pas ma vie collé à Blaise." Répondit doucement le brun, " Et j'ai bien tenté de le raisonner, mais tu le connais aussi bien que moi: une fois qu'il a une idée sous le pantalon, difficile de le retenir."

Décidant de sauver la mise à Blaise, Harry intervint:

- " Tu sais Pansy, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je pense que maintenant il a compris son erreur."

- " Harry, tu es bien trop gentil avec lui. Ce gars est tellement obsédé que je suis sûr et certaine qu'il t'aurait violé sur place si Théo n'avait pas été là. Et encore, je me demande si ça aurait vraiment changé quelque chose."

- " Tu es dure là !" articula Blaise

- " Tu veux peut-être me faire croire que tu te serais retenu face à ce si mignon et si adorable garçon qu'est Harry ?"

Ne préférant pas relever le _« si mignon et si adorable »_, Harry préféra se taire. Avec Théo, ils échangèrent un regard de connivence, se comprenant l'un l'autre: mieux valait ne rien dire. Le brun aux yeux bleus lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille:

- " Les disputes entre ces deux-là sont fréquentes. Laisses-les faire, et ils finiront par se calmer tous seuls."

Harry opina, et tranquillement, se remit à suivre Théo. Enfin, pas si tranquillement que ça, puisque Pansy n'avait toujours pas cessé d'insulter et de hurler sur Blaise. Face à tant de décibels, le jeune Potter était heureux de ne pas être à la place du basané, quoique même sans, cela restait douloureux pour les oreilles. Se perdant dans ses pensées, Harry se dit qu'à cette heure-ci, ses amis avaient tous commencé leurs tâches domestiques, alors que lui, il était là, à se balader dans ce sublime manoir, entouré de nouveaux amis, et s'apprêtant à aller à Londres pour acheter un costume d'Halloween pour assister à une fête le soir-même. D'un côté, il se sentait vraiment désolé pour eux, mais d'un autre, il se sentait soulagé de ne plus être à leur place.

À cet instant, un détail surgit dans l'esprit de Harry. Un détail complètement anodin au vu de la situation, et dont le jeune garçon n'avait même pas prêté attention sur le moment, mais qui venait à présent le turlupiner. Il se tourna donc vers la seule personne apte à lui répondre pour le moment:

- " Dis-moi Théo, pourquoi il n'y avait pas de fenêtres là où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?"

Mais à peine avait-il fini de poser sa question qu'il se rendit compte de la futilité de celle-ci. Théo, d'abord surprit, fini par lui répondre avec un sourire:

- " Et bien, ce manoir a presque un millénaire d'existence." Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant ça. " Il a été restauré un nombre incalculable de fois, et au fil du temps, plusieurs parties ont été ajouté ou agrandi. Le couloir de tout à l'heure est une de ces anciennes parties, sauf qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été retouché. Juste quelques coups de pinceaux de temps en temps, mais c'est tout. C'est aussi simple que ça."

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et un silence serein se réinstalla entre eux deux.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore, et où Harry se rendit vraiment compte à quel point il s'était éloigné de sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent enfin, la dispute entre la jeune fille et le métis avait enfin cessé. Et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui des deux l'avait remporté au vu de l'air sûr d'elle de Pansy.

Rapidement, Harry attrapa sa veste et se laissa de nouveau guidé par ses amis. Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans le hall d'entrée, là où Annabelle et Riddle patientaient. L'homme ne semblait pas en colère ou irrité par son retard, mais Annabelle, elle, semblait sur le point de piquer une crise.

- " Désolé du retard."

- " Ce n'est rien." Assura Riddle d'une voix calme. Cependant, son regard, pour une fois, n'était pas fixé sur Harry, mais sur Blaise. Celui-ci se dandina sur place, mal à l'aise. Même Annabelle cessa de fusiller son frère du regard, trop absorbée par l'affrontement.

Décidément, la réputation de tombeur du basané n'était plus à refaire. Harry en aurait presque éclaté de rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue. Théo et Pansy fixaient avec crainte Riddle. À croire qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que l'homme égorge le jeune Zabini. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment le malaise qui régnait ici. Était-ce à cause de la tentative foireuse de Blaise envers lui ? Non impossible. Riddle n'était pas au courant. Peut-être y avait-il eu un différent entre le métis et le propriétaire des lieux auparavant. Mais au fond de lui, Harry sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il n'y avait qu'à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait entendu depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce manoir, tous ces sous-entendus dont il avait fait l'objet sans rien comprendre.

- " Monsieur Riddle. La voiture est prête." Annonça subitement Amycus.

- " Très bien," ajouta l'homme sans détourner ses yeux de ceux du basané, " Blaise, tu viendra me voir à notre retour. J'aurais des choses à te dire."

- " D-d'accord." Murmura celui-ci, dépité.

Finalement, Tom Riddle fit demi-tour et sortit à l'extérieur. Pansy souffla un bon coup, soulagée:

- " Bon, allons-y. À plus les garçons."

Aussitôt, elle suivit le plus âgé, entraînant Annabelle avec elle.

- " Oh ! je suis mors, je suis mors, il va me tuer !" haleta difficilement Blaise.

- " Calmes-toi. Il va juste t'engueuler un bon coup, et puis ça sera fini." Tenta de le rassurer Théo.

- " Comment ça: _« et puis ça sera fini » _? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" s'exclama les yeux écarquillés d'effroi le métis.

- " Mais rien. Arrêtes un peu de paniquer."

Harry, incertain, leur demanda:

- " Est-ce que par hasard, ce serait de ma faute ?"

- " Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, tu n'y es pour rien. Comme je te l'ai dis, Blaise saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Il doit donc en assumer les conséquences."

Harry se tut, ayant enfin la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait. À savoir que c'était bien à cause de la tentative de drague de Blaise que Riddle avait semblé en colère contre le métis. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que les personnes qui vivaient ici semblaient avoir compris plus de choses que lui ? Car maintenant qu'il y pensait, Drago Malefoy avait lui aussi agit bizarrement avec lui. Serait-il possible que tout ces évènements soit en rapport avec Tom Riddle ?

- " Je crois que je vais aller faire mon testament." S'exclama tout à coup Blaise.

- " Tu es ridicule."

Blaise ignora son ami et disparu à l'étage.

- " Harry !"

- " Tu devrais y aller, sinon je sens que ta sœur risque de piquer une crise." Ajouta Théo à Harry.

- " Tu ignores à quel point tu as raison. En tout cas, encore merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure."

- " Ce n'est rien. On se revoie ce soir."

Et c'est après avoir salué son ami que Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée. Une fois dehors, il s'aperçu qu'une magnifique Audi S8 gris métallisée l'attendait.

Décidément, cette journée promettait d'être riche en surprises.

* * *

><p><strong><em>À suivre...<em>**


	9. Halloween

**Réponse aux reviews****:**

**- adenoide: **d'abord, merci pour tes reviews ! Ensuite, pour répondre à tes suppositions, Harry est hétéro. En tout cas pour le moment ^^ Et non, il ne s'agit pas d'une famille de mafia.

- **Gayel: **contente que tu ais aimé ce nouveau chapitre !

**- supereveuse:** heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques petites précisions:<strong>

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

_**Bonne Lecture**_ **_! _**

* * *

><p>Fatigué. Non, exténué. Tel était le mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Hier encore, il pouvait qualifier sa vie de normal. Non pas que maintenant elle soit extraordinaire, disons juste qu'à présent elle était… moins ordinaire. Et tout cela avait commencé le matin même.<p>

À peine arrivé au manoir Serpentard qu'il avait été décidé que sa jeune sœur et lui devaient aller à Londres, décision prise par la très délurée Pansy Parkinson. Ensuite, il avait erré dans ce même manoir, s'était fait ouvertement dragué par un inconnu, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était l'objet de quelques complots mystérieux. Bon, peut-être que le mot complot n'était pas le plus approprié, mais Harry était sûr et certain qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Mais pour le moment, son principal soucis était tout autre. Rien que la matinée avait été crevante. Il avait dû, bon gré mal gré, assister à un véritable défilé de mode spécial Halloween, dont l'unique modèle n'était autre qu'Annabelle Potter. Le jeune homme avait été surpris de découvrir qu'au nouveau centre commercial de Londres, il existait une boutique spécialisée dans les costumes en tout genre. Ainsi, sorcière, fée, indienne, pirate et autres avaient défilé sous les yeux de Harry. Et bien sûr, celui-ci avait eu le malheur de demander pourquoi la nécessité de ce défilé, puisque la petite avait clamé haut et fort vouloir être une princesse. Pansy lui avait alors répliqué calmement: « Les demoiselles ont toujours besoin de plusieurs essayages avant de trouver la perle rare ! » Face à cette réplique, Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de répondre quoi que ce soit, et avait donc subi toute la matinée durant. Et où était passé Tom Riddle pendant tout ce temps ? Et bien l'homme les avait tout simplement lâchement abandonné, prétextant qu'il devait rencontrer le directeur commercial _«__pour affaires__» _et qu'il les retrouvait pour le déjeuner.

Harry était sûr que ce n'avait été qu'un bobard pour ne pas assister au défilé. Alors lui aussi, il avait eu envi de filer en douce. Mais à peine avait-il mis la main sur la poignée de porte qu'il s'était retrouvé pieds et poings liés -littéralement- à un fauteuil. C'est là qu'il avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire Pansy. Donc, pendant presque deux heures, il avait subi les différents essayages de sa sœur. Et ce n'est que lorsque la petite rousse eut choisi son costume de princesse que Riddle était réapparu. Pour la première fois, Harry l'avait fusillé du regard, toujours attaché à sa chaise. L'homme avait d'abord paru étonné, puis avait tout simplement éclaté de rire en demandant à Pansy de le détacher.

Enfin le déjeuner était arrivé. Certainement l'heure la plus calme selon Harry. Mais très vite, cela avait changé, car Pansy l'avait de nouveau traîné dans la boutique de costumes.

Et à présent il était là, perché sur un tabouret.

- " Harry, arrêtes un peu de soupirer !"

- " Je n'en peux plus. Ce n'est qu'un costume d'Halloween, alors pourquoi tout ça ?"

- " Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'agit que d'un costume que nous ne devons faire les choses qu'à moitié." Répliqua Pansy, tranquillement installée sur un sofa, à côté d'Annabelle et d'un Riddle très amusé par la situation.

Harry avait été très surprit que la gérante de la boutique de costumes leur laisse carte blanche. C'est lorsqu'il en avait touché un mot à Pansy qu'il avait appris que Riddle avait été un des plus importants financiers lors de la construction du centre commercial.

- " Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas choisir moi-même mon propre costume ?" demanda le jeune homme.

- " Parce que j'ai très bien vus que tu t'apprêtais à choisir cet horrible costume de monstre de Frankenstein."

- " Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il avait de mal. Tu pourrais au moins me dire en quoi je serais déguisé ce soir." S'entêta Harry.

- " Non. C'est une surprise."

- " Parfait jeune homme, j'ai terminé." S'exclama Mme. Guipure, la gérante et couturière de la boutique qui s'était chargée de prendre ses mensurations.

Aussitôt, Harry sauta à terre, heureux de pouvoir enfin bouger. La vieille couturière annonça:

- " Il me faudra environ une heure pour faire toutes les modifications nécessaires. Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un petit tour dans la galerie marchande vous amuser en attendant ?" demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- " Moi je reste. J'aurais quelques petites idées pour améliorer davantage le costume." S'écria Pansy, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- " Très bien. Je n'y vois aucun problème."

N'en fallant pas plus à Harry, il sortit aussitôt de la boutique, entraînant sa sœur avec lui. Toutefois, ce que le jeune garçon n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'ils seraient suivis de près par Tom Riddle. Se mêlant à la foule, Harry attrapa la main de sa sœur par précaution. En ce début d'après-midi, les lieux étaient bondés. Les gens se pressaient les uns contre les autres afin de découvrir les nouvelles boutiques, les différentes attractions ou activités mises en places…

Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine que ce nouveau centre commercial avait ouvert. Il était la nouvelle attraction far de la ville, avec une superficie beaucoup plus importante que le premier existant déjà.

- " Harry," dit doucement Riddle à côté du jeune homme, " il va y avoir un spectacle pour enfants au premier étage. Pourquoi ne pas y emmener Annabelle ?"

- " Et bien, oui, pourquoi pas ?"

Étrangement, être aux côtés de l'homme ne lui paraissait plus aussi angoissant qu'auparavant. Peut-être était-ce dû à la foule ? Quoi qu'il en soit, même si l'angoisse avait diminué, le malaise lui était toujours bien présent.

Arrivés à l'étage supérieur, Harry et Annabelle découvrirent qu'une petite scène avait été installé, avec une dizaine de bancs pour le jeune public. Heureusement, le spectacle n'avait pas encore commencé, bien que les bancs fussent déjà bien remplis.

- " Harry, je peux aller tout devant, s'il te plaît ?"

- " Oui, vas-y. Mais ne prends pas la place de quelqu'un d'autre !" cria-t-il alors qu'Annabelle s'éloignait déjà en courant.

Un ricanement capta alors son attention.

- " Quoi ? Pourquoi vous riez ?"

- " Oh, pour rien. Je me demandais juste si tu étais bien son frère et non pas sa mère ?"

- " Quoi ? Pou-pourquoi ?" demanda le garçon, rouge de gêne.

- " Je ne pensais tout simplement pas que tu étais du genre grand-frère sur-protecteur."

- " Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que… Annabelle est très bien capable de prendre la place d'un autre enfant en lui disant que le Père Noël est ici, ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Je ne veux donc pas que des parents viennent se plaindre à moi."

Gêné par le regard écarlate fixé sur lui, Harry fonça s'installer tout derrière, là où les parents patientaient. Au bout d'une minute, Riddle le rejoignit, s'asseyant tout prêt de lui. Ne voyant pas sa sœur revenir, le jeune garçon la chercha du regard, et remarqua enfin qu'elle s'était installée au premier rang. Harry espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas viré un autre enfant pour avoir sa place.

Peu à peu, les rares places encore libre se comblèrent, et le spectacle commença. Il s'agissait d'une représentation de La princesse de la Lune. Tous les spectateurs, parents comme enfants, semblaient totalement conquis par cette représentation. Il fallait dire que le décor était absolument somptueux, les costumes remarquables, et que les acteurs n'avaient pas besoin de s'égosiller pour être entendus, puisqu'ils étaient équipés de micro. De temps à autre, Harry jetait un coup d'œil sur Annabelle. Sa sœur était si énergique qu'elle était bien capable de filer en douce et de se perdre. Mais à chaque fois, et ce à sa grande surprise, il la découvrait totalement captivée par le spectacle. C'est là que Harry se rendit compte d'une chose: il n'y avait autour de lui que des parents accompagnant leurs enfants à un spectacle. Annabelle n'était certes pas sa fille, mais il l'accompagnait tout de même, et ce avec Tom Riddle. La constatation était assez troublante pour le jeune homme.

D'un coup d'œil qui se voulait discret, Harry contempla l'homme assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier arborait une expression tranquille, semblant complètement absorbé par le spectacle. Parfaitement immobile, il faisait le même effet à Harry que l'une de ces statues antiques, l'une de ces beautés froides appartenant au passé. Il était indéniable que cet homme était beau, et même sublime. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le reconnaître. Il était également assez généreux pour aider ses parents et payer des costumes assez onéreux pour sa sœur et lui. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se montrer plus naturel en sa présence ? Pourquoi devait-il sans cesse se sentir méfiant auprès de cet homme ? Il était possible d'admettre qu'au départ, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore Riddle, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus vraiment la même chose. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Finalement, la fin du spectacle arriva, et Harry se dépêcha d'aller retrouver sa sœur.

- " Retournons à la boutique, Mme. Guipure doit en avoir fini à présent."

Et c'est après avoir récupéré le costume de princesse et le costume mystère qu'ils repartirent tous les quatre, direction Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>- " En quoi est-il si intéressant ?" s'exclama avec hargne un garçon à la voix traînante.<p>

- " Oh, ne soit pas de si mauvaise foi, Drago. Avoues qu'il est mignon." Déclara Blaise.

- " Mignon ? Lui ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu avais vraiment les yeux en face des trous lorsque tu l'as vu ?"

- " Et comment ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas."

- " Je ne le supporte pas, c'est tout."

- " Tu sera pourtant bien obligé."

Se retournant d'un même mouvement vers la porte d'entrée, Drago et Blaise virent leur ami Théo, accompagné d'un autre jeune homme.

- " Hé Ulric," s'exclama joyeusement Blaise, " quand est-ce que tu es revenu ?"

- " À l'instant." répondit le dénommé Ulric.

L'étranger faisait bien une tête de plus que les trois amis, et devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Il avait des cheveux châtains foncés, la peau très blanche et les mêmes yeux bleus océans que Théo.

- " Peu importe," s'écria Drago, " qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par_ «__tu sera pourtant bien obligé__» _?"

- " Je pensais pourtant que c'était évidemment. Moi qui croyais que l'héritier Malefoy était d'une intelligence hors norme."

- " Ulric, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le frère aîné de Théo que je ne peux pas te coller mon poing dans la figure." Répliqua Drago en se redressant avec arrogance.

- " Oh ? Essayes donc un peu, blondinette."

Se relevant tel un ressort, le jeune Malefoy se serait rué sur Ulric si Blaise ne l'avait pas retenu d'une main sur l'épaule.

- " Drago," commença d'une voix amusée le basané, " on a beau avoir tous grandis ensemble, tu réagis toujours au quart de tour lorsque Ulric te provoque. Calmes-toi un peu, tu ne vois pas qu'il le fait exprès ?"

S'étant installés plus tôt prêt de la cheminée se trouvant dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir, Blaise et Drago furent rejoins par Théo et son frère. Ce dernier arborait un petit sourire de vainqueur, son regard braqué sur le jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier se rassit sur son fauteuil, les bras croisés, mécontent. Ulric s'installa dans le fauteuil face à Drago, et Blaise demanda:

- " Où est Raphaël ?"

- " Il est resté à San Francisco. Il souhaitait passer encore quelques jours avec ses parents avant de revenir ici."

- " Faut dire qu'il ne les voit pas souvent. Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu risqué maintenant ?"

- " Ne t'inquiète pas," commença Ulric avec un sourire, " mon Raphaël sait très bien rester discret. Surtout lorsque cela le concerne directement."

- " Ah, l'amour !" se mit à roucouler le basané. " Mais quand même, je trouve ça un peu risqué. Et si jamais ses parents le découvraient ? Je les imagine mal sauter au plafond en découvrant brusquement que leur fils est ence-"

- " Blaise, arrêtes de dramatiser." Interrompit subitement Théo. " Raphaël sait se prendre en charge, et comme l'a dit Ulric, il sait rester discret."

Bougonnant dans son coin, Blaise croisa à son tour les bras, et Ulric poursuivit:

- " Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que je voulais dire Drago, c'est que maintenant que ce Harry Potter est ici, tu devra faire attention à ce que tu dis sur lui. Tu ne pourras plus te permettre d'être aussi injurieux envers lui."

Drago grogna pour montrer qu'il avait déjà compris.

- " Hé ! Si tu viens d'arriver, comment peux-tu déjà être au courant de tout ça ?"

- " Les rumeurs vont vite, mon cher Blaise. Je suis au courant de tout, même du fait que tu ais essayé de séduire Harry. Apparemment, ce devait être une tentative plutôt médiocre s'il a pu t'échapper."

- " Ha ha ha, très drôle. C'est juste que je n'étais pas en pleine possession de mes moyens, avec ton frère qui n'arrêtait pas de m'enquiquiner."

- " Ben voyons. Maintenant ça va être de ma faute si ta tentative de drague était complètement foireuse. Sans te rappeler que si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais probablement à l'heure actuelle mort ou au mieux, estropié."

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant ainsi voir une Pansy Parkinson plus rayonnante que jamais. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, entre Blaise et Théo.

- " Alors, comment ça c'est passé ?"

- " Très bien. Sauf au moment où j'ai dû attacher Harry à son fauteuil, mais sinon, tout à été comme sur des roulettes."

- " Hm, Potter saucissonné et sans défense: le rêve."

- " N'y pense même pas Drago." Prévint Pansy, le regard noir.

- " Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit."

- " Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir peut-être ? Ne t'avises surtout pas d'aller charrier Harry à ce propos."

- " Sinon quoi ? Tu imagines que j'ai peur de toi peut-être ?"

- " De moi non, mais de Tom…"

Drago se renfrogna, vexé. Pansy poursuivit:

- " Je vois que nous nous comprenons. Ah Blaise, en parlant de Tom, il t'attend dans son bureau."

Immédiatement, le sourire goguenard du métis se fana.

- " Bon, et bien," Blaise commença à se lever, " les amis, je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré."

- " Oh Blaise," s'exclama soudainement Ulric, " si jamais tu devais passer de vie à trépas, pourrais-tu avant me léguer ton exemplaire du Kama-Sutra ? J'aimerais essayer de nouvelles positions par la suite avec Raphaël."

- " Pas question ! Celui-là, je l'emporte avec moi dans la tombe."

Et sur ce, le basané sortit de la bibliothèque.

- " Au fait Pansy, où est Harry ?" demanda Théo.

- " Dans sa chambre avec sa sœur. D'ailleurs, il faut que je file, c'est moi qui organise la fête de ce soir. Au fait, contente de te revoir Ulric."

Aussitôt, la jeune fille s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Non. Impossible. Hors de question. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait traversé la tête de Pansy, bon sang ? On avait pas idée de s'habiller comme ça, même le soir d'Halloween. Jamais il n'oserait sortir vêtu ainsi. C'était impensable. Laisser son amie choisir son costume avait été une très grave erreur.<p>

- " Harry, tu as terminé ?" s'écria Pansy de derrière la porte.

Figé devant le grand miroir à pied de la salle de bain, Harry était immobile, ébahit, incapable du moindre mouvement.

- " Harry ? Est-ce que ça-"

- " Pansy, je crois que finalement, je ne vais pas aller à cette fête."

- " Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" hurla presque la jeune fille.

- " Tu demandes pourquoi," Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée, "voilà pourquoi !"

Étonnée du mécontentement du brun, Pansy détailla la merveille qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Torse nu, le garçon ne portait pour seul vêtement qu'un simple pantalon légèrement bouffant, le cinglant par une large ceinture aux hanches et des lanières aux chevilles. Le tissu était de couleur rouge sang, et était fait d'une soie si fine qu'elle en paraissait transparente. Ses lunettes avaient été remplacé par des lentilles, faisant davantage briller ses grands yeux émeraudes. Un brassard en or ornait chacun de ses biceps, et de fins bracelets dorés entouraient ses poignets.

- " Tu es magnifique." Souffla Pansy, les yeux écarquillés.

- " J'ai surtout l'impression d'être tout nu. Sérieusement, je suis censé être quoi ? Un génie sortit de sa lampe ?"

- " Le favori du Roi." Dit tout simplement Pansy.

- " Le… quoi ?"

- " Et bien tu sais, le favori du harem du Roi."

- " Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un prostitué ?"

- " Un favori n'est en aucun cas un prostitué. C'est une personne que le Roi honore et qui est très respectée à la cour."

- " Ben voyons."

- " Est-ce que tu as mis le spray que je t'ais acheté ?"

- " Non. À vrai dire, j'étais trop absorbé par mon reflet pour penser à autre chose." Siffla Harry.

- " Donnes, je vais te le mettre."

- " Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

- " Des paillettes."

Désespéré, Harry ferma les yeux et attendit que Pansy finisse de lui vaporiser le torse, le dos et les bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille s'exclama, ravie:

- " Par-fait ! Laisses-moi juste m'occuper de tes cheveux, et ce sera terminé."

Préférant la laisser se mordre les doigts sur sa tignasse, Harry se tut. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille poussa un cri de joie. Incrédule, il se contempla et s'aperçu que ses cheveux avaient été arrangé de façon coiffé-décoiffé. Une dernière fois, Harry baissa son regard vers son reflet. Certes, s'il oubliait le fait qu'il était à moitié nu, il aurait pu lui aussi s'extasier, mais il était loin d'en avoir le cœur. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée à ce moment, et entra sans permission.

- " Harry ! Regardes-moi !" s'écria Annabelle.

S'exécutant, Harry put ainsi découvrir une magnifique petite princesse rousse, vêtu d'une robe blanche pailletée.

- " En quoi tu es déguisé ?" demanda subitement la petite à son aîné. Celui-ci resta muet, ne sachant quoi dire.

- " C'est l'amoureux du Roi." Dit avec un grand sourire Pansy.

- " Et c'est qui le Roi ?"

- " Tu verras."

- " Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ?" questionna Annabelle vers Pansy

- " Une fée gothique !"

- " Tu es vraiment très jolie."

- " Merci ma belle. Toi aussi, tu es absolument magnifique ! Une vraie princesse." s'exclama la brune, aux anges.

Habillée d'une robe bustier style gothique Lolita de couleur rouge et noire, il est vrai que Pansy était vraiment belle. Ses épaules étaient dénudées, mais de longues manches noires recouvraient étroitement ses bras, du haut de ses membres jusqu'aux coudes, où le tissu devenait ensuite bouffant et se colorait de fins filaments rouge sang. La robe lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, et de longs collants noirs montaient jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux, le tout complété par de petites chaussures noirs vernies à hauts talons. Ses cheveux de jais étaient finement bouclés, et une rose rouge les ornait. Sa gorge était décorée d'un collier semblant hors de prix à Harry, fait de petits diamants avec en son centre un gros rubis. Ses paupières avait été colorées de noirs, et sa bouche était d'un beau rouge sombre. Pour parfaire le tout, de petites ailes, style chauve-souris, avaient été fixé dans son dos.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, les trois jeunes gens sortirent de la salle de bain, puis de la chambre, et prirent la direction de la salle de réception. À mesure qu'il avançait, Harry devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Le garçon se demandait comment Annabelle et Pansy faisaient pour discuter si tranquillement à côté de lui, avant de se dire que sa nervosité était très probablement dû à sa quasi nudité. Qu'allait penser les autres en le voyant habillé ainsi ? Probablement qu'il était un garçon sans gêne et sans pudeur, chose qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Il ne faisait pas froid dans les couloirs, mais pourtant ses membres tremblaient légèrement.

Finalement, et bien trop rapidement au goût de Harry, ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et s'arrêtèrent face à une double porte en chêne massif fermée. De la musique parvint aux oreilles du garçon, ce qui accentua les battements de son cœur. Ainsi, la fête avait déjà commencé.

- " Harry, calmes-toi." Intima Pansy.

- " Facile à dire. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'apprêtes à entrer dans une pièce bondée à moitié nu !"

- " Tu exagères. Tu es peut-être à moitié nu, mais tu es absolument divin, tous les regards seront braqués sur toi !"

- " Génial."

Et avant qu'il n'ai pu dire autre chose, Pansy toqua, et les portes s'ouvrirent entièrement, laissant un flot de musique les submerger. Les lumières avaient été tamisé, créant ainsi une douce lueur dorée où se mêlait lumière électrique et lumière des bougies. L'ambiance était festive, sans pour autant être assourdissante. La salle, immense, avait été décoré avec soin, au thème de ce trente et un octobre. D'épaisses toiles d'araignées artificielles avaient été disséminé un peu partout, de même que plusieurs citrouilles vidées aux sourires lugubres. Des chauves-souris, dont Harry aurait juré qu'elles étaient vraies, étaient suspendues au haut plafond assombri, ainsi que des ballons noirs et oranges accrochés ci et là. Quelqu'un avait même eu l'idée d'ajouter de fausses éclaboussures de sang sur les murs, certaines dégoulinantes encore.

Lentement, Harry pénétra dans la salle, quelques mètres derrière sa sœur et Pansy. Et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il s'aperçu de tous les regards braqués sur lui. Inquiet, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de travers, avant de se souvenir de la façon dont il était habillé. Rouge de honte, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Pansy, qui entre temps avait laissé Annabelle avec d'autres enfants.

- " Tu vois, je t'avais bien dis que tous les regards seraient sur toi !"

- " L'exhibitionnisme n'est pas mon passe-temps favori Pansy. Je me serais très bien passé de leur attention."

- " Qu'est-ce que tu peux être prude, tu dramatises trop. Pour tous ces gens, tu es un appel à la luxure, un fruit défendu. Regardes-les, regardes leurs yeux."

Discrètement, et un peu à contrecœur, Harry s'exécuta. Et bordel, Pansy avait raison. De tous les regards qu'il pouvait capter, le brun ne voyait qu'intérêt, envie, désir et luxure. Il vit même une femme d'âge mûr déguisée en diablesse le fixer de la même façon qu'un enfant en manque de sucre fixerait un gâteau fondant au chocolat.

- " Mamma mia ! Quel beauté !" s'exclama une voix que Harry reconnu tout de suite.

- " Pitié Blaise, n'en rajoute pas. C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça." Quémanda Harry.

- " Désolé, mais tu es vraiment trop... whoua !"

- " Et toi, tu es déguisé en… ?"

- " Je suis Casanova ! Les collants ne me plaisaient pas trop, alors j'ai opté pour le jean et la chemise noire."

- " Ah, bien sûr, Casanova."

C'est à cet instant que Théo apparu, accompagné d'un jeune homme inconnu à Harry et de Drago Malefoy.

- " Et bien Harry," dit calmement Théo, déguisé en Arsène Lupin, " je vois que Pansy n'a pas fait semblant avec toi."

- " Tu l'as dit. Bien qu'un simple costume de zombie m'aurai amplement suffi."

- " Quelle horreur !" marmonna la jeune fille.

Les deux échangèrent un regard de connivence, avant que Théo ne reprenne la parole:

- " Harry, je voudrais te présenter mon frère aîné, Ulric, ou si tu préfères, le Comte Dracula. Ulric, voici Harry Potter."

- " Salut," dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Peu à peu, Harry parvint à s'immiscer dans l'ambiance de la fête, même s'il regrettait vraiment que ses amis Ron et Hermione ne puissent être présents. Ulric n'était certes pas aussi calme que son frère, mais tout aussi sympathique. Et après avoir discuté avec lui durant plusieurs minutes, il se força à se tourner vers son ennemi, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

- " Malefoy."

- " Potter."

- " …"

- " …"

- " …"

- " …"

- " Whoua ! Plus glacial que l'Antarctique." S'exclama Blaise.

- " La ferme Zabini." Siffla Drago.

- " Oh, tu es tout gêné. Que c'est mignon," poursuivit Blaise sans faire attention, "au fait, tu es déguisé en prince ?"

- " Je suis le Comte de Monté Christo."

Brusquement, les yeux noirs de Blaise s'écarquillèrent, et il s'écria:

- " Harry, ne te retourne surtout pas, mais je viens de voir Louis XIV te reluquer le cul."

- " Quoi ?"

- " Hé, qu'est-ce que tu veux," intervint à son tour Ulric, "habillé comme ça, tu ne pouvais pas y manquer."

Prudemment, Harry se retourna et vit qu'effectivement, un homme habillé en roi français le contemplait. Immédiatement, il voulu se retourner, mais son regard capta autre chose: un homme plus précisément. Celui-ci était habillé tel un Roi d'Arabie. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été détaché, et il portait un costume dans le même style que celui de Harry. Son pantalon, le même que celui du jeune homme, était blanc ceinturé de rouge. Il portait également une espèce de long manteau en soie blanche brodé de fins filaments en or. Et en dessous de ce manteau, rien. Son torse musclé était nu, visible par tous. L'homme portait aussi plusieurs fins colliers d'or, ainsi qu'un anneau doré encerclant sa tête pour montrer son statut de Roi.

Riddle discutait tranquillement avec plusieurs autres personnes, et ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu.

- " Pansy," intervint Harry en se retournant, " quand tu parlais du favori du roi, je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il y avait un roi."

- " Évidemment qu'il y en a un ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas dis de qui il s'agissait."

Levant les yeux aux ciel de désespoir, Harry tenta d'oublier ce fait… et aussi d'effacer l'image de Tom Riddle qu'il venait d'avoir. La vision qu'il avait eu de l'homme avait été des plus troublante. Comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il le voyait. Et étrangement, il s'était sentit comme… déçu que Riddle ne le regarde pas.

Perplexe, Harry se força à penser à autre chose, avant de se tourner vers Pansy:

- " Qui sont tous ces gens ? Je ne crois pas les avoir déjà vu au village."

- " C'est normal. Toutes ces personnes viennent d'un peu partout, que ce soit d'Europe, d'Amérique ou d'Asie. Il s'agit pour la plupart de gros bras de la finance, mais il y a aussi quelques clients et collaborateurs de Tom."

- " Que fait-il dans la vie ?" demanda le garçon, véritablement étonné et curieux par les déclarations de son amie.

- " Il… est propriétaire de plusieurs clubs privés." Répondit rapidement Pansy.

Harry n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien vu l'hésitation flagrante de la jeune fille à répondre, sans compter le regard qu'elle avait jeter aux autres garçons toujours présents. Étonné par sa propre envie de savoir, Harry l'encouragea:

- " Et ? Ne me dis pas que toutes ces pointures internationales de la finance ne sont là que pour un propriétaire de clubs, aussi privés soient-ils."

- " Et bien… c'est vrai qu'il a d'autres activités à côté, mais… je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de parler de ça."

- " Ne me dis pas…" commença doucement Harry en écarquillant les yeux, " qu'il est lié à la mafia ?"

Discrètement, sans que Harry le remarque, la tension quitta Pansy, les frères Nott, Blaise et Malefoy. Ce dernier vociféra:

- " Bon, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter des âneries pareilles. À plus."

Et sur ce, le blond tourna les talons, disparaissant dans la foule d'invités. Maugréant tout seul contre Malefoy, Harry ne remarqua pas que Pansy s'était également éclipsée.

- " Harry, que dirais-tu d'aller manger quelque chose ?" proposa doucement Théo.

- " D'accord."

Aussitôt, les deux garçons laissèrent en plan Blaise et Ulric, et se dirigèrent vers l'une des tables du buffet. La musique avait prit un air de rock, et une bonne moitié des invité avait envahit la piste de danse.

- " Alors, comment trouves-tu cette soirée ?"

- " C'est magnifique. Encore hier, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que j'assisterais à cette fête." Répondit Harry en remplissant copieusement son assiette, faisant fi des fausses têtes en décomposition qui trônaient sur la table.

- " Alors profites-en !"

- " Bonsoir."

D'un même ensemble, les deux bruns se retournèrent, pour faire face à une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, mince, qui devait avoir dans les vingt ans. Harry aurait même pu jurer avoir entendu un léger accent français.

- " Bonsoir Fleur," commença Théo, "je te présente Harry Potter. Harry, voici Fleur Delacour."

- " Enchantée Arry." Sitôt dit, elle se pencha et embrassa chaque joues du garçon, prenant celui-ci totalement au dépourvu.

- " Fleur est française, alors excuses sa façon de saluer les gens."

- " Ma façon de saluer est des plus correcte Théo. C'est vous les anglais qui êtes trop rigides pour dire bonjour correctement." Dit la blonde avec son léger accent.

- " Ma belle, tu as beau êtes déguisée en ange, tu es une vraie langue de vipère," s'esclaffa Théo.

Amusé par l'échange, un souvenir refit brusquement surface dans l'esprit de Harry:

- " Fleur Delacour ! Tu es la fiancée de Bill Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?"

Surprise, la jeune fille répondit:

- " Oui. Tu connais Bill ?"

- " Oui bien sûr. Son frère Ron est mon meilleur ami, et je sors avec sa sœur Ginny."

- " Et bien, quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça."

- " Moi non plus. Oh, mais attends, est-ce que tu serais parente avec Apolline Delacour ?"

- " Oui, c'est ma mère. J'ai appris qu'elle t'avais soigné il y a quelques jours."

- " Oui, j'ai eu quelques problèmes à ce moment-là. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de dire à Ron que je t'ai rencontré. Sa famille et lui se posaient beaucoup de questions à ton sujet."

- " Ah oui, à propos Harry," intervint Théo, " pourrais-tu rester discret à ce sujet ? Pour le moment en tout cas ?"

- " Pourquoi ?" s'étonna le brun aux yeux verts.

- " Euh… et bien-"

- " Bonsoir Harry."

L'interpellé se retourna, avant de se statufier en constatant que Tom Riddle se tenait à un mètre de lui. Un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale du garçon lorsqu'il aperçu la peau pâle dénudée de son hôte, avant de se souvenir brusquement que lui-même était déjà pas mal dénudé.

- " Bonsoir." Répondit à son tour Harry.

- " Bon et bien, nous allons vous laisser."dit calmement Théo. " Fleur, que dirais-tu d'une danse ?"

- " Avec plaisir."

Voulant hurler aux deux autres de revenir, Harry resta cependant muet comme une carpe, jusqu'au moment où une large main se posa sur son épaule.

- " Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner dans les jardins, Harry ?"

Tentant de réprimer le frisson qui lui traversa le corps, Harry hocha timidement la tête.

Bientôt, ils débouchèrent à l'extérieur, et Harry pur admirer pour la première fois les jardins. Et quelle vue, c'était magnifique ! Les allées florales avaient été décoré par des centaines de bougies colorées, à flammes rouges, bleues, jaunes, violettes, oranges et vertes. C'était féerique. Un tel décor était rare, surtout à Godric's Hollow. Presque malgré lui, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Harry. Tout compte fait, c'était une bonne idée ce petit tour à l'extérieur.

Toutefois, la magie du lieu ne suffit pas à faire oublier la météo, qui se rappela au garçon par un coup de vent des plus froid. La chair de poule recouvrit le corps de Harry, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste pour tenter de se réchauffer, un doux tissu se posa sur ses épaules, recouvrant ses bras et son dos. Surprit, il leva la tête vers l'homme à ses côtés. Cependant, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, vu les circonstances. Car Tom Riddle se retrouvait à présent torse nu à quelques centimètres de lui. L'estomac noué, Harry bégaya:

- " M-merci."

Pour toute réponse, Riddle lui sourit gentiment et l'invita à le suivre dans l'allée centrale.

- " Vous n'avez pas froid comme ça ?"

- " Ne t'en fait pas, le vent ne me dérange pas."

Intrigué, Harry tourna son regard vers l'homme, et constata qu'en effet le froid ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur lui. Ils marchèrent durant plusieurs minutes dans le silence, entendant la musique provenant du manoir. Les deux bruns n'étaient pas les seuls à être sortit prendre l'air. Toutefois, après un coup d'œil rapide, Harry remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait que de couples. Heureusement que la luminosité n'était pas très forte, car Harry était sûr que Riddle aurait remarqué son visage rouge de gêne.

Les deux bruns marchaient côte à côte. Alors qu'il promenait son regard un peu partout, Harry remarqua au loin, à l'écart, une grande arche florale. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme tenta d'engager une conversation:

- " Est-ce que… ça fait longtemps que vous êtes à Godric's Hollow ?"

Harry crut apercevoir un sourire en coin chez l'homme.

- " Je suis revenu ici le jour de la fête de l'anniversaire de la fondation du village, en août dernier."

Cette révélation titilla la mémoire du garçon, et c'est au bout de quelques secondes qu'il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eu la semaine passée avec Ron.

_- " Hé, devine quoi Harry !" _

_- " Je ne sais pas, dis-moi." _

_- " Ce week-end, Bill nous a annoncé qu'il allait se marier !" _

_- " Sans blague ? Et de qui s'agit-il ?" _

_- " Ben en faite, on ne sait pas vraiment. Bill est resté très secret sur elle. On sait juste que son nom est Fleur Delacour. Maman a essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il a bien voulut nous dire, c'est qu'il se sont rencontrés cet été, tu sais lors de la fête de l'anniversaire de la fondation du village." _

_- " Mais c'était il y a deux mois seulement ! On peut dire que c'est du rapide." _

_- " Tu l'a dis. Maman a faillit avoir une attaque quand Bill a annoncé ça. Personne dans la famille n'a jamais entendu parlé d'elle, ni même d'une famille Delacour habitant dans le coin." _

_- " Peut-être qu'elle n'habite pas à Godric's Hollow. Après tout, on voit souvent des touristes et des voyageurs passés par ici."_

Ceci expliquait donc cela.

- " Je vois. Vous dites _« revenu »_, ça veut dire que vous habitiez déjà ici avant ?"

Cette fois, le regard écarlate se posa directement sur lui. Mal à l'aise par cette soudaine attention, Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être posé une question qu'il ne fallait pas, et tenta donc de se rattraper:

- " C'est juste que, ça ne fait qu'un an que je vis ici, et je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de ce manoir."

- " Ma famille a ses racines à Godric's Hollow." Avoua l'homme en détournant enfin son regard, " Toutefois, il est vrai que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans ce manoir depuis… _des siècles_."

- " Et… où viviez-vous avant ?"

- " Un peu partout."

Étrangement satisfait d'avoir réussi à parler normalement avec cet homme, Harry se tut. Marcher à ses côtés ne semblait plus aussi terrible à présent, bien que Harry n'aurait pas dit non à un peu de compagnie. Tom Riddle était vraiment impressionnant, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Peut-être ne s'habituerait-il jamais à sa prestance. Et lui qui avait toujours cru avoir le contact facile avec les gens. Quelle ironie qu'il se sente si stressé face à Riddle.

Tranquillement, ils parcoururent le jardin, passant sous l'arche, avant de finalement atteindre une petite estrade ronde par un petit pont. En dessous se trouvait un étang où Harry crut apercevoir quelques poissons. Une balancelle avait été fixé en plein milieu de l'estrade circulaire, se balançant tout doucement au gré du vent. Personne ne s'était autant éloigné dans la propriété, alors que pourtant, l'endroit était également éclairé de dizaines et de dizaines de bougies multicolores. Au loin, on pouvait encore apercevoir le manoir, et lorsque Harry posa son regard dessus, son souffle en resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Le chemin qu'ils venaient de parcourir, éclairé de centaines de petites lumières colorées, menait au final à un bâtiment éclairé de mille feux, régnant en maître dans la nuit noire. À travers les grandes baies vitrées lumineuses, Harry pouvait voir les invités, qui n'étaient plus que des ombres à cette distance, se déplacer et bouger au gré de la musique.

- " C'est magnifique." Murmura Harry dans un souffle.

- " Exact. Vraiment magnifique."

Des étoiles encore plein les yeux, Harry se tourna vers Riddle. Ce dernier était négligemment appuyé contre la rambarde, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine. Toutefois, son regard ne partait pas en direction du manoir, mais dans sa direction à lui. Redescendant brusquement sur terre, Harry resserra le manteau autour de lui suite à un frisson. Puis sans qu'il s'y attende, il vit l'homme se rapprocher lentement de lui. Instinctivement, Harry recula et heurta la rambarde.

Tom s'arrêta à un mètre du garçon, le visage neutre.

- " Peut-être pourrions-nous profiter de cette valse ?"

Incrédule par cette proposition, il fallu plusieurs secondes à Harry avant de percevoir qu'effectivement, une valse était en train de se jouer.

- " Tous les deux ? Ensemble ?"

- " Je ne vois personne d'autre ici."

- " Mais… nous sommes des hommes." Fit Harry d'une petite voix.

- " Est-ce un problème pour toi ?"

Cette dernière question n'avait pas été posé sur un ton accusateur, juste avec curiosité. Harry en était soulagé.

- " Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que…" Harry jeta un coup d'œil alentour.

- " Personne ne nous verra, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète."

Cela inquiétait effectivement le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un les vois et aille s'imaginer des choses. Mais surtout, être aussi près de cet homme lui semblait inconcevable. Et pourtant, c'est presque malgré lui qu'il répondit:

- " D'accord."

Calmement, Tom lui tendit une main. Et après une petite seconde d'hésitation, Harry s'en saisi. Tendu comme un arc, le garçon se laissa guider, et c'est au moment où Riddle se rapprocha de lui qu'il avoua à demi-voix:

- " Je ne sais pas vraiment… danser la valse."

En réalité, il ne savait pas danser tout court, mais inutile de le préciser.

- " Alors laisses-moi faire."

Tout doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Tom posa sa main droite sur sa taille, directement sur sa peau nue. Frissonnant comme jamais, il se laissa faire lorsque Riddle prit sa main gauche pour la poser sur son épaule épaisse, avant de prendre sa main de libre pour le serrer dans la sienne. Leur torse collé l'un contre l'autre, Harry n'osa plus relever la tête tandis que l'homme menait tout doucement la danse. Les jambes d'abord raides, le jeune brun fini par se détendre. La musique était lointaine, mais pourtant audible. Peu à peu, ce fut comme si tout disparaissait: il n'y eu plus de regret pour Ron et Hermione, plus de soucis vis à vis des extravagances de Pansy, plus de Malefoy et sa tête de cochon, plus de pitreries d'Ulric ou de gentillesse de la part de Théo.

Plus lentement que ne l'exigeait la valse, Riddle les fit lentement tournoyer tout autour de la balancelle. Regardant instinctivement ses pieds afin de ne pas écraser ceux de l'autre l'homme, Harry frissonna lorsque des doigts lui soulevèrent le menton. Incapable de s'y soustraire, ses yeux s'encrèrent dans les pupilles écarlates de Tom. Étrangement, les rubis semblaient luire plus intensément qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui troubla davantage Harry. Peut-être était-ce l'apparence féerique de cette nuit d'Halloween ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire. Mais après tout, peu importe. Se laissant transporter, Harry fut surpris d'arriver à se détendre complètement au fil que les minutes s'écoulaient, même s'il avait l'impression d'avoir deux pieds gauches. C'était bien la première fois face à Tom Riddle. Heureux de cette nouveauté, il en apprécia encore plus le moment. La chaleur du grand corps près de lui était apaisante et attirante. Peut-être Riddle sentit-il la détente du jeune, car un petit sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sourire arrogant ou moqueur, mais sincère. À cette constatation, une nuée de papillons traversa brusquement l'estomac de Harry, qui lui renvoya, presque malgré lui, un franc sourire. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, la joue du plus jeune alla se poser contre le torse de l'homme. La chaleur qui se propagea en lui à travers ce simple contact, ainsi que le doux bercement de la valse, sembla presque assoupir Harry.

Il était bien. Tout simplement bien. Si seulement cette nuit pouvait ne pas se terminer. Mais c'est toujours dans ces instants de détente absolue que le plus inattendu se produit, car comme un coup de fouet, la situation cingla dans l'esprit de Harry. Il se sentait _trop_ bien, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Le cœur battant, il se dégagea des bras de Riddle. S'il fut étonné, Tom ne le montra pas. Au contraire, c'est comme s'il s'était attendu au rejet de Harry. Celui-ci n'avait plus qu'une envie: s'enfuir et se cacher. S'éloigner un maximum de cet homme étrange.

- " Je… je vais retourner à l'intérieur."

Se sentant pitoyable, Harry n'osa même plus croiser le regard écarlate. C'est donc sans se retourner qu'il repartit en direction du manoir, l'esprit complètement retourné.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À<strong> **suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>La princesse de la Lune<strong>: il s'agit d'un conte très connu au Japon, appelé Kaguyahime. Voici l'histoire:

Cette histoire s'est passée il y a bien longtemps. En ce temps là vivait un homme que tout le monde appelait le vieux coupeur de bambou. Il était renommé dans toute la contrée pour la qualité de son bambou. Un jour, une tige de bambou qui brillait d'un éclat irréel, attira son regard. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ! Qu'était-ce donc que cela ? Il la coupa et eu la surprise de sa vie en trouvant à l'intérieur, recroquevillée sur lui-même, un adorable poupon. C'était une petite fille.

Le vieux coupeur de bambou et sa femme furent tout content de se voir redevenir parents dans leur vieillesse. Ils appelèrent la petite Kaguyahime ( la princesse lune ), car son visage délicat, à la couleur laiteuse, leur rappelait celui de la Lune. La petite grandissait et devenait de plus en plus belle. Elle devint une jeune fille à la beauté si envoûtante, qu'on parlait d'elle d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Évidemment, nombreux étaient ses prétendants. Vinrent cinq jeunes nobles de la cité, tombés éperdument amoureux de la belle...

À chacun, Kaguyahime répondit, embarrassée, qu'elle épouserait celui des cinq qui pourrait accomplir ce qu'elle demanderait. Il s'avéra bien vite pour eux tous que les quêtes qu'elle leur donnait étaient pour le moins difficile, sinon hors de porté du commun des mortels... L'une de ces quêtes était de s'emparer du collier de pierres-arc-en-ciel que porte le dragon autour de son cou. À chacune des tentatives des cinq nobles, s'ajoutait un nouvel échec... Un soir, alors que la lune baignait de ses rayons la surface terrestre, trois messagers apparurent, pour révéler à Kaguyahime le secret de ses origines.

Elle appartenait au peuple de la lune qui se languissait de son absence et réclamait son retour. Elle était pour ainsi dire une étoile tombée du firmament, et devait se préparer car ils viendraient bientôt la chercher. Dès lors, à chaque fois qu'apparaissait la lune, Kaguyahime, qui goûtait la vie sur terre, pleurait son départ prochain.

Entendant que les gens de la lune viendraient bientôt enlever leur chère enfant, le vieil homme et sa femme prièrent l'Empereur d'envoyer ses gardes pour tous les protéger. On attendit patiemment et fermement la venue des gens de la lune. Chaque nuit, c'était avec un stress croissant qu'ils voyaient s'ouvrir, inexorablement, l'œil lunaire... Finalement quand la lune fut pleine, les messagers arrivèrent. Les gardes tentèrent bien de s'interposer, mais la lune était si brillante que personne ne put garder les yeux ouverts. Kaguyahime, qui aimait la vie sur Terre et chérissait ses parents, ne voulait pas les quitter. Mais les messagers étaient là, et il n'était pas question qu'ils s'en retournent sans la princesse lune. C'est ainsi, les larmes aux yeux, que Kaguyahime les suivit, s'en allant là où l'attendait son destin...


	10. Désir d'évasion

**Quelques petites précisions****:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Peut-être était-ce son karma. Ou alors son mental était irrévocablement atteint. Harry n'avait pas d'autre explication plausible quant à son comportement méprisable envers Tom Riddle. Cet homme s'était montré d'une gentillesse et d'une bonté hors norme avec sa famille, et lui, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le repousser tel un malpropre, avant de le fuir comme la peste.<p>

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween. Et autant dire que Harry s'était sentis seul durant ce temps. Pansy avait tout tenté pour le faire parler, mais sans effet. Théo avait respecté son silence, tandis que Blaise avait continué de sortir des bêtises comme si de rien n'était. Puis il avait commencé à s'isoler. Pas pour fuir ses amis -enfin, peut-être un peu Pansy- mais pour échapper à Riddle. Il était principalement resté dans sa chambre, mais en avait très vite eu assez. L'air frais lui avait manqué. Il en était à ce point dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il prit une décision: il fallait qu'il aille prendre l'air. Alors, son ballon sous le bras et une envie folle de se défouler, il sortit de sa chambre. Heureusement, il parvenait à présent à suffisamment se repérer dans le manoir, en tout cas assez pour retrouver la porte principale et celle de sa chambre. À part quelques domestiques, il ne croisa personne. Rassuré, il fini par atteindre le grand hall, puis la double porte.

À l'extérieur, le temps était clair, mais le ciel chargé de nuages. Tranquillement, Harry contourna le grand édifice, ne sachant pas vraiment où chercher un endroit convenable pour s'entraîner. C'est juste avant de déboucher dans les jardins qu'il remarqua un petit chemin de terre brune, dissimulé dans la végétation et s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Intrigué, Harry s'y engagea après une ou deux minutes de réflexion. Après tout, s'il ne s'éloignait pas trop du manoir, il n'aurait aucun problème à retrouver son chemin. Le sentier était vraiment petit, et très inégal. Il descendait en pente, parfois tellement abrupte que Harry se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû rebrousser chemin. Mais il était bien trop curieux pour le faire, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce chemin ne menait peut-être nulle part. Heureusement, la terre sous ses pieds n'était pas mouillée, mais juste un peu humide. La forêt était dense et silencieuse, ce qui n'inquiétait pas Harry outre mesure. Il s'était habitué au calme de Godric's Hollow et de ses environs.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes environ qu'il déboucha dans une immense prairie entourée d'arbres. En ce début novembre, l'herbe était encore verte, ce qui était plutôt étonnant pour cette période de l'année. L'endroit était parfait pour un entraînement de foot improvisé. Calmement, Harry parcourut le terrain, prenant connaissance des rares imperfections de l'endroit. Il lui fallu bien vingt minutes pour tout inspecter. Et ce n'est qu'une fois cela fait qu'il lança son ballon aussi loin que possible, courant aussitôt après. L'air était frais en ce mardi après-midi, mais au bout d'une heure et demi à courir dans tous les sens, Harry était en sueur et avait aussi chaud qu'à midi au soleil en plein mois d'août. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'arrêta au contraire, plus il courait, plus l'adrénaline le poussait à accélérer. Courir lui avait manqué. Il aimait par dessus tout cette sensation de liberté que lui procurait l'exercice, et encore plus lorsqu'il était seul. Par moment, quand il était lancé à fond, il avait l'impression enivrante de voler: tout autour de lui disparaissait, et ne restait plus que le ballon et l'envie d'aller plus vite. Tous ses soucis s'effaçaient, gommés par la joie ressentie.

Tout à coup, le pied de Harry dérapa, et celui-ci se retrouva étalé de tout son long, face contre terre. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se retourner sur le dos, pour rester couché par terre, essoufflé, mais pour la première fois en quatre jours, satisfait. Durant de longues minutes, il resta immobile à contempler les nuages, s'amusant mentalement à trouver quelles étaient les formes des cumulo-nimbus. C'est là qu'il remarqua enfin que le jour avait commencé à décliner. Il devrait donc se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la nuit noire. Sans compter qu'il reprenait les cours le lendemain.

Prestement, il récupéra son sweat -qu'il avait déposé plus tôt afin d'être plus à l'aise- ainsi que son ballon. Aussitôt, il reprit le petit sentier et remonta jusqu'au manoir. À aucun moment Harry ne remarqua qu'il était observé, et ce depuis le début.

* * *

><p>Près de deux heures plus tôt, un grand homme brun tournait en rond dans sa chambre, tel un lion en cage. Des débris de ce qui fut quelques instants auparavant un verre en cristal jonchaient le sol, brisé en mille morceaux après un contact violent avec le mur.<p>

Cette situation était insupportable. Plus de deux mois qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, et il devait encore ronger son frein pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage alors qu'il l'avait sous son toit. Mais que faire ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui sauter dessus et tout lui avouer d'un bloc. Harry le prendrai soit pour un pervers, soit pour un psychotique. Peut-être même les deux à la fois. Il avait imaginé que les choses se feraient calmement, naturellement. Après tout, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Riddle n'avait pas songé que les sentiments du plus jeune seraient si chamboulés.

Voulant s'aérer les idées, Tom sortit sur la terrasse. Les poings appuyés sur la rambarde, il contempla l'horizon brumeux, tentant de trouver une solution à ses problèmes. Cette vue qu'il avait de la haute cime des arbres était la deuxième chose qui lui avait manqué quand il avait quitté Godric'Hollow. La première étant…

Sans compter que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger de sitôt, puisque le lendemain, les cours reprendraient. Au moins à une certaine époque, il n'avait pas eu à se soucier de quelconque problème d'école.

Du coin de l'œil, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas, il repéra Silver sortir d'entre les arbres et se diriger vers l'un des côtés du bâtiment, disparaissant bientôt de sa vue. Mais c'était suffisant pour avoir repéré l'objet de tous ses soucis sortir du manoir. Sans plus réfléchir, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea à son tour vers l'entrée principale. Il suivit la direction que Harry avait prise, prêt à le ramener derechef avec lui à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme ne devait plus s'aventurer seul dehors, plus maintenant que sa présence au manoir Serpentard était su.

Toutefois, il était curieux. Alors, au lieu de le stopper, il le suivit. Il savait déjà où menait ce chemin, et il se doutait de ce qu'allait faire Harry. Silencieusement, il le suivit donc à distance. Il avait prit depuis longtemps l'habitude de parcourir cette forêt seul, sans personne pour le déranger, aimant la solitude qu'elle lui procurait. Mais voir le garçon à une centaine de mètres devant lui, marcher entre ces arbres lui procurait une satisfaction telle qu'il n'en avait plus ressentit depuis… fort longtemps. Précautionneusement, il évita les feuilles mortes, les racines et autres ronces afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Il aurait été idiot que Harry le remarque maintenant. Il souhaitait le voir au naturel, détendu, mais il savait que si sa présence était découverte, cela serait impossible. Chassant sa mauvaise humeur, il vit Harry atteindre la prairie. Prenant soin de ce dissimuler dans l'ombre des arbres, il se stoppa à une trentaine de mètre du petit brun, l'observant attentivement, ne voulant rien manquer.

Pendant une heure et demi, il le regarda s'entraîner au football. Fasciné, il grava dans sa mémoire chacun de ses mouvements, gracieux et rapides, ne voulant rien louper. Mais lorsque Harry se débarrassa de son sweat, se retrouvant en simple débardeur sans manche, les pupilles de Tom se dilatèrent. Captivé, il se força à ne pas bouger. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait avec quasiment rien sur le dos.

En repensant à cette soirée d'Halloween, quatre jours plus tôt, un doux sourire orna ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il avait vu Harry pénétrer dans la grande salle de réception, il avait bien crus qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se contenir. Il n'avait pas été au courant de la tenue que Pansy réservait au jeune homme, mais la voir sur Harry l'avait littéralement scié. Un fort sentiment de possessivité s'était alors fait ressentir. Il l'avait longuement observé, mais avait dû rapidement détourner les yeux pour faire bonne figure auprès de ses autres invités. Mais il avait été également très irrité par la façon dont ces derniers avaient lorgné sans vergogne sur Harry, le dévorant du regard.

Un bruit sec le tira brusquement hors de ses pensées, et il ne lui fallu qu'un quart de seconde pour en trouver la source: Harry était allongé par terre, sur le ventre, immobile. Immédiatement, une peur glaciale le prit aux tripes, une peur qu'il ressentait maintenant pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Une peur qu'il avait espéré de toute son âme ne plus jamais connaître. Fébrilement, il chercha une quelconque menace ayant pu s'en prendre à Harry sans qu'il ne s'en apercevoir. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien ni personne autour de lui. Rapidement, les nerfs à vifs et les muscles crispés, il amorça un pas en direction du plus jeune, puis un autre, et encore un autre, et…

Harry se retourna sur le dos. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, mais Tom ne voulait pas baisser sa garde. Prudemment, il s'arrêta, son regard vrillé sur le jeune homme, guettant cependant un éventuel signe de danger. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçu l'expression amusée et sereine sur le visage de Harry qu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Rassuré, mais n'ayant pas oublié qu'une attaque n'était pas impossible, Tom se focalisa de nouveau entièrement sur Harry, l'oreille aux aguets. Mais fort heureusement, aucun danger n'était en vu, hormis peut-être la maladresse du garçon. Puis il le vit se relever, récupérer ses affaires, avant de rebrousser chemin. Calmé, il recommença le même manège qu'à l'allée, ne se faisant pas voir du jeune garçon.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, dans la nuit précisément, que Tom prit une décision. Il ne pouvait pas tout déballer à Harry, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à tout tenter pour percer les barrières du jeune homme, et ce sans lui révéler la vérité du passé, si possible. Quitte à utiliser quelques moyens déloyales pour y arriver, cela importait peu, du moment que Harry l'acceptait. Et il ferai tout, absolument tout, pour y parvenir.

* * *

><p>- " Harryyy !"<p>

Se retournant, l'interpellé n'eut le temps que de distingué une masse rousse de cheveux lui sauter dessus.

- " Ron ! Tu m'étouffes !"

- " Oh, désolé," lança le rouquin, surexcité, " mais tu m'as tellement manqué !"

- " Ron, je te rappelle que Harry est _mon_ petit-ami."

- " Et alors ? Moi je suis devenu son meilleur ami avant que tu ne sois sa petite-amie, ce qui veut dire que j'ai la priorité. En plus, c'est moi le plus vieux."

- " N'importe quoi."

Décidément, rien n'avait changé, ce qui était tant mieux.

C'était le mercredi matin de la reprise des cours, et Harry avait été agréablement surprit de découvrir qu'il n'irait pas au lycée à pieds ou en bus, mais en BMW grise métallisée rutilante et dernière génération. Par contre, sa bonne humeur avait quelque peu décliné lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Drago Malefoy ferait partit du voyage. C'était Amycus qui s'était chargé de les conduire, un silence de mort régnant dans l'habitacle.

Harry sortit de ses pensées au moment où de douces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Automatiquement et sans y réfléchir, Harry répondit au baiser de sa petite-amie.

Ginny.

C'est à cet instant que Harry se rendit compte que durant les quelques jours qu'il venait de passer au manoir Serpentard, pas un seul instant il n'avait eu une pensée pour la jeune fille, trop obnubilé par ses propres soucis. Honteux, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Ginny, la serrant étroitement contre lui. Il se rendit compte que l'odeur de vanille de la jeune fille lui avait manqué.

- " Eurk !"

- " La ferme Ron !" s'exclama Ginny, les joues roses.

- " Bonjour."

- " Salut Hermione ! Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Euh… non, mauvaise question. A-alors, quoi d'neuf ?" demanda Ron, le regard fuyant.

Superbement, la jeune fille snoba son ami roux, et se tourna vers Ginny, ignorant par la même occasion Harry.

- " Bonjour Hermione," lança à son tour la rouquine, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire, " comment vas-tu ?"

- " Si j'oublies que je viens de passer les pires vacances de toute ma vie, très bien merci. Et toi ?"

- " Ça va ! Oh, Luna est là-bas, tu viens ?"

Voyant Ginny entraîner délibérément leur meilleure amie à l'écart, Harry et Ron soufflèrent un bon coup, soulagés comme jamais. Silencieusement, le jeune brun remercia Ginny.

- " Elle n'est pas prête de nous pardonner !"

- " Non, tu crois ?" se moqua Harry.

- " Bah, elle va bien finir par se lasser de nous faire la tête !"

- " J'espère, car sinon, tu peux dire adieu à ses notes." Ajouta Harry, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Éclatant de rire face à la pâleur subite de Ron, Harry fini par se reprendre, quelques minutes plus tard:

- " Ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui passera. Elle s'en veut probablement aussi de ne pas avoir su nous arrêter à temps."

- " Elle n'a pas à s'en vouloir. C'est nous qui l'avons traîné dans ce cimetière après tout."

- " Va savoir."

À cet instant, le lycée ouvrit ses portes, et c'est en se traînant que les deux garçons pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

- " Au fait Harry, comment c'est là-bas ?" demanda subitement le rouquin.

- " Quoi, le manoir Serpentard ?"

Hochement de tête affirmatif. Tous les habitants de Godric's Hollow avaient très vite été au courant du départ précipité des parents Potter pour Londres, ainsi que du fait que le manoir sensé être en ruines était en réalité en parfait état et habité de surcroît.

- " Ben, c'est… grand."

- " Ça je l'avais déjà deviné tout seul. Mais comment sont les gens ?"

- " Comment veux-tu qu'ils soient ? Normaux bien sûr." S'impatienta Harry, qui ne voyait pas bien où voulait en venir son ami.

" Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit juste d'une bande de glandus venu s'enterrer ici ?"

Nonchalamment, Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas sûr que qualifier Tom Riddle de glandu était vraiment la meilleure chose à faire, ni même qui que ce soit d'autre là-bas. À part peut-être Drago Malefoy. Voulant changer de sujet, Harry enchaîna:

- " En tout cas, j'ai trouvé un superbe endroit pour l'entraînement. Bien mieux que le terrain vague près de chez toi."

- " Génial ! C'est où ?" demanda Ron alors qu'ils atteignaient leur salle de cours.

- " Dans la forêt. Il y a une grande prairie pas loin du manoir."

Ron n'eu pas l'occasion de répondre car à ce moment, leur professeur de maths, Minerva McGonagal, arriva.

Leur matinée de cours se passa tranquillement, sauf peut-être au moment où Ron eu apprit la soirée d'Halloween à laquelle Harry avait assisté. Bien sûr, le brun avait soigneusement évité le petit moment avec Riddle près de la balancelle. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, le jeune homme avait bien réfléchi, et avait prit la décision -difficilement- d'aller s'excuser auprès de l'homme pour son comportement. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux garçons se dirigeaient donc vers la sortie, bien décidé à passer l'après-midi ensemble.

- " Potter !"

- " Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?" demanda le brun en se retournant.

- " Je te signal que la voiture est de l'autre côté. Alors où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?"

- " Mêles-toi de tes oignons !"

- " Justement, c'est ce que je fais ! Alors maintenant tu viens avec moi." Ordonna froidement le blond.

Autour d'eux, personne ne faisait vraiment attention, les élèves trop heureux de quitter le lycée pour renter chez eux et aller s'amuser. Certains discutaient joyeusement, d'autres se plaignaient déjà de l'avalanche de devoirs que les professeurs leurs donnaient, et certains couraient afin de ne pas louper le bus.

- " De quoi tu parles Malefoy ?" s'exclama brusquement Ron, hargneux. " Tu te prends pour sa mère maintenant ? Dégage et fous-lui la paix !"

- " Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, Weasmoche." Grogna Malefoy, les dents serrées.

- " Et bien moi je te parles, et je te dis de laisser Harry tranquille."

- " Sinon quoi ?" provoqua Drago en faisant un pas vers Ron.

- " Sinon je sens que tu vas bientôt avoir mal aux dents." Claironna le roux en jouant de ses biceps.

Voyant que les choses partaient en cacahuète, Harry s'interposa entre les deux.

- " Ron, arrêtes. Malefoy, je ne rentre pas tout de suite."

- " Et comment comptes-tu remonter au manoir sans voiture ?" demanda le blond, qui semblait sur le point de piquer une crise de nerf.

- " Je me débrouillerai."

Aussitôt, il entraîna son meilleur ami avec lui, sans laisser le temps à Drago d'ajouter quelque chose. Le blond les regarda partir, les poings crispés. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter se balader tout seul. Tom lui avait personnellement ordonné de surveiller le brun lorsqu'ils seraient au lycée. Il devait s'assurer qu'il ne reste jamais seul -ce qui n'était jamais le cas avec Weasmoche aux alentours-, ainsi que de veiller à ce qu'il rentre le plus vite possible au manoir. Et voilà que le premier jour où les cours reprenaient, Potter se tirait les mains dans les poches, et sous son nez en plus. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne se voyait pas attraper le garçon et le balancer de force dans la voiture devant tout le monde. Mais il se voyait encore moins suivre ces deux abrutis comme un toutou à sa mémère.

Retournant à la voiture, il se pencha sur la vitre côté conducteur:

- " Amycus, tu vas suivre Potter. Vas-y à pied et ne te fait pas voir. Il faut veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien."

- " Très bien."

Aussitôt, l'homme s'éclipsa, se mêlant avec habilité aux passants. Calmement, Drago marcha d'une allure normale en direction de la sortit du village. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt qu'il accéléra. Après tout, il n'était pas un faible humain. Pour quelqu'un de _« normal »_, le trajet du lycée jusqu'au manoir aurait facilement prit une journée entière à pieds, mais pas pour Drago. Ni même pour ceux qui habitaient au sein de cette bâtisse construite dans la forêt. Non, pour ceux de son espèce, une minute maximum était nécessaire pour faire le trajet. Il suffisant juste de ne pas se faire voir aux yeux des humains. Ces créatures faibles et sans intérêts qui se croyaient au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, mais qui ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort se trouvait au-dessus d'eux. Pitoyable. Et dire que ses parents l'avaient forcé à étudier une année _entière_ dans l'une de leurs écoles. Tout ça parce qu'il avait osé désobéir à son père. La punition avait été pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Devoir côtoyer ces espèces de babouins arriérés était insupportable.

D'une démarche gracieuse et arrogante, le jeune Malefoy émergea d'entre les arbres, et se dirigea vers le manoir. Mais si l'extérieur ne laissait rien paraître, à l'intérieur, Drago était terrorisé. Comment annoncé au maître des lieux que Harry Potter se baladait tout seul dehors, sans autre protection que celle d'un domestique. Certes, Amycus était fort, mais ce n'était pas un guerrier. Si une attaque de groupe avait lieu, aucun ne survivrait.

Arrivé devant le bureau de Tom, Drago se figea. Comment allait-il lui avouer ça ?

- " Entre Drago." Tonna une voix de l'intérieur.

Inspirant un grand coup, le jeune blond s'exécuta et pénétra dans la pièce octogonale.

- " Un problème ?" demanda le brun sans relever les yeux de sa paperasse.

_**Oui. Potter n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et s'est tiré avec son abruti de meilleur ami. Maintenant, il est sous la seule protection d'un domestique et est probablement en danger.**_

- " Et bien,… euh… c'est..."

Tom releva les yeux, sans expression aucune sur le visage. Il analysa quelques secondes le visage blême du plus jeune, avant de demander d'une voix sans émotion:

- " Drago, où est Harry ?"

La question à ne pas poser. Statufié, les yeux écarquillés, Drago n'était plus capable d'ouvrir la bouche. Son regard fixé sur Riddle, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il allait mourir. Tom Riddle ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette erreur. Lentement, trop lentement, Tom se leva sans quitter des yeux le blond. Celui-ci dégluti, s'attendant au pire. L'homme se posta à quelques centimètres en face de Drago, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- " Où est Harry ?"

À cet instant, la prestance et l'arrogance des Malefoy avaient complètement disparu des gênes de Drago. Il n'était plus rien face au regard froid, furieux, mais surtout dangereux de Tom Riddle.

- " I-il est… encore au village. Je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre de venir avec moi. Il ne-"

- " Où est-il ?" le coupa violemment le grand brun comme si Drago n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

- " J-je ne sais pas exactement."

Croyant sa dernière seconde arrivée, Drago mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Riddle n'était plus dans le bureau. Hormis lui, la pièce était déserte.

Furieux. Paniqué. Tom n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement. Courant à toute allure dans les couloirs, il atteint le garage souterrain en moins de trois secondes. Une de plus, et il se retrouvait au volant de la voiture la plus proche de lui. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Harry.

* * *

><p>- " Je crois que Drago a de gros problèmes." S'exclama Blaise en entrant tel un boulet de canon dans un petit salon où était rassemblés Pansy, Théo et Ulric.<p>

- " Tu parles de sa manie de toujours se recoiffer ? C'est sûr qu'à ce train-là, il va vite devenir chauve." S'exclama avec un sourire Ulric.

- " Non, je suis sérieux." Et effectivement, le basané l'était, chose très rare et qui calma instantanément les rires.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Pansy, les sourcils froncés.

- " Je passais près du bureau de Tom, et j'ai surpris une conversation. Apparemment, Drago aurait en quelque sorte perdu Harry."

- " Comment ça _perdu _? Est-ce que Drago n'était pas censé surveiller Harry ?"

- " Si, mais je ne connais pas tous les détails. Je sais juste que Tom était vraiment furax. J'ai crus qu'il allait massacrer Drago."

- " Et que s'est-il passé ?" questionna Ulric, pour une fois sérieux.

- " Tom est partit comme une tornade. Je crois qu'il a quitté le manoir."

- " Il est certainement parti à la recherche de Harry." Déduisit Théo, le visage grave.

- " Vous croyez que Tom ferait vraiment quelque chose contre Drago ?" demanda Pansy, incertaine.

- " Je te rappelle qu'il est question de la vie de son âme-sœur. Je suis sûr et certain que si Harry était en danger, il ferai n'importe quoi. Je serai capable de tout s'il y avait un quelconque risque pour Raphaël." Commenta d'une voix neutre le frère de Théo.

- " Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?"

- " Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux s'abstenir, surtout si Tom est dans l'état d'esprit auquel je pense." Assura Ulric.

Le stress et l'incertitude avaient envahit la pièce. Chacun tentant de trouver une solution possible pour régler cela sans heurts. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, rien n'était faisable. Drago était dans le pétrin, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Soudain, Pansy s'exclama, furieuse:

- " Mais quel con !"

Les trois autres la regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

- " Pansy ?" demanda Blaise, incertain.

- " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Le laisser comme ça ! Il sait pourtant à quel point Harry est important pour Tom. Mais non, lui il le laisse filer en sachant pertinemment que quelque chose peut lui arriver !"

- " Et bien en tout cas, c'est à espérer que Tom retrouve au plus vite Harry. Ça limitera peut-être les dégâts." Fit Ulric, la mine sombre.

- " Où est Drago ?" demanda calmement Théo à Blaise.

Mais avant que le basané n'ai pu répondre, une voix qui ne leur était pas étrangère s'éleva:

- " Ici."

- " Drago !" s'exclamèrent Théo et Blaise d'une même voix.

Le blond avait les lèvres pincé et les sourcils légèrement froncé, signes que la situation était mauvaise. Et mauvaise, celle-ci l'était vraiment. Tous se rendaient compte de la gravité des évènements. Immédiatement, Drago alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- " Comment tu te sens ?" osa demanda Blaise.

- " Comment je me sens ?" répéta d'une voix acide le jeune Malefoy. " À ton avis, comment je devrai me sentir ?"

- " Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à lui Drago." Réprimanda Pansy, visiblement très énervée. " C'est de ta faute si tu as merdé."

- " Je le sais bien !" s'exclama le blond d'une voix aiguë. " Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Traîner Potter de force dans la voiture peut-être ? C'est sûr qu'avec ça, personne n'aurai fait attention !"

- " Tu aurais pu essayer de discuter avec lui. Je ne sais pas moi, tu n'avais qu'a lui dire que Tom voulait lui parler d'urgence, où n'importe quoi d'autre !" poursuivit Pansy.

- " Ça n'aurait pas marcher. Je l'ai suffisamment côtoyé pour savoir que ce gars est une véritable tête de mule. Rien de ce que j'aurai pu dire ou faire ne lui aurait fait changer d'avis. Et à cause de ses conneries, c'est moi qui vais morfler."

Théo enchaîna à la place de Pansy:

- " Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de la faute à Harry. Il n'est au courant de rien."

- " Ah oui, parlons-en de ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui a encore dit la vérité ?"

- " Ne cherches pas d'excuse. Ce qui est fait est fait. De plus, tu sais très bien pourquoi Tom n'a encore rien dit à Harry." Dit calmement Ulric, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du blond.

- " Mais enfin, cette histoire s'est passée il y a presque cinq siècles. C'est de l'histoire ancienne à présent."

Rapide comme l'éclair, Ulric se releva d'un bond et saisi Drago par le col de sa chemise. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire d'un beau bleu océan, étaient à présent plus noirs que les ténèbres. L'aîné des Nott souleva le garçon de plusieurs centimètres, ses yeux pleins de fureur encrés dans les orbes grises.

- " _De l'histoire ancienne_ ? Tu crois peut-être que c'est de l'histoire ancienne pour Tom ? Tu dis ça parce que tu ignores le sentiment que l'on ressent en rencontrant son calice, tout comme tu ignores la peur que l'on peut avoir qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Tom a déjà affronté une fois la perte de son âme-sœur, tu crois sérieusement qu'il a envi de revivre ça ? Tu crois qu'il prendrai le risque en sachant que la menace n'a pas été éliminée ?"

- " Lâ-lâches-moi !" suffoqua Drago.

- " Seulement quand tu aura compris la gravité de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mis."

- " Je ne… pouvais rien faire !"

Les yeux de Ulric semblèrent s'obscurcires encore plus. Pansy, Théo et Blaise pouvaient pratiquement voir des éclairs de fureur traverser les yeux anciennement bleus du jeune homme. Et c'est avec effroi qu'ils virent ses doigt se crisper davantage autour de cou de Drago, coupant la respiration de ce dernier. Pansy décida d'intervenir à ce moment là:

- " Ulric, ça suffit. Tu connais Drago, il ne reconnaîtra jamais qu'il a fait une erreur. Lâches-le s'il te plaît."

Il fallu de longues secondes avant que Ulric ne consente à lâcher le blond. Celui-ci tomba lourdement, les genoux au sol, toussant à s'en arracher les poumons. Massant sa gorge douloureuse, il ne releva même pas la tête lorsque son bourreau lui lança, sur le pas de la porte:

- " Je serai toi, je me ferais discret à partir de maintenant. Dans le cas contraire, je ne pense pas que Tom se montre aussi gentil que moi."

Et sur ce, il sortit sans plus s'occuper des autres.

* * *

><p>- " Bon sang, dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, c'est du pareil au même !" s'exclama Ron avec hargne.<p>

- " Pour toi peut-être, mais pas pour ceux qui servent l'alcool." Répondit Harry avec calme.

- " Il n'y a qu'à Godric's Hollow que cette loi est respectée ! Je suis sûr que si on était à Londres ou dans une autre grande ville, personne ne rechignerai à me servir un verre de Whisky."

Effectivement, cela n'aurai posé aucun problème s'il avait habité dans une grande ville. Ron faisant plus vieux que son âge, aucun barman n'aurai eu de soucis à lui servir de l'alcool, puisque celui-ci n'aurai connu le roux ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Toutefois, les choses étaient bien différentes dans un petit village où tout le monde se connaissait. Alors quand le plus jeune fils Weasley avait débarqué au pub et commandé un Whisky-coca, les rires s'étaient déchaînés. Tom, le vieux barman du pub, avait répliqué: _Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu jeune pour ça fiston ? Tenez les garçons, prenez ça plutôt, c'est cadeau de la maison._

Vingt minutes après cet épisode assez humiliant, ils étaient donc installés à l'une des table du _Chaudron Baveur_, un coca devant chacun. Harry s'était, à de nombreuses reprises, demandé d'où pouvait bien provenir un tel nom, avant de laisser tomber. Après tout, les gens appelait leur établissement comme ils le souhaitaient, même si cela était bizarre au final.

Harry poursuivit:

- " En tout cas, tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour du Whisky ? Après tout, il n'est que quinze heures."

- " Bah, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mes parents n'en boivent pas, alors ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais en boire en douce. Il n'y avait donc qu'ici pour tenter ma chance." Se lamenta le roux.

- " Mais pourquoi ce brusque intérêt pour l'alcool ? Je ne savais pas que tu voulais autant y goûter !"

Au grand étonnement de Harry, Ron se mit brusquement à rougir. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit de gênant. Rouge comme une tomate, le fils Weasley jeta de vifs coups d'œil autour de lui, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne les écoutait. Harry préféra taire l'inutilité de ce geste, étant donné que le pub ne comptait que quatre clients hormis eux. Après tout, un mercredi après-midi, la plupart des gens étaient occupées. C'est donc après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune oreille indiscrète que Ron se pencha en avant, intimant à Harry de faire de même.

- " Tu vois, pendant les vacances, Fred et George m'ont envoyé une lettre. Oh, rien de bien original, juste leurs blagues habituelles complètements débiles. Sauf qu'il y avait un truc en plus… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ils m'ont envoyé quelque chose comme ça. Dans la lettre, ils me disaient que… si je voulais plaire à une fille, le meilleur moyen était de paraître viril, et que pour ça, je devais boire de l'alcool, fort de préférence."

Incrédule, Harry éclata de rire au bout de quelques secondes.

- " Ron, il ne faut pas gober tout ce que tes frères te disent."

Ledit Ron se renfrogna, comprenant que ces frères s'étaient une fois de plus joués de lui. Un peu calmé, Harry continua, une note espiègle dans la voix:

- " Mais, je suppose que si tu voulais essayer, c'est qu'il y a une fille à impressionner, non ?"

De nouveau, le rouquin vira au rouge cramoisi. Il bredouilla quelques paroles intelligibles, avant que Harry ne le rassure:

- " Je plaisante, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, chacun sirotant tranquillement son soda. Mais si Harry était sereinement perdu dans ses pensées, ce n'était pas la même chose du côté de son meilleur ami. Les paroles du brun tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Ron. À vrai dire, Harry avait visé juste: il y avait bien une fille derrière tout ça. La lettre de Fred et George avait été comme une révélation pour lui. Grâce à ça, il avait longuement réfléchi durant les vacances sur ses sentiments, ainsi que la personne à qui ils étaient destinés.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ron releva le regard et demanda, incertain:

- " Dis vieux, qu'est-ce que tu penses de… d'Hermione ?"

À moitié surprit par cette question, Harry se força à ne pas sourire. Il savait depuis un moment que ses deux meilleurs amis éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre alors qu'eux-même semblaient l'ignorer. Que Ron lui pose cette question signifiait peut-être que le garçon s'était enfin rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait.

- " Et bien, je pense que c'est une fille géniale. Elle est toujours là pour ses amis, et on peut compter sur elle. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle ne soit pas déjà en couple." Harry avait dit cette dernière phrase l'air de rien, mais avec quand même une lueur ironique dans les yeux. Ron rougit aussitôt.

- " Ouai, je pense pareil. Enfin bon, j'ai toujours pensé ça d'elle." Avoua-t-il précipitamment.

Quelques minutes après, les deux garçons quittèrent le _Chaudron Baveur_ et avancèrent calmement dans la place principale du village. Ils croisèrent plusieurs autres élèves de l'école, certains étant des amis et d'autres non.

- " P-Pour en revenir à Hermione, tu crois qu'elle pourrait… qu'elle pourrait être intéressée par quelqu'un en ce moment ?"

Harry réfléchit soigneusement au choix de ses mots:

- " Je crois que si un garçon s'intéressait à elle et lui proposait de sortir, Hermione considérerai sérieusement cette possibilité. Mais je pense que ce garçon aurai beaucoup plus de chance si à la base, il y avait déjà un lien amical entre eux."

- " Vraiment ?" s'excita Ron, un sourire heureux au visage.

- " Bien sûr, alors lances-toi. Je suis sûr qu'elle te dira oui."

- " Q-Q-Q-Quoi ? Mais non ! Ce n'est pas… vraiment… ce…" Harry vit avec amusement une rougeur hors norme se propager du cou de Ron vers la racine de ses cheveux, en passant par les oreilles. Le rouquin poussa un soupir, "Ça ce voit tant que ça ?"

- " Je l'avais remarqué depuis un bon moment déjà. Avant même que tu ne t'en rende compte toi-même."

- " Et tu penses vraiment que je peux avoir ma chance ?"

- " Évidemment !" Harry ne voulait pas aller trop loin dans ses révélations. Après tout, un peu de trac ne ferai pas de mal à son ami.

Mais presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la bonne humeur de Ron s'évapora.

- " En tout cas pour le moment, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer."

Harry était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'un bruit étrange le coupa net.

- " T'entends ça ?" lui demanda Ron.

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop absorbé dans l'écoute de ce qu'il entendait. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait: un moteur de voiture.

- " La vache ! T'as vu cette caisse ? Ce type est malade de rouler aussi vite !" s'exclama le rouquin, ahuri.

Oh oui, pour l'avoir vu, Harry l'avait vu. Après tout, une Cadillac CTS coupé de couleur blanche n'était vraiment pas courant dans le coin. Encore moins une Cadillac roulant à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres heure dans les petites rues de Godric's Hollow et fonçant droit dans leur direction. Bizarrement, Harry avait une petite idée de l'identité du conducteur de cette merveille hors de prix. La voiture se stoppa à deux mètres d'eux à peine, et immédiatement, Tom Riddle sortit pour se retrouver face à face à un Harry Potter perplexe et intrigué.

Les deux bruns se fixèrent durant de longues secondes, le plus jeune, complètement perdu, se posant mille et une question sur le comportement du plus âgé. Les traits de ce dernier arboraient une expression parfaitement neutre, mais ses yeux, eux, reflétaient un tourbillon de sentiments que Harry ne lui connaissait pas jusque là. Contrariété, colère, froideur, et quelque chose que Harry ne put identifier, se bousculaient dans les prunelles rougeoyantes de l'homme. Un maelström de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres s'imposa alors à lui, le perdant davantage dans ses interrogations.

Une brève image de la soirée d'Halloween revint en mémoire à Harry, avant qu'il ne la chasse instantanément. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de repenser à ça. Mais que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Le visage de Drago Malefoy s'imposa subitement à son esprit. Cette sale fouine avait certainement dû raconter quelque chose dans son dos car il avait refusé de le suivre.

- " Vous êtes qui vous ?" demanda soudainement Ron en toute délicatesse.

Avec une lenteur effroyable, les rubis se détournèrent de Harry pour se poser sur le rouquin. Ce dernier frissonna sous l'intensité du regard de Riddle. Cet homme dégageait quelque chose, quelque chose que Ron ne parvenait pas à identifier. Mais une chose était sûr: cet étranger était dangereux. Quelque chose dans son allure, dans son maintien, lui affirmait qu'il fallait se méfier de cet homme. Puis comme s'il n'existait pas, le grand brun reporta son attention sur Harry, et lui ordonna d'une voix dure et froide:

- " Montes dans le voiture."

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux, ahuris.

- " Pourquoi ?" parvint à demander le concerné d'une voix blanche.

- " Contentes-toi de faire ce que je dis."

- " Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Pourquoi je devrai vous obéir sans avoir d'explication ?"

Le ton commençait à monter, mais Harry s'en fichait royalement. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui d'obéir ainsi à cet homme sans avoir de réponses concrètes. Et ce même si son cerveau lui criait de la fermer et de monter dans cette voiture. Voiture qui ne lui était pas si inconnue que ça, soit dit en passant. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de se rappeler le jour où il l'avait aperçu devant le lycée. Ainsi ce bolide lui appartenait. Pas étonnant.

Harry remarqua que quelques villageois regardaient dans leur direction, se demandant certainement ce qu'il se passait. Mais malgré ça, Riddle restait imperturbable. Cette situation gênait un peu Harry, qui n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, mais il refusait de céder aussi facilement.

- " Ouai ! Pourquoi vous voulez l'emmener ? Et puis vous êtes qui ?" s'exclama Ron, semblant s'être remit de sa surprise.

Visiblement contrarié, Tom Riddle tourna à nouveau son regard vers le roux.

- " Avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un, on se présente soi-même. N'est-ce pas là une règle de bienséance ?" lui rétorqua le brun avec une froideur évidente.

Ron rougit de gêne et de colère de se faire ainsi rabroué. Riddle reporta à nouveau son attention vers Harry.

- " Tu refuses donc de m'obéir ?"

- " Tant que je n'aurais pas d'explication, oui !"

- " Soit. Amycus, retournes à la voiture et rentres au manoir."

Abasourdis, Harry aperçu le domestique à quelques mètres de lui seulement. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de tergiverser davantage que, ni une ni deux, il se retrouva à presque deux mètres du sol, à fixer le bitume depuis l'épaule du grand brun. Par réflexe, il s'agrippa à ce qu'il put, c'est-à-dire aux hanches de l'homme. Incrédule, une colère noire monta en lui, et il s'écria, furieux alors que Riddle se dirigeait vers la Cadillac:

- " Reposez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !" lança-t-il en lui donnant des coups dans le dos, ce qui avait autant d'effet que de frapper dans un mur. Ron tenta bien lui aussi de retenir l'homme, mais rien à faire.

Harry fut coller sur le siège passager, et afin qu'il ne puisse se faufiler à l'extérieur, Tom se pencha vers lui pour lui boucler sa ceinture de sécurité, lui murmurant au passage:

- " Au contraire, j'ai tous les droits. Tu vis chez moi à présent, tu devra donc t'habituer à mes règles. Et si en l'occurrence, je refuse que tu sortes pour une raison quelconque, tu devra t'y conformer."

Et sur ces paroles, Riddle claqua la portière, avant de faire rapidement le tour de la voiture et de s'installer derrière le volant. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de cet homme qui s'était montré pourtant si différent jusque là. Juste avant que la Cadillac ne reparte, le jeune Potter n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir la tête déconfite de son meilleur ami qui ne savait pas quoi faire, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres personnes qui les regardaient, abasourdis. La voiture démarra en trombe. Pendant tout le temps que dura le voyage de retour, pas un mot ne fut prononcé entre les deux bruns. Ils étaient trop en colère pour cela.

Lorsque la voiture se stoppa face au manoir, Harry se dépêcha de descendre, veillant au passage à claquer le plus fort possible la portière, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il savait que sa réaction était ridicule et puérile, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Comment cet homme pouvait-il s'octroyer le droit de lui dicter sa conduire sous prétexte qu'il l'hébergeait ? D'accord, il pouvait comprendre qu'il y ait des règles à respecter, comme partout ailleurs, mais à ce qu'il sache, il n'en avait brisé aucune. Alors pourquoi un tel comportement ? Où était le mal à sortir un mercredi après-midi avec son meilleur ami ? Cet homme ne comptait tout de même pas le priver de ses amis tout le temps de son séjour chez lui tout de même ? Car si tel était son attention, cela risquait de ne pas passer.

Avec fureur, Harry entra dans sa chambre, jeta son sac à dos dans un coin et referma violemment la porte. Sa vie au manoir allait vraiment lui paraître longue.


	11. Tout en douceur

**Salut salut ! Et oui, me revoilà ^^**

**Tout d'abord, pardon du retard. Début juillet, j'ai eu un très gros soucis avec Internet, ça fait que durant tout le mois dernier, je n'ai pas pu me connecter, et avant ça, comme tout le monde le sait, il y avait les examens (que j'ai réussi d'ailleurs ^^). Enfin voilà, maintenant c'est réglé !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Réponses aux reviews:<span>_

- Matt: Merci de suivre cette histoire, et contente qu'elle te plaise !

- supereveuse: Merci du compliment ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques petites précisions<strong>**:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Un silence de mort régnait à la table des invités. Dans cette immense salle à manger, aucun son n'était émis, hormis celui des couverts touchant la porcelaine. Un stress pesant planait dans l'air, où chacun n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de se recevoir une remarque cinglante au visage. La journée avait été plutôt dure pour certains, même très difficile.<p>

La table rectangulaire comportait six convives, avec en bout de table un Tom Riddle dans toute sa splendeur, mais aussi très irrité. À sa gauche se trouvait le patriarche de la famille Malefoy, Lucius, dont la propre gauche était occupée par son épouse Narcissa. Enfin, à côté de sa mère, se trouvait Drago, la mine encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Le silence était tel que le tic-tac de l'horloge semblait résonner aux oreilles de tous. Harry, assis à la droite de Riddle, avait les yeux résolument fixés sur le contenu de son assiette. Pas de gêne, non, de colère. De rage même. Rien que de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques heures plus tôt, arrivait encore à faire bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Il avait été humilié, ridiculisé en pleine rue, devant des gens qu'il côtoyait régulièrement, et pire, devant son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que le roux avait bien pu penser de cette scène ? Harry n'osait même pas se l'imaginer. Avec hargne, il planta sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

Depuis le début de son séjour au manoir Serpentard, Harry avait eu la possibilité, s'il voulait, de prendre ses repas dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, au vu de ses sentiments forts complexes envers le maître des lieux, il avait été très tenté par cette perspective, mais l'avait finalement écartée, choisissant de prendre tous ses repas avec le brun et Annabelle. Il était même arrivé, à certains déjeuners ou même dîners, que Pansy, Théo, Ulric ou Blaise se joignent à eux, au grand plaisir de Harry.

Mais ce soir-là, il avait été hors de question de fuir Riddle. S'enfermer dans sa chambre aurait signifié donner raison à cet homme. Or, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. C'est lui qui l'avait pour ainsi dire kidnappé alors qu'il se baladait tranquillement avec Ron, l'après-midi même. Il avait osé l'embarquer de force sans rien lui dire. Mais le comble de l'horreur pour Harry avait été de découvrir qu'il avait été suivit par l'un des domestiques de Riddle. Cet homme se permettait non seulement de vouloir contrôler sa vie, mais en plus il le faisait suivre ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?!

Sa colère s'accrue davantage en ressassant ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il fusilla le grand brun du regard, sa fourchette encore dans la bouche. De son côté, Tom ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de la fureur de son jeune invité. À vrai dire, il s'y était attendu et, en un sens, elle était parfaitement justifiée. Mais cela lui était difficile, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître extérieurement. Comment avouer à ce garçon qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble ? Que ce qu'il avait fait cet après-midi résultait d'une peur atroce qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose d'horrible ? Harry était peut-être furieux à son égard, mais il ne regrettait aucunement son geste. Il était même prêt à recommencer si cela lui assurai la survie du garçon. Plus tard, le jeune homme comprendrait son geste… tout du moins, c'était à espérer.

- " Pourquoi vous faites tous des têtes bizarres ?"

Toutes les têtes en question se tournèrent vers la droite de Harry, où était tranquillement installée une petite fille rousse de sept ans. Curieuse, la demoiselle s'était amusée, depuis le début du repas, à scrutée tous les visages présents autour d'elle. Toutefois, la curiosité et l'amusement avaient vite faits place à l'incompréhension. Tous affichaient une tête _« de six pieds de longs » _comme le disait si bien sa maman.

Voyant que personne n'ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, elle réitéra sa question. Finalement, son frère maugréa :

- " Contente-toi de manger et de te taire."

Indignée, la petite protesta :

- " Mais je veux savoir ! En plus, tu n'es pas papa, tu n'as pas le droit de me donner d'ordres !"

- " Et toi arrêtes de pleurnicher pour un rien."

- " C'est n'importe quoi !"

Harry allait répondre vertement à sa jeune sœur lorsqu'une voix douce se fit entendre :

- " Allons allons. Ce n'est pas la peine de se disputer."

Surpris, les deux Potter tournèrent leur regard vers Narcissa Malefoy. Harry ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant ce soir, et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'état imaginé la mère de son ennemi. Les cheveux aussi blond que ceux de son mari et de son fils, cette femme était vraiment magnifique. Le port de tête royal, elle portait une très belle robe d'un bleu paon sans manche et au décolleté léger. Ses fins cheveux, bouclés pour l'occasion, étaient ornés de petites fleurs bleues clairs et retombaient élégamment sur son épaule gauche. Aucun bijou superflu ne venait agrémenter cette beauté naturelle, mais simplement un léger maquillage.

Harry avait été surpris de découvrir qu'une femme aussi belle et douce soit la mère de quelqu'un d'aussi narcissique, égoïste et grande-gueule que Drago Malefoy.

- " C'est Harry qui a commencé !" ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter rapidement Annabelle à l'adresse de la belle blonde.

Vivement, le brun se retourna vers sa sœur dans l'optique de la fusiller du regard. Toutefois, son mouvement fut si violent et rapide qu'il entendit ses vertèbres cervicales craquées. Harry était sûr que tout le monde avait pu les entendre, mais qu'importe. C'est donc avec une main posée entre son épaule et son cou que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une voix grave et calme le devança :

- " Annabelle, ne provoque ton frère."

Le ton était calme, mais sans réplique possible. Malgré son jeune âge, la petite sentie l'aura de puissance et d'autorité émaner de l'homme aux cheveux longs, même si elle était bien incapable de mettre des mots sur son ressenti. Aussi préféra-t-elle se taire. À la fois satisfait et encore plus irrité, Harry reporta son attention sur son assiette, tandis que le silence reprenait sa place.

À deux mètres de lui, le jeune Drago ruminait de sombres pensées. Il avait attendu tout l'après-midi sa sentence, la peur au ventre. Lorsque ses parents avaient été mis au courant, il avait vu le beau visage de sa mère pâlire d'un coup, et celui de son père se fermer. Dire qu'à ce moment là il avait eu peur serai un euphémisme. Non, il avait été terrifié. D'abord par la punition qu'il s'attendait à recevoir de la part de Tom, ensuite par celle de ses parents, si d'ici là il n'avait pas déjà rendu l'âme. À son retour avec Potter au manoir, Riddle l'avait ignoré avec une froideur sans égale, et lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui parler, l'homme l'avait regardé comme s'il était prêt à le tuer sur place. Il n'avait plus retenté sa chance après ça. Par contre, ses parents ne s'étaient pas privés de lui remonter les bretelles, et ce durant de longues heures. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sorti d'affaire. Il savait que désormais, Tom le surveillait, et que s'il avait le malheur de commettre à nouveau une telle bévue, il n'aurai pas autant de chance qu'aujourd'hui.

De longues minutes se poursuivirent ainsi. Les assiettes et couverts furent bientôt débarrassés par des domestiques, qui, dans un silence tout aussi religieux, s'attelaient à nettoyer la table le plus vite possible sans faire de gaffe. Et c'est après quelques secondes d'attente que le dessert arriva. La première partie était composée d'un beau plateau de fromage. D'après ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Harry était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de fromages français. Il savait que les habitants de l'autre côté de la Manche était très doué question gastronomie. L'autre partie était composée de deux gâteaux : le premier était un moelleux aux pommes, tandis que le second était un gâteau au miel et aux noix.

Pour Harry, tout cela avait l'air très alléchant, et en voyant tout ça, il en oublia momentanément sa colère pour laisser place à un visage ébahit et ravi. Et étrangement, ce fut comme un signal pour les autres, qui immédiatement se détendirent. Lucius échangea même un petit regard avec sa femme. Celle-ci osa alors prendre la parole :

- " Dites-moi monsieur Potter, comment trouvez-vous le manoir ?"

D'abord surprit qu'on lui adresse la parole, Harry fini par répondre, incertain :

- " Et bien, il est très beau… Je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir qu'un tel endroit se trouvait dans cette forêt."

- " Oui, c'est compréhensible. J'ai moi-même été très étonnée la première fois que j'y ai mis les pieds. Je m'y suis également perdu un nombre impressionnant de fois."

- " Ça m'ais arrivé aussi. Et je crois que ce n'est pas encore terminé !" fit Harry avec un sourire.

Au fil des minutes écoulées, la conversation entre les deux se poursuivit. Personne d'autre n'intervenait, mais il était clair qu'à présent, chacun était plus détendu qu'au début du repas. Harry semblait avoir oublié -momentanément- sa colère envers le maître des lieux.

Narcissa enchaîna la discussion sur un tout autre sujet :

- " Et comment était votre vie à Londres ?"

- " Et bien, je dirais…plus mouvementée et plus calme à la fois. La vie bouge beaucoup plus là-bas, comme dans n'importe quelle grande ville, mais… je n'ai jamais eu autant de problème que depuis que je suis arrivé à Godric's Hollow !"

Narcissa partit d'un petit rire cristallin :

- " Oui, je comprends. J'ai séjourné durant quelques mois à Londres, il y a plusieurs années maintenant… Quoiqu'à l'époque, la vie était plus agitée." Finit-elle mystérieusement.

Interloqué par cette dernière phrase, Harry n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de l'interrogée plus car déjà, Lucius et Tom se levaient. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas remarqué le temps passé, à tel point qu'ils avaient engloutis le dessert en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Poliment, les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent après les avoir salué, laissant Harry et sa sœur seuls avec Drago et sa mère.

Rapidement, après quelques mots échangés, les Malefoy et les Potter se séparèrent, chacun retournant à sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, comme la veille, Harry fut déposé à son lycée par Amycus. Le garçon n'en voulait pas vraiment au domestique pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille, à savoir l'espionner. Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il se doutait qu'Amycus ne l'avait pas fait de son propre chef. Il n'était qu'un employé, et le garçon pensait bien que si l'homme l'avait fait, s'était avant tout pour ne pas perdre son emploi. Il avait donc décidé de passer l'éponge pour Amycus. Il était resté un long moment éveillé au cours de la nuit, et il en avait déduit une chose : ce n'était pas Riddle qui avait ordonné au domestique de le suivre. À la sortie des cours, la veille, Tom Riddle ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, mais Drago Malefoy, oui. Ainsi, c'était le blond le responsable du comportement d'Amycus, et non Riddle. Toutefois, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait pardonné à ce dernier. Il était toujours autant énervé pour son comportement envers lui.<p>

Ses amis n'étant pas encore arrivé, Harry s'installa sur un banc de libre, un peu à l'écart des autres. En repensant au comportement de son hôte, Harry sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser. Comment cet homme, qui semblait si prévenant au départ, avait-il put se montrer si abjecte envers lui ? Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pendant la nuit, il avait cogiter pour tenté de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de travers et qui ait pu déplaire à ce point à l'homme. Mais absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. À croire que Riddle avait été prit d'un coup de folie pure.

La veille, Harry et Tom ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole une fois les portes du manoir franchies, le plus jeune étant bien trop furieux, et l'homme encore sur les nerfs par rapport au stress intense ressenti à cause de cette histoire. Toutefois, le jeune Potter avait noté le comportement étrange du jeune Malefoy. Il s'était attendu à ce que le blond se moque de lui, à ce qu'il lui fasse remarquer qu'il aurait dû lui obéir et monter dans la voiture, mais au contraire, tout prétentieux qu'il puisse être, Malefoy junior s'était tus. Harry avait même remarqué, durant le repas du soir, que son camarade de classe semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

D'ailleurs, en songeant au blond, les interrogations de la nuit revinrent à l'esprit du garçon. La veille, lorsqu'il s'était éloigné avec Ron après avoir planté Malefoy sur place, Harry avait pensé que le blond remontrait directement au manoir avec Amycus. Or, comme il le savait si bien, ça n'avait pas été le cas, puisque Amycus l'avait suivi en douce. Et moins de trois heures plus tard, Tom Riddle débarquait et l'enlevait de force. Le grand brun avait même ordonné au domestique : _« retournes à la voiture… » _Nul doute que c'était Malefoy le responsable de ça, mais la question était : comment le blond avait-il fait pour retourner au manoir sans voiture et aussi vite ? Car Harry n'était pas totalement idiot non plus, il savait qu'il fallait bien plus de trois petites heures pour remonter là-haut, _à pieds_. Le bus avait été exclu directement, puisque le véhicule ne passait pas par la montagne. Oh bien sûr, le brun avait pensé à la possibilité que le blond demande à quelqu'un d'autre de le déposer, or, il s'agissait là de Drago Malefoy. Il était inconcevable que ce gars si fier, si arrogant et si imbu de sa personne ait pu _demander _de l'aide à quelqu'un. Il était persuadé que Drago avait fait le chemin à pieds, mais d'un autre côté, il savait aussi que c'était impossible. En tout cas, impossible dans les délais imposés.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du bus. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il aperçut un rouquin aux épaules carrés sprinter à toute vitesse dans sa direction que le brun s'éclaircit les idées. Mais à peine le jeune garçon avait-il eut le temps de se relever que Ron l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules en le secouant énergiquement :

- " Bordel Harry, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? C'était qui ce type hier ? Il t'as fait quelque chose ? Mais parles, dis quelques chose !"

Malgré la remémoration des évènements de la veille, Harry ne put résister davantage avant d'éclater de rire face au visage rougit d'effort et d'inquiétude de son meilleur ami.

- "Ron, lâches-le ! Tu vas le démembrer à le secouer dans tous les sens comme ça !" intervint alors Hermione.

Surprit, le rire du brun se calma. Presque aussitôt, les mains sur ses épaules se retirèrent, et Ron passa l'une d'entres elles sur sa nuque, gêné :

- " Désolé."

- " Pas grave." Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- " Ron m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Ça va ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton calme.

Mais avant que le garçon ne puisse répondre, une autre masse rousse lui tomba dessus :

- " Mon Dieu Harry, ça va ? Ron nous a dit que tu avais été kidnappé par un géant aux yeux rouges, est-ce que c'est vrai ?" lui demanda Ginny, sa petite-amie.

- " Et bien… oui, en quelque sorte."

Ron crut bon d'ajouté :

- " Je voulais appelé la police, mais maman m'a dit que si je faisais ça, j'étais bon pour camper dehors. Alors je suis allé chez Hermione et je lui ais expliqué. Et aussi, je me suis excusé pour la dernière fois, tu sais, le cimetière et tout…"

- " Ouai, je vois ça. C'est super en tout cas." Répondit Harry, soulagé que Hermione ait passé l'éponge.

- " Ouai enfin bref, c'était qui ce mec ?" demanda une nouvelle fois Ron

- " Mais enfin c'est évident," s'immisça Hermione.

Le rouquin la regarda comme si une troisième tête venait de lui pousser. La jeune fille soupira devant le manque cruel de logique de son ami.

- " Il s'agit du propriétaire du manoir Serpentard. Harry est sous sa garde je te rappelle, vu que ses parents sont absents."

- "Et tu n'aurais pas pu me dire ça hier, non ? Ça m'aurait évité de frôler la crise cardiaque en imaginant mon meilleur ami entre les griffes d'un pervers."

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel et secoua la tête.

- " Pourtant c'est évident !"

- " Tu dis ça parce que tu n'y étais pas ! Tu aurais dû voir ce type embarquer Harry de force dans sa voiture. C'était super flippant !"

Voyant que la conversation ne semblait pas prête de terminer, Harry délaissa ses meilleurs amis pour se consacrer à Ginny. Doucement, le jeune homme lui tendit la main, que aussitôt la jeune fille attrapa. Il était rare que Harry fasse preuve de gestes tendres de sa propre initiative, surtout en public. La majorité du temps, c'était toujours elle qui amorçait le mouvement. Harry ne faisait que suivre. Mais aujourd'hui avait l'air différent, à la plus grande joie de la rouquine. De son côté, le brun ne s'était rendu qu'à moitié compte de son geste. Juste avant, il avait eu le malheur de croiser le regard argenté de Malefoy, ce qui, inévitablement, l'avait énervé en le faisant repenser à Tom Riddle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le lycée ouvrait ses portes.

La journée du jeudi se déroula sans encombre. À la fin des cours, Harry découvrit, sans surprise, une voiture hors de prix stationnant non loin de l'entrée. La mort dans l'âme et les pieds traînants, Harry s'y dirigea. Mais son attention fut piqué au vif lorsqu'il remarqua que ce n'était pas Amycus qui l'attendait derrière le volant, mais Riddle en personne. Cependant, sa stupeur s'effaça bien vite pour laisser place à la colère : alors comme ça, cet homme ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas assez en tout cas pour le laisser remonter tout seul au manoir. Tremblant d'indignation, Harry se dirigea d'un pas rigide vers la voiture, s'installa en silence à l'arrière, avant d'être tout de suite rejoint par le blond.

Le vendredi se passa également de la même façon. Harry et Malefoy se faisaient déposer le matin par Amycus, et c'est Riddle qui les récupérait le soir. Le jeune Potter passait le plus de temps possible avec ses amis, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir en dehors du lycée. Sans ajouter que le jeune Potter était devenu le centre d'attention de tous, non seulement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé le mercredi après-midi, mais aussi à cause du fait qu'à présent, il vivait dans le célèbre manoir de Godric's Hollow, celui supposé être en ruine, et qu'en plus de ça, Drago Malefoy y vivait aussi, puisque les deux venaient et repartaient à chaque fois dans la même voiture luxueuse.

Aucun mot n'était échangé durant les cours laps de temps que les deux bruns passaient ensemble, ni même au cours des repas qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Le jeune garçon aurait presque pus croire que c'était Riddle qui lui en voulait, et non pas l'inverse. Mais Harry savait ce qu'il en était. Il attendait encore les excuses de son hôte.

Le week-end arriva finalement, avec un samedi pluvieux et venteux. Harry, encore enroulé dans ses draps, attrapa ses lunettes posées sur le meuble près de son lit et les enfila. Il gémit de mécontentement en constatant qu'il n'était même pas huit heures. Et c'est après avoir vainement tenté de se rendormir que le jeune homme se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Quinze minute plus tard, il ressortit, parfaitement réveillé. Le brun avait une faim de loup, mais avant de descendre aux cuisines, il voulait téléphoner à ses parents. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il y pensait, mais il s'était retenu par crainte de les déranger dans leur travail. Étant donné qu'il était encore tôt, peut-être qu'il pourrait plus facilement leur parler. Il n'avait rien de particulier à leur dire, mais juste entendre leurs voix serait suffisant.

Calmement, Harry sortit un petit bout de papier que sa mère lui avait donné avant son départ, et où elle avait inscrit le numéro pour les contacter. Il composa le numéro sur le téléphone qui était à sa disposition près de son lit et attendit. Ce n'est qu'au bout de six sonneries qu'une voix se fit enfin entendre à l'autre bout du fil :

_- " Allô ?"_

- " Papa, c'est moi !"

_- " Ah mon grand, alors comment ça va ?"_

Harry hésita quelques secondes, avant de finalement répondre :

- " Impect ! Et vous de votre côté ?"

_- " Oh, on fait aller. Tu sais comment sont ta tante et ton oncle…" _murmura son père.

- " Malheureusement oui. Enfin bon, je ne vous ais pas réveillé au moins ?"

_- " Non, pas du tout ! Ça fait bien une heure que je suis debout. J'étais en train d'installer ton oncle dans la cuisine lorsque le téléphone a sonné."_

- " Tant mieux alors. Et que fait maman ?"

_- " Elle prépare le petit-déjeuner. Tu veux que je te l'a passe ?"_

- " Oui, je veux bien. À plus papa !"

_- " À la prochaine fiston !"_

La silence accueillit aussitôt Harry, qui attendit quelques secondes avant que la voix de sa mère ne résonne à son oreille :

_- "_ _Allô mon chéri ?" _

-" Maman ! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre."

_- " Moi aussi mon cœur. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Et ta sœur ? Ça va tous les deux ?"_

Harry sourit, amusé :

- " Ça va très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas autant. Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de vous deux."

_- " Tout va bien ici. À part que ton cousin est un insupportable petit voyou que j'ai envie d'étrangler de mes propres mains !" chuchota-t-elle._

- " Dudley ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

_- " Cette crapule rentre à pas d'heure, et il ose prétendre que ce sont ses amis qui l'ont retenu pour des devoirs. De n'importe qui, je pourrais gober ça, mais certainement pas de cette crapule. Et encore, ce n'est pas tout ! Il demande sans cesse de l'argent à sa mère, alors que je sais très bien qu'il le dépense en inutilités." _Murmura vivement Lily.

Étonné que sa mère se plaigne ainsi à lui, Harry l'a laissa continué sur le même ton :

_- " Et je le soupçonne même de terroriser les enfants du quartier. Il y a deux jours, j'ai emmené Pétunia en promenade, et j'ai vu Dudley de loin. Je crois que lui et ses amis s'amusaient à racketter un jeune garçon. Oh crois-moi, si j'avais la preuve de ses méfaits, je lui passerais le plus gros savon de toute sa vie. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ma sœur le défend !_"

Et bien, sa mère était vraiment remonté contre son cousin. Elle devait vraiment en avoir gros sur le cœur pour ainsi se confier à lui. Harry pouvait presque se l'imaginer en train de hurler sur Dudley. L'image le fit rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lily finit par se calmer, reprenant un timbre de voix normal.

_- " Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous ne faites pas de bêtises de votre côté ?" _

_- _" Détends-toi. Tout est calme ici, même Annabelle."

_- " Tant mieux dans ce cas. Oh Harry, je dois te laisser, je crois que ton père se fait attaquer par son bacon ! Tu sais à quel point il est doué avec une poêle à la main ?!_"

- " Oh ça oui. Vas-y, je rappellerai ce soir pour qu'Annabelle puisse vous parler."

_- " Oui, ce serai super. Je t'embrasse mon chéri." _

- " Moi aussi maman."

Harry raccrocha le combiné, heureux et plus détendu d'avoir enfin put parlé à ses parents. Il avait préféré évité « l'enlèvement » dont il avait été victime quelques jours plus tôt. Inutile d'inquiéter ses parents alors qu'ils étaient déjà assez occupés avec les Dursley. D'un autre côté, il avait été assez étonné que Riddle ne leur en parle pas. Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Sans se presser, Harry quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il n'était pas certain qu'il s'agissait du bon chemin. À une heure aussi matinale, il ne croisa que quelques domestiques, qui se dépêchaient de faire leur travail en toute discrétion. Finalement, après avoir emprunté un grand nombre de couloirs et descendu trois escaliers, Harry sentit une agréable odeur de nourriture dans l'air. Laissant son estomac le guider, il trouva les cuisines aux bout de deux minutes à peine.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, le garçon ne s'étonna même pas du fait que la pièce soit aussi grande et aussi bien équipé que les grands hôtels de luxe. Une dizaine de personnes, peut-être même une quinzaine, s'activaient autour des fourneaux pour préparer les petits-déjeuners de tous, ne remarquant pas la nouvelle présence parmi eux. Incertain, Harry fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas songé à tomber sur une telle scène, et il ne voulait surtout pas déranger les cuisiniers.

Alors qu'il allait aborder une femme en tablier occupée à pétrir une pâte, Harry se fit bousculer par un homme de forte corpulence portant un gros récipient.

- " Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?!" râla l'homme d'une voix bourrue, avant de brusquement pâlir en apercevant le jeune garçon.

- " Ah, excusez-moi. Je sais qu'il est encore tôt et je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je voulais juste savoir s'il était possible que je prenne quelque chose à manger ?"

Toutes les autres personnes présentes s'étaient stoppées dans leur tâche pour observer avec un certain étonnement le garçon brun. Celui-ci, ne faisant pas vraiment attention aux autres, ne vit pas l'étonnement présent dans leurs regards, pas plus qu'il ne vit la crainte y naître progressivement. Finalement, après plusieurs secondes de silence, l'homme qui venait de bousculer Harry prit précipitamment la parole, bégayant à moitié :

- " Bi-bien sûr ! Mais où avais-je la tête ?! Tu es un invité ici ! T-tu peux avoir tout ce que tu désire ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferai plaisir ?"

Légèrement pantelant devant ce changement radical de comportement, Harry répondit doucement :

- " Et bien, du bacon et œufs."

- " Vous avez entendus ?" cria l'homme à la cantonade.

Tout autour, les employés s'activèrent avec frénésie. Harry les regarda, médusé, ayant du mal à capter ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

- " Viens, tu peux t'asseoir ici si tu veux. Ou peut-être préfères-tu que quelqu'un te monte un plateau dans ta chambre ?"

- " Non, je peux très bien me mettre ici, mais… je ne vais pas déranger votre travail ?"

- " Mais pas du tout ! Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. Tiens, voilà…"

- " Euh,… merci." Répondit Harry en s'installant sur la chaise pliante que l'homme venait de lui tirer.

Assis à une petite table se trouvant dans un coin, Harry regarda l'homme à l'embonpoint important se dépêcher d'aller lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Bon sang, est-ce qu'ils accueillaient tous leurs invités avec autant de dévotion ? Certes, le mérite était là, mais tout de même. Sans était presque effrayant.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vint lui apporter un plateau bien garni. Outre les œufs et le bacon qu'il avait demandé, son petit-déjeuner comportait également des toasts, avec dans des petites coupelles séparées du beurre et de la confiture. Le plateau comportait aussi quelques saucisses et des pan cakes au sirop d'érable, ainsi qu'une carafe de jus d'orange et une de lait. À peine eut-il le temps d'analyser tout ça que l'homme à la forte corpulence revint vers lui, tenant entres ces mains un autre plateau qu'il mit presque sous le nez du jeune Potter.

- " Et voici quelques beaux fruits de saison : pomme, poire, mangue, orange, kiwi, mandarine. Dis-moi juste de quoi tu as envie, et tu l'auras !" fit l'homme en déposant le seconde plateau sur la table.

- "M-merci. Mais vous savez, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en préparer autant ! Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de tout manger." Dit Harry, légèrement gêné.

- " Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas autant. Il y a bien assez de bouches à nourrir rien que dans ces cuisines. Manges autant qu'il te plaira !" s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire nerveux.

Harry lui répondit par un petit signe de tête, avant de lentement commencer à manger. Comme d'habitude, la nourriture était excellente, et Harry piocha un peu de tout. Les personnes autour de lui s'étaient doucement remises à leur travail. Personne ne vint le déranger, et Harry put manger tranquillement. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il remercia les personnes autour de lui, qui lui dirent qu'il pouvait revenir quand il le souhaitait, et sortit des cuisines.

Les mains dans les poches, Harry arpenta les couloirs déserts, prenant sans s'en rendre compte la direction qui menait aux portes vitrées donnant sur les jardins. Une fine bruine continuait de tomber, et le vent soufflait un peu. Presque aussitôt, il ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dehors ; ce n'était pas ce pseudo mauvais temps qui allait l'empêcher de prendre l'air. Il marcha un long moment entre les allées fleuries, sans âme qui vive aux alentours. Il se balada durant de longues minutes, passant sous l'arche qu'il connaissait déjà, ainsi que prêt de la balancelle.

Harry s'enfonça encore plus dans le domaine, ce qui lui permit de découvrir une serre entourée par les arbres. Le bâtiment, de taille respectable, était fait tout en verre. Curieux, Harry s'en approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'une des vitres. Mais à part une multitudes de pots et de feuilles, le jeune garçon ne vit rien en particulier. Décidant de poursuivre son chemin, il fut surpris d'entendre :

- " Bonjour."

Se retournant, Harry découvrit avec étonnement Apolline Delacour dans l'embrasure d'une porte qu'il n'avait, au premier abord, pas repérer. Passer la surprise, il répondit à son tour :

- " Bonjour."

- " Que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ?"

- " Juste une petite balade matinal. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors…"

- " Je vois. Et bien dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de m'aider un peu ? J'ai quelques tuyaux d'irrigation à installer."

- " Bien sûr."

Apolline invita le jeune garçon à entrer. Harry, une fois à l'intérieur, se figea sur place, avec l'étrange impression d'avoir pénétré dans une jungle. Des feuilles, de toutes tailles, poussaient d'un peu partout. Des fleurs, toutes plus inconnues pour Harry les unes que les autres, étaient disséminées par-ci par là.

Tranquillement, non sans jeter d'incessants coups d'œil tout autour de lui, le brun suivit le médecin sur un petit chemin s'enfonçant dans les feuillages. Là où ils se trouvaient, très peu de lumière parvenait de l'extérieur, ce qui provoquait d'étranges ombres autour d'eux.

- " À quoi servent toutes ces plantes ?" demanda Harry, intrigué.

- " Je m'en sers principalement pour mon métier. La plupart de ces plantes, qu'ils s'agissant des feuilles ou des racines, ont d'excellentes propriétés curatives."

- " Je vois. Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus simple de vous procurer directement des médicaments ? Comme vous êtes médecin, ça ne devrai pas être un problème, pas vrai ?"

Ils parvinrent à un petit espace circulaire d'environ deux ou trois mètres de diamètre. Harry devina aisément qu'il s'agissait-là du centre de la serre. Près d'eux, à même le sol, étaient disposé plusieurs gros pots en pierre. À l'intérieur de ceux-ci étaient en train de pousser plusieurs petites fleurs jaunâtres au feuillage impressionnant.

- " C'est vrai. Toutefois, les médicaments n'ont pas réponse à tout. Prends par exemple ces fleurs," dit-elle en s'agenouillant près des petites fleurs jaunâtres, " est-ce que tu savais que les pétales, une fois broyés et mélangés à un peu d'eau, sont un excellent remède contre les maux de gorge. Bien plus efficace que ces remèdes de grand-mère qui sont, soit disant, miraculeux. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que ça a un goût infect. "

Harry sourit à la remarque. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait ainsi recevoir les connaissances d'un médecin utilisant une médecine en quelque sorte « parallèle » à celle dont il a l'habitude. Lui qui envisageait depuis un certain temps de faire après le lycée des études de médecine, voilà quelqu'un qui pourrait lui être d'un bon enseignement. Enfin, si Apolline acceptait.

- " Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à installer ça ?"

- "Oui, bien sûr."

Aussitôt, ils se mirent au travail. Apolline guida Harry dans la manœuvre à suivre, le plus jeune suivant scrupuleusement les conseils de son aînée. Au cours de leur installation, Harry demanda comme il le prévoyait conseil à la blonde. Celle-ci, plus qu'heureuse de lui répondre, s'exclama même d'un ton enjoué : « Donc nous avons un futur médecin avec nous ! »

Et c'est au bout d'une heure et demie de travail qu'ils purent enfin admirer le nouveau système d'irrigation, suspendu au-dessus des pots en terre.

- " Prêt ?"

Harry lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Presque aussitôt, la femme s'exclama :

- " Vas-y !"

Alors, le jeune homme tourna la manivelle d'arrivée d'eau. Et aussitôt, ils purent apercevoir plusieurs petits filets d'eau tombés dans la terre contenue dans les pots en pierre. Un grand sourire orna alors le visage de chacun à la réussite de leur travail. Finalement, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que tout était correctement installé, Apolline et Harry sortirent de la serre.

- " Je te remercie pour ton aide Harry. Sans toi, je crois que ça m'aurait bien prit toute la matinée."

- " De rien. En fait, ça m'a même plutôt arrangé avec tout ce que vous m'avez appris sur ces plantes médicinales !"

- " Et bien dans ce cas, n'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir si tu veux d'autres renseignements. Moi ou même ma fille aînée."

- " Fleur ? Je l'ai rencontré le soir d'Halloween. Est-ce qu'elle aussi prévoit de devenir médecin ?"

- " Absolument pas. Mais elle connaît tout aussi bien que moi les propriétés de ces plantes. Donc si tu as un soucis et que je ne suis pas là, tu peux t'adresser à elle."

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce la blonde déclare :

- " Bon, je vais devoir rentrer. Je dois encore descendre au village pour ouvrire la clinique." Elle se stoppa quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : " Si tu as un peu de temps libre, je te conseille d'aller faire un petit tour par là-bas." Ce disant, elle lui indiqua un petit chemin, à l'opposé de celui qu'il avait pris pour venir à la serre.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de ce côté ?"

- " C'est une surprise."

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna en direction du manoir. Harry, à présent intrigué, emprunta le sentier qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il marcha durant de longues minutes à travers la forêt, dans un silence serein. Aider Apolline lui avait permis de s'occuper l'esprit, de penser à autre chose. Il n'avait parlé qu'à très peu de personnes de son envie de devenir médecin. Seuls ses parents, Ginny et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient au courant. Avec à présent Apolline Delacour. Non pas qu'il en ait honte, non. C'était juste qu'à l'heure actuelle, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir parler _d'envie _de s'engager dans cette voie là. Alors il préférait éviter d'ébruiter ses idées de futures études.

À ce moment, le vent le frappa de plein fouet, amenant avec lui une odeur très caractéristique. Une odeur de foin. Et c'est lorsqu'il déboucha d'entre les arbres qu'un grand bâtiment de bois apparu, en contrebas de là où il se trouvait.

_**C'est… une écurie ? **_

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, plusieurs hennissements se firent entendre. Stupéfait, il se stoppa à l'orée des arbres pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le terrain se dégageait sur des centaines de mètres d'espace libre, avec tout autour la forêt qui reprenait vie. De là où il se trouvait, Harry ne parvenait à voir l'intérieur de l'écurie, dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, mais il pouvait aisément voir tous les parcours d'obstacles à l'extérieur ainsi que le large terrain entouré d'une barrière.

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment cela se faisait-il que personne n'ait entendu parler de ça ? Amener des chevaux ici ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu.

Haussant les épaules, Harry préféra éviter de se poser d'autres questions et commença à avancer en direction du bâtiment. Plus il approchait, et plus Harry se rendait compte de l'ampleur de la structure : énorme. Mais bon, il commençait à y être habitué. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint enfin devant les portes ouvertes. Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'intérieur ressemblait à n'importe quelle écurie que Harry avait pu voir à la télé. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, il remarqua que quatre box sur huit étaient occupés.

Tous les chevaux étaient vraiment très beaux, mais un en particulier attira l'œil de Harry. Situé à l'autre bout de l'écurie du côté droit, d'une magnifique couleur beige sombre à la crinière noire, se trouvait une splendide jument. Harry fut étonné du fait qu'elle soit mise ainsi à l'écart des autres. Calmement, il parcourut la distance le séparant de l'animal, jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant le box. La jument s'agita à son approche. Alors, pour tenter de la calmer, Harry posa doucement ses mains sur la barrière, comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Peu à peu, au fil des minutes, la nervosité de la jument sembla s'apaiser. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient implacablement fixés sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier tendit alors une de ses mains, attendant de voir si elle allait répondre. Il attendit presque une minute ainsi sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que finalement, la jument amorce un premier mouvement dans sa direction. Ses mouvements étaient lents, prudents, comme si elle s'attendait à tout instant à ce que Harry lui saute dessus. Mais évidemment, il n'en fit rien. Il attendait, tout simplement. Et c'est au moment où le jeune homme pensait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir la toucher que la jument s'immobilisa, ses naseaux à quelques centimètres de la paume tendue. Malgré son envie de tendre la main pour réduire cette courte distance, Harry ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, le cœur battant d'anticipation. Et c'est après plusieurs secondes de patience qu'enfin, la belle jument donna un léger coup à la main, accordant ainsi l'humain à la toucher.

Sans se priver, Harry passa ses mains dans la crinière brune. Celle-ci était rêche, légèrement emmêlée, comme si elle n'avait pas été nettoyée et brossée depuis un moment. Et en y regardant de plus près, il n'y avait pas que la crinière qui laissait à désirer. Il était clair que cette animal n'avait pas été entretenue, du moins hygiéniquement parlant, car sinon, elle ne semblait souffrir ni de la faim, ni d'aucune blessure.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres bêtes, pour constater avec dépit que leur état était bien meilleur que celui de la jument. Il regarda aux alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque personne. Mais à part lui et les chevaux, l'endroit était désert. Décidant de profiter de la confiance que la jument semblait avoir envers lui, Harry se mit à la recherche de matériel. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, mais une fois que cela fut fait, il revint vers le box du bel animal beige avec une brosse en main.

Avec prudence, il défit le loquet du box et pénétra à l'intérieur.

- " Tout doux ma belle…" chuchota-t-il.

La jument restait immobile, le regardant simplement faire. Tout en refermant la barrière derrière lui pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt afin de voir la réaction de l'animal. Mais contre toute attente, il ne se passa rien. Le jeune homme savait qu'il prenait un très gros risque, car si la jument était prise d'un brusque accès de panique, il risquai fortement de ne pas avoir le temps de sortir et d'être blessé.

C'est donc avec le plus de douceur possible qu'il tendit à nouveau la main, tout en amorçant de petits pas dans sa direction. Mais étonnement, la jument se laissa approcher avec calme. Avec joie, Harry put à nouveau la toucher. Il la caressa durant de longues secondes, lui murmura des mots apaisants à l'oreille. Et c'est une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle était totalement docile que Harry commença à la brosser.

Ses mouvements étaient lents, un peu incertains. Mais en voyant que la jument semblait apprécier l'attention, ses gestes devinrent plus assurés. Au fil des minutes écoulées, Harry parvint à démêler la crinière noire, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. L'atmosphère était apaisante et sereine, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave mais calme ne fasse sursauter l'adolescent :

- " Voilà une vision enchanteresse."

Reconnaissant immédiatement cette voix, Harry se retourna lentement. Il ne fut presque pas étonné de voir un Tom Riddle nonchalamment appuyé contre une poutre, bras croisés. Le jeune homme se détourna du regard rougeoyant fixé sur lui pour se remettre à brosser la jument.

- " Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?" demanda-t-il, la voix plus chancelante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- " Depuis que tu es entré dans le box."

À ces mots, le cœur de Harry se mit à accélérer inexplicablement. Confus, il se mit à bredouiller :

- " Je… il n'y avait personne quand je suis arrivé et… j-j'ai vu cette jument qui avait besoin d'être brossée, alors…"

- " Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier."

Harry remarqua que la voix s'était considérablement rapprochée de lui, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il n'osait pas le faire et ainsi se rendre compte qu'il avait à nouveau en face de lui le Tom Riddle gentil et attentionné qu'il avait connu au début de son séjour. Et puis, il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné son comportement inexplicable du fameux mercredi.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans le silence, Harry ne cessant de brosser l'animal. Il savait -sentait- le regard de l'homme fixé sur son dos, ce qui ne l'aidait en rien à faire diminuer sa confusion.

- " Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi pour ce qui s'est passé mercredi dernier. Toutefois, j'avais mes raisons de le faire."

- " Et quelles sont-elles ?"

Riddle poussa un léger soupir, avant de déclarer au bout d'un moment :

- " Je ne peux pas te le dire."

L'expression de Tom se ferma. L'homme savait que sa réponse ne plairait pas au plus jeune, mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. C'était encore trop tôt. Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui mentir et lui raconter une excuse complètement bidon afin de calmer sa colère. Mais il s'y refusait. Pas avec Harry. Et comme il s'y attendait, il vit le jeune Potter se retourner brusquement dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés. Il pouvait presque voir des éclairs de colère briller dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

- " Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas me le dire ?! Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez pas !"

Tom ne put empêcher un fin sourire d'orner ses lèvres. Une des premières choses qu'il avait aimé chez son âme-sœur avait été sa promptitude à partir au quart de tour à la moindre contrariété. Harry se montrait si réservé, si gêné en sa présence que cela l'amusait de le voir s'énerver. Il était si mignon, si naturel dans ces moments-là qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner davantage.

- " Comme tu voudras."

Plus que mécontent, Harry se détourna, terminant de démêler la crinière folle. Bon sang, cet homme se moquait totalement de lui. Il ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Il devait très certainement le prendre pour un gamin. Plus que déterminer à ignorer son hôte , Harry parvint à garder le silence presque cinq minutes. Il sentait que l'autre brun ne le lâchait pas du regard, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Mais n'y tenant plus, sa curiosité l'emporta finalement.

- " Pourquoi cette jument est-elle dans cet état ?"

- " Je l'ai acheté deux semaines avant que ta sœur et toi ne veniez habiter ici. Toutefois, son dressage n'a pas été à la hauteur de mes espérances. Elle s'est montrée plus têtue que je ne le pensais au départ . J'envisageais donc depuis quelques jours de m'en… défaire, mais à ce que je vois, elle t'accepte totalement."

Harry préféra ne pas réfléchir quant à la définition du terme « défaire » selon Riddle. Mieux valait ne pas savoir. À la place, il se contenta de dire :

- " Vous devriez la garder."

- " … Me pardonneras-tu mon comportement si je le fais ?"

Harry s'immobilisa, avant de se retourner lentement et d'encrer ses yeux dans ceux de son hôte. Très franchement, il ne voulait pas le pardonner aussi facilement. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait vraiment très attaché à cette jument, même s'il venait tout juste de la rencontrer.

- " Est-ce que je pourrai revenir la voir ?"

- " Je peux faire mieux : je peux te charger d'en prendre soin personnellement, étant donné que tu es le seul à avoir pu l'approcher."

Harry écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Petit à petit, une chaleur agréable s'installa dans sa poitrine à la proposition de Riddle. Avec ça, la possibilité de le pardonner, même sans explication, était plus envisageable, bien qu'encore dure à admettre. Alors, après plusieurs minutes de silence, il finit par maugréer :

- " Très bien. J-j'accepte."

Ses émeraudes détournées, Harry ne vit pas le petit sourire de victoire de Tom. Ce dernier tenta de pousser sa chance :

- " Sais-tu monter ?"

- " Euh ?… non."

- "Aimerais-tu apprendre ?"

Le jeune Potter le regarda, incrédule, avant qu'un sourire heureux ne vienne orner son visage.

- " Vraiment ? Enfin, je veux dire, oui !"

- " Alors viens."

- " Quoi ? Maintenant ?"

- " Bien sûr."

Aussitôt dit, Riddle s'éloigna pour se diriger vers l'un des premiers box afin de seller un cheval. Presque aussitôt, Harry quitta celui de la jument pour le suivre. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vraiment en face de lui, il pouvait constaté que l'homme portait des bottes d'équitation ainsi qu'un pantalon et une chemise souple, le tout en noir. Ses longs cheveux sombres, lâchement nattés, semblaient flotter derrière lui. Ils avaient l'air si doux, si soyeux. Harry se demanda combien de temps il avait fallu pour qu'ils atteignent cette longueur. Sûrement de très longues années. Harry admira la patience dont avait très certainement fait preuve Riddle, car pour en arriver à un tel résultat, il avait dû lui en falloir. Tout comme son corps. Il était visible, même pour un œil inexpérimenté comme celui de Harry, que le corps tout en muscle du grand brun était le fruit d'un travail physique manuel, quel qu'il soit, et non le résultat de plusieurs heures passées dans une salle de musculation.

Immobile au beau milieu de l'écurie, Harry se rendit brusquement compte que Tom était tourné vers lui depuis au moins quinze bonnes secondes, et que durant ces quinze secondes, il n'avait cessé de détailler l'homme des pieds à la tête. Rougissant à en faire pâlir de jalousie une tomate, Harry détourna d'un coup le regard, trop honteux.

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et en cachant la satisfaction qu'il ressentait fortement en lui, Tom invita Harry à le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !<strong>

**Je voulais aussi vous faire savoir que si vous allez sur mon profile, vous pourrez trouver deux de mes dessins sur cette fic ! Il s'agit de Harry et Pansy dans leurs costume d'Halloween ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	12. Découvertes en série

**RAR**** :**

_**Nini**_ : Merci pour la review ! Ton pressentiment à propos de Harry est juste, mais attendons de voir la suite des évènements ! Tu m'as demandé pourquoi le portrait de Harry n'était pas coloré ? Et bien en fait, j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre de la couleur, mais j'avais peur que ça fasse trop, alors j'ai préféré laisser comme ça !

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques petites précisions<strong>**:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>- " Pose ton pied dans l'étrier,…"<p>

Harry s'exécuta, anxieux.

- " … ensuite, attrape la selle et hisse toi dessus tout en poussant sur l'étrier."

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry tira sur ses bras et poussa sur l'étrier. Il parvint à se soulever de quelques centimètres, avant de retomber immédiatement. Légèrement gêné, il réitéra le mouvement. Mais alors qu'il se sentait une nouvelle fois retomber, il sentit de larges mains le rattraper au niveau des hanches et le soulever pour l'installer sur la monture. Par réflexe, il agrippa le bord de la selle, avant de remarquer que déjà, Riddle s'était installer derrière lui.

_Très_ près de lui.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire et toujours cramponné à la selle de cuir, Harry laissa les rênes à l'homme, qui s'en empara d'une main. Il talonna légèrement le magnifique frisoncouleur d'ébène qui partit aussitôt au petit trot. Il s'agissait d'un splendide cheval à la beauté altière et aux membres puissants ornés de poils abondants. Son encolure était superbe, incurvée, portée très haut, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup d'allure.

Sentir la chaleur de Riddle tout contre son dos était des plus troublant pour Harry, qui percevait sans mal les pulsations rapides dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que l'homme derrière lui pouvait les sentir ? C'était probable. Cela le consterna davantage. Ils étaient trop près, beaucoup trop près. Il pouvait percevoir très nettement la large poitrine collée à son dos, ainsi que ses cuisses plaquées contre les siennes. Sans parler de ses fesses qui touchaient…

Après les avoir faits contourner l'écurie, Riddle dirigea le frisonvers les arbres. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à couvert des hautes cimes, la lumière ayant quelque peu diminué. Et presque aussitôt, Harry se laissa subjuguer par la vision qui s'offrait à lui : la pluie de la nuit dernière avait laissé des millions de fines gouttelettes sur les feuilles des arbres, ainsi que les autres plantes présentes plus bas. Bien sûr, Harry ne les voyait pas individuellement, toutefois, grâce à la lumière qui réussissait à percer le haut feuillage, les gouttes se réfléchissaient, donnant ainsi l'impression étrange, quoique magnifique, que des millions de petits diamants étaient incrustés dans la forêt même.

- " Whoua…"

La tête penchée en arrière, le jeune garçon ne se rendit pas compte du regard rouge fixé sur lui.

Tom fixa pendant de longues secondes Harry. Le plus jeune ne se rendait vraisemblablement pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Le voir si émerveillé par un simple effet de lumière et d'eau le faisait le désirer encore plus. Il était si beau. Il avait encore du mal à croire que la vie lui offrait cette seconde chance en la présence de Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible il y a encore quelques mois. Et maintenant, _il_ était là, entres ses bras, ne se rendant absolument compte de rien. Si magnifique.

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne demande, en réponse au plus jeune :

- " Superbe, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry tourna légèrement la tête, celle-ci toujours penchée en arrière, afin de le regarder.

- " Oui. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça."

- " Il faut tout simplement savoir où regarder."

Les yeux couleurs rubis étaient encrés dans ceux couleurs émeraudes. À cet instant, une étrange sensation sembla prendre racine à l'intérieur de Harry. Une sensation encore inconnue en la présence de Tom Riddle. Il ne s'agissait ni de gêne, ni de peur, ou ni même encore de malaise. Non, c'était autre chose. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il savait au moins une chose : ce sentiment inconnu faisait parti de lui. Comme s'il avait toujours été là, mais que ce n'était qu'à cet instant précis qu'il se rendait compte de son existence.

Papillonnant subitement des paupières, Harry détourna le regard, semblant sortir d'un songe. Durant de longues secondes, peut-être même des minutes, il avait lorgné sans vergogne l'homme à ses côtés, perdus dans ses réflexions. De son côté, Tom se s'était pas non plus gêné pour le dévisager. Il avait bien remarqué le changement dans l'expression de Harry. Il n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais il n'était clairement pas question d'un sentiment négatif. Mais bon, de toute façon, il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour crier victoire.

D'un geste, il ordonna au cheval -qui s'était stoppé à un certain moment- de se remettre en route. Ils grimpèrent la montagne durant presque une vingtaine de minutes, avant de finalement parvenir à une embouchure. Et en contrebas, Harry put admiré, les yeux écarquillés, un lac semblant débarquer d'un autre monde. Tout autour de la grande étendue d'eau, les arbres se faisaient un peu plus rares, mais sans toutefois être absent. L'herbe, encore haute pour cette période de l'année, avait l'air d'un terrain parfait pour que les animaux puissent manger. Tom laissa Harry profiter de la vue pendant deux ou trois bonnes minutes, avant de commencer la descente. À la base, il n'avait pas prévu de passer par ici. Seulement, sa rencontre avec Harry à l'écurie lui avait fait changer ses plans, à sa plus grande joie. Montrer les endroits les plus charmants du coin lui avait alors semblé une très bonne idée.

- " Au fait, quel est le nom de la jument ?"

- " Hm ? Ah, Capricia."

- " Capricia ?"

- " Elle s'est montrée si têtue et bornée que son ancien propriétaire a trouvé ce nom parfaitement adapté pour elle."

- " … C'est joli, en un sens."

- " Je suis d'accord."

- " Et celui-ci, comment s'appelle-t-il ?" demanda le jeune homme en caressant l'encolure noire.

- " Minuit."

Un silence tranquille prit place, tandis qu'ils approchaient petit à petit du lac. Intérieurement, Harry s'était rendu compte, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, que la présence de l'homme ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'avant. Il ne ressentait plus que très peu cette gêne qui avait été la sienne, et ce dès leur rencontre. Et ça, c'était super, car il pouvait se montrer davantage tel qu'il était.

Mais pourtant, et ça Harry ne le ressentait pas encore, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Car si sa gêne avait disparue, il était indéniable que quelque chose d'autre en avait prit la place.

Enfin, ils se stoppèrent à quelques mètres du bord de l'eau. Avec aisance, Riddle descendit du frison, avant d'attraper Harry et de le poser à ses côtés. Légèrement engourdi, il fallu plusieurs secondes à ce dernier afin de retrouver des mouvements fluides.

- "C'est ici que tu vas recevoir ta première leçon d'équitation."

- "… Ici ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Tom approuva d'un signe de tête.

- " Mais, est-ce que ça ne serai pas mieux de faire ça dans l'enclos extérieur à l'écurie ?"

_**Et surtout moins risqué ?! **_

- " Ne t'en fais pas. Cet endroit est parfait. Bien sûr, l'écurie est faite pour ça, toutefois, il y a sans cesse un va et viens constant dans la journée. Pratiquement tous les résidants du manoir savent monter, et la plupart n'hésitent pas à s'amuser allègrement sur le terrain d'entraînement. Ton apprentissage risque donc de ne pas être très constructif là-bas."

- " … Je vois."

C'est donc tout naturellement que Tom lui indiqua en premier lieu le nom de tout l'équipement. Heureusement, il avait déjà entendu les noms de la plupart, ce qui ne lui fut pas difficile à mémoriser. Consciencieusement, il tenta de retenir tout ce que Riddle lui disait.

Lorsqu'il monta pour la première fois sur le frison, seul, il dut s'avouer que sur le coup, il s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait perché là-haut. Puis Riddle avait commencé à guider l'animal par la bride tout autour de l'eau. Finalement, après réflexions, l'homme avait raison : l'endroit était vraiment idéal. Assez éloigné pour y être tranquille, les arbres étaient cependant assez espacés pour s'y déplacer aisément.

Une heure passa ainsi. Et à son plus grand étonnement, Harry s'était révélé plutôt doué dans ce domaine. Riddle lui apprit comment tenir les rênes de telle sorte qu'il ne soit par désarçonné, mais sans pour autant que la monture ait l'impression d'être trop retenue. L'homme lui avait conseillé de ne pas montrer sa peur ou son incertitude au cheval, car alors, l'animal le sentirait et risquerait de se braquer. Heureusement, Harry avait réussi à contenir ses émotions, en tout cas assez pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas éjecté. Finalement, au moment du retour, une fois que Tom se fut réinstallé derrière lui, l'homme proposa :

- " Veux-tu essayer de tenir les rênes ?"

- " Euh… je ne sais pas si…"

- " Ne t'inquiète pas. Je continuerai de te guider."

Sur ce, il ouvrit ses mains, dans lesquelles reposait la lanière de cuir qui servait à guider l'animal.

- " Tu n'as qu'à poser tes mains dans les miennes tout en attrapant la lanière."

Après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, Harry se laissa tenter. Il prit donc entre ses mains les rênes qui se trouvaient entre celles de Tom, celui-ci refermant ses doigts sur les siens. Le contact sembla paralyser Harry : les mains de Riddle étaient chaudes, bien plus chaudes que leur pâleur apparente ne laissait supposer. Discrètement, il baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains serrées autour des siennes : il remarqua alors que ses petites mains étaient vraiment dérisoires par rapport à celles de Riddle. Et douce aussi. Étonnamment douces. Son cerveau s'embrouilla davantage en sentant brusquement un souffle chaud contre son cou.

- " Tiens la plus fermement." Lui murmura-t-il.

- " Q-Quoi ?"

- " La lanière."

Réalisant de quoi il parlait, Harry raffermit sa prise. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait paniqué comme ça quand il lui avait dit ça ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éclaircisse les idées. Il remontèrent rapidement la colline, et à cet instant, le cœur de Harry fit un nouveau soubresaut dans sa poitrine. Les mains de Riddle avaient quitté les siennes pour se poser sur le haut de ses cuisses.

- " Qu'est-ce que-"

- " Il faut bien que tu apprenne, non ?"

Au bout d'un moment, le plus jeune approuva d'un petit signe de tête. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de le tenir _ici_ ? C'était vraiment trop embarrassant. Après quelques minutes de silence, Tom proposa :

- " Aimerais-tu que tes amis passent le week-end au manoir ?"

- " Vraiment ?"

- " … Bien sûr."

Au fond, Tom aurai souhaité que Harry dise non. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'une bande d'ado étrangers débarquent au manoir. Mais il savait que pour plaire au garçon, il devrait faire des concessions. Comme il l'avait dit à Lucius quelque temps auparavant, il ne tenait pas à refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Bien qu'il se soit laissé emporter mercredi dernier. Mais le plus difficile serai de faire avec la « petite-amie » de Harry. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur les cuisses du plus jeune. Harry était à lui.

Le retour jusqu'à l'écurie se fit tranquillement. À leur retour au manoir, il était déjà midi passé.

* * *

><p>- " Oh putain…"<p>

Harry sourit à l'exclamation de Ron. À l'arrière de la voiture, son meilleur ami, Ginny et Hermione se pressaient les uns contre les autres afin de mieux distinguer le manoir qui s'offrait pour la première fois à leurs yeux éberlués.

La voiture se stoppa devant le perron, et les amis descendirent. Amycus, car c'était lui qui les avait conduits, guida les nouveaux venus jusqu'à leur chambre. Tout le long du chemin, Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'avaient de cesse de jeter des regards effarés autour d'eux.

Finalement, il parvinrent à la chambre de Ron, qui se trouvait à deux portes de celle de Harry.

- " Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mesdemoiselles." Dit calmement le domestique.

À l'air surpris qu'elles affichèrent, Amycus ajouta :

- " Vos chambres se trouvent un étage au-dessus."

- " Ah… très bien." Dit Ginny.

Après un dernier regard, les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent en compagnie de l'homme. Et lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Ron se pencha d'un air de connivence vers Harry pour lui dire d'un ton faussement mauvais :

- " Ça leur fera un étage de plus à monter !"

Harry sourit à cette remarque, avant d'entraîner son meilleur ami dans sa nouvelle chambre. Celle-ci était à peu près identique à la sienne, outre l'agencement des meubles et des couleurs. Directement, Ron balança son sac à dos sur le lit et commença à visiter.

- " La vache ! Tu parles d'une chambre… Eh, j'ai même ma propre salle de bain !"

Harry éclata de rire face à l'excitation de son ami. Avec Riddle, ils avaient convenus qu'ils ne repartiraient que le dimanche soir. Cela leur faisait donc passer le samedi après-midi ainsi que la journée du dimanche en ces lieux.

- " Je pourrai m'y habituer." Fit Ron en se vautrant allègrement sur le lit.

- " Pas trop quand même. Je ne vois pas ta mère se montrer gentille et souriante si tu lui ordonne de t'amener ton petit-déjeuner au lit."

L'image fit grimacer le roux et éclater de rire le brun. Ron préféra changer de sujet :

- " Au fait, où est Annabelle ? Je pensais qu'elle nous sauterait dessus à notre arrivée."

- " Pansy l'a emmené à la piscine."

- " Quelle piscine ? C'est qui Pansy ?"

- " C'est une fille de notre âge qui vit ici. Et je sais que quelque part dans ce manoir se trouve une piscine."

Ron resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne s'écrit :

- " Il faut absolument que tu m'y emmène !"

- " Euh… d'accord mais… je ne sais pas où elle se trouve."

- " Pas grave. Quelqu'un pourra bien nous y conduire !"

- " Si tu veux. Bon, et si on allait retrouver les filles ?"

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête, et les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre.

- " Quand même, ça doit en demander des gens pour nettoyer cet endroit."

- " Tu l'as dit."

- " Eh Harry !"

L'interpellé se retourna et découvrit deux de ses nouveaux amis : Blaise et Théo.

- " Tom nous a dit que nous avions des visiteurs. Salut, moi c'est Théodore Nott, mais appelles moi Théo."

- " Ron Weasley, meilleur ami officiel d'Harry. Comment ça va ?"

Le jeune Nott sourit à cette tirade.

- " Très bien. Au fait, je te présente Blaise Zabini. D'ordinaire, il est très causant, mais là, on dirait qu'il a perdu sa langue."

À ces mots, tous les regards convergèrent vers le basané. Et à la surprise de tous, ils découvrirent que celui-ci s'était littéralement figé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Mais le plus étrange était sûrement le fait que ses yeux était braqués, inflexibles, sur Ron. Ce dernier, un peu mal à l'aise, finit par sortir :

- " Euh… ça va ?"

Semblant sortir de sa stupeur, le métis battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de balbutier des paroles inintelligibles. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard interloqué. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- " Blaise ?" tenta à son tour le jeune Potter.

De son côté, Théo avait tout de suite comprit de quoi il retournait. Il aurait presque pu se tordre de rire si la situation n'était pas aussi complexe. Vraiment, cela n'aurait pas pu attendre ? Et maintenant, il allait devoir à tout prix empêcher son ami de sauter sur le rouquin. Il ne savait pas ce que Blaise pouvait ressentir à cet instant, mais il savait au moins que son ami devait se contenir un maximum. D'un côté, il était vraiment heureux pour lui, mais d'un autre, il le plaignait, car la situation n'était vraiment pas à son avantage.

Afin d'éclaircir la situation, il tenta d'expliquer, un sourire accroché aux lèvres :

- " Désolé, on dirait que Blaise est dans la lune." Discrètement, il le pinça afin de le faire réagir. " Heureusement ça n'arrive pas très souvent… Ou malheureusement, à vous de voir."

Les deux autres garçons semblèrent mordre à l'hameçon, et aussitôt, Ron s'exclama :

- " T'inquiètes, ça m'arrive aussi de temps en temps. Seulement, je n'y reste jamais très longtemps, surtout quand ma mère est dans les parages."

Ron et Théo discutèrent durant quelques minutes, Harry n'intervenant que très peu. À vrai dire, ses pensées avaient prit une tout autre tournure. La réaction de Blaise l'avait étonné. Très étonné même, et il s'était presque automatiquement souvenu de sa première rencontre avec le basané. Était-il possible que Blaise ait craqué pour Ron ? À cette pensée, Harry faillit éclater de rire. C'était impossible. Il ne connaissait pas Blaise depuis très longtemps, mais pourtant, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas son genre de tombé amoureux au premier regard.

Finalement, le métis sembla sortir de sa stupeur. Il fit alors un grand sourire nerveux au rouquin :

- " S-Salut ! Moi c'est Blaise !"

Ron le regarda durant quelques secondes, étonné, avant d'éclater de rire :

- " Ouai, je sais. Dis donc, t'es plutôt long à la détente toi."

Bientôt, les deux meilleurs amis se remirent en route, suivis de près par Blaise et Théo. Montés à l'étage supérieur, il ne leur fut pas difficile de savoir dans quelles chambres se trouvaient Hermione et Ginny. Leurs chambres l'une en face de l'autre, les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Plusieurs éclats de rire leurs parvinrent de celle de gauche.

- " Bon sang, c'est bien des filles pour piailler autant !"

_**Qui n'a pas arrêté de parler avec Théo pendant presque cinq minutes ?**_

Mais Harry préféra se taire. Après avoir toqué, il pénétra dans la chambre qui semblait être celle de Hermione. Les deux filles étaient tranquillement assissent au pied du lit, à discuter de tout et de rien. À l'approche des garçons, elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ginny s'exclama alors, faussement en colère :

- " Enfin ! Un peu plus et on partait à votre recherche."

- " Oh ça va !" râla Ron, " Vous étiez tellement absorbées dans votre conversation que je suis sûr que vous ne pensiez même pas à nous !"

- " Ben voyons. Parce que tu le sais mieux que moi peut-être ?" demanda narquoisement Ginny.

Harry leva soudainement les mains pour faire cesser la dispute.

- " Hermione, Ginny, je vous présente Théo et Blaise. Ginny est ma petite-amie, et aussi la sœur de Ron, comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué. Hermione est aussi ma meilleure amie."

Les filles saluèrent les deux garçons poliment, avant de les fixer, surprise. Si Blaise ne semblait pas savoir où regarder, Théo regardait Ginny comme s'il était sur le point de s'étouffer. Discrètement, Ron se pencha à l'oreille de son meilleur ami et murmura, le plus silencieusement possible :

- " T'es sûr qu'ils sont nets ces deux-là ?"

- " Oui… en tout cas ils l'ont été jusqu'à maintenant."

- " Tu sais, quand la folie s'amène, ça prévient pas !"

Théo sembla se réveiller, et il dit tout doucement, comme s'il se retenait :

- " Salut. Ravi de vous rencontrer."

Blaise approuva rigidement de la tête. Son regard ne cessait de faire de petits passages entre Ron et les filles. Hermione et Ginny répondirent à leur tour, puis la rouquine se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda tout en lui prenant la main :

- " Bon, et si tu nous faisais visiter ?"

Personne ne le remarqua, mais à ce geste, Théo se tendit comme un arc. De rage, il serra les poings à s'en faire saigner. Puis d'un geste brusque, il attrapa le bras de Blaise avant de déclarer :

- " On va vous laisser, nous avons quelque chose à faire."

Et sur ce, il entraîna précipitamment Blaise à sa suite et sortit de la chambre. Ce n'est qu'après avoir descendu deux escaliers qu'il se stoppa, sans pour autant lâcher le bras de son ami.

- " J'en reviens pas. Je l'ai trouvé !"

- " Oui, j'avais remarqué. Et ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber."

- " Pourquoi ? Tu devrais être content toi aussi. Après tout, cette Ginny est ton âme-sœur."

- " Bien sûr que j'en suis heureux. Je dis seulement que la situation n'est pas approprier."

- " Comment ça ? Et est-ce que tu voudrais bien me lâcher ?"

- " À condition que tu ne retournes pas voir Ron."

- " Et pourquoi ça ?!" s'exclama avec colère Blaise.

- " Réfléchis un peu : si tu vas le rejoindre, la première chose que tu vas faire, c'est lui déballer toute la vérité sur vos liens."

- " Et alors ?"

- " Je te rappelle que Ron est le meilleur ami de Harry. Si tu lui dis la vérité, il le lui répétera sûrement. Pareil pour Ginny. Hors, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Tom ne veut pas que Harry soit au courant. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Sans compter qu'ils risquent surtout de nous prendre pour des tarés."

- " Et quoi alors ? On doit juste faire comme si de rien n'était ?"

- " Pour l'instant, c'est notre seule option."

- " C'est pas possible !" se lamenta bruyamment le basané.

- " Je pense qu'on peut tenter de se rapprocher d'eux, d'abord comme des amis, puis plus si tout ce passe bien."

- " J'ai le pressentiment que ça ne va pas être facile."

Théo approuva de la tête tout en lâchant enfin son ami.

- " De toute façon, on a pas le choix." Conclut le jeune Nott.

- " Il va falloir prévenir Tom."

* * *

><p>- " Eh Harry…"<p>

Ledit Harry se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient au manoir, et le brun avait voulu leur faire visiter les jardins. Ron avait profité du fait que les filles s'extasiaient sur les fleurs un peu plus loin pour s'approcher de son ami.

- " Oui ?"

- " Euh… je me demandais… tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait discuter mercredi ? Tu sais, à propos d'Hermione…"

- " Évidemment. Pourquoi ?"

- " Bah… je pensais peut-être lui parler ce soir ou demain. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si j'étais sûr d'être amoureux d'elle, hein ! C'est juste que j'ai envi de tenter. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

- " Je crois surtout qu'il faut que tu sois prêt à te lancer. Vous pouvez essayer et voir ce que ça va donner. Après, je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, c'est à toi de voir."

Ron approuva de la tête.

- " Mais si jamais elle dit non ?"

- " Et bien… tu te sera pris un râteau !"

Harry fut prit d'un fou rire en voyant la tête dépitée de son meilleur ami.

- " C'est pas drôle !" maugréa le roux.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de Harry. Peu à peu, les traits de Ron se décrispèrent, et il se mit à rire à son tour, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Soudain, deux hurlements stridents se firent entendre. Les deux garçons se stoppèrent nets, soudainement refroidis, et virent Hermione et Ginny revenir vers eux en courant.

- " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'alarma Ron.

- " Là-bas !" fit Hermione en pointant un index vers les arbres.

Harry et Ron regardèrent dans la direction indiquée, sans rien voir de particulier à part les arbres et la végétation. Soudain, Ron s'exclama :

- " Putain ! C'est quoi ça ?"

Et c'est à cet instant que Harry vit ce qui avait effrayé les filles. Un sourire à la fois amusé et soulagé apparut sur son visage.

- " Pas t'inquiétude. Il ne nous attaquera pas."

- " Mais attends Harry, c'est un loup ce truc ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait dans cette forêt !" gémit Ron, soudainement pâle.

- " Il s'appelle Silver. Il appartient à… à Tom."

Effectivement, dissimulé entre les fourrés et différents arbustes de la forêt, un grand loup argenté se tenait tranquillement assis, regardant dans leur direction.

- " Tu veux dire que c'est un loup… hm… domestiqué ?" demanda Hermione, semblant s'être remise de sa frayeur.

- " Et bien, oui."

- " Est-ce qu'on peut le toucher ?" voulu savoir Ginny.

- " Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne l'ai jamais approché jusqu'à maintenant, et je ne sais pas comment il réagirai."

- " Oui, il vaut mieux éviter. Après tout, c'est quand même un loup, même s'il est habitué à l'Homme." Dit sagement Hermione.

Ron approuva avec de vigoureux mouvements de tête.

- " Bon, et si on y allait ?" ajouta-t-il frénétiquement.

Tous approuvèrent, avant de suivre à nouveau Harry. Le garçon décida de les faire passer par le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté le matin même. La serre étant inoccupée et donc fermée, ils ne s'y attardèrent pas trop. Harry leurs expliqua juste ce qu'Apolline lui avait dit à propos des plantes et de tout ce qui était cultivé à l'intérieur. Hermione trouva ce procédé fascinant.

De longues minutes après, Harry et ses amis débouchaient d'entre les arbres. Le jeune brun sourit face à leurs expressions ahuries alors qu'ils fixaient l'écurie. Contrairement au matin, le grand enclos extérieur était occupé par trois chevaux. Un autre, qui était monté, était occupé au saut d'obstacles. Plusieurs autres personnes se trouvaient tout autour du bâtiment, certaines travaillant à l'écurie, d'autres là pour le plaisir.

Pour ne pas les déranger, les quatre amis longèrent le domaine, assez près pour pouvoir admirer les bêtes, mais assez loin pour ne pas déranger les autres personnes présentes.

- " Harry, où est la jument dont tu t'occupes ?" lui demanda Ginny.

- " Elle doit sûrement être dans son box, vu que personne ne peut l'approcher."

- " Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?" voulu savoir Hermione.

- " Bien sûr. Venez."

Harry les conduisit jusqu'au box de la jument. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent un jeune homme en train de nettoyer la litière d'un des box vide.

- " Salut ! Vous devez être les invités dont tout le monde parle ?"

- " Euh… ouai sûrement." Fit Ron.

- " Moi c'est Stan Rocard. Et vous ?"

Le prénommé Stan devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus qu'eux et avait le visage boutonneux. Il était assez grand, mais très maigre.

- "Moi c'est Hermione Granger. Et voici Ginny Weasley, son frère Ron, et Harry Potter."

Stan jeta un regard curieux sur Harry, sans que celui-ci n'en saisisse le sens. Sans vraiment chercher à comprendre, il entraîna ses amis vers le fond. Bien évidemment, la jument était toujours là, dans le fond. Le brun resta un peu à l'écart, tandis que les trois autres s'étaient approchés.

- " Alors c'est toi, hein ?" demanda subitement et tout bas une voix à son oreille.

Harry se retourna dans un léger sursaut. Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne semblaient rien avoir remarqué.

- " Quoi ?"

- " Ouai, tu sais, c'est toi le calice du Lord !"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi ce type parlait-il ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de nom de code spécial invité ?

- " Désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

- " Oh, ne t'en fais pas : tout le monde le sais ici. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant !"

- " Tout le monde sait _quoi_ ?"

Harry commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Il savait que les gens que vivaient au manoir Serpentard lui cachaient quelque chose, mais les propos de Stan étaient vraiment incompréhensibles.

Calice. Il avait déjà entendu ce mot, mais sans en connaître la définition.

En voyant la tête du brun, le sourire de Stan se figea, et il demanda, incrédule :

- " Tu n'es… vraiment au courant de rien ?"

Harry le regarda, avant de dire doucement :

- " Et bien dis-moi. Je sais qu'on ne me dit pas tout."

Subitement, Stan se mit à reculer. Il agita ses mains devant lui et bégaya rapidement :

- " Euh… tu sais, j-je sais pas grand chose moi. L-la plupart de mon temps libre, je le passe ici ou dan-dans la forêt."

Aussitôt, il se retourna et fila à toutes jambes à l'extérieur. Perplexe, il regarda la direction qu'il avait prise durant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'une main passe plusieurs fois devant ses yeux.

- " Eh Harry, ça va vieux ?"

- "Ah, oui ça va."

- " Tu es sûr ? Tu es pâle." Commenta Ginny en se rapprochant.

- " Vraiment, ça va !"

- " De quoi te parlait Stan ?"

- " … En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment…"

Quelque chose gênait Harry dans les paroles de Stan, mais sans savoir vraiment quoi. Énervé, il se secoua la tête et déclara :

- " Et si on rentrait ? Hermione, il y a une superbe bibliothèque au manoir, je suis sûr qu'elle te plairai !"

- " Alors là, je ne dis pas non !" répliqua la jeune fille, plus que ravie.

Juste avant de partir, Harry donna une carotte à la jument, qu'il gratifia également de nombreuses caresses. Ils reprirent bientôt le chemin du retour.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Après leur retour au manoir, Hermione et Ginny avaient passé leur après-midi à la bibliothèque. Comme promis, Harry emmena Ron à la prairie qu'il avait découverte, et ensemble, ils s'entraînèrent au foot et à la course. Du moins avant de se rouler par terre comme des gamins.

Le soir, le jeune Potter rappela ses parents pour que sa sœur puissent leurs parler, comme ils en avaient convenus le matin même.

Et à présent, Harry était dans son lit, à se retourner pour la énième fois. Il était une heure du matin passée, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il repensa à son après-midi avec Ron, à leurs blagues complètement débiles, au moment où le roux était tombé et s'était retrouvé les pieds par dessus la tête. Harry faillit éclater de rire en revoyant dans sa tête le visage de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il s'était relevé avec une tâche de terre sombre sur le nez. Le jeune homme songea ensuite au moment où ils étaient tous deux rentrés, et où Hermione leur était tombée dessus pour les contraindre à faire leurs devoirs. Puis le visage boutonneux de Stan Rocard apparut dans ses souvenirs de la journée. Leur courte conversation lui revint à l'esprit, et à nouveau, beaucoup d'interrogations se mirent à tourbillonner dans sa tête.

Incapable de dormir, il se leva et s'habilla. Dehors, la nuit était complète et le vent soufflait fort, bien plus fort que dans la journée. Silencieusement, il sortit de sa chambre. De nuit, les couloirs du manoir semblaient complètement différents ; le silence régnait en maître, et avec le vent qui sifflait à l'extérieur, l'endroit était absolument lugubre. Heureusement que les chandeliers électriques étaient présents pour éclairer l'endroit, sinon Harry aurait fait immédiatement demi-tour. Bien que la lumière soit faible, il poursuivit son chemin, sans réel but en tête, cherchant seulement à se fatiguer pour trouver le sommeil plus vite.

Les mains dans les poches de son sweat, il erra pendant plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs sombres, seul, avec pour seule compagnie un silence total. Bientôt, il arriva près d'une porte à double battant : la porte de la bibliothèque. Il était tombé dessus par hasard, quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il avait une fois de plus perdu son chemin.

C'est à cet instant q'une idée toute bête lui vint à l'esprit : puisqu'il ignorait la définition du mot calice, existait-il un meilleur endroit qu'une bibliothèque pour en trouver la définition ?

Prit d'une motivation toute nouvelle, il pénétra dans la salle. Celle-ci était plongée dans une obscurité quasi totale, où seule la faible lumière lunaire permettait à Harry de ne pas se cogner contre les tables, chaises, fauteuils et étagères éparpillés partout. Il avait été surprit de découvrir, la première fois qu'il y avait mit les pieds, que l'installation électrique n'existait pas dans cette pièce. Les personnes voulant lire ou travailler dans la bibliothèque devaient le faire soit à la lumière du jour, soit à la lumière d'une bougie ou d'un feu de cheminée.

Avec difficulté, Harry parvint à mettre la main sur une petite bougie. Et c'est après avoir gratter une allumette et allumé la mèche qu'il prit le bougeoir supportant sa source de lumière qu'il commença à arpenter les multitudes de rayonnages disponibles autour de lui. L'endroit était encore mieux fourni d'une bibliothèque municipale, c'était incroyable. Il fallut d'ailleurs un bon moment à Harry pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une encyclopédie. À vrai dire, il en trouva toute une collection, mais une seule était bien suffisante. Avec empressement, il en attrapa une et alla s'installer à une table, au fin fond de la salle.

Après plusieurs secondes, il arriva enfin au mot qu'il cherchait :

**calice**_, n.m 1. RELIGION : ce mot qui désignait dans l'Antiquité tout récipient servant à boire, n'est plus maintenant attribué qu'au vase sacré, en métal précieux (or, vermeil ou argent) utilisé pendant la messe catholique pour contenir le vin symbolisant le sang du Christ. Seul un évêque peut le consacrer et les fidèles ne doivent pas le toucher._

_2. BOTANIQUE : enveloppe extérieure des fleurs, formée par les sépales, en général de couleur verte, qui protège le bouton floral. Certains calices sont caducs et tombent lorsque la fleur s'ouvre. D'autres continuent à grandir alors même que la fleur est déjà fanée. Les sépales sont libres entre eux ou soudés sur une certaine longueur. Le calice peut prendre des formes particulières. Par exemple, chez la capucine, il présente un prolongement en forme de corne creuse qu'on nomme éperon. _

Dubitatif, Harry relut encore deux fois les définitions proposées. Cependant, même après ses relectures, aucune ne lui semblait appropriée. Stan lui avait bien dit : _« c'est toi le calice du Lord ! »_

De quoi donc avait-il bien pu parler ? Il se doutait que le Lord en question était Tom Riddle. Cet homme était si riche et semblait avoir tellement d'influence que cela ne l'étonnait guère qu'il possède un titre de noblesse. Mais que signifiait donc calice dans cette situation particulière ? Car bien sûr, les définitions qu'il venait de lire n'étaient pas correctes, pas dans ce cas précis. Il ne se voyait ni comme un quelconque vase sacré, ni comme une banale enveloppe florale.

C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux d'énervement. Il referma l'encyclopédie et alla la remettre à sa place. Furtivement, et sans espérer de résultat probant, il arpenta pendant quelques minutes plusieurs rayons à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi. C'est là qu'il arriva devant un rayon assez peu ordinaire : _Mythologies et croyances du monde._

Intrigué, il s'y aventura. Il put ainsi lire plusieurs titres, tels que : _Mythologie grecque _; _Dieux et Déesses d'Égypte _; _Divination Maya _; _Fantômes et spectres : une vie après la mort ? _; _Démons d'Asie _; _Loups-garous et cycles lunaires _; _Les légendes d'Avalon _; _Jésus Christ : un homme comme les autres ?… _

Les étagères étaient bourrées de livres du même genre. Certains titres étaient même complètement inconnus à Harry. Fatigué, le garçon se frotta les yeux. Lire à l'aide de la lueur d'une simple bougie n'était assurément pas la meilleure chose à faire. Finalement, il était parvenu à son but initial en quittant sa chambre un peu plus tôt. Décidé à retourner se coucher, il pivota pour faire demi-tour lorsque la bougie éclaira le dos d'un livre qui attira l'œil de Harry : la reliure était dorée et beaucoup plus fine que les autres livres présents, mais surtout, ce livre avait l'air bien plus ancien que les autres.

Curieux, il prit l'ouvrage entre ses mains, avant de se figer en lisant le titre :_ Vampires et Calices : toute la vérité, par Ted Tonks._

En lisant ça, la fatigue récente de Harry disparue d'un coup. Comme une conviction intime, le jeune homme sut qu'il venait de mettre la main sur quelque chose d'important. En jetant un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur, il se rendit compte que le texte n'était pas imprimé, mais écrit à la main, d'une écriture élégante.

Rapidement, il regarda l'étagère où il avait trouvé le livre, espérant dénicher un autre ouvrage du même genre. Il trouva bien trois autres livres traitant le sujet des vampires, mais en feuillant leur sommaire, il se rendit compte qu'aucun d'eux ne mentionnait les calices. Le livre de Ted Tonks sous le bras, il reposa le bougeoir éteint là où il l'avait trouvé, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

De retour dans sa chambre, il alluma les lumières avant de se jeter dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée. Il ouvrit enfin le livre. Les pages étaient jaunies mais très bien entretenues, preuve qu'il avait été soigné. Sur la page de garde, une simple phrase était écrite :

_À vous autres, vampires et calices qui lirez mon modeste recueil, sachez que moi, Ted Tonks, vampire de naissance, vais vous conter la véritable nature du lien existant entre un vampire et son calice._

Harry cligna des yeux, pantois. Est-ce que cet homme était sérieux lorsqu'il avait écrit ça ? Ou bien avait-il voulu faire une monstrueuse farce aux gens de son époque en affirmant que ses mots étaient vrais ? Incrédule mais quand même curieux, Harry tourna tout de même la page suivante, entrant ainsi dans le vif du sujet :

_À cette époque qui est mienne, nous les vampires, ne sommes aux yeux des mortels que de redoutables démons buveurs de sang. Quelque part, peut-être est-ce vrai ? Notre nature est quelque chose de mystérieux, même au sein de notre propre espèce._

_J'ai aujourd'hui 1072 ans, et ma fin est proche. Ma bien-aimée Andromeda m'a été enlevée voilà quelques jours, tuée par ces humains que je m'efforçais d'ignorer. Je ne vous conterai pas mon histoire, car elle serai trop longue et mon temps bien trop court. Non, à la place, j'ai pris la décision de coucher sur le papier ce qui pourrait être, je pense, utile aux futures générations._

_Personne ne connaît l'origine des vampires, et personnellement, j'éviterai avec grand soin de me prononcer sur le sujet, car il y aurai alors matière à débattre. Cependant, une chose est certaine : les vampires sont immortels. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que les humains nous haïssent tant ? Qui sait._

_Pourtant, ils ignorent que nos deux espèces sont similaires sur bien des points. Car comme tous les humains, nous les vampires avons un cœur qui bat dans notre poitrine, bien que plus lentement que les mortels. Mais même ainsi, cela ne fait-il pas de nous des êtres vivants ? Nos corps émettent également de la chaleur, et nous pouvons ingérer de la nourriture ordinaire, bien que cela ne nous sustente pas suffisamment._

_La première des différences majeures qu'il puisse exister entre nous et les humains est notre soif de sang. Car bien que beaucoup de points sur notre espèce soient erronés, ce fait là n'est que pure vérité. À ce jour, personne n'en connaît la raison. Ma théorie sur ce besoin est donc la suivante : nos cœurs qui battent et notre longévité exceptionnelle sont incompatibles. Car je n'apprend rien à personne en affirmant qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout être vivant fini par disparaître, les organes vitaux se fatiguant et cessant de fonctionner. Toutefois, je me doute qu'il existe quelque chose en plus chez les vampires, car s'il suffisait simplement de boire du sang pour devenir immortel, alors dans ce cas, il suffirai que les humains en boivent pour devenir comme nous. Cependant, les choses sont bien différentes. Je le sais tout simplement pour avoir tenté l'expérience. Mais je ne m'attarderai pas là-dessus…_

_Le but de ce recueil est d'informer au mieux de ce que j'ai découvert sur le lien entre un vampire et son calice. Mes longues années de vie m'ont permis d'acquérir un savoir non négligeable, et j'en remercie ma tendre Andromeda._

_La seconde des différences majeures existant entre les humains et les vampires sont l'existence des calices. Ces derniers sont à part, car ils ne sont ni tout à fait humain, ni tout à fait vampire. _

_Les calices sont les âmes-sœurs des vampires._

Les mots eurent beaucoup de mal à trouver un sens dans l'esprit de Harry. Bien sûr, il comprenait les mots, mais cela était insensé… _Ni tout à fait humain_… Un frisson d'angoisse lui traversa le dos. Perplexe, il replongea dans sa lecture.

_Au départ, nous pourrions croire que les calices ne sont que de simples humains, puisque leur cœur bat comme ceux des mortels et que leurs besoins nutritifs sont identiques aux leurs. Toutefois, cela n'est pas tout à fait exact. À leur naissance, leur corps est bien humain, mais quelque chose en eux, aussi oserais-je parler d'âme, ne l'est pas. Un vampire reconnaîtra immédiatement l'être qui lui est destiné. Dès l'instant où ses yeux se poseront sur son âme-sœur, le vampire fera tout pour le posséder et le protéger, allant même jusqu'à le blesser dans certains cas extrêmes. Heureusement, dans tous les cas que j'ai pus rencontrer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, absolument tous les calices ont accepté leur vampire, leur autre moitié comme je me plaît à les appeler. J'ignore ce qu'il adviendrai si un vampire venait à se faire rejeter définitivement par son âme-sœur, et très sincèrement, je ne tiens guère à le savoir._

_Le lien existant entre ces deux âmes est indestructible. Le calice étant mortel au tout départ, le vampire, une fois certain d'être accepté, rendra son âme-sœur immortelle lors de leur toute première union. Des privilèges seront ainsi accordé au calice, tels qu'une force physique accrue équivalente à celle de son vampire, ou des sens surdéveloppés. Dans de rares cas, les pouvoirs exacts du vampire seront transmis au calice, dans leur intégralité. Pourtant, sa soif de sang sera inexistante. Il deviendra un humain immortel. _

_J'ai toujours su que si jamais un calice mourrait, alors son vampire mourrait peu de temps après. Mais il y a seulement quelques années, j'ai découvert au cours de mes recherches une autre facette du lien. J'ai découvert, à ma plus grande horreur, que si jamais un calice mourrait sans être lié à son vampire, alors ce dernier survivait, mais devrai alors survivre plutôt que vivre. Car la douleur provoquée par la perte de son âme-sœur serai si intense que le vampire, brisé, n'aurai plus qu'une envie : mourir à son tour. Toutefois, il n'est pas si aisé pour nous de mourir aussi facilement, même avec une volonté inébranlable. Moi-même, après avoir perdu Andromeda, suis détruit, et seule ma mort prochaine arrive à m'apporter un peu de baume au cœur._

Une petite tâche humide apparue soudainement à la surface du papier jauni, vite suivie d'une autre. Incrédule, Harry se rendit compte que s'était lui le responsable de ce phénomène, ou plutôt ses larmes. Car oui, il pleurait. Mais pourquoi, lui-même était incapable de le savoir. Peut-être était-ce les mots si tristes de cet homme inconnu, cet homme dont la femme avait été assassinée d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Mais… non, il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose que se trouvait en lui et qui était triste également. Oui, au fond de lui, une chose inconnue était blessée.

Fatigué, Harry referma le petit livre et se dirigea vers son lit. Cette lecture l'avait épuisée, émotionnellement parlant. Cet homme, ou ce vampire comme il aimait s'appeler, croyait-il vraiment à ses propres mots ? Pourtant, en le lisant, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de sain d'esprit. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas, puisque ce vieux cinglé croyait dur comme fer aux vampires.

Harry se coucha tout en veillant à fermer le tiroir où il venait de mettre le livre. À peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormait, l'esprit embrouillé.

À l'instant même, dans un coin reculé du manoir, trois silhouettes sombres se dressaient. Les deux plus petites faisaient face avec respect à la plus imposante. Le silence était de maître en ce lieu et en cette heure où tout le monde dormait d'un sommeil profond. Soudain, le plus grand prit la parole :

- " Ce que vous venez de me dire ne vas pas nous faciliter les choses."

- " Oui, on sait. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons décidé de ne rien leur révéler." Dit doucement Théo.

Tom réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d'expliquer calmement :

- " Ron et Ginny sont le frère et la sœur de Bill, qui est lui-même le calice de Fleur. Mettez-les au courant de votre situation. Je suis sûr que Bill acceptera de vous aider. Cela devrai le réjouir de savoir que des membres de sa famille nous rejoindront bientôt."

- " D'accord." Fit Blaise, bien que moyennement ravi de cette décision.

Le métis aurai aimé intervenir lui-même auprès de Ron. Il s'agissait de _son_ calice après tout. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un simple ami aux yeux du rouquin. Mais il comprenait aussi les motivations de Tom, et il les respectait.

- " Bien sûr, il ne doit rien leurs dire."

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs.

- " Je ferai en sorte que dès lundi, vous puissiez rester auprès de vos calices respectifs. Je vous en dirai plus dès demain. En attendant, pas un mot."

Les trois échangèrent encore quelques mots, avant de finalement de séparer chacun de leur côté pour regagner leur chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Calice<strong>** : **j'ai pris ces définitions dans une véritable encyclopédie que je possède. Avec ça, on ne peut pas faire plus vrai !


	13. Un nouvel arrivant

**RAR:**

- _Nini_ : Tout d'abord, merci pour cette nouvelle review ! Il est vrai que je n'ai pas fait dans la dentelle concernant les couples. Pour répondre à ta question quant à savoir comment je vais les faire évoluer, je dirai que je verrais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Car vois-tu, il y a certaines choses que je prévois à l'avance, et d'autres non !

- _Guest_, _Aryaloveese_, _Youyou_ : Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques petites précisions<strong>**:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

_**Bonne Lecture**__** !**_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>** : Il y aura dans ce chapitre mention de Mpreg, c'est-à-dire de grossesse masculine.**

* * *

><p>Dimanche 9 novembre 1997.<p>

Installé avec noblesse dans son grand fauteuil situé dans son bureau, Tom raccrocha le combiné du téléphone, satisfait. Finalement, peut-être que cette situation serai plus avantageuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Lui qui avait réfléchi aux moyens les plus drastiques pour se débarrasser de Ginny Weasley, voici qu'arrivait Théodore Nott pour lui avouer qu'il avait découvert que la jeune fille était son calice. Cela lui enlevait une épine du pied.

Tranquillement, il se releva et vint se positionner, les mains dans le dos, devant la baie vitrée. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il songea au moment où il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

_Flash-back_

_Quelques mois plus tôt : 25 août 1997_

_Le visage fermé et les yeux clos, Tom Riddle se laissait sereinement bercer par les doux mouvements de la voiture. Lucius, installé à l'avant côté passager, se montrait tout aussi silencieux. L'homme blond savait pertinemment ce que ce retour remuait comme souvenirs pour lui._

_Malgré que le temps ait passé, il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté Godric's Hollow la veille. Au cours des derniers siècles, il avait soigneusement évité ce village, ainsi que tout ce qui s'y rapportait de près ou de loin. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il y revenait sur un coup de tête. Petit à petit, il sentit la voiture ralentir, preuve qu'ils approchaient. Quelques secondes après, une vague d'odeurs et de clameurs joyeuses lui parvenaient. Décidément, les humains ne changeraient jamais, toujours à brailler et à crier pour un rien. S'en était exaspérant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il demanda à Lucius :_

_- __"__ Sais-tu si les autres sont arrivés ?__"_

_- __"__ Ils ont dû arriver au manoir plus tôt dans la matinée, monsieur.__"_

_Soudainement, la voiture se stoppa avec un petit accoue. _

_- __"__ Que ce passe-t-il ?__"__ demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. _

_Toutefois, Amycus, qui était au volant, n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Légèrement étonné, Tom vit tout autour de la voiture et au-delà les villageois allant et venant dans tous les sens. Diverses guirlandes et banderoles colorées étaient accrochées un peu partout, les gens souriaient et parlaient joyeusement ensemble, ne se souciant guère d'eux. L'odeur de nourriture, de fleurs, de sueur, de tabac et d'autres éléments étaient palpables dans l'air, et ce malgré les vitres fermées. Vraisemblablement, une fête était à l'œuvre à Godric's Hollow en ce jour ensoleillé._

_- __"__ T'es-t-il possible de forcer le passage ?__"__ demanda Riddle, mécontent._

_- __"__ Je crains que non, monsieur. La foule est trop compact." Avoua avec dépit le chauffeur._

_- __"__ Très bien. Tu n'auras qu'à nous retrouver au manoir dès que possible. Lucius.__"_

_Aussitôt, les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture pour plonger parmi les badauds surexcités. Les deux hommes, grands, beaux et bien bâtis, ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus. Ignorant tous ceux qui tentaient de les aborder, Tom et Lucius se frayèrent un chemin assez facilement, les gens trop impressionnés pour protester. Maintenant, il se souvenait de quel événement il s'agissait : la célébration de l'anniversaire de la fondation du village. Ainsi, cette coutume était toujours d'actualité._

_Mille odeurs différentes traversaient le nez du grand brun, mais aucune n'attirait son attention. Mille sons différents passaient par ses oreilles, mais aucun ne le captivait. Tout était fade. Ces personnes sans attrait ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Décidé, il accéléra le pas afin d'arriver plus vite, obligeant Lucius à faire de même. Voir autant de monde l'énervait plus qu'autre chose et lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Au sens propre du terme. _

_Soudain, quelque chose l'interpella. D'instinct, il tourna légèrement la tête sur sa droite, avant de littéralement se figer sur place. Ses yeux, cachés par des lunettes de soleil, se posèrent immédiatement sur lui. À une dizaine de mètres seulement de lui, il était là, tranquillement assis à une table de la terrasse d'un café-restaurant, souriant et riant innocemment à deux autres jeunes de son âge. Et alors, son cœur qu'il croyait éteint depuis des siècles se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Une joie et une peur indescriptible prirent place en lui face à cette situation._

_Impossible. Comment ce jeune garçon pouvait-il être là ? Son calice, son âme-sœur…_

_En se souvenant brusquement du passé, ses nerfs se tendirent, et immédiatement, il avança dans la direction du petit brun. Celui-ci ne semblait rien avoir remarqué, pas même lui. Il savait que le jeune garçon ne risquait rien à l'heure actuelle, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait par tous les moyens qu'il le ramène avec lui sur le champ au manoir. Il le protégerai mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait la dernière fois._

_Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu mettre à exécution son plan, une main se posa sur sa poitrine et le fit se stopper net. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il se saisit avec fureur du poignet de celui qui osait l'arrêter, prêt à le démembrer avant de lui arracher la tête à mains nues. Mais presque tout de suite, celui qui s'était interposé dit vivement :_

_- __"__ Monsieur, s'il vous plaît calmez-vous." L'implora tout bas Lucius, qui avait tout de suite comprit le comportement étrange de l'homme._

_- __"__ Lucius, écartes-toi tout de suite." L'ordre était clair, net et sans contrepartie. D'ordinaire, l'homme blond aurait immédiatement obéit sans chercher à comprendre, mais là, la situation était différente._

_- __"__ Je vous en supplie ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'aborder, pas maintenant._"

_- __"__ Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ?!__"__ siffla le brun, rageur._

_- __"__ Oui, je sais, et je vous pris de m'en pardonner. Je sais que vous voulez l'emmener, le protéger, mais si vous le faite, il ne comprendra pas. Vous êtes un inconnu pour lui, il vous en voudra. Les gens vont se poser des questions, et ils voudront des réponses.__"_

_- __"__ Les gens ne sont pas mon problème.__"_

_- __"__ Je sais, mais les mœurs ont changé. Votre calice n'est plus celui qu'il était autrefois. Il ne se souvient plus de vous.__"_

_Ces mots heurtèrent Tom, qui peu à peu, cessa de lutter contre son bras droit. Lucius avait raison. Il devait donc lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas se jeter sur son âme-sœur et l'embarquer avec lui. Mais après plusieurs minutes tendues à se battre contre lui-même, ses muscles commencèrent à se détendrent et ses poings se décrispèrent. Son visage se referma, neutre. Il remarqua alors que plusieurs personnes les regardaient du coin de l'œil tout en poursuivant leur chemin. Toutefois, une vieille dame ne se priva pas de le toiser des pieds à la tête, avant de poser son regard réprobateur et dégoûté sur la main de Lucius toujours posée sur sa poitrine. Visiblement, cette mamie se faisait de fausses idées. D'un geste tout à fait naturel, il ôta alors ses lunettes en écartant la main du blond, et encra ses rubis dans les yeux de la vieille femme. Immédiatement, la lueur de ses yeux bleus délavés se fit vague, lointaine. Son expression première avait disparu, et à présent, sa bouche était grande ouverte, complètement hypnotisée. _

_Et après seulement quelques secondes, Tom remit ses lunettes sur son nez, -la vieille dame s'en alla comme si de rien n'était- avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le petit brun assit. Cette fois, son visage s'adoucit au possible. Le jeune garçon était beau, magnifiquement beau. Il était assez petit ; cela se voyait même assis. Sa taille plus que mince l'inquiéta un moment, avant qu'il ne réalise que si le garçon avait été maltraité de quelques façons que ce soit, jamais il n'aurait sourit comme il le faisait, de façon si sincère. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert fort peu commun, et pendant un très bref instant, il crut qu'il allait complètement perdre le contrôle de lui-même lorsque ses yeux croisèrent, à peine une seconde, les deux émeraudes du garçon brun. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas y faire attention, et repartit d'un grand éclat de rire avec ses amis, une fille et un garçon._

_- __"__ Lucius, je veux que tu me trouves absolument tout sur ce garçon : nom, adresse, famille, amis, loisirs, absolument tout. Même si cela te semble sans intérêt, je veux que tout soit noté.__"_

_- __"__ Compris.__"_

_Le lendemain, Tom apprit que ce jeune homme se nommait Harry James Potter, qu'il avait dix-sept ans, qu'il était né et avait grandi à Londres avant que lui et sa famille ne viennent vivre à Godric's Hollow un an auparavant suite au décès et à l'héritage d'une tante éloignée. Il apprit également que, pour une raison quelconque, Lucius cherchait une punition adaptée pour son fils. Il lui proposa donc, après un petit temps de réflexion, d'inscrire Drago au lycée local. Il savait que cela serait une torture pour le jeune homme de devoir côtoyer de jeunes humains de son âge sans se trahir._

_Petit à petit, au fil des semaines, il apprit à connaître Harry à distance. Intérieurement, il lui était encore très difficile de rester loin de lui. Alors, il lui arrivait par moment d'aller le voir, le plus souvent discrètement au milieu de la nuit, alors que lui et toute sa famille dormaient encore. Il restait debout dans un coin de sa chambre pendant des heures entières à l'observer dormir, ne repartant qu'aux premiers rayons du soleil. Il savait que pour le moment, Harry ne risquait rien, mais il n'y pouvait rien, s'inquiéter était plus fort que lui. Puis il avait rencontré le jeune homme, complètement par hasard, et à l'endroit le plus improbable qui soit : devant la tombe qu'il avait fuit durant des siècles._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Tom sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Sans se retourner, il invita son visiteur à entrer. Ulric fit alors son apparition.

- " Bonjour Tom."

- " Bonjour."

L'homme se rassit dans son fauteuil, invitant Ulric à faire de même. Après ça, il attendit patiemment que l'aîné des Nott s'explique. Celui-ci ne tarda pas avant de dire, un sourire aux lèvres :

- " J'ignore si vous le savez déjà, mais Raphaël rentre aujourd'hui."

- " Je suis au courant. Ton frère m'en a parlé."

- " Sacré petit frère. En tout cas, je voulais vous prévenir que je serai absent un petit moment. Nous devrions rentrer en milieu ou en fin d'après-midi."

- " Très bien. Tu aura d'ici là tout le temps pour le mettre au courant de la situation avec Harry et ses amis."

- " Ah oui, Théo et Blaise m'ont raconté. C'est intéressant. Quoique je n'aimerais vraiment pas me retrouver dans votre situation. Votre calice et celui de mon frère qui sont en couple, avec à côté celui de Blaise qui les soutient de tout son cœur. Vraiment, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux !" résuma Ulric, un sourire aux lèvres.

- " Je me passerai volonté de tes commentaires."

- " Désolé." Répondit simplement Nott sans en avoir l'air. " Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. J'ai de la route à faire, et je ne tiens pas à être en retard pour l'arrivée de Raphaël !"

Après le départ d'Ulric, Tom se laissa choir dans son fauteuil. Quelque part, il enviait la relation que Ulric et son calice entretenaient. Tout avait l'air si facile pour eux.

Finalement, il finit par se remettre au travail, bien qu'à contrecœur.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il était déjà onze heures. L'esprit dans le vague, il se rappela peu à peu de son exploration nocturne ainsi que de sa découverte. Pour être sûr que ce qu'il avait en tête n'était pas les restes d'un rêve, il ouvrit son tiroir et découvrit à l'intérieur un petit livre doré assez fin. Ne sachant s'il devait être heureux ou inquiet de ce fait, il préféra se lever et se préparer.<p>

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il décida de se diriger d'abord vers la chambre de Ron, qui était la plus près de la sienne. Il toqua, mais n'entendant pas de réponde, il décida d'entrer. Avec surprise, il découvrit que tout le monde était présent : Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Annabelle, Théo, Blaise et bien sûr Ron.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était lancé dans un bras de fer avec le métis. Bras de fer qu'il semblait gagner. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'efforts, le rouquin leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et poussa un cri de victoire.

- " Eh Harry !" s'exclama Blaise, tout joyeux.

- " Salut." Répondit simplement le brun en s'avançant vers le groupe.

À son approche, Ginny se leva et vint poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- " Dis donc, tu as dormi comme une marmotte !"

- " Oui je sais, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir."

Main dans la main, ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, où le groupe d'amis restait ensemble, à discuter, à faire plus ample connaissance, et à s'amuser sans cesse. Et c'est vers quinze heures, alors qu'ils se baladaient tous dans les jardins, que Ron s'exclama joyeusement :

- " Et la piscine ?! Il faut absolument qu'on y aille !"

Et après une approbation générale, chacun alla se préparer. Hermione, Ginny et Ron n'ayant pas apporter de maillots de bain, les deux jeunes filles suivirent Pansy et Annabelle. Harry était sur le point d'inviter Ron à le suivre dans sa chambre pour lui prêter quelque chose pour se baigner, lorsque Blaise lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en s'écriant :

- " Ron ! Je parie que tu n'as pas apporté de short de bain, pas vrai ?"

- " Bah… non."

- " Viens avec moi ! Je vais te prêter un des miens !"

- "Ah… euh… ok, merci."

Étonné, Ron jeta un coup d'œil surpris vers son meilleur ami, avant de suivre le basané. Théo, qui n'était pas encore partit se changer, s'approcha de lui et lui dit, mi-amusé, mi-gêné :

- " Euh, je crois que Blaise a dû penser qu'aucun de tes shorts n'irait à Ron."

- " Comment ça ?"

- " Et bien, tu es plutôt du genre petit et fin, alors que Ron est grand et plutôt musclé…"

Théo se tut. Bon, à vrai dire, Blaise avait fait ça surtout pour se retrouver seul à seul avec le rouquin. Mais le prétexte qu'il venait de sortir n'était pas complètement faux. Avec un certain amusement, il vit les joues du petit brun rosirent. Heureusement, son amitié pour Harry, bien que toute récente, était assez forte pour qu'il ne déteste pas le jeune homme de par sa relation avec Ginny. Bien sûr, il était affreusement jaloux lorsqu'il les voyait tous les deux ensembles, et dans ces moments-là, il n'avait qu'une envie : leur sauter dessus pour les séparer !

Parfois, ses sentiments étaient si violents que cela l'effrayait. Toute sa vie, grâce à son éducation et à sa nature posée, il s'était montré d'un calme irréprochable, veillant à toujours réfléchir avant d'agir. Mais depuis la veille, depuis qu'il avait rentré Ginny Weasley, toute sa façon d'être semblait voler en éclat. Comme si sa véritable nature voulait prendre le contrôle. Heureusement, le fait de savoir que Harry était le calice de Tom l'aidait grandement à se contrôler. Autrement, il n'osait guère imaginer comment il aurai pu réagir face au jeune homme.

- " Tu devrais aller te préparer. Je repasserai te chercher dans dix minutes."

- " D'accord."

Et comme convenu, dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Harry vit que toutes les filles étaient déjà là. La piscine était située dans un patio intérieur, laissant ainsi la lumière extérieur filtrer par la vitre du plafond et celles présentes sur deux des murs. La pièce n'était pas bien grande, en tout cas par rapport au reste de la demeure, mais elle était plutôt chaleureuse. Il y avait même un balcon intérieur à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux. Prestement, il alla déposer son sac à dos ainsi que ses lunettes avant de plonger dans l'eau, éclaboussant toutes les filles par la même occasion. Celles-ci rallèrent un peu, avant qu'à son tour, Théo ne plonge et leur assène une nouvelle vague d'eau. De vives protestations s'élevèrent alors, et bientôt, une bataille d'eau commença, filles contre garçons. En sous nombre, Théo et Harry se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais les filles continuaient de gagner du terrain dans cette grande piscine qui était leur champ de bataille.

Soudain, au bout de quelques minutes, tous purent entendre :

- " On arrive les mecs !"

Aussitôt, deux gros plongeons se firent entendre, et bientôt, Ron et Blaise arrivaient en renfort à Harry et Théo. À présent, la bataille était équilibrée. Durant de longues minutes, les deux camps ne firent qu'éclabousser le camp adverse, jusqu'au moment où Blaise dit :

- " Faites diversion un moment."

Sans en dire plus, il plongea. Les trois autres, qui l'avaient entendu, firent ce que le basané avait demandé, et s'acharnèrent sur les filles pour ne pas qu'elles remarquent l'absence de l'un des leurs. Même pas dix secondes après la disparition de Blaise, un cri très aigu s'éleva, et Pansy disparue, happée sous l'eau. Les filles furent déstabilisées par cet événement, et les garçons en profitèrent donc pour se jeter sur elles : Harry attrapa sa petite sœur, Ron se saisit d'Hermione et Théo s'occupa -à sa plus grande joie- de Ginny. Tous les trois s'attelèrent alors à chatouiller comme il se doit les trois pauvres demoiselles qui, vaincues, capitulèrent.

Et c'est ainsi que les garçons remportèrent cette mémorable bataille. L'instant d'après, Pansy refaisait surface, tout de suite suivie par Blaise.

- " Espèce de sale tricheur !" cria-t-elle au métis, furieuse de s'être ainsi laissée piéger. Blaise éclata de rire tout en évitant les poings qui lui étaient destinés.

- " C'est le jeu. À la guerre, tous les coups sont permis !"

- " Je vais t'en montrer moi des coups, tu vas voir !" s'exclama-t-elle avant de nager à une rapidité ahurissante vers Blaise.

Bientôt, les deux commencèrent leur petite guerre personnelle. La bande d'amis s'amusa ainsi pendant une heure, chacun y allant de ses petits jeux. Harry, assis sur le rebord, remarqua avec un amusement certain que Ron et Blaise venaient de commencer une énième course. Le brun avait bien remarqué que depuis le début, Blaise semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas si le basané était sérieux ou pas, mais une chose était sûr pour Harry : Blaise risquai fort de se casser les dents avec un Ron têtu. Et tout comme le bras de fer d'un peu plus tôt, Ron gagna aussi cette course. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait laisser faire ou bien mettre en garde le métis. Le groupe resta encore quelques minutes de plus à la piscine, avant que Ron et Harry ne décident de partir en affirmant qu'ils devaient aller s'entraîner.

Arpentant tous les deux les couloirs en direction de leur chambre, Harry demanda subitement, l'information lui revenant à l'esprit :

- " Est-ce que tu as parlé à Hermione ?"

- " Non pas encore. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé l'occasion." Avoua le roux, un peu gêné.

- " Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais que ce week-end."

- " Ouai, je sais."

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le brun finit par demander du bout des lèvres :

- " Et… qu'est-ce que tu penses de Blaise ?"

- " Blaise ? Hm… il est cool. Vachement sympa comme gars. Un peu trop tactile à mon goût, mais sinon ça va. Pourquoi ?"

- " Non, comme ça."

Harry ne préféra pas trop insister. Après tout, Ron verrai bien par lui-même.

Arrivés à un tournant, les deux garçons heurtèrent brusquement quelque chose. Légèrement secoués, ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait de deux autres personnes.

- " Hé, salut Harry !"

- " Ah, salut Ulric.

Intrigué par le regard que lui lançait l'aîné des frères Nott, Harry se rendit compte d'un coup que sa serviette de bain avait glissé de ses épaules et qu'elle gisait à présent au sol. Légèrement honteux de se retrouver ainsi presque nu devant ces regards curieux, il se dépêcha de ramasser le tissu et de s'enrouler dedans. Bon sang, il aurait dû se rhabiller avant.

- " On… revient de la piscine."

- " Oui, je vois ça." Argua Ulric, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Pour se donner contenance, il détailla l'autre garçon qui accompagnait Ulric, ou plutôt qui se cachait à moitié derrière celui-ci. L'inconnu avait un teint de porcelaine, mais sans excès. Chose étonnante, Harry remarqua qu'il faisait la même taille que lui. Il possédait de beaux cheveux dorés mi-longs et légèrement ondulés, et ses yeux étaient d'un incroyable bleu lagon. Si on lui avait demandé à cet instant quel mot utilisé pour qualifier l'autre garçon, adorable serait venu en premier.

Oui, ce garçon semblait vraiment mignon, et Harry n'avait pas honte de le reconnaître. La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi le blond portait des vêtements dix fois trop grand pour lui. Son sweat-shirt lui arrivait facilement à mi-cuisse, ses manches pendouillaient aux bouts de ses bras, et son pantalon semblait si large qu'il aurai très certainement pu en contenir trois comme lui à l'intérieur. Vraiment étrange.

- " Laissez-moi vous présenter : Harry, voici Raphaël Dawson. Raphaël, je te présente Harry Potter, et… ?"

- " Ron Weasley." Fit celui-ci.

- " Ra-ravi de vous rencontrer." Dit simplement le fameux Raphaël.

Harry et Ron remarquèrent que le blond avait un certain accent prononcé. Étonné, Ron demanda :

- " Tu es américain ?"

- " Oui. Je vivais à San Francisco, mais j'habite en Angleterre depuis quatre ans maintenant." Répondit timidement Raphaël.

Après qu'il eut dit ça, Ulric se saisit de la main de l'américain. Aussitôt, celui-ci se mit à rougir de façon inquiétante.

- " Raphaël est modeste, il n'ose pas vous dire que c'est pour moi qu'il a quitté les États-Unis." Il termina sa phrase en embrassant tendrement la main prisonnière, son regard bleu océan fixé sur les deux garçons en face de lui.

Aussitôt, ce furent à ces derniers de ressembler à des écrevisses en comprenant les sous-entendus d'Ulric.

- " Ul-Ulric !"

Raphaël avait l'air affreusement gêné par la conduite de son compagnon. Heureusement, Harry et Ron se remirent assez vite de leur surprise, et le rouquin se permit même de dire :

- " Ah, vous êtes ensemble ?! La vache, si les vieilles du village apprenaient ça, je suis sûr qu'elles en feraient une syncope ! Mais moi ça ne me dérange pas !"

Harry approuva d'un simple signe de tête, tout à fait d'accord avec son ami. Aussitôt, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Ulric :

_- _" Dans ce cas tant mieux !"

Harry remarqua alors qu'un petit air soulagé était apparu sur le visage angélique de Raphaël, comme s'il avait craint sa réaction ainsi que celle de Ron. Peut-être avait-il eu de mauvaises expériences auparavant à cause de son homosexualité ?

- " Bon les gars, nous allons vous laisser. Raphaël a fait un long voyage, et il doit se reposer."

- " Bien sûr. À une prochaine fois." Répondit poliment Harry.

Le blond lui répondit par un sourire timide accompagné d'un signe de tête. Après quelques secondes, les compagnons s'éloignèrent, jusqu'à complètement disparaître de la vue de Ron et Harry.

- " Whoua, t'as vu ce gars, Raphaël ?! À quel point il est… euh…"

- " Mignon, tu peux le dire. Et oui, j'ai vu." Termina Harry.

Après s'être remis de leur surprise, les deux amis se remirent en route et atteignirent bientôt leur chambre respective. Ils se changèrent rapidement et, cette fois-ci en tenue de sport, ils sortirent ensemble du manoir.

Leur entraînement dura plus de deux heures, et peu avant leur retour, Ron dit à Harry :

- " Au fait, tu savais que Colin Crivey ne pourra pas participer aux compétitions inter-lycées de janvier ?"

- " Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?"

- " J'ai entendu dire que cet idiot s'était cassé la jambe en voulant sauver un chat qui était coincé dans un arbre. Le pire, c'est que le chat n'a rien eu et est redescendu comme si de rien n'était !"

- " Comment vous allez faire alors ?"

Colin Crivey n'était certes pas un athlète de renom, mais il était tout de même un élément important de l'équipe de course de relais à laquelle appartenait également Ron.

- " Bibine a bien deux ou trois remplaçants sous le coude, mais rien de bien sérieux. Si on ne trouve pas quelqu'un tout de suite, on risque sérieusement de perdre d'avance cette compétition."

Le problème de Ron -et de toute son équipe par la même occasion- semblait vraiment sérieux. Dommage que les participants n'aient pas le droit d'êtres inclus dans d'autres équipes, sinon, Harry se serait immédiatement proposé pour remplacer Colin.

- " Et si on rentrait ?" proposa Harry.

- " Ouai d'accord, sinon j'entends d'ici Hermione nous enguirlander comme quoi qu'on est rentrés trop tard."

- " C'est pas impossible !" rit le brun, l'image en tête.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux garçons firent la course, et Harry ne dût sa victoire qu'à la meilleure connaissance du terrain qu'il avait par rapport à son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, ils découvrirent qu'une voiture avait déjà été apprêtée, et que tous les autres les attendaient.

- " Quoi, déjà ?!" se plaignit le rouquin.

- " Ron, il est presque dix-neuf heures !" souffla Hermione. " Tiens, tes affaires sont là." Dit-elle en lui tendant un gros sac à dos. " Et avant que tu ne te mettes à râler, c'est Blaise qui les a rassemblé, et pas moi."

La jeune fille avait dit cette dernière phrase en voyant la rougeur subite de Ron. Aussitôt, le garçon prit son sac des mains de son amie, avant de bredouiller un vague remerciement. Et tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis disaient au revoir au reste du groupe, Harry se rapprocha de Ginny.

- " Tu veux que je vous accompagne ?"

- " Hm… l'idée est plaisante, mais si je dis oui, je risque d'avoir encore plus de mal a te laisser partir après. Alors, je préfère encore que tu restes ici."

Harry sourit à cette réponse :

- " D'accord. De toute façon, on se revoit demain. Est-ce que tu pourra le supporter d'ici là ?"

- " Vas-y moque toi !" grogna-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

Tout en continuant leurs bêtises, le couple ne se rendit pas compte du regard colérique et blessé dirigé contre eux. Heureusement, Théo n'eut pas le temps d'en supporter davantage que déjà, une main se posait sur son épaule. Le garçon se retourna pour tomber dans le regard impénétrable de Tom. Mais malgré le fait que les émotions de l'homme étaient contenues, Théo pouvait dire que le Lord était tout autant énervé et jaloux que lui, si ne n'est plus.

- " Aller, en voiture jeunes gens !" dit rapidement le grand brun d'une voix forte, son regard dirigé vers Harry et Ginny.

Après quelques secondes, le couple se sépara, et c'est après un rapide au revoir aux autres que les trois invités montèrent en voiture. Le véhicule démarra, et tous restèrent sur place jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse entre les arbres.

Lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre, Harry prit une longue douche brûlante. Peu à peu, la fatigue de la journée lui retomba dessus. Ayant encore quelques minutes devant lui avant le début du dîner, le jeune garçon en profita pour ranger un peu sa chambre, avant de se diriger vers celle de sa sœur. Car quoi qu'elle en dise, Annabelle n'avait que sept ans, et il aurai été irresponsable de sa part de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule. Donc tous les soirs, il tâchait d'aller dans sa chambre et de veiller à ce que la petite prenne une douche et ne laisse rien traîner.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de sa sœur, le brun crut qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux. Comment était-il possible de mettre autant de bazar en une seule journée ?

Incrédule, il contempla les différents amas de vêtements qui trônaient un peu partout. L'armoire était grande ouverte, les tiroirs avaient été retirés de leur meuble respectifs et traînaient misérablement au sol, les draps du lit avaient été retournés, et tous les différents objets présents dans la pièce avaient été déplacés. Immobile à l'entrée de la chambre, Harry contemplait, la bouche entrouverte, ce spectacle pour le moins effarant. À cet instant, toutes les hypothèses les plus folles passaient par l'esprit de Harry, même celle du cambrioleur. Toutefois, il écarta bien vite cette dernière ; d'une, parce que personne ne serai assez idiot pour pénétrer ici illégalement, et de deux, en admettant qu'un voleur soit passé par là, pourquoi aurait-il été cambrioler la chambre d'une fillette de sept ans ?

Et c'est les yeux exorbités qu'il vit Annabelle sortir de sous le lit.

- " Annabelle…"

La petite, qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son frère, releva la tête, les cheveux fous.

- " Harry…"

Et alors qu'il était sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs, le jeune homme fut surpris de voir sa sœur se précipiter sur lui en lui criant, les larmes aux yeux :

- " Harry ! J'ai perdu Dobby ! Je l'ai perdu, j'arrive plus à le trouver !"

- " D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi."

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Harry pour calmer Annabelle. Lorsque la petite se mettait dans cet état, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication logique : Dobby. Une affreuse petite peluche qui représentait, soit disant, un elfe. Harry n'avait jamais comprit cet attachement que sa sœur avait pour cette chose. Assis tous les deux au pied du lit, Harry demanda :

- " Maintenant essaie de te souvenir : quand est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ?"

La rouquine réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Légèrement irrité, Harry reprit :

- " D'accord, alors dans ce cas, est-ce que tu l'avais avec toi lorsque nous sommes allés dans les jardins tout à l'heure ?"

- " Hmm… oui !"

- " Et après ?"

- " On a été se mettre en maillot de bain, et… je l'avais avec moi en allant à la piscine."

- " Et en repartant ?"

La petite plissa les yeux de concentration, et soudain, elle se releva d'un bond, prête à se diriger vers la porte d'entrer. Harry, l'ayant vu faire, parvint à la rattraper par le bras.

- " Attend là, où est-ce que tu compte aller comme ça ?" demanda-t-il tout en sachant la réponse.

- " Je vais chercher Dobby !"

- " Certainement pas. Tu as vu l'état de ta chambre ?" demanda le garçon en ayant l'affreuse impression d'avoir prit la place de sa mère.

- " Mais… je la rangerai après !"

- " Ben voyons. Non, tu vas le faire maintenant. Je ne vais pas te redire ce que maman t'as dit au téléphone, n'est-ce pas ?"

La petite fronça les sourcils, cherchant une parade.

- " J'irai te le chercher plus tard."

- " Promis ?"

- " Promis."

Aussitôt, Annabelle se mit à ranger. Harry, ayant au départ prévu de la laisser se débrouiller seule, se mit à l'aider. Oh, ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme, loin de là. C'était surtout qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en retard pour le dîner, et qu'il ne voulait pas faire attendre les autres. Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, tout fut à peu près ranger convenablement.

Les deux Potter durent courir afin de ne pas être plus en retard qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

* * *

><p>Quatre heures plus tard, Harry revenait de la piscine où il avait été récupérer la peluche de sa sœur. Bon sang, quelle idée Sirius avait-il bien pus avoir en lui offrant cette horrible petite chose ? Il lui avait presque fallu un quart d'heure avant de mettre la main dessus. Et à présent, il ressortait enfin de la chambre de sa sœur, à qui il venait tout juste de redonner Dobby.<p>

D'un pas traînant, il regagna sa propre chambre. Rapidement, il se changea avant de s'installer, comme la veille, dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée avec une idée précise en tête: poursuivre sa lecture du fameux ouvrage de Ted Tonks. Avec un certain empressement qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Harry fouilla son sac à dos. Plus tôt dans la journée, juste avant que Théo ne revienne le chercher pour aller à la piscine, Harry avait mit le petit livre dans son sac à dos, comme sous le coup d'une impulsion. Mais à présent, un problème se profilait à l'horizon, car le livre ne se trouvait plus dans le sac.

Inquiet, Harry finit par mettre son sac à l'envers, renversant tout au sol. Inutilement, puisque l'ouvrage n'y était toujours pas. Nerveusement, il arpenta sa chambre, fouillant dans tous les tiroirs et autres endroits susceptibles où il aurait pu le mettre. C'est au bout de vingt minutes que le jeune homme en vint à la conclusion que le livre ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre.

Mais dans ce cas, où avait-il bien put atterrir ? C'est en faisant les cent pas que finalement, Harry en vint à la conclusion que le livre avait dû glisser hors de son sac lorsqu'il se trouvait à la piscine. Se maudissant pour son inattention, il attrapa un gilet avant de sortir de sa chambre, direction le patio.

Il était près de minuit, et n'importe qui à sa place serait gentiment resté dans sa chambre et aurait été chercher le livre le lendemain matin. Alors pourquoi Harry se retrouvait-il en ce moment même dans les couloirs du manoir ? À vrai dire, lui-même avait du mal à se l'expliquer : ce livre était une véritable énigme pour lui, et une excitation étrange s'était encré en lui à la perspective d'en découvrire la suite, ce qui faisait qu'il se sentait incapable d'attendre le lendemain.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry parvint à la seconde entrée menant à la piscine. Ainsi, il n'accédait pas directement à la pièce principale, mais là où était entreposé les vestiaires, dans une pièce adjacente. Mais dans son empressement à retrouver ce qu'il était venu chercher, Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il repéra le livre presque immédiatement, par terre dans un coin. D'un geste adroit, il s'en saisi et fit volte-face, se retrouvant ainsi nez à nez avec Raphaël, debout près de la piscine.

Abasourdis par la présence de l'autre en ces lieux, les deux garçons se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, chacun se demandant si l'autre était vraiment là. C'est après quelques secondes d'hébétude que Harry se reprit et compris que l'autre garçon était vraiment là. C'est au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : Raphaël, seulement vêtu d'un short de bain, tremblait littéralement devant lui.

- " Est-ce que ça… "

Soudain, Harry se figea.

- " … va ?"

Son regard émeraude se posa sur le ventre de Raphaël. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Est-ce que le blond souffrait d'une quelconque maladie ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça, car pour que son ventre soit ainsi, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ou peut-être une malformation de naissance ? Bizarrement, Harry n'y croyait pas. Mais quelles autres explications pouvaient-ils bien y avoir ? Car le fait qu'un homme ait le ventre aussi arrondi que celui d'une femme enceinte était pour le moins étrange, voir même perturbant.

Face à lui, Raphaël n'avait toujours pas cessé de trembler comme une feuille, les yeux fixés sur le sol, apeurés. Sans tous ses vêtements trop grands, le garçon semblait vraiment fragile.

- " Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ça ?" demanda Harry, les yeux fixés sur le ventre du blond.

Harry savait que sa façon de demander pouvait être blessante et indélicate, mais à vrai dire, sa façon de s'exprimer n'était pas sa préoccupation première à l'heure actuelle.

Immédiatement, Raphaël entoura son ventre de ses avant-bras, comme pour se protéger d'une quelconque menace. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Mais pourtant, un doute commença à s'insinuer en lui alors qu'il fixait le blond en face de lui, un doute qu'il n'avait jamais eu, jusqu'à il y a une minute.

Inquiet et refusant d'admettre une chose qui lui semblait totalement et irrémédiablement impossible, Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais qui avait-il à dire dans une situation aussi étrange ?

- " Raphaël !" s'exclama une voix gaie et enjouée en provenance du couloir, " J'arrive mon choux…"

Se stoppant net à l'entrée du patio, Ulric contempla, étonné, les deux garçons face à face. Immédiatement, son sourire s'évapora et un soupir las lui échappa.

- " Bon, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvais le cacher éternellement…" marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers une chaise longue d'où il attrapa une grande serviette qui lui servit à envelopper les épaules de Raphaël. Dès que son amant fut près de lui, le petit blond se réfugia dans ses bras. Harry le vit murmurer des mots à l'oreille du plus vieux, et celui-ci lui répondit simplement par un doux sourire.

- " Tu devrais retourner à notre chambre. Je te rejoins dès que je peux." Dis Ulric à son compagnon. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête affirmatif, avant de se retourner craintivement vers Harry. Au dernier moment, il lui adressa timidement un petit sourire, avant de se saisir de ses affaires et de fuir la pièce.

Restés seuls dans la salle, les deux garçons se faisaient face en silence, chacun attendant probablement que l'autre face le premier pas. C'est Harry qui se décida le premier, d'une voix quelque peu éraillée :

- "Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ?"

Ulric le dévisagea longuement, un sourire légèrement contrit sur le visage.

- " Et bien d'abord, laisses-moi te dire que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à me retrouver dans cette situation avec toi ce soir. Moi qui avait prévu de chaleureuses retrouvailles avec Raphaël !"

- " Réponds-moi s'il te plaît."

À ces mots, Ulric cessa de considérer les choses au second degré et redevint sérieux. Il considéra un moment le petit brun face à lui, avant de demander :

- " Est-ce que tu n'as pas une petite idée ?"

- " … une maladie… ou bien une malformation…"

- " Hmm, réfléchis encore. Je suis sûr que tu t'en doute."

- " C'est… impossible !"

- " Pourquoi ?" demanda simplement Ulric.

- " Pourquoi ?" répéta Harry, incrédule. " Parce que c'est un garçon bien sûr ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, un garçon ne peut pas porter d'enfant."

Les nerfs de Harry commençaient à lâcher. Toute cette histoire était ridicule. Non, aberrante. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était en train d'avoir ce genre de discussion, à minuit passé, dans le patio d'un manoir perdu au milieu de nulle part.

- " Et pourtant c'est vrai." Dit doucement Ulric.

Harry secoua la tête de dénégation. Soit ce type se moquait de lui, soit il était vraiment dingue. Mais pourtant, il avait vu de ses propres yeux le ventre de Raphaël. Alors comment expliquer ça rationnellement ? D'un côté, ses yeux lui disaient une chose, mais de l'autre, sa tête lui affirmait haut et fort que c'était impossible. Alors que croire ?

- " Je vois d'ici la fumée sortir de tes oreilles, alors je vais être clément et t'amener à Tom. Après tout, c'est à lui de tout t'expliquer."

L'esprit complètement embrouillé, Harry suivit docilement Ulric. Qu'est-ce que Tom pourrai bien lui sortir comme explication ? Allait-il essayer de le convaincre que les hommes pouvaient enfanter ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Quelle idée ridicule ! Ulric voulait l'emmener voir Tom ? Très bien. Le moment des explications était venu. Il allait enfin avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions, à toutes les bizarreries auxquelles il avait assisté depuis le début de son séjour au manoir Serpentard.

Bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé, Ulric s'arrêta devant une porte. Mais contrairement à ce que Harry avait d'abord pensé, il ne s'agissait pas de la porte de son bureau, mais celle d'une chambre. Surpris, Harry se rendit compte que cette chambre ne se trouvait seulement qu'à quelques pas de la sienne. Mais bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, coupant net ses interrogations. Et c'est un Tom torse nu qui apparu dans l'encadrement. S'il fut étonné de voir les deux jeunes hommes devant lui, l'homme n'en laissa rien paraître. Il demanda simplement :

- " Que me vaut cette visite tardive ?"

Ulric lui répondit aussitôt, toujours avec cette attitude ennuyée de celui qui a vu ses projets pour la soirée bouleversés :

- " Il se trouve que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévues… Il a vu le ventre de Raphaël." Ajouta-t-il en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Harry.

Tom se contenta de répondre d'une voix plate, après quelque seconde de silence :

- " Très bien, je m'occupe du reste. Tu peux nous laisser Ulric."

Ce dernier ne demanda pas son reste et fit aussitôt demi-tour, non sans donner une légère pression dans le dos à Harry avant de partir. Celui-ci, figé, ne savait quoi faire : il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver seul à seul avec un Tom à moitié nu. Mentalement, Harry se secoua. Cette fois-ci, il ne laisserai pas impressionner. Déterminé, il releva la tête et pénétra dans la chambre lorsque l'homme l'invita. Silencieusement, il prit place dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Tom s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Mais après tout, il savait qu'il ne pourrai pas repousser l'échéance éternellement. Il aurait juste voulu avoir un peu plus de temps. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Il ferai avec.

Immédiatement après être entré, Harry avait reconnu la chambre. Et pour cause, s'était celle où il avait séjourné lors de sa toute première nuit ici, lorsque Crabb et Goyle s'en étaient pris à lui. Troublé, il se recentra sur les motivations qui l'avaient poussé à venir jusque ici. Mais par où commencer ? Tout lui semblait si confus maintenant qu'il se trouvait avec Tom. Et celui-ci ne l'aidait pas : Harry pouvait très bien sentir son regard, à seulement un mètre de lui. Et ce silence qui se prolongeait au fil des minutes était tout aussi insupportable. Ce fut Tom qui brisa le premier le silence, en posant une question à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout :

- " Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ?"

La voix ne contenait aucun reproche, juste une réelle curiosité. Pourtant, Harry se sentait comme prit en faute. Il chassa bien vite ce sentiment de son esprit et répondit, toujours sans le regarder :

- " À la bibliothèque."

Il entendit l'homme soupirer face à lui. Pas de soulagement, mais de quelque chose que ressemblait à de l'irritation.

- " Est-ce que tu l'as lu ?"

- " Pas entièrement."

Harry n'avait toujours pas relever le regard. S'était plus facile ainsi. S'il faisant face à l'homme, il était persuadé que tout son courage se volatiliserait en un clin d'œil.

- " Est-ce que ce livre a un rapport avec l'état de Raphaël ?"

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ai posé une question pareille. C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Cette situation lui embrouillait vraiment l'esprit.

- " Disons que ce livre peut te permettre de mieux comprendre son état… même si je pense que tu as déjà compris de quoi il s'agissait."

Harry, complètement immobile et la tête baissée, ne répondit rien. Le silence refit son apparition. Une bûche craqua dans l'âtre, et après une minute, le jeune garçon finit par relever la tête et s'exclamer, hors de lui :

- " Vous croyez vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? Vous me pensez assez stupide pour ça ?"

- " C'est pourtant la vérité." Répondit calmement et le plus naturellement du monde Tom.

- " C'est n'importe quoi ! Un homme enceint ?! Et puis quoi encore ?"

Tom faisait face à l'hystérie du jeune homme avec calme. Il savait d'avance qu'il était inutile de s'énerver dans ces cas-là, il fallait juste attendre que la tempête passe. De plus, tenter de forcer le garçon à croire en quelque chose qui lui semblait impossible ne ferai que l'enfoncer davantage dans le déni.

Harry de son côté était hors de lui, même plus que ça. Pourquoi n'arrêtaient-ils pas de lui répéter qu'une telle absurdité était possible ? Avait-il l'air vraiment si naïf et si stupide que ça pour qu'ils s'y mettent à plusieurs ? Sa colère était telle que ses bras et ses épaules en tremblaient. Mais pourtant, ce qui le mettait dans cet état n'était pas le comportement de l'homme en face de lui, s'était tout simplement le fait d'envisager, rien que l'espace d'une seconde, que ses dires soient vrais. Non, s'était impossible. Cela remettrait en cause tout ce qu'on lui avait appris, tout ce en quoi il croyait depuis toujours. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'une telle éventualité puisse exister. La Nature même n'était pas faite ainsi !

Et pourtant… Raphaël.

Il avait vu son ventre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas remarqué Tom s'approcher de lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois l'homme à quelques centimètres de lui qu'il réalisa enfin, tandis que le grand brun abaissait son visage au même niveau que le sien.

- " Est-ce vraiment si dur à croire pour toi ?"

Les yeux couleurs rubis n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres de ceux couleurs émeraudes. Les pupilles rouges ne contenaient aucun amusement, aucune gaieté, mais elles n'étaient pas non plus froides comme la glace, non. Harry pouvait y lire de la franchise. Et pour le coup, il prit peur. Peur que toute cette histoire soit réellement vrai. Il lui fallu de longues secondes avant de se ressaisir et de se calmer : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de paniquer.

- " … Expliquez-moi…"

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, et Harry n'était même pas sûr que Tom l'ai entendu malgré leur proximité. Mais apparemment, l'homme devait avoir l'ouie fine, puisqu'il répondit aussitôt :

- " Il n'est pas l'heure des explications. Pas ce soir."

- " Pourquoi ? Vous voulez que je crois à cette histoire, mais vous ne voulez rien me dire ! Vous vous moquez de moi."

Irrité par son comportement, Harry s'écarta de Tom pour venir se poster face à la baie vitrée. Les bras croisés, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il pensa à ses parents. Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils étaient à sa place ? Connaissant son père, il nierait tout en bloc, mais sa mère, elle, chercherait à avoir davantage d'explications, aussi invraisemblable que soit sa situation.

- " Quel bruit assourdissant ! Détends-toi un peu, je ne te ferai rien… enfin, rien de mal."

La voix avait été susurrée au creux de son oreille. Le premier réflexe du garçon fut de se retourner, mais avant d'avoir put esquisser le moindre mouvement, il se rendit compte avec effarement que l'homme avait plaqué sa poitrine contre son dos et enroulé ses bras autour de lui, l'empêchant ainsi de se retourner et de bouger. Le cœur de Harry se mit à tambouriner plus vite et plus fort encore dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il avait l'impression étrange qu'il allait s'extirper de sa cage thoracique. Et c'est à cet instant que le jeune homme comprit le sens de la phrase que Tom venait de prononcer.

_« Quel bruit assourdissant ! » _avait-il dit. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait pu l'entendre, même avec le silence.

Soudain, il repensa au sujet exact du livre : les vampires. Au départ, il n'avait pas réellement fait le lien entre ce livre et l'état de Raphaël, trop perdu qu'il était, mais maintenant, cela lui semblait comme un évidence : Raphaël était un vampire !

Mais aussitôt que cette idée lui eut traverser l'esprit, Harry se baffa mentalement ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à croire aux vampires. Et puis quoi encore ? Bon sang, il devait vraiment être fatigué pour croire en de telles absurdités.

Mais pourtant…

Non ! C'était tout simplement impossible !

- " Pou-pourquoi vous dites ça ?"

Le visage de Tom s'abaissa au niveau de son cou.

- " Ton cœur bat si fort que je n'entends presque que ça."

Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge : pourquoi ne se dégageait-il pas de l'étreinte de l'homme ? Pourquoi ne protestait-il pas avec plus de véhémence ? Et surtout pourquoi diable, le souffle dans son cou lui envoyait-il des frissons dans tout le corps ?

Finalement, il osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- " Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?"

Le temps sembla alors suspendre son cours. Harry s'attendait presque à entendre Riddle éclater de rire et se moquer de lui, mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas le style de l'homme.

- " Tu as lu le livre, n'est-ce pas ? Même à moitié. Tu ne devines pas ?"

Harry baissa légèrement la tête, ses yeux cachés derrières ses mèches brunes. Et c'est après de longues secondes qu'enfin, un mot se forma sur ses lèvres, sans qu'aucun son ne les franchisses : _vampire_.

Il sentit contre le peau de son cou le sourire de Tom. Et là, une peur glaciale s'insinua en lui. Peur de l'inconnu, de celui qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mais surtout, peur du fait qu'il y croyait si facilement. Son esprit, sa logique, tout son être aurait dû réfuté cette idée, alors pourquoi l'acceptait-il aussi simplement ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Quelque chose devait forcément clocher chez lui.

Mais d'un coup, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Harry se retrouva allongé sur le lit, un Tom Riddle penché au-dessus de lui. L'action s'était déroulée en même pas un quart de seconde, le coupant net dans sa crise de panique.

- " Qu'est-ce que… " souffla Harry, abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

- " Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Harry. Je ne te ferai aucun mal."

Harry ne songea même pas à se débattra ou à tenter de fuir. Étrangement, il avait l'impression que toutes ses forces le quittaient petit à petit, l'apathie l'envahissant peu à peu. Mais contre toute attente, cette torpeur disparue bien vite lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Tom se poser sur les siennes. Son premier réflexe fut de poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser. Mais bizarrement, il ne se montra pas très résistant face à l'homme. Ce dernier profita alors du relâchement du garçon pour pousser sa langue plus en avant, pénétrant sans autorisation dans la bouche de Harry. Celui-ci laissa échapper un geignement de surprise (ou peut-être de plaisir ?).

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un, mais s'était surtout la première fois qu'il ressentait autant d'émotions dans un simple baiser. Même avec Ginny, le plus fort sentiment qu'il avait pu ressentir était un certain contentement, mais rien d'autre. Alors que là… les choses n'était pas du tout les mêmes !

Une euphorie et une satisfaction sans égale venaient de naître en lui, rien qu'au contact de cet homme. Une chaleur sans égale, en provenance de son cœur, se propagea dans tout son corps. Et sans en avoir réellement conscience, les mains que Harry avait mises sur les épaules de Tom se déplacèrent pour venir se cramponner dans ses longs cheveux. Ces cheveux si beaux et incroyablement doux pour un homme.

Le baiser se fit plus fiévreux encore. Mais tout aussi brusquement que cela avait commencer, Harry revint à la réalité et stoppa le baiser. Mais bon sang, qu'était-il en train de faire ? _L'homme _qui était sur lui n'était même pas humain ! Il avait encore énormément de mal à y croire, mais pourtant, c'était bien la réalité. Et pire encore, il était pratiquement en train de tromper Ginny, sa petite-amie, la sœur de Ron ! La chaleur qui l'avait envahit disparue subitement de son corps pour ne laisser à la place qu'une vague de sueur froide.

Tom avait été plus qu'heureux de sentir Harry répondre à son étreinte, bien qu'étonné. Il était même plutôt surprenant que Harry réagisse aussi calmement à la nouvelle. Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- " Je… je ne peux pas… Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?" Précipitamment, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tom pour venir se poster près la porte d'entrée.

Sa respiration était précipitée et ses joues rougies. Face à cette vision plus qu'alléchante, Tom se força à ne pas sourire de satisfaction : il ne voulait pas effrayer Harry plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tranquillement, Tom s'assit au pied du lit sans lâcher le jeune homme du regard.

- " Je ne t'ai rien fait Harry."

- " Vous mentez !" cria Harry en se remémorant ce qu'il venait juste de se passer.

En voyant la rougeur du garçon s'accentuer davantage, Tom comprit où Harry voulait en venir. Un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait le plus calmement possible :

- " La façon dont tu as réagi n'est en rien de ma faute Harry… enfin, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends."

Le jeune garçon baragouina quelque chose que Tom ne comprit pas. Et contre toute attente, Harry fit volte face et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Tom ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Il savait que le garçon aurai besoin de réfléchir et surtout d'encaisser, au calme, tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et au vu de son caractère, les choses n'étaient pas gagnés.

Pourtant dans l'ensemble, il n'était pas contrarié. Il est vrai que les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il l'avait prévu au départ, mais tant pis. Et puis, il y avait encore tant de choses que Harry ignorait…

C'est en se levant que le regard de Tom fut subitement attiré par un éclat doré. Le fameux livre de Ted Tonks.


	14. Coup dur pour Harry et Ron

**Réponse aux reviews**** :**

_Alienusification_: Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais tant ! Bon, il m'a quand même fallu plus de 5 mois pour le poster mais… il est là !

_Stormtrooper2 _: Et oui, il fallait bien que Harry découvre la vérité un jour ou l'autre. C'est sûr que ça ne va pas être facile pour lui, mais… Tom saura se montrer persuasif !

_Lou_ : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus. Tu as parfaitement raison, Harry ne va pas tomber dans les bras de Tom maintenant… logique en même temps, sinon ça ne serait pas crédible ^^ Pour la façon dont Harry a apprit la vérité, je voulais qu'il l'apprenne de façon complètement inattendu, et je crois que j'ai réussi, non ?

_Nini_ : Merci pour cette review. Je suis ravi que le personnage de Raphaël te plaise (si tu savais comment je l'avais imaginé au départ, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais eu la même opinion). Et en effet, Raphaël aidera Harry à un moment ou un autre en tant que calice.

_Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama_ : Voilà la suite ! Contente que tu aime cette fanfic !

_Sakura-okasan_ : Merci pour la review. Ravie que tu ais aimé ^^

_Drougael_ : Whaou ! S'il te plaît, ne te pète pas les cordes vocales ! Je vois en effet que tu aimes vraiment cette histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'avoue que si Ted Tonks et Raphaël n'avait pas été là, vous chers lectrices, vous seriez encore en train de vous arracher les cheveux en hurlant devant votre écran « Mais quand est-ce que Tom va lui dire la vérité ? »

_Petite-abeille_: Merci. Et voilà la suite !

_Cam_ : Merci pour la review. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son histoire plaît. Toi qui voulais voir la réaction de Harry, et bien… voilà !

_Mangapuryoru_ : Merci !

_Ulqui's-girl_: Euh… dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas une dent contre Ginny toi par hasard ?

_MaliciaRoxasSasuke_ : No stress ! La suite est là !

_Laetitia78_ : Merci de ta review ! Tu me demandes pourquoi Harry serait en danger ? Et bien, c'est assez difficile d'y répondre sans trop en dire. Disons juste que c'est lié à son passé. Quoi, ça ne t'aide pas beaucoup ?

_Naste_ : Ravie de savoir que tu aimes. Voici donc la suite !

_Nasteho_ : Merci. Voilà la suite.

_Maya31_ : Merci beaucoup !

_Sorciere6174_ : Merci !

_Claire1663_ : Ravie que tu ais aimé mes fics. Et merci pour cette review, ça fait super plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des chapitres précédents<strong>** : **Voilà un an que Harry et sa famille vivent à Godric's Hollow, minuscule village perdu au milieu de nulle part. Suite à une agression lors d'une sortie nocturne dans la partie ancienne du cimetière, Harry est secouru par un étrange individu aux yeux rouges : Tom Riddle. En se réveillant chez l'homme, Harry découvre que Riddle est le propriétaire du manoir Serpentard, demeure perdue au milieu de la forêt. Par la suite, Harry et ses amis se voient écopés d'une punition pour leur sortie au cimetière, punition qui sera très vite écourtée pour Harry. Le motif ? Ses parents doivent s'absenter un long moment et doivent confier Harry et sa sœur Annabelle à quelqu'un. Et au plus grand effarement du garçon, c'est Tom Riddle qu'ils choisissent. Les deux jeunes Potter se retrouvent donc à vivrent au manoir Serpentard, lieu où ils feront plusieurs rencontres. Toutefois, Harry se sent plus que troublé par la présence de Tom, notamment lors de la soirée donnée pour Halloween. Par ailleurs, il se rend compte que certaine chose lui sont cachés. C'est en fouillant à la bibliothèque du manoir qu'il va découvrire un livre ayant pour thème les vampires et les calices. C'est à la suite de cela, et d'une confrontation avec le petit-ami d'Ulric, Raphaël, que Harry va découvrire l'impensable : les vampires existent ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il vient d'en embrasser un !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonne Lecture<strong>__** !**_

* * *

><p>Précipitamment, Harry rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Le souffle court, il s'adossa contre le battant de bois, encore tout étourdit par ce qui venait de ce passer.<p>

Tom et lui venaient de s'embrasser !

Les joues encore rougies de colère et d'embarra, Harry se laissa lentement glisser le long de la porte, avant de ramener ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait toujours pas y croire. Comment avait-il put faire une chose pareille ? Avec un homme de surcroît ! Non, pas un homme… un vampire. Cette histoire lui semblait toujours et malgré tout abracadabrante. Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il y croyait. Il croyait à cette histoire de dingue !

Après plusieurs minutes sans bouger et à ruminer sa mauvaise étoile, Harry se leva pour se diriger lentement vers la salle de bain. D'un geste sec, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, avant de s'asperger copieusement le visage. La fraîcheur lui fit énormément de bien, et durant de longues minutes, il recueillit plusieurs fois l'eau en coupe dans ses mains tremblantes pour s'éclabousser le visage. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête face au miroir après s'être essuyé, Harry se rendit compte, troublé, que ses lèvres étaient encore toutes rougies des précédents baisers échangés avec Tom.

Du bout des doigts, il retraça le contour de ses lèvres, comme hypnotisé. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit ce qui venait juste de se passer. Il sentit son cœur tambouriner davantage dans sa poitrine en revoyant Tom se pencher vers lui, à la sensation de ses longs cheveux entre ses doigts, ou bien encore de son corps immense contre le sien, si petit et frêle.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se secouer et de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne devait pas repenser à ça. Cet _homme_ l'avait contraint, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était forcément la cas. Sinon, jamais il ne le l'aurait fait. Il n'était même pas homosexuel, ni même bi. Déterminé, il se força à penser à Ginny : à sa peau si douce, à son odeur de vanille qu'il trouvait si agréable, à ses regards si amoureux qu'elle lui lançait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, à tous ces petits détails qui faisaient qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Mais malgré toutes les qualités que sa petite-amie pouvait posséder, il n'arrivait pas à se _le_ sortir de la tête. Et pour cela, il se détestait.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes qu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, préférant aller se coucher plutôt que de ruminer plus encore. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit, posé au milieu du lit, le livre responsable de tous ses soucis de la soirée. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il se rendait compte, avec retard certes, qu'il l'avait oublié dans la chambre de Tom. Mais alors, était-ce lui qui le lui avait déposé ? Probablement que oui.

Un étrange sentiment le traversa en songeant à l'homme présent en ces lieux sans qu'il le sache, alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté. Sentiment qu'il chassa très vite.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer la lecture de ce livre. Après tout, s'il le faisait, cela voudrait dire qu'il s'intéressait, même un peu, à ce qu'il avait découvert ce soir. Était-il vraiment prêt à mettre les pieds là-dedans ? À entrer dans ce monde qui n'était pour lui, il n'y a même pas une heure, qu'histoires et légendes ?

Tout cela lui semblait trop irréel. Et pourtant, il attrapa le petit livre. Et c'est après s'être installé qu'il commença sa lecture, préférant relire les deux derniers paragraphes afin de se remettre dans le bain :

_Le lien existant entre ces deux âmes est indestructible. Le calice étant mortel au tout départ, le vampire, une fois certain d'être accepté, rendra son âme-sœur immortelle lors de leur toute première union. Des privilèges seront ainsi accordé au calice, tels qu'une force physique accrue équivalente à celle de son vampire, ou des sens surdéveloppés. Dans de rares cas, les pouvoirs exacts du vampire seront transmis au calice, dans leur intégralité. Pourtant, sa soif de sang sera inexistante. Il deviendra un humain immortel. _

_J'ai toujours su que si jamais un calice mourrait, alors son vampire mourrait peu de temps après. Mais il y a seulement quelques années, j'ai découvert au cours de mes recherches une autre facette du lien. J'ai découvert, à ma plus grande horreur, que si jamais un calice mourrait sans être lié à son vampire, alors ce dernier survivait, mais devrai alors survivre plutôt que vivre. Car la douleur provoquée par la perte de son âme-sœur serai si intense que le vampire, brisé, n'aurai plus qu'une envie : mourir à son tour. Toutefois, il n'est pas si aisé pour nous de mourir aussi facilement, même avec une volonté inébranlable. Moi-même, après avoir perdu Andromeda, suis détruit, et seule ma mort prochaine arrive à m'apporter un peu de baume au cœur._

Harry se stoppa. Il avait déjà lu ces passages, mais maintenant qu'il savait quelles genres de créatures habitaient ce manoir, il voyait ces mots sous un nouveau jour. Et un nouveau jour loin d'être agréable pour lui.

_Mais loin de moi l'idée de m'attarder sur ce sujet. Comme je l'ai écris, une fois le calice lié au vampire, le calice se verra doter de certains pouvoirs dont la puissance sera équivalente à ceux de son âme-sœur. Ces pouvoirs ne seront pas forcément les mêmes pour chaque calice, car après tout, chaque être est différent, même chez les vampires. _

Harry poursuivit sa lecture, sa vision sur Ted Tonks se modifiant au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait connaissance de son livre. La veille, il avait juste pensé que cet homme était simplement fou, ou au mieux un original. Mais à présent, avec en plus ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avec Tom, il ne pensait plus du tout pareil.

C'est après une heure environ, et plusieurs dizaines de pages plus tard, que Harry trouva quelque chose d'intéressant - voir même plutôt choquant-.

_Leurs vies seront étroitement liées. Et rien au monde ne parviendra à briser cette union. Aucun des deux ne pourra vivre éloigné de l'autre trop longtemps. Cela en serait physiquement impossible. Il m'est malheureusement impossible de décrire exactement la façon de réagir de chaque calice à la formation du lien : certain pourront se sentir très à l'aise face à leur nouvelle condition, tandis que d'autres auront besoin d'un temps plus long d'adaptation. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, dans absolument tous les cas que j'ai rencontré, ou ceux dont j'ai simplement entendu parler, un amour inconditionnel liera le vampire à son âme-sœur. Un amour si puissant que je plains sincèrement le fou qui oserait s'interposer._

_À présent, j'aimerais aborder un autre point, mais non moins important : la gestation. Car s'il est tout à fait naturel pour une femme d'enfanter, la chose est également possible pour un homme, à condition, et seulement à cette condition, que cet homme soit le calice d'un vampire mâle. Car étonnement, j'ai constaté qu'un vampire de sexe masculin pouvait trouver son âme-sœur soit en la personne d'une femme, soit en la personne d'un homme. Contrairement à cela, une femme vampire n'aura de calice que chez un humain mâle, et uniquement cela._

_Dans le cas où le vampire et le calice seraient tous les deux des hommes, la conception d'un enfant s'avérera plus délicate que pour des âmes-sœurs homme-femme. Lorsqu'un calice homme s'unira à son vampire la toute première fois, une petite poche se formera dans son abdomen. Poche faite pour accueillir le futur enfant du couple. Malheureusement, il ne s'agira que d'une simple enveloppe organique, et ne sera donc guère aussi protectrice que l'utérus maternel. C'est pour cette tragique raison que tant d'hommes calices ont perdus leur enfant à naître. Au moindre choc, la vie de l'enfant peut être perdu. C'est une des raisons qui font que les vampires sont si protecteur, particulièrement avec un calice mâle._

En lisant ces mots, Harry comprit qu'il s'était trompé sur Raphaël. L'américain n'était pas un vampire, mais le calice d'un vampire. Et ce dernier n'était autre que… Ulric !

Ulric était donc un vampire !

Mais dans ce cas, est-ce que Théo en était un aussi ? Était-ce de famille ? Tout ce qu'il savait des vampires, c'était ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les films et entendus des croyances populaires. Mais ce qu'on disait d'eux était-il vrai ? Est-ce que les vampires détestaient l'ail ? Étaient-ils vraiment allergique à l'eau bénite ? Et les crucifies alors ? Avaient-ils réellement un pouvoir quelconque ?

Les seules choses véridiques que Harry savait était que ces êtres buvaient bien du sang (puisque c'était écrit dans le livre). Il savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient aucun problème pour sortir en plein jour, et qu'ils étaient, en tout cas pour Tom, extrêmement rapide. En y réfléchissant bien, cela avait de quoi faire froid dans le dos. Mais le pire selon Harry, c'était que d'après Ted Tonks, les vampires possédaient d'autres pouvoirs, différents les uns des autres.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, où Harry poursuivait sa lecture avant de se stopper pour réfléchir. Il fit ainsi toute la nuit, si bien que lorsqu'il referma le livre après être arrivé à la fin, le soleil commençait déjà à se lever. Mais la vision merveilleuse du lever de soleil sur les montagnes qui s'offrit à lui ne suffit pas à le sortir de ses pensées moroses. Toutes sortes de sentiments l'avaient traversé à la lecture de ce petit ouvrage. L'incrédulité, la colère, le refus, et bien d'autres encore. Son cerveau avait cherché mille et une explications possible, et certaines parfaitement risibles, quant aux derniers évènements auxquels il avait assisté. Par exemple, la rapidité de Riddle. Peut-être qu'en réalité, l'homme n'était rien d'autre qu'un champion ou un ex-champion olympique de course souffrant d'un défaut de pigmentation qui expliquait pourquoi ses yeux étaient si rouges ! Mais plus les heures avaient passé, plus Harry s'était rendu compte que toutes ses soit disant explications n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un tissu d'âneries auxquelles même un enfant ne croirait pas.

Mais malgré tout, ce qui resta encré en lui fut la peur. La peur car déjà, tout ceci était bel et bien réel, mais surtout, parce qu'une phrase avait ressurgit dans son esprit : « _… c'est toi le calice du Lord ! »_

La première fois qu'il avait entendu ça, il n'avait bien sûr pas comprit de quoi cet idiot de Stan parlait. Mais maintenant, tout prenait un sens, et c'est justement ça qui l'effrayait tant : que cela _ait _un sens !

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte. L'esprit embrumé et les yeux le brûlant légèrement à cause du manque de sommeil, le garçon mit quelques secondes avant d'autoriser son visiteur plus que matinal à entrer.

- " Bonjour monsieur Potter." Dit aimablement avec un visage neutre Amycus.

L'homme fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, avant de se figer brusquement. Il venait juste de réaliser que le jeune garçon n'était pas du tout prêt pour partir.

- " Pardonnez-moi. Désirez-vous que j'attende à l'extérieur ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

- " Quoi ?"

- " Souhaitez-vous que je sorte le temps que vous finissiez de vous préparer ?"

Harry se contenta de le regarder, ne comprenant visiblement pas où voulait en venir le domestique. Celui-ci crut bon d'ajouter :

- " Nous sommes lundi matin, et il est presque huit heures. Dois-je vous rappeler que je dois vous emmener au lycée ?"

Harry réalisa que l'homme avait raison. Mais si d'ordinaire il se serait levé comme un ressort pour se préparer en quatrième vitesse, il en fut tout autre à cet instant. En effet, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'annonce qu'il avait cours dans seulement vingt minutes ne le perturba pas plus que ça, puisqu'il se contenta d'un simple _« Oh » _comme réponse. Harry se sentait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Comme si tout son petit train-train habituel avait subitement prit fin en refermant le livre de Ted Tonks. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, s'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Au fond, il savait que maintenant, plus rien ne serait pareil.

Sans y réfléchir davantage, il dit d'une voix étonnamment calme :

- " Je n'irai pas en cours aujourd'hui."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Amycus, Harry vit une émotion se peindre sur le visage du domestique : l'étonnement.

- " Pardon ?!"

- " Je n'irai pas en cours aujourd'hui." Répéta Harry sans paraître surpris par la question de l'homme.

- " Pourquoi ? Êtes-vous malade ? Voulez-vous que je fasse appeler le docteur Delacour ?"

- " Non, c'est inutile."

- " Mais dans ce cas-"

- " J'ai dis que je n'irai pas en cours, un point c'est tout !" éclata soudainement Harry, faisant ainsi taire le domestique.

Au bout de quelques secondes de flottement, Amycus se recomposa un visage neutre. Il inclina légèrement la tête, avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

><p>À huit heures dix très exactement, Tom Riddle ne fut guère étonné de voir débarqué dans son bureau un Amycus légèrement désappointé et anxieux.<p>

- " Que puis-je pour toi de si bon matin ?"

Le ton du grand brun restait étonnamment calme au vus des derniers évènements. Bien qu'il n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, aux premiers rayons du soleil, il s'était préparé comme à son habitude. Il ne tenait absolument pas à paraître aux yeux des autres habitants du manoir comme stressé ou, au pire, chamboulé pour quelque raison que ce soit. Il en était hors de question.

Amycus se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il était clair pour Tom que son domestique venait de rencontrer des soucis auxquels il ne semblait pas habitué.

- " Et bien voyez-vous, comme à mon habitude, je me suis rendu à la chambre de M. Potter, et ce afin de le conduire au lycée avec le jeune M. Malefoy. Mais lorsque je suis allé le chercher, voilà quelques minutes, M. Potter a tout simplement refusé de me suivre. J'ai bien tenté de discuter avec lui, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir."

Son patron lui tournant le dos, Amycus ne vit pas le petit sourire qu'afficha Tom en entendant sa tirade. L'homme aux cheveux longs avait l'étrange impression d'entendre un enfant se plaindre d'un de ses camarades lui ayant refusé quelque chose. Mais il tut sa pensée.

- " Que dois-je faire, Monsieur ?"

- " Laisse. Oublie Harry pour aujourd'hui, et retourne à tes occupations habituelles."

Le domestique fut étonné par les consignes de son maître, mais malgré tout, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- " Comme vous voudrez, monsieur."

Plusieurs minutes passèrent après que le domestique eut disparu, et malgré cela, Tom ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les bras croisés face à la baie vitrée, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers ce qu'il imaginait les évènements futurs. Il se doutait que Harry avait lu le livre. Il s'attendait aussi à voir débarquer sous peu le jeune garçon. Mais ce dont il était sûr et certain, c'est que tout allait se jouer durant la journée. Tout devrait être avoué, dit, ou en tout cas, la partie la plus facile de l'histoire. Car pour le reste, Harry ne devait jamais savoir. Jamais il ne devait avoir connaissance de son autre vie.

Bien sûr, il savait que les choses n'étaient pas forcées d'être aussi compliquées. Mais tout comme le lui avait si justement dit Lucius voilà plusieurs semaines, les mœurs de la société avaient changé. Aujourd'hui, les gens n'avaient plus peur de rien ; avec toutes les nouvelles technologies et les avancées en tout genre, les scientifiques et les chercheurs avaient réponses à tout. Plus rien n'étonnait personne, ou même ne les effrayait. Et si jamais des personnes venaient à rencontrer des phénomènes dit _« inexpliqués »_, alors même là, la logique humaine parvenait tout de même à pondre une explication avec un semblant de rationalisme.

Tom souffla. Parfois, la nature humaine le faisait désespérer. Mais tout cela n'était pas important. Ce qui lui importait le plus était la réaction de Harry. Lui seul était important. Mais malgré tout, malgré l'angoisse qui le rongeait de savoir que le jeune homme pouvait le rejeter, ce qui l'effrayait le plus était sa propre réaction si le garçon venait à lui dire non. Il savait qu'il serait capable du pire.

Après tout, il avait déjà du sang sur les mains…

* * *

><p>S'il y avait bien une chose dont Ron Weasley était sûr, c'est que depuis que son meilleur ami habitait au manoir Serpentard, jamais il n'avait été en retard. Alors cela était assez étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà arrivé, mais après tout, personne n'était sans faille. Harry avait tout simplement dû avoir une panne d'oreiller ! Il était certain pour Ron que son meilleur ami ne tarderai plus à arriver avec l'autre fouine.<p>

Mais en l'attendant, le roux avait une idée bien précise en tête. Une idée qui concernait directement son autre meilleure amie. D'un regard qu'il espérait discret, Ron observa à la dérobée celle qu'il commençait à voir autrement que comme une simple amie. La jeune fille, comme à son habitude, était installée sur un banc, un livre ouvert posé sur les cuisses. Cette manie qu'elle avait de toujours vouloir tout savoir énervait toujours autant Ron, mais bon, depuis le temps, il y était habitué. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il commençait à ressentir de drôles de choses envers elle. Mais dans ce cas, s'il s'agissait bien de ça, cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il avait un penchant masochiste ?

Secouant la tête, Ron prit son courage à deux mains. Si Harry était en retard, peut-être était-ce un signe du destin qui lui disait : _« Vas-y, fonce ! »_. Soudainement requinqué, Ron bomba le torse et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers Hermione. Son avenir allait peut-être se jouer à cet instant. Bon, peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu, mais après tout, une déclaration n'était-elle un moment important ? D'une façon un peu trop lourde à son goût, il s'installa aux côtés de la jeune fille, faisant sursauter celle-ci par sa brusquerie.

- " Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver… en tout cas, bonjour."

- " Oui, bonjour !" s'exclama-t-il de façon crispée.

- " Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es un peu rouge." Se disant, elle referma son livre et porta une main sur le front du rouquin, faisant brusquement rougir encore plus celui-ci.

- " Heu… oui, oui, ça va !" dit-il sans se dérober. Au contraire, il osa même s'emparer de la main de son amie. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de rougir.

Quelques secondes de silence gêné planèrent entre les deux, avant que la jeune fille ne se racle la gorge :

- " Hm, Ron ? Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma main ?"

- " Hein ? Ah, oui bien sûr ! Désolé."

Il relâcha lentement la main prisonnière. À présent, il avait la désagréable impression que tout son courage s'était envolé. Au bout d'une minute, il parvint tout de même à se re-concentrer et à marmonner maladroitement :

- " Euh, tu sais… je voulais t'avouer quelque chose. E-en faite, ça fait un moment que j'y pensais, mais, comment dire,… je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment…"

Voyant Ron bloqué, Hermione lui souffla avec espoir :

- " Oui ?"

La jeune fille n'osait pas y croire. Est-ce que Ron allait faire ce qu'elle pensait ? Allait-il lui confesser des sentiments ? Elle n'osait espérer. Cela serait bien trop beau.

- " Et bien, tu vois, je… enfin, il se trouve que, depuis quelques temps, je ressens des choses pour une certaine personne !"

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer d'un coup. Oui, il s'agissait bien de ça ! Elle oublia d'un coup que les cours allaient commencer sous peu, et difficilement, elle avala sa salive avant de faire un petit hochement de tête pour inviter Ron à poursuivre.

- " Tu sais, c'est un peu bizarre, ça m'ai tombé dessus d'un coup comme ça, alors… je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser."

- " Je pense que je comprend ce que tu veux dire."

- " Vraiment ? Est-ce que… à toi aussi, ça t'ai arrivé ?"

Ron avait posé cette question du bout des lèvres. Il avait un peu peur de la réponse qu'allait lui donner son amie.

- " Oui, je crois. Tu sais, moi non plus, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, et à vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour cette personne."

- " C'est pareil !"

Ils se stoppèrent quelques secondes, aucun des deux n'osant poser _la_ question cruciale. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui se lança, prenant son courage à deux mains :

- " Alors, de qui s'agit-il ?"

- " Toi d'abord !"

- " J'ai posé la question la première, alors vas-y, réponds !"

- " D'accord, d'accord…"

Ron prit plusieurs inspirations profondes. Finalement, le grand moment était venu. Il allait enfin lui avouer les sentiments naissants qu'il avait pour elle.

- " En fait, cette personne c'est… Malefoy !"

Le moment qui semblait magique aux yeux de Hermione éclata soudain en un millier de petits morceaux. Un silence de mort s'abattit entre les deux, avant que la jeune fille ne parvienne à articuler d'une voix grave, les lèvres crispées :

- " Pardon ?"

- " Quoi ?"

- " T-tu es en train de me dire que tu es… amoureux de Malefoy ?"

- " Hein ?! Mais non, ce n'est pas-"

- " Pas la peine de t'expliquer, j'ai compris."

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers le lycée qui venait d'ouvrire ses grilles.

- " Mais attends, Hermione ! Tu as mal compris, ce n'est pas ça du tout !" s'exclama Ron à l'encontre de son amie.

Mais cette dernière ne l'entendit pas, et poursuivit son chemin à toute vitesse, se mêlant aux autres élèves.

Non mais, Hermione était-elle sérieuse en lui disant ça ? Pensait-elle réellement qu'il était amoureux de Malefoy ?! Mais enfin, il s'agissait quand même de _Malefoy_ ! Un sale petit con arrogant et imbu de lui-même.

Mais quelle horreur !

Dépité et en colère contre ce sale blondinet prétentieux qui avait eu le malheur de se pointer au plus mauvais moment, Ron se dirigea à son tour vers le lycée. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas amoureux de ce type. En réalité, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait prononcé son nom était que lorsque le petit aristocrate était descendu de voiture, Ron avait remarqué trois choses : la première était que Malefoy se trouvait dans son champ de vision _**(Beurk !)**_.La seconde, qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, deux autres personnes étaient avec lui, en plus du chauffeur. La troisième chose que Ron avait remarqué, c'est que Harry n'était aucune de ces deux personnes.

Maintenant, restait à convaincre Hermione. Les choses ne s'annonçaient vraiment pas facile pour lui.

* * *

><p>Au fil des heures, Harry avait finit par s'éclaircir les idées. Si aux cours des premières heures de la matinée il avait été comme dans un brouillard, à présent, son esprit était parfaitement clair. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il était terrifié !<p>

Lentement, très lentement après le départ d'Amycus, il s'était préparé pour faire face au maître de la demeure. Il avait prit tout son temps, si bien qu'à présent, il était presque dix heures. Nerveusement, il sortit de sa chambre, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Riddle. En chemin, plusieurs scénarios possible se déroulèrent dans sa tête, mais aucun ne le rassurèrent réellement. Comment allait-il aborder le sujet ? Quelque chose du genre : _« Ah au fait, est-ce que par hasard, je ne serai pas votre calice ? Vous savez, celui qui vous est destiné ? »_

Les choses avaient prit une tournure vraiment dingue. Finalement, le moment tant redouter arriva enfin, et Harry se retrouva devant le bureau de Riddle. Prenant une grande inspiration, il frappa à la porte. Toutefois, après plusieurs secondes d'attentes, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il réitéra son geste, frappant cette fois-ci un peu plus fort. Mais toujours rien.

Il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité que le Lord ne se trouve pas dans son bureau. Désappointé, Harry commençait à faire demi-tour lorsque plus loin, il aperçut une jeune domestique.

- " Excusez-moi." Appela-t-il en élevant la voix.

La jeune fille se stoppa dans son élan, avant de se retourner à l'interpellation. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage blêmit un peu, mais Harry fit celui qui n'avait rien vu. Maintenant, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les gens d'ici agissait comme ça à son approche.

- " Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ?" demanda la domestique d'une voix servile, les yeux baissés au sol.

Cette façon d'agir tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs de Harry. Bon sang, il n'allait pas les trucider sur place !

- " Sauriez-vous où se trouve monsieur Riddle ?"

- " Il me semble bien l'avoir aperçut dans les jardins, il y a environ vingt minutes." Dit-elle les yeux fermement encrés sur le parquet.

- " Merci."

La domestique fit un léger signe de tête en signe de respect, juste avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Dépité, Harry fit demi-tout et se dépêcha de prendre la direction des jardins afin de ne pas louper le propriétaire.

Rapidement, il se retrouva à l'extérieur, déambulant dans le dédale botanique. Toutefois, il ne trouva aucune trace de celui qu'il cherchait. Décidant de pousser un peu ses recherches, il s'aventura plus loin, admirant malgré lui les fleurs somptueuses se trouvant tout autour. Après quelques minutes de marche, il passa sous l'arche de la dernière fois, celle-ci même où il était passé le soir d'Halloween avec Tom. Bien malgré lui, un flot de souvenirs et de sentiments contradictoires refirent surface sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

Bien plus vite que dans son souvenir, Harry atteint le petit pont, celui au bout duquel se trouvait la petite estrade ronde, avec en son milieu la balancelle. Les poings appuyés sur la rambarde, Tom avait le regard fixé sur l'étang, ne lui offrant ainsi que son profil droit. Et malgré le froid quasi-glacial qui régnait en ce mois de Novembre, l'homme ne portait qu'un fin pull en laine à col V.

Riddle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de son arrivée, aussi Harry franchit le petit pont.

- " Je commençais à me dire que tu ne viendrais plus."

Le visage du plus vieux se tourna lentement vers lui, le sondant de ses yeux si troublant. Immédiatement, un frisson traversa Harry face à cette inspection.

Ne voulant pas paraître plus troublé qu'il ne l'était, le jeune garçon s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir sur la balancelle. Tom se retourna complètement vers lui, mais sans s'avancer. Il resta contre la rambarde, les mains posées dessus. Durant un long moment où seul le vent se faisait entendre, aucune parole ne fut échangée, Harry se contentant de fixa l'horizon, et Tom ne lâchant pas du regard le plus jeune.

Voyant que Riddle n'avait pas l'air décider à parler, Harry prit une inspiration, et lâcha dans un souffle:

- " J'ai lu le livre entièrement."

Presque timidement, Harry jeta un bref regard vers l'homme afin de voir sa réaction. Toutefois, il fut déçu de constater que rien ne se passa chez Riddle. Pas de haussement de sourcils, pas de léger sourire en coin, absolument rien. Juste un visage neutre et un regard scrutateur. Il se contenta seulement de lui répondre d'une voix égale :

- " Et qu'en as-tu pensé ?"

Réfléchissant aux mots adéquat, Harry mit quelques secondes avant de répondre en reportant son regard au loin:

- " Je ne sais pas trop. D'un côté, ça m'a l'air complètement dingue et impossible. Je me dis que je dois rêver et que bientôt, je vais me réveiller et que tout sera redevenu comme avant. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais que c'est bien la réalité. Je sais que tout ça est vrai, et que les choses que je croyais savoir ne sont pas forcément vraies."

Tom écouta attentivement les mots du plus jeune. Il tenait à savoir comment Harry se sentait avant de lui avouer leur lien.

- " Est-ce que ça te fais peur ?"

- "… Oui, un peu."

Quelques secondes de silence planèrent encore, avant que Harry ne reprenne:

- " Alors, si j'ai bien compris, Ulric est un vampire, et Raphaël est son calice ?"

Tom hocha simplement de la tête.

- " Et les autres ? Tous ceux qui vivent au manoir, est-ce que se sont des vampires aussi ?"

- " Seuls les domestiques sont humains, hormis Amycus et sa sœur."

- " Et vous ?"

Harry connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il voulait l'entendre du Lord.

- " Je suis un vampire."

La révélation ne le choqua pas plus que ça, puisqu'il connaissait déjà ce fait. Non, ce que Harry réalisa subitement, avec certes quelques secondes de retard, c'est que tous ses nouveaux amis, Théo, Pansy, Blaise, et même cet abruti de Malefoy, n'étaient pas humains, mais vampires !

Puis d'un coup, sans aucun signe annonciateur, Harry éclata de rire. Son hilarité dura presque trois minutes, et était telle qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Tom, bien qu'étonné, n'ouvrit pas la bouche, préférant laisser le plus jeune se calmer seul. Finalement, entre plusieurs hoquets, Harry parvint à articuler:

- " Et-et bientôt, vous al-allez me dire que les f-f-fées, les trolls, e-et les loups-garous ex-existent aussi ?"

Le plus sérieusement du monde, Tom lui dit:

- " Les fées et les trolls ne font partis que du folklore, tout comme les lutins et les gnomes. C'est nous qui avons crée la légende selon laquelle de telles créatures habiteraient cette montagne, et ce afin que les villageois n'y mettent pas les pieds."

Aux paroles de Riddle, le rire presque hystérique de Harry se calma. Ce que prononça Tom juste après termina de le refroidir.

- " Par contre les loups-garous existent bel et bien."

Effaré, Harry ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Tom. Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé face à l'expression de son calice. Visiblement, le plus jeune ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.

- " C'est… une blague, pas vrai ?"

- " Et pourquoi donc ?"

- " Mais, enfin, des… des loups- garous ? Sérieusement ?"

- " Il y a encore vingt-quatre heures, tu ne croyais pas à l'existence des vampires, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant maintenant, tu admets qu'ils existent."

- " Oui, mais, quand même. Des loups-garous…"

Tom poussa un petit soupir de dépit, avant de reprendre pour lui-même :

- " Pourquoi diable les humains se croient-ils toujours seuls maîtres dans l'univers ?"

Instinctivement, Harry eut besoin de se défendre :

- " Mais enfin, les loups-garous ne sont que des légendes !"

- " Tout comme les vampires sont censés l'être ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Pourtant c'était bien vrai : si quelqu'un lui avait dit, la veille seulement, qu'il habitait avec des vampires, il en aurait ris pendant des heures. Et pourtant, force est de constater que ces êtres existaient réellement. Alors pourquoi pas des loups-garous ? Après tout, si l'un existait, pourquoi pas l'autre ?

Mais étrangement, il avait dû mal à y croire. Est-ce que Tom ne se moquait pas plutôt de lui ? Doutant fortement à ce propos, Harry mit dans un coin de sa tête le sujet des loups-garous, préférant revenir à leur discussion première.

- " Comment ça se fait que personne ne soit au courant de votre existence ?"

- " Nous avons toujours su nous montrer discret. Et si jamais un humain venait à nous découvrir… disons que nous avons les moyens de l'empêcher de parler." Termina l'homme avec sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

- " Vous le tuez ?" demanda d'une voix blanche le garçon.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Face à la vision d'un Tom tout sourire, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Rougir de quoi, ça il ne le savait pas. Mais lorsque l'homme encra subitement ses yeux dans les siens, là il sut qu'il rougissait de gêne.

- " On évite autant que possible. Comme tu l'as lu dans le livre, certains vampires sont dotés de pouvoirs particuliers. La plupart de ces pouvoirs sont mentaux, et permettent de manipuler l'esprit humain. Donc en admettant qu'un humain surprenne quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé voir, il suffit juste de lui faire oublier ce qu'il a vu… Mais il arrive toutefois que certain d'entres nous ne s'embarrassent pas de telles mesures, et décident donc de résoudre le problème d'une manière plus… radicale, si je puis dire."

Harry déglutit difficilement en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

- " Et vous ? Est-ce que vous avez un… pouvoir particulier ?"

- " Oui."

Là, Harry eut subitement un doute, et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- " Est-ce que vous l'avez utilisé sur moi ?" demanda-t-il sans même savoir de quel pouvoir il s'agissait.

- " Impossible." Répondit aussitôt Riddle sans une once d'hésitation ou d'amusement dans la voix.

Le jeune garçon en fut d'ailleurs étonné :

- " Pourquoi ?"

Pour la première fois, de la contrariété apparue sur le visage de Tom. Celui-ci soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, juste avant de dire :

- " Certaines personnes sont naturellement immunisées contre nos pouvoirs."

Harry se figea, semblant soudainement comprendre où voulait en venir Riddle. Comme pour lui-même, il murmura :

- " Les calices…"

Son stress monta encore d'un cran, et difficilement, après plusieurs minutes de silence, il parvint à demander d'une petite voix :

- " Est-ce que je suis votre calice ?"

Une bourrasque de vent se leva soudainement, comme si la Nature même se rendait compte de l'importance de ce moment. Libérés de toute entrave, les longs cheveux de Tom volèrent librement dans le vent, rendant ainsi encore plus impressionnant ce géant aux yeux rouges. Le visage complètement imperméable à toute émotion, l'homme demanda à Harry d'une voix neutre, mais étrangement basse :

- " Qui t'as parlé de ça ?"

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, Harry papillonna des yeux, avant de se reprendre. Il devait savoir. Toutefois, il ne suffisait pas de se montrer autoritaire face à Riddle. Aussi, Harry sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

- " Je vous le dirai si vous me répondez d'abord."

Harry savait que sa réponse faisait un peu gamin, mais tant pis.

Haussement de sourcils côté Riddle. Visiblement, l'homme ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry lui fasse tout bonnement du chantage. Cela ne fit qu'attiser encore plus l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers le jeune homme. Il savait que le garçon avait du caractère, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître face à lui, et le fait qu'il ose lui faire du chantage lui montrait qu'enfin, Harry commençait à s'ouvrire à lui, même inconsciemment.

Mais pour le moment, ce qui le taraudait le plus était de savoir _qui_ avait osé ouvrir sa bouche et ne pas respecter l'ordre qu'il avait donné lors de l'emménagement de Harry au manoir : à savoir, ne rien divulguer de son lien avec lui. Car il était évident que quelqu'un avait parlé. Certes, Harry avait découvert accidentellement la nature des habitants du manoir à travers Raphaël et Ulric, mais cela n'était en rien une révélation sur le fait qu'il était son calice à lui. Un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres un peu malgré lui. Plus vite qu'un clignement de paupière, il se retrouva devant un Harry aux yeux écarquillés qui n'avait rien vu venir. Brusquement, il pencha le haut de son corps, obligeant ainsi le garçon, toujours assis sur la balancelle, à se reculer au maximum.

Leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, Harry n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Mais il refusait de se laissait faire. Alors pas question de divulguer quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir de réponse.

- " J-je veux savoir !"

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit encore, son regard réduit à deux fentes rougeâtres, rendant ainsi son expression fort inquiétante selon Harry.

- " Et si c'est le cas ? Si tu étais vraiment mon calice, que ferais-tu ?"

Troublé par le souffle sur son visage, Harry mit plusieurs secondes à remettre ses idées en ordres, avant de murmurer :

- " Je n'en sais rien." Répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

C'est vrai ça, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Certes, sa vie jusqu'ici n'avait pas été des plus palpitantes, mais c'était tout de même sa vie, et il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que quelque chose change. Et puis, le fait qu'il soit lié à Tom voulait dire qu'un jour, tous les deux, ils devraient… faire l'amour. En réalité, rien que l'idée de coucher avec un homme lui semblait à des années lumières de lui. Et puis d'ailleurs, il n'était même pas gay. Il n'avait jamais songé à sortir avec des hommes. Dans les vestiaires du lycée, jamais il n'avait regardé les autres garçons comme de potentiels petits-amis. Cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Certes, il se sentait impressionné et quelques peu troublé face à Riddle, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait sortir avec lui, ni même se lié définitivement à lui.

Finalement, les émeraudes finirent par se détourner des rubis, donnant ainsi une réponse silencieuse.

Immédiatement, Tom comprit. Toutefois, ce n'était pas comme si dès le départ il avait imaginé Harry lui sauter dans les bras dès la nouvelle apprise. Mais même s'il ne la montrait pas, la douleur était bien présente.

Lentement, il se redressa, avant de reculer de quelques pas jusqu'à venir s'appuyer de nouveau contre la rambarde.

- " Tu es mon calice."

Harry reporta son regard sur lui sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Ainsi, son destin était scellé. Et ce avec Tom Riddle apparemment. Pour le coup, son moral en prit un sacré coup. Pourquoi cela devait-il tombé sur lui ? Il n'était pas homosexuel. Il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il était quelqu'un de rationnel, de terre à terre…

Harry soupira. Toute cette histoire était trop dingue pour lui.

Tom s'aperçut rapidement de l'air désespéré du jeune homme. Il savait que rien ne serait facile, c'est pour ça qu'il dit calmement :

- " Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne t'obligerai à rien."

Avec espoir, Harry demanda :

- " Alors quoi, vous allez juste oublier cette histoire ?"

- " Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis." Gronda Tom d'une voix grave. " Toutefois, il faut que tu comprenne que maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, il est hors de question que je te laisses t'éloigner de moi."

Une colère sourde gronda en Harry à l'entente de ces mots. Mécontent, il tempêta :

- " Est-ce que ça signifie que vous allez vouloir régenter ma vie ? Pas question. Je ne suis pas une marchandise qu'on peut acquérir et manipuler comme bon vous semble !"

Étrangement, cela lui oppressait la poitrine de se dire que Tom ne le voyait que comme un objet, ou au mieux, comme une personne qui n'avait pas le droit de donner son opinion. Oui, cela lui faisait mal de penser ainsi.

D'une voix plus douce, Riddle expliqua :

- " Tu as mal compris, Harry. Il n'était pas dans mon attention de te faire penser que tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire. Mais il faut que tu réalise que maintenant que tu es à mes côtés, il m'est impossible de me séparer de toi. Pas dans le sens où je souhaite seulement te garder comme une simple possession, mais dans le sens où cela m'est physiquement impossible. Même si je voulais m'éloigner de toi, ma nature vampirique m'en empêcherai tout simplement."

- " Pourquoi ?" questionna le jeune garçon, troublé par les paroles du plus vieux.

Tom réfléchit soigneusement aux mots qu'il allait prononcer, avant de dire :

- " Comme tu l'as très certainement lus dans le livre, lorsqu'un vampire rencontre son calice, il lui est quasi impossible de se séparer de lui, car dès les premières secondes, le vampire ressent le besoin vital de protéger son âme-sœur.Dès l'instant où ses yeux se posent sur le calice, un fort sentiment de possessivité s'empare de lui. Il n'aura plus qu'en tête le désire de se faire aimer par son âme-sœur, et fera _absolument_ _tout_ ce qu'il jugera nécessaire pour que ça arrive."

Calmé, Harry se répéta les paroles de Riddle en tête, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail ne vienne le titiller :

- " Vous venez de dire qu'il était impossible qu'un vampire ne s'éloigne de son calice lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, mais pourtant, après la nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous avons été séparés durant plusieurs jours."

Tom sourit face à la jugeote du garçon.

- " C'est vrai. Mais il me semble avoir dis _« quasi impossible »_. Seuls les vampires d'un certain âge parviennent à se tenir éloigné de leur âme-sœur ainsi sans que le lien ne soit formé."

Harry détourna soudainement le regard, gêné. Tom poursuivit, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu :

- " Toutefois, ne vas pas croire que c'était là chose facile de me tenir ainsi éloigné de toi. Ces deux mois m'ont été insupportable. Et cette nuit là, au cimetière, n'a pas arrangé les choses."

- " Attendez ! Comment ça ces _deux mois _? Nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'il y a quoi… trois semaines ? Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par deux mois ?"

Tom sourit en entendant la réplique du garçon. Oh, ce n'était pas une erreur de sa part d'avoir mentionné le fait qu'il le connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que Harry ne le croyait, mais il tenait à ce que son âme-sœur le sache.

- " Et bien vois-tu, nous nous sommes effectivement _rencontrés_ dans ce cimetière, il y a trois semaines. Cependant, ce n'est pas à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais mon calice. En réalité, je l'ai réalisé le 25 août dernier."

- " Le 25 août ? Le jour de l'anniversaire de la fondation du village… C'est aussi le jour où vous êtes revenu à Godric's Hollow, pas vrai ?"

- " Exact. Je traversais la foule lorsque je t'ai aperçus, assis avec tes amis. Tu peux me croire, si Lucius n'avait pas été présent ce jour-là pour me calmer, les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme tu les a connues."

Harry frissonna à ces paroles. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si Malefoy senior n'avait pas été là. Déjà qu'il avait été révolté lorsque Riddle l'avait embarqué de force dans sa voiture, alors rien qu'imaginer le fait qu'il avait faillit y avoir droit alors qu'ils étaient encore de parfaits inconnus le laissait quelque peu pantois. Dire qu'il aurait été traumatisé était peu dire.

- " Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais parfaitement que tu n'es en aucun cas prêt à entamer quoi que ce soit avec moi pour l'instant."

Pour l'instant ? À vrai dire, que ce soit maintenant ou dans dix ans, Harry ne se voyait absolument pas être lié à Riddle. Il tenait à sa vie actuelle, et la changer ne faisait pas partit de ses projets.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un nouveau silence, Harry finit par demander :

- " Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?"

- " Nous verrons. En attendant, il me semble avoir répondu à ta question."

Harry déglutit difficilement.

- " Maintenant, à toi de répondre à la mienne : qui t'as dit que tu étais mon calice ?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre…<strong>_

**Et voilà, Harry est donc au courant. Enfin, au moins de la moitié de la vérité !**


	15. Obsession

**Réponses aux reviews**** :**

- _MyFairLadyRose_ : Pas de panique, voilà la suite. Vraiment contente de voir que tu aimes cette histoire. Et surtout, saches que je ne compte pas abandonner ! Je sais ce que ça fait de vraiment apprécier une fiction et que BOUM, l'auteur l'a laisse tomber. Alors j'éviterai d'infliger ça celles et ceux qui suive cette histoire.

- _stormtrooper2_ : Ta review a parfaitement résumé ce que Harry et Tom devront faire ! Il est sûr qu'un moment ou à un autre, Harry devra apprendre certaines choses, mais ça sera pour plus tard.

- _MaliciaRoxasSasuke_ : Oui moi aussi ^^

- _claire1663_ : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite.

- _Sedinette Michaelis_ : Un grand merci pour ta review ! J'aime l'idée qu'il y ait quelques petits éléments du livre dans mon histoire, même si c'est une UA. Merci de tes encouragements, et voici la suite.

- _lolita88_ : Merci. Voilà la suite.

- _Okawa_ : Merci pour la review et pour les encouragements !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Quelques petites précisions<strong>**:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre précédent<strong>** :**

_- __" __Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?__"_

_- __" __Nous verrons. En attendant, il me semble avoir répondu à ta question.__"_

_Harry déglutit difficilement._

_- __" __Maintenant, à toi de répondre à la mienne : qui t'as dit que tu étais mon calice ?__"_

* * *

><p>Se balançant tout doucement au gré du vent, Harry soupira une énième fois. Toujours assis sur sa balancelle, même une heure après le départ de Riddle, le garçon ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ses pensées moroses. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu s'enchaîner si vite ? La veille, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait.<p>

Mais la réalité était bien là : il était le calice d'un vampire, l'âme-sœur de Tom Riddle.

Encore une fois, il soupira. Il avait l'étrange impression de n'avoir fait que ça depuis une heure. Car plus il réfléchissait à sa situation, plus il déprimait. Par moment, il tentait encore de se raisonner en se disant qu'il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique, qui prouverait que les vampires n'étaient pas réels, mais à chaque fois, il revoyait le ventre rond de Raphaël. Et là, un nouveau soupir lui échappait.

De plus, il était un peu inquiet pour Stan, le palefrenier. Car bien évidemment, lorsque Riddle lui avait demandé le nom de la personne lui ayant parlé des calices, il n'avait pu faire autrement que d'avouer. Il avait songé quelques secondes à se taire, car de toute façon, étant… l'âme-sœur de Riddle, celui-ci ne pourrait en aucun cas lui faire de mal, et donc le forcer à parler. Mais en voyant les yeux si rouges braqués sur lui, Harry n'avait pas eu très envie de tester la théorie selon laquelle les vampires étaient sur-protecteur avec leur calice. Mais au bout du compte, il avait tout de même réussi à arracher une promesse de Riddle : ne pas faire de mal à Stan. Il était vrai qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup le jeune homme, et à vrai dire, il n'aurait pas su dire exactement pourquoi, mais il ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec sa mort sur la conscience.

- " Bonjour Arry."

Surprit, Harry se retourna, n'ayant pas immédiatement reconnu la voix.

- " Oh, bonjour Fleur."

La jeune Delacour se trouvait en effet à moins de trois mètres du garçon. Étonnement, Fleur ne portait qu'un léger tee-shirt au manches ¾ accompagné d'un leggings.

_**Elle doit mourir de froid… à moins que…**_

- " Tu en es un aussi ?"

Tom lui avait assuré que tous les occupants du manoir étaient des vampires, sauf les domestiques. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas du tout à imaginer Fleur, cette jeune fille qui semblait si délicate aux cheveux couleurs de blé, comme un être non humain se nourrissant de sang.

- " Pardon ?"

- " Un vampire."

De la surprise apparue sur ses traits, avant qu'un très léger sourire triste ne prenne sa place. Pour toute réponse, elle ne fit qu'un hochement de tête positif. Cependant, elle enchaîna aussitôt, sans laisser le temps à Harry de répliquer :

- " Tu as l'air frigorifié. Rentrons."

Le dernier mot n'avait rien d'un ordre, mais d'une simple demande comme on en ferait une à un ami. Sans plus y réfléchir, Harry se leva, les jambes quelque peu rigides à force d'être restées s'y longtemps immobiles. Et maintenant que la blonde le faisait remarquer, c'est vrai qu'il avait froid. Ses doigts étaient congelés, et il ne sentait plus ni ses oreilles, ni le bout de son nez.

En silence, les deux jeunes rentrèrent au manoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, Fleur fit un détour par les cuisines pour demander deux tasses de chocolat chaud, avant de se diriger vers un petit salon du rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'est qu'une fois installés sur le canapé près de la cheminée que Fleur avoua d'une voix douce :

- " Tu sais, je n'aime pas beaucoup le terme de vampire. Personnellement, je trouve ça trop péjoratif. Ce mot fait penser aux suceurs de sang qu'on voit dans les films, et qui n'apparaissent que la nuit dans les vieux cimetières."

Sur le coup, Harry faillit répliqué qu'il avait rencontré Riddle dans un vieux cimetière, mais il n'en eut pas le courage en voyant le visage amical de la française. À la place, il dit simplement :

- " Ouai, les stéréotypes ont la vie dure."

Un sourire vint orner le visage de Fleur.

- " Alors comme ça, tu es au courant pour nous. Donc, ça veut dire que tu sais aussi que tu…"

- " Que je suis le calice de Riddle ? Ouai…"

- " Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire très plaisir, je me trompe ?" demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- " À vrai dire, j'étais loin de m'attendre à ce que ma vie prenne un tel tournant."

- " Oui je comprend. Tu sais, ce n'est en général jamais facile pour vous."

- " Pour _nous_ ?"

- " Je parle des calices. Quand un vampire doit avouer à un humain qu'il ou elle est son calice, cette personne ne réagit en général pas très bien, car après qu'elle ait accepté l'impossible -à savoir que les vampires existent-, elle se rend compte que sa vie va changer."

- " Mais je n'ai pas envie que ma vie change ! J'ai mes parents, j'ai ma sœur, j'ai mes amis, je n'ai pas envie de les perdre pour quelque chose dont je ne veux pas !"

Fleur ne répliqua rien à ça. C'était inutile. Elle savait que de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, Harry perdrai ceux qu'il aime, étant le calice d'un être immortel.

- " Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas gay."

La blonde s'abstint de lui dire qu'au bout du compte, ce n'est pas son orientation sexuelle qui fera la différence, mais la magie unissant calice et vampire.

- " Est-ce que je peux te donner un conseil, d'amie à ami ?"

- " Bien sûr."

- " Donne une chance à Tom. Je sais que tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un, mais il faut que tu comprenne que tu es né pour être avec Tom."

- " Tout ça me dépasse. Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'as demandé de venir me parler ?"

Fleur comprit très bien qui était ce _« lui »_.

- " Non. Je me promenais juste dans les jardins lorsque je t'ai vu. J'ai sentis que tu étais déprimé, alors je suis venue te voir."

Harry ne répondit pas de suite, et lorsqu'il le fit, ce ne fut que pour changer de sujet :

- " Maintenant que j'y pense, ça veut dire que Bill est ton âme-sœur, pas vrai ?"

Un immense sourire vint orner le beau visage de la jeune française à la mention du frère de Ron.

- " Oui, ça a littéralement été le coup de foudre, pour tous les deux ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de la fête d'anniversaire de la fondation du village, et nous ne nous sommes plus quittés depuis. J'avoue avoir eu quelques craintes avant de le rencontrer, je me demandais sans cesse à quoi ressemblerait mon âme-sœur. Et je peux te dire que je n'ai pas été déçue en rencontrant Bill ! Il est beau, gentil, fort, intelligent, amusant aussi. C'est vraiment l'homme parfait."

Harry fut bouche bée devant de déluge de paroles. Et bien, pour un changement de sujet, ça s'en était un. Harry nota mentalement qu'il faudrait éviter à l'avenir de parler amour avec les filles.

- " Tu sais, la famille Weasley a été plutôt choquée d'apprendre vos fiançailles si vite. Ils se demandent pourquoi tu ne veux pas les rencontrer."

La joie subite de Fleur diminua, et elle répondit calmement :

- " Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas les rencontrer. C'est juste que le secret de notre existence doit être gardé, et se lier avec des humains n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire. Ah, mais ne te fait pas de fausses idées, je n'ai rien contre eux."

- " Pourtant je trouve ça dommage. La famille Weasley gagne vraiment à être connu. Ils sont tous très gentils, je suis sûr qu'ils t'accueilleraient les bras ouverts, et ce, peu importe que tu ne sois pas humaine."

Fleur sembla réfléchir à ses mots, puis un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

- " Faisons une promesse."

- " Une promesse ? Euh… d'accord."

- " Je promets de rendre visite à la famille de Bill, mais seulement si tu me promets en retour d'apprendre à connaître Tom. Je ne te demande pas de sortir avec lui, juste d'apprendre à le connaître davantage."

Harry écarquilla les yeux face à la demande de la jeune fille. Cela lui semblait tellement incongru. Mais d'un autre côté, il songea à Molly Weasley qui, à chaque fois qu'était évoqué le mariage de Bill, était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et puis après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Riddle l'avait choisi lui en particulier. Même si ça l'énervait quand même que le destin l'ait désigné lui plutôt qu'un autre.

Avec un soupir résigné, il marmonna :

- " Je suppose que ça peut se faire."

- " Promets-le." Exigea la française.

- " Mais-"

- " Je ne serai rassurée que si tu le promets."

Devant la moue mi-enfantine, mi-boudeuse de Fleur, Harry ne put que se résigner :

- " Très bien. Je promets."

Un immense sourire illumina alors le visage de la blonde, ce qui donna l'impression à Harry d'avoir refermer lui-même la porte de sa geôle.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Fleur et Harry se séparaient, le garçon retournant seul à sa chambre. Mais à l'inverse de quand il en était sortie, ses pensées étaient désormais moins moroses. Merci Fleur. Mais quand même, il n'était toujours pas sortit du cambouis qui lui servait de pensées.

Après quelques minutes à ne rien faire, il prit une décision. Il ne voulait pas se tourner les pouces pour le reste de la journée, et quitter cet endroit quelques heures lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Cet après-midi, il irait en cours.

* * *

><p>Quand Harry pénétra dans la salle d'histoire, quelques élèves étaient déjà présents. Le professeur d'histoire, monsieur Binns, n'était pas encore là. Normal, puisque le garçon avait dix minutes d'avance. Lorsqu'il avait prit sa décision d'aller aux cours de l'après-midi, il en avait vaguement parlé à Riddle, qui l'avait alors accompagné lui-même. Inutile de dire que le silence avait été palpable.<p>

Harry aperçu Ron la tête posée sur ses bras.

- " Ron."

Le rouquin releva brusquement la tête.

- " Harry ! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce matin ?"

- " Oh… je ne me sentais pas très bien, c'est tout."

Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de mentir à son entourage, mais il valait mieux ça que la vérité. Rapidement, il s'installa à côté de son ami.

- " Ah. Et ça va mieux maintenant ?"

- " La super forme. Et toi ?"

Ron poussa un soupir d'une profondeur abyssale.

- " M'en parle pas. Cette matinée a été une véritable horreur."

- " Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"

Inquiet, Harry vit Ron pousser un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme.

- " Je me suis déclaré à Hermione."

- " Vraiment ? C'est génial !… euh, ce n'est pas génial ?"

- " C'était un bide total ! Ça s'est tellement mal passé que maintenant, elle croit que je suis amoureux de Malefoy."

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit ledit Malefoy, assis au second rang, se tourner brusquement vers eux, un air de pur dégoût collé au visage. Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le blond avait très certainement entendu ce que Ron venait de dire. Ainsi donc, les vampires avaient bien des sens surdéveloppés, comme il l'avait lu dans le recueil de Ted Tonks.

Il reporta son attention sur Ron.

- " Rassures-moi, ce n'est pas vrai ?"

- " Évidemment que ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est Malefoy dont on parle. C'est tout simplement… eurk !

Avec satisfaction, Harry vit le blond se retourner, de la colère dans les yeux. Il était persuadé qu'à présent, Malefoy savait qu'il connaissait la vérité. Il aurait pu le jurer à la façon dont son ennemi l'avait regardé, l'espace de quelques secondes.

- " Et tu n'as pas tenté de remettre les choses au clair avec elle ?"

- " Ben, en fait-"

- " Salut Harry !"

Le jeune brun sursauta en entendant cette voix.

- " Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Immédiatement, Ron replongea sa tête entre ses bras en poussant un grognement, repensant à sa matinée catastrophique.

_Flash-back, quelques heures plus tôt_

_Cette journée ne pouvait pas s'annoncer pire que ça. Non seulement Hermione croyait qu'il aimait ce connard de Malefoy, mais en plus, leur premier cours était physique-chimie, ce qui signifiait : Rogue._

_Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Harry n'était pas là ?_

_- " Bien, je vois que certain ne se prive pas de faire la grasse matinée un lundi matin._" _Lança sarcastiquement Rogue en fixant la place vide de Harry._

_Devant l'insulte sous jacente, Ron serra les dents. Évidemment, Rogue profitait de l'absence de Harry pour lui casser du sucre sur le dos. Même s'il ignorait la raison de l'absence de son meilleur ami en cours, il était au moins sûr d'une chose : Harry n'était pas du genre à sécher par paresse… en fait, ça c'était plus son genre à lui. _

_Ron fit de son mieux pour éviter de répondre aux remarques acerbes de son professeur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se décide à faire l'appel. Et alors que tous pensaient que le cours allait, malheureusement, pouvoir commencer, Rogue fit une annonce de sa voix si morne :_

_- " Loin de moi l'idée de susciter un quelconque intérêt dans vos esprits ô combien si éveillés, mais je me trouve dans l'obligation de vous annoncer l'arrivée dès aujourd'hui d'un nouvel élève. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être pourra-t-il relever le niveau plus que pitoyable de cette classe."_

_Aussitôt, un concert de murmures se fit entendre :_

_- " En Novembre ? C'est un peu tard quand même._"

_- " J'espère que c'est une fille…"_

_- " Idiot ! Il a dit « Un » nouvel élève, pas « Une »."_

_- " Normalement on aurait dû être prévenus avant, non ?"_

_- " Ça doit être un voyou dont aucun autre lycée ne veut !"_

_- " N'importe quoi !"_

_- " On est pas si pitoyables que ça d'abord !"_

_- __" Silence ! Je n'ai guère besoin de vos commentaires insignifiants pour me casser les oreilles." Siffla Rogue de sa voix venimeuse._

_Illico, le silence se fit. Cruel comme il était, le professeur le fit durer encore deux bonnes minutes avant d'ajouter :_

_- __" Très bien, veuillez entrer jeune homme."_

_Sur ces mots, la porte de la salle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrire. Ron ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir entrer Blaise Zabini. À moitié seulement, car il l'avait aperçu sortant de la voiture avec Malefoy et cet autre gars, Théo. Pourtant, ce dernier n'était pas présent, puisque seul Blaise venait d'entrer._

_**Alors voilà pourquoi Malefoy à l'air si heureux depuis tout à l'heure. Ils doivent sûrement bien se connaître.**_

_Blaise parcourut des yeux les élèves, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron, il lui fit de grands signes de la main. Étant installé tout au fond de la classe, le rouquin vit toutes les têtes se retourner vers lui, interloquées. Le rouge lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles, Ron répondit par un simple signe de la tête._

_Immédiatement après s'être présenté, Blaise se précipita à la place libre de Harry. Mi-figue mi-raisin, Ron le regarda sortir ses affaires comme si de rien n'était._

_- __" Salut Ron, comme on se retrouve, hein ?"_

_- __" Ouai, salut. Dis-moi, tu aurais pu nous prévenir hier que tu t'étais inscrit ici."_

_- __" J'avais oublié." Se contenta de répondre le basané._

_Peu convaincu de cette explication, Ron enchaîna sur autre chose :_

_- __" Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Harry n'est pas là ?"_

_- __" Oh, euh,… il ne se sentait pas très bien."_

_Ron n'eut pas le temps d'en demander davantage, puisque le professeur Rogue venait de commencer son cours. C'est durant ces deux heures que le jeune Weasley remarqua enfin le comportement plus qu'étrange de Blaise. Au départ, Ron crut qu'il s'imaginait des choses, mais au bout d'une heure, le rouquin dut se rendre à l'évidence : Blaise lui faisait du pied ! Et pas que ça, puisqu'à chaque fois que sa main restait un peu trop longtemps immobile, une main plus sombre venait comme par accident l'effleurer. _

_À la fin des deux heures de physique-chimie, Ron était plus tendu qu'un arc, prêt à foncer à la sonnerie._

_Heureusement, aux cours qui suivirent, il fit en sorte de se retrouver soit à côté de Neville, soit à côté de Dean ou Seamus, et ce jusqu'à la pause repas._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Il ne fallut que quelques toutes petites secondes à Ron pour se replonger dans ses deux premières heures de cours. Il revint à la réalité en entendant Blaise répondre à Harry :

- " Et bien en fait, j'en avais marre des cours particuliers, alors je me suis dit que ce serait sympa d'aller en cours avec tout le monde." Dit-il en fixant la masse de cheveux roux.

La tête toujours entre ses bras, Ron ne vit pas le regard troublé de Harry. Il ne vit pas non plus le regard émeraude fixer Blaise, avant de le fixer lui, puis de revenir sur le basané. Tout comme il ne vit guère le regard de son meilleur ami interroger celui de Blaise en une question muette, une question que le basané semblait comprendre sans équivoque.

- " Et puis, Théo est là aussi."

- " À oui ? Où est-il ?" demanda Harry, curieux.

- " Il n'est pas élève. Il a été engagé comme assistant du professeur Bibine. J'ai crus comprendre qu'il était aussi devenu le coach de l'équipe de basket."

- " C'est super ! Ginny fait partie de l'équipe de basket." S'exclama Harry, sans se rendre compte du lien.

- " Euh, ouai c'est super ! Ah, le prof arrive, aller à plus." Ajouta Zabini d'une voix empressée avant d'aller s'installer à côté de Malefoy.

Le professeur Binns fit son entrée la seconde d'après, quelques cahiers sous le bras. Le vieux professeur fit rapidement l'appel, avant d'enchaîner sur l'économie de l'Angleterre lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Le seul point positif dans ce cours était que peut importe que les élèves soient attentifs ou non, Binns continuait envers et contre tout à débiter son monologue d'une voix affreusement soporifique. Cela avait pour seule conséquence que les élèves dormaient, jouaient aux cartes, ou discutaient des derniers potins. Ce cours était donc l'idéal pour questionner davantage Ron sur le pourquoi de sa mauvaise humeur.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il réalisa brusquement que deux paires d'oreilles risquaient très fort de l'entendre. Heureusement, une autre alternative s'offrait à lui. Il arracha une feuille de son cahier, et commença à écrire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fit glisser la feuille vers Ron. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil devant l'initiative de son ami. Son regard bleu lui disait clairement : _« Pourquoi tu te casses la tête à écrire, on peut très bien parler.__ »_

Harry vit Ron commencer à ouvrire la bouche. Abruptement, il lui attrapa le poignet et lui chuchota vivement :

- " Écris."

- " D'accord, d'accord." Répondit tout aussi bas Ron, étonné du comportement de son ami.

Le rouquin lut alors ce que Harry avait écrit :

_Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Blaise ? _

Immédiatement, une nouvelle chape de plomb tomba sur les épaules de Ron. Lentement, il écrivit :

_Il est bizarre._

Devant le regard interrogateur de Harry, Ron poursuivit :

_Il s'est mis à côté de moi au cours de Rogue. Au début, j'ai crus que c'est moi qui virait parano, mais putain ce gars m'a fait du pied ! Tu te rends compte ?!_

Le jeune Potter fut estomaqué à la lecture des mots de Ron. Ainsi donc, il avait deviné juste : Ron était l'âme-sœur de Blaise. À vrai dire, il n'aurait su dire exactement comment il l'avait su. En fait, il l'avait pressentit. De plus, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard de Blaise, juste avant que le cours ne débute. Il y avait vu comme une confirmation à ses doutes. Une intuition probablement, mais pourtant, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de cela.

_Tu es sûr de toi ?_

_Et comment ! Il a même essayé de me caresser la main !_

_Essaye de ne pas le juger trop vite. Est-ce que tu es en colère ?_

_Un peu ouai. Je ne suis pas homo. Bon, je n'ai rien contre eux, hein, mais ça ne me concerne pas._

Harry se stoppa pour réfléchir. Bon, de toute façon, il ne servirait à rien de brusquer Ron. Il ne ferait que le braquer davantage et finirait alors par se le mettre à dos.

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry se rendit vraiment compte de la situation : son meilleure ami et lui étaient tous deux destinés à être liés à des vampires. Comment Ron prendrait-il la nouvelle ? En y réfléchissant bien, il réagirait certainement beaucoup plus violemment que lui à l'annonce.

_Ça se trouve, il a juste fait ça pour te taquiner._

Harry ne croyait absolument aux mots qu'il venait d'écrire, mais il fallait trouver un moyen de calmer Ron, même si pour ça il devait filer un coup de pouce à Blaise.

_Tu crois ?_

_Oui. Après tout, vous vous connaissez à peine. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait juste blaguer._

Il savait que s'il voulait détendre Ron, il devait lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. C'était la seule solution.

_Donc tu penses qu'il se foutait juste de moi ?_

Harry se mit à réfléchir à plein régime. D'accord, il devait faire en sorte de calmer Ron, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que son ami demande des comptes à Blaise.

_Oui, mais amicalement._

Immédiatement, Ron lança un regard noir à Blaise. Cependant, son regard n'eut guère l'effet escompté puisque les deux meilleurs amis se trouvaient tout au fond de la salle, tandis que Blaise se trouvait au seconde rang avec Malefoy. Mais malgré tout, le basané dut sentir qu'on le fixait, puisqu'il se retourna d'emblée vers eux. Ron le regarda, méfiant, et vira rouge au moment où Blaise lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un petit signe de la main.

Voyant que les nerfs de Ron étaient sur le point de lâcher, Harry se mit à écrire avec frénésie :

_Ne le juge pas trop vite. Apprends à le connaître. Après tout, vous vous entendiez super bien hier, et…_

Harry se stoppa dans sa lancée. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait tout bonnement ressortit à son meilleur ami le conseil que Fleur lui avait donné le matin même. _Apprends à le connaître. _Pourquoi lui avait-il écris ça ? Après tout, il ne cherchait pas à le caser avec Blaise ! S'était complètement idiot. En plus, lui-même ne connaissait pas tellement Blaise. Et puis, ce gars était un vampire. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment chercher à jeter son meilleur ami dans ses bras ! N'est-ce pas… ?

Choqué, Harry se mit inconsciemment à fixer la nuque du basané. Certes, Blaise était un vampire, mais jamais en sa présence, il ne s'était sentit en danger -hormis lors de leur première rencontre, mais là il s'agissait d'un autre type de danger.-

Et puis en plus, Ron était amoureux de Hermione. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le pousser vers Blaise, même s'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs. Il avait déjà assez de problème avec son propre cas, alors il ne pouvait pas se mêler de celui d'un autre.

Tout d'un coup, Ron attrapa la feuille, que Harry avait gardé, afin de lire ce que son ami avait écrit. Mince, il aurait dû la déchirer ! Ron sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis il écrivit :

_Je vais essayer. Mais s'il retente quelque chose de foireux dans ce genre là, même pour plaisanter, je lui fous mon poing dans la tronche !_

Harry eut un petit sourire face à cette déclaration. Ça, c'était du Ron tout craché.

* * *

><p>Le mercredi arriva très vite. Avec les cours et ses entraînements de foot, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de songer à sa situation. En vérité, il avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à y penser, et surtout, à ne pas croiser Riddle. Jusque là, ça avait bien fonctionner. À un petit détail près. Il avait complètement oublié sa leçon d'équitation.<p>

Nerveusement, il était donc en train de se diriger vers l'écurie, se forçant à ne pas faire demi-tour. Mais à chaque fois, la promesse faite à Fleur lui revenait en mémoire. Et puis, il y avait Capricia, cette belle jument pour laquelle il s'était pris d'affection une semaine auparavant. Voilà les deux seules choses qui l'empêchaient de retourner à sa chambre en courant.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'intérieur de l'écurie, il nota la présence de deux garçons d'une vingtaine d'années. Aucun des deux ne fit réellement attention à lui. Et en un sens, tant mieux, car sinon, Harry était sûr que les deux auraient de suite baissés les yeux en le voyant.

- " Je suis heureux de constater que tu n'as pas changé d'avis." Dit une voix grave derrière lui. Harry se retourna d'un coup, se retrouvant sans surprise face à un Riddle toujours plus impressionnant. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'homme était déjà présent.

_**Il devait être dans un box.**_

- " Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit." Avoua-t-il, gêné.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Tom. Il aimait l'honnêteté de Harry.

- " Tu es courageux. J'aime ça." Susurra-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Immédiatement, Harry se détourna. Tom reprit :

- " Nous n'irons pas bien loin aujourd'hui. Viens avec moi."

Lentement, Harry le suivit. Et effectivement, ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, puisqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'enclos de Minuit, le magnifique frison noir de Tom.

Comme hypnotisé, Harry regarda Riddle mettre la bride au cheval, tout en lui expliquant comment faire. Une fois que celui fut chose faite, les deux bruns se rendirent à l'enclos extérieur. Durant les heures qui suivirent, Harry apprit comment guider l'animal sans le monter. Étonnamment, Riddle ne chercha aucunement à se rapprocher à lui. L'homme se contenta seulement de lui expliquer tranquillement ce qu'il fallait ou ne fallait pas faire, le guidant comme n'importe quel professeur. Harry en fut s'y déstabilisé qu'il ne cessa de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil en direction du grand brun.

Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait tant ? Que Riddle le considère seulement comme un adolescent normal ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si… chamboulé, par ce manque d'attention envers lui ?

Machinalement, il suivit Tom qui retournait à l'écurie. Il l'écouta à peine lui donner ses dernières explications, et c'est sans plus de cérémonie qu'ils remontèrent au manoir, comme si de rien n'était. Comme dans un rêve. Cela semblait si irréel. Harry et Tom se séparèrent à l'entrée du manoir, sans un mot.

Perdu, Harry se mit à marcher sans réel but, avant d'apercevoir une tête connu à l'autre bout du couloir.

- " Blaise !"

- " Hé, Harry. Comment ça va depuis ce matin ?"

- " Bien. Dis, je voulais te poser une question : tu… enfin, Ron est ton calice, pas vrai ?"

Un fin sourire s'orna sur les lèvres du jeune vampire.

- " Je savais bien que tu l'avais deviné l'autre jour."

Le basané poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

- " Comme nous n'avons pas eu trop d'occasion de parler depuis la dernière fois, je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder ça. Alors ça me soulage pas mal que ce soit toi qui m'en parle le premier !" s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- " Je voulais être sûr."

D'un geste du bras, Blaise invita le jeune Potter à le suivre.

- " Mes parents sont arrivés tôt ce matin, ils voudraient te rencontrer."

- " Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?"

- " Parce que tu es célèbre !"

- " Comment ça ?"

- " Tu es l'âme-sœur de Tom." Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Le cœur du garçon eut un soubresaut. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que chaque personnalité vampire voudrait un jour ou l'autre le rencontrer parce qu'il était le calice de Riddle ?

- " De toute façon, pour ce que ça change." Murmura Harry en sombrant dans de mornes pensées.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

- " Oh rien, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment me comporter face à lui."

- " Et par lui, je suppose qu'il s'agit de Tom. Hmm, tu n'as qu'à agir naturellement."

- " Facile à dire. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il a embrassé, à qui il a dit vouloir garder auprès de lui, et ce n'est pas toi non plus qu'il a complètement ignoré tout à l'heure."

Quelques secondes suivirent cette tirade. C'est durant ce court laps de temps que Harry nota dans un coin de son cerveau que Blaise l'avait conduit là où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois : dans la partie ancienne du manoir.

Finalement, Harry fut sorti de sa contemplation par un petit rire taquin :

- " Alors comme ça, vous vous êtes embrassés ?"

Immédiatement, les joues du petit brun devinrent rouges, et il se mit à bégayer :

- " N-non ! Enfin, c-ce n'est pas exactement comme ça qu-que ça c'est passé !"

- " Ah oui ? Et comment ça c'est passé exactement ?"

Harry rougit encore plus.

- " I-il a utilisé sa vitesse, a-alors ça m'a surpris ! C-ce n'est pas comme si j'avais… aimé."

- " Mouai. Pourtant ton expression me dit : _« Putain que c'était bon. J'en veux encore ! » _Non ?"

- " N'importe quoi ! En plus, je te rappelle que j'ai Ginny."

Étrangement, Blaise redevint sérieux à la mention de la rouquine. De toute façon, Harry saurai bien assez tôt. Ce n'était pas à lui de le prévenir.

- " En tout cas, je suis content de voir que tu ne le prends pas mal."

- " De quoi ?"

- " Ben, d'apprendre pour les vampires, les calices, enfin, tout le tralala quoi."

- " Oh. En fait, je me dis que c'est peut-être moi qui ne suis pas normal."

Au froncement de sourcils de Blaise, Harry ajouta :

- " Ce que je veux dire, c'est que n'importe qui dans ma situation aurait hurlé, nié en bloc, ou se serait même enfuie, alors que moi, je l'ai accepté tout simplement."

- " Tu sais, tout le monde réagis différemment. Mon père par exemple : quand ma mère lui a avoué la vérité, il est tout simplement tombé dans les pommes. Laisses-moi te demander quelque chose : quand tu as appris que nous existions, est-ce que tu as tenté de te convaincre par tous les moyens possibles, même les plus loufoques, qu'il y avait forcément une autre explication ?"

Harry se souvint de toutes les idées saugrenues qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit à la suite de sa discussion avec Tom, ce soir-là.

Il répondit à l'affirmatif par un simple hochement de tête.

- " Alors ça me suffit à te considérer comme une personne normale."

Rien que ces mots suffirent à réchauffer le cœur à Harry.

- " Voilà, nous sommes arrivés."

À peine Blaise avait-il mit la main sur la poignée de porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître une femme brune de taille moyen et à la peau aussi blanche que la neige.

- " Maman ! N'ouvres pas comme ça !"

- " Excuses-moi chéri. Mais je vous ais entendu arriver, et j'étais tellement pressée de faire ta connaissance !" dit-elle en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

- " Ah, euh, bonjour."

- " Entre, ne reste pas là."

Aussitôt, elle se mit sur le côté, laissant Harry et son fils pénétrer dans ses quartiers. L'invité remarqua la présence d'un grand homme noir à la carrure athlétique s'avancer vers lui, un sourire doux au visage.

- " Bonjour jeune homme, je suppose que tu es Harry, n'est-ce pas ?"

- " Exact."

Blaise prit alors la parole :

- " Harry, je te présente mes parents : ma mère Deirdre, et mon père Neil. Maman, papa, voici Harry Potter, le calice de Tom."

- " Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que te rencontrer enfin ! J'ai sauté de joie lorsque Blaise m'a prévenue que Tom t'avais trouvé."

- " Ce que ma femme essaie de dire, c'est qu'elle est heureuse que Tom ne soit plus seul. Et surtout, ne vas pas croire que nous ne voulions te rencontrer que par simple curiosité."

- " Euh, maman, papa, désolé de vous interrompre, mais je dois aller retrouver Ron. À plus."

Plus rapide que le vent, et sans attendre de réponse, Blaise fila à toute allure.

- " Vraiment, celui-là." Bougonna sa mère, mécontente.

Gentiment, Neil Zabini invita Harry à s'installer dans un fauteuil. Assis en face des parents de Blaise, le garçon put ainsi se rendre compte que son ami avait hérité des yeux de sa mère.

- " Voyons chérie, tu ne me fera pas croire que tu n'es pas heureuse pour lui ?"

- " Bien sûr que je le suis. Mais déjà qu'il ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec nous, maintenant ça sera pire."

Son mari secoua doucement la tête. Une mère resterait une mère, quoi qu'il arrive. Il reporta son attention sur Harry.

- " Excuses-nous. Nous n'avons certainement pas demandé à te rencontrer pour que tu nous écoute discuter de notre vie privée."

- " Il n'y a aucun mal."

Deirdre prit la parole à son tour, son entrain retrouvé :

- " Alors, comment trouves-tu ta vie au manoir ?"

- " Oh, et bien, je dois dire qu'elle est… différente de celle que j'ai toujours connue."

Harry ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi ces personnes avaient demandé à le rencontrer, mais il s'agissait des parents de Blaise, et de plus, ils étaient loin d'êtres désagréables. Une compagnie nouvelle ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal.

- " Je sens que tu es perdu et chamboulé." Dit tout d'un coup la mère de Blaise, un air sérieux et doux sur le visage.

Interloqué, Harry ne sut quoi dire. Neil se tourna vers sa femme, mécontent :

- " Deirdre, nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu ne peux pas sortir quelque chose comme ça à quelqu'un qui n'y est pas préparé."

- " Oui, je sais, excuses-moi chéri. Mais ses sentiments sont si présent que je n'ai pas pu me retenir."

L'homme poussa un soupir, avant de poser une de ses mains sur celles de sa femme.

- " Tu sais comment les gens peuvent réagir, il faut faire attention."

- " Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?" demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

Le couple se tourna d'un même mouvement vers lui, inquiet et incertain. Ce fut Deirdre qui lui répondit d'une voix douce :

- " Je crois savoir que tu es au courant que certains d'entres nous possèdent des facultés autres que les facultés de base des vampires ?"

- " Vous voulez parler de ces pouvoirs que certains possèdent et d'autres non ? Ceux différents de la force, la vitesse, et les sens accrus ?"

- " C'est exactement ça. Il se trouve que moi aussi, je possède un pouvoir en plus. Je suis empathe."

- " Euh… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Ce fut Neil qui se chargea de lui répondre.

- " Ça veut dire que Deirdre ressent tout ce que peuvent ressentir les gens autour d'elle. Qu'il s'agisse de simples sentiments, de sensations, d'émotions ou d'impressions, Deirdre les ressentira."

Harry était bouche bée. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène dans les livres et à la télé, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir comment cela s'appelait.

- " Donc, vous êtes une télépathe émotionnelle, c'est ça ?"

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de la mère de Blaise. Le père lui, se contenta d'un sourire en coin accompagné d'un léger soupir de soulagement. Deirdre lui répondit :

- " C'est ça. Je suis contente de constater que tu ne te sauves pas en courant."

- " Ça ne me fait pas peur. C'est vrai que je suis étonné, mais certainement pas effrayé."

- " C'est vrai, je peux le ressentir. Mais tu es tout de même effrayé par autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il voyait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler. Mais pouvait-il vraiment ce confier à ces gens ? Après tout, il s'agissait d'inconnus. Il ne les connaissait que depuis quelques minutes à peine.

Mais d'un autre côté, cela serait peut-être plus facile _justement_ parce qu'il s'agissait d'inconnus. Maladroitement, il engagea donc la conversation :

- " J-je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis."

- " Avec Tom."

Harry hocha a tête, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Deirdre continua :

- " Tu sais, je connais Tom depuis l'enfance."

À ces mots, Harry releva la tête, qu'il avait baissée sans s'en rendre compte.

- " Nous n'étions pas spécialement proches, mais je peux te dire qu'il a toujours été un meneur."

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où la brune voulait en venir. Celle-ci dut le ressentir, car elle poursuivit :

- " Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, c'est que parfois, Tom peut se montrer dur et froid pour le bien des autres. Et maintenant que tu es là, je soupçonne que ce trait de caractère sera exacerbé, et ce, spécialement pour toi. Il tient à toi, tu sais."

Le jeune Potter secoua la tête, perplexe :

- " Je ne crois pas."

- " Pourquoi ?"

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Harry décida de relater ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa séance d'équitation, le comportement de Tom envers lui, ainsi que ses sentiments confus.

- " Que ressens-tu pour Tom ?"

- " Quoi ?" s'exclama le garçon, prit au dépourvu.

- " Et bien oui, quand tu es en sa présence, comment te sens-tu ?"

Harry tenta de rassembler tous les souvenirs qu'il possédait de Riddle, et plus particulièrement de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec lui.

- " Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai du mal à me sentir parfaitement à l'aise en sa présence."

- " Mmm… et si nous prenions le problème à l'envers. Qu'as-tu ressentit tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il t'as ignoré ?"

Le petit brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Finalement, après quelques instants de silence, il répondit, honnête :

- " J'ai été blessé."

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots. Pourtant, c'est ainsi qu'il s'était senti, au cours de l'après-midi. Il avait été blessé de l'ignorance de Tom à son égard.

- " Ne sois pas choqué. Après tout, tu es son calice, alors c'est normal que tu te sentes attirer par lui."

- " Je ne me sens pas attiré par lui ! C'est… c'est impossible. Et puis, j'ai déjà quelqu'un."

Deirdre préféra s'abstenir de préciser que d'après ce qu'elle percevait venant de lui, cette personne avec qui il était en couple n'était pas aussi chère à son cœur que Harry semblait le croire. Il finirait par s'en rendre compte de lui-même.

- " Et si tu allais voir Tom." Proposa le femme sereinement.

Harry la regarda, les yeux ronds.

- " Juste histoire de parler un peu."

Elle se pencha alors vers lui, comme dans la confidence :

- " Et puis, pour tout te dire, je pense qu'il est tout aussi perdu que toi dans cette histoire. Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec toi."

Le jeune Potter échangea encore quelques paroles avec le couple Zabini, notamment au sujet de Blaise et de son calice. Ce fut au moment du départ, après une poignée de main à Neil, que Deirdre le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- " Suis mon conseil, va le voir. Tu le trouveras dans son bureau."

Après les avoir quittés, Harry eut un long moment d'hésitation. D'un côté, il voulait aller voir Riddle pour s'expliquer, mettre les choses au clair. En plus, il avait fait une promesse à Fleur. Mais d'un autre côté, tout ce qu'il voulait était s'enfuir en courant.

Pourtant, s'enfuir n'était pas son style. En fait, il avait même horreur de ça. Lui était plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas sans se poser de questions. Enfin, à l'ordinaire il était comme ça. Car lorsqu'il s'agissait de Riddle, là plus rien n'était pareil. Et c'est ça qui lui faisait vraiment peur, parce que même avec Ginny, il ne ressentait pas ce qu'il ressentait rien qu'en pensant à Tom.

Oui, sa décision était prise : il ne pouvait pas rester sans savoir. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea donc vers le bureau du maître de maison. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour parvenir à destination. Il cogna contre la porte plus qu'il ne toqua, mais bon. Après un bref _« Entrez »_, Harry ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau octogonal. Il se retrouva aussitôt face à un Tom Riddle installé derrière son bureau, le fixant sans ciller.

Plusieurs secondes de silence planèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'ouvrent la bouche. Finalement, ce fut Tom qui commença d'une voix neutre :

- " Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

- " Je… je…"

Harry se fustigea mentalement. Bon sang, il n'était pas venu là pour se dégonfler au dernier moment. Il inspira un grand coup.

- " Je voudrais savoir ce que vous ressentez pour moi !" cria-t-il d'une traite.

Il vit les yeux rouges s'écarquiller légèrement. Pourtant, il ne détourna pas son regard.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, qui sembla durer des siècles aux yeux du jeune homme. Puis lentement, il vit le vampire se lever, avant de se diriger vers lui. Sur le coup, il crut que Riddle allait le mettre à la porte. Ce qu'il était loin d'imaginer, c'était qu'en fait, l'homme allait le plaquer _contre_ la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'il se sentait soulever, avant d'être de nouveau coller contre le battant. Instinctivement, il accrocha ses jambes autour de la taille de Tom, qui plaqua d'autorité sa bouche contre la sienne. Sans plus réfléchir, Harry lui répondit, lui accordant l'entrée tant désiré. S'en suivit un ballet sensuel où chacun cherchait à dominer l'autre. Ce fut un coup de hanche bien placé de la part de Tom qui fit gémir Harry, le désorientant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et qui lui fit perdre son envie de domination linguale. La langue de Riddle allait et venait dans sa bouche, à tel point qu'il ne put participer davantage. Il se contenta donc de subir avec passion ces assauts, ponctués par intermittence de petits coups de hanche de la part de l'adulte. Complètement écrasé entre la porte et le corps immense de Tom, plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Juste cette langue qui tourmentait la sienne, ces dents qui lui mordillaient les lèvres, et ce souffle chaud qui lui caressait le visage et le cou.

Harry avait l'impression de suffoquer. Mais pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien, aussi à sa place. S'en était grisant. Même avec Ginny, cela n'avait jamais été aussi intense ! Et il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser. Mais malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Au bout d'une minute, Tom lui relâcha ses lèvres, s'écartant de quelques millimètres seulement. Leur front collé l'un à l'autre, les deux bruns ne se lâchaient plus du regard, Harry haletant comme jamais auparavant et avec le cœur battant à deux cent à l'heure, et Tom à peine essoufflé, qui avait senti malgré la situation que le plus jeune manquait d'air, alors même que ce dernier semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

- " Chaque fois que je te vois, que je t'aperçois, que je sens ton odeur, ou que j'entends ta voix, ma seule et unique envie est de te plaquer au sol et de te faire mien. C'en est obsessionnel. Presque de la folie. Tu n'imagines pas tous les scénarios qui me sont passés par la tête depuis ton arrivée dans ce manoir. Tu n'as pas idée de la rage qui m'habite lorsque je te vois avec ta rouquine, de la jalousie qui me brûle les entrailles lorsque je la vois poser les mains sur toi. Chaque fois que je te vois sourire à un autre, mon unique souhait est de lui crever les yeux pour que plus jamais il ne les poses sur toi. Tu trouves que je suis cruel ? Pourtant tu n'as pas idée de ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi. Pour posséder ton corps, ton cœur, et ton âme… voilà ce que je ressens pour toi."


	16. Sentiments en vrac

**Réponses aux reviews**** :**

- _Sedinette Michaelis_: Oui, le couple Harry/Tom avance petit à petit. Je pense que la réaction de Harry devrai te plaire ! En tout cas je l'espère ^^

- _stormtrooper2_ : Et oui, Harry est bien entouré finalement !

- _maya31_ : J'espère que tu adorera la suite ^^

- _Guest_ : Mais de rien !

- _claire1663_ : Oui, tu as raison : il fait chaud ! Merci de tes compliments, et voici la suite.

- _milkagirl26_ : Et oui, Harry commence à succomber. Pour Ron, je peux dire que Blaise aura du boulot ^^

- _Egwene Al'Vere_ : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite !

- _Ninniane_ : Tu es la première a mentionné Liam, et je dois dire que tu as parfaitement raison à son sujet ! Et bien sûr, je le réintroduirais dans l'histoire. Pour le Mpreg, je comprend très bien ton hésitation. J'aime ce style, mais comme toi, j'ai vraiment du mal avec la féminisation extrême, que je trouve gênante. Quant au fait de savoir pourquoi les femmes vampires ne peuvent pas avoir de calices femmes, la réponse viendra dans la suite de l'histoire ^^.

- _shishi-sama_ : Merci pour la review ! Pour les clins d'œils aux livres de J.K.R, je trouvais vraiment sympa de les introduire. Pour Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va trouver quelqu'un, mais ce ne sera pas Drago ! Pour Neville, j'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu de parler plus que ça de lui, mais en fait… tu viens de me donner une idée le concernant, mais malheureusement, ce ne sera pas avec Severus ! Et oui, Pansy trouvera son calice (et ce ne sera pas Annabelle, sinon elle l'aurai déjà su). En réalité, l'identité de son calice pourrait en surprendre plus d'un, car un couple Pansy / ?, je n'en ais jamais vu (en tout cas en français !).

- _natesho_ : Voilà la suite ^^

- _MlleCerize_ : Concernant Stan, je ne pense sérieusement pas qu'on le reverra par la suite ! Bon, le délai d'une semaine que tu m'avais laissé est largement passé, mais la suite est quand même là !

- _juju.C_ : Voilà la suite, et avec elle, la réaction de Harry ^^

- _Hey_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour te répondre, je tiens avant tout à te dire que je ne compte pas abandonner. C'est juste que comme je bosse à côté, je n'ai parfois ni le temps, ni l'envie d'écrire, mais je ne compte absolument pas abandonner ! Je tiens encore à te remercier pour l'exception que tu as fait en m'envoyant cette review !

- : Merci pour les compliments ! Pour les quelques fautes qui ont pu m'échapper, je tâcherai d'y remédier.

- _Peti__te Amande_ : Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Moi un Harry complètement paumé, ça me fait craquer !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Quelques petites précisions <strong>**:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre précédent<strong>** :**

_- __" Chaque fois que je te vois, que je t'aperçois, que je sens ton odeur, ou que j'entends ta voix, ma seule et unique envie est de te plaquer au sol et de te faire mien. C'en est obsessionnel. Presque de la folie. Tu n'imagines pas tous les scénarios qui me sont passés par la tête depuis ton arrivée dans ce manoir. Tu n'as pas idée de la rage qui m'habite lorsque je te vois avec ta rouquine, de la jalousie qui me brûle les entrailles lorsque je la vois poser les mains sur toi. Chaque fois que je te vois sourire à un autre, mon unique souhait est de lui crever les yeux pour que plus jamais il ne les poses sur toi. Tu trouves que je suis cruel ? Pourtant tu n'as pas idée de ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi. Pour posséder ton corps, ton cœur, et ton âme… voilà ce que je ressens pour toi."_

* * *

><p>Pansy rageait. Comment ce sale petit gamin arrogant avait-il pu lui faire ça à elle ? Lui claquer la porte au nez ! Elle qui était gentiment venue prendre de ses nouvelles. Enfoiré de Drago Malefoy. Bon sang, à l'avenir, elle éviterai ce genre de contraintes. Elle avait une envie folle de tout démolire sur son passage, mais elle soupçonnait, à juste titre, que Tom n'apprécierai guère de retrouver son mobilier en morceau.<p>

- " … Tu trouves que je suis cruel ? Pourtant tu n'as pas idée de ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi. Pour posséder ton corps, ton cœur, et ton âme… voilà ce que je ressens pour toi."

Pansy se stoppa d'un coup. Elle se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres du bureau du maître des lieux, et cette voix était clairement celle de Tom, mais… il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde à qui ces paroles pouvaient êtres destinées. Était-il possible que Harry…

Immédiatement, et sans pouvoir s'en empêchée, Pansy se mit à sautiller sur place, complètement surexcitée.

- " Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda une voix derrière elle.

- " Ulric !" s'extasia la jeune fille en voyant le nouveau venu.

- " Dis-moi, cette voix, c'était bien Tom, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- " Viens, ne les dérangeons pas." Aussitôt dit, elle lui agrippa le bras, avant de l'entraîner ailleurs.

- " Oh, mais loin de moi cette idée." Dit Ulric avec cette fois une immense sourire moqueur.

Dans le bureau octogonal, Ridlde avait très bien entendu les deux jeunes dans le couloir. Mais Harry toujours dans ses bras, et ne pressentant aucun danger, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Les émeraudes ne cessaient de le fixer, complètement ébahies. Il avait craqué, il le savait. Mais le voir là, débarquant dans son bureau en exigeant de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui avait été la goutte de trop. Il n'avait pu résister davantage. Mais contre toute attente, Harry n'avait pas été rebuté par cet échange, tout comme la première fois. Au contraire, il avait même participé.

Harry était complètement scotché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il est clair qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle déclaration. Tom était amoureux de lui ! Non, Tom était fou amoureux de lui. À cette idée, plusieurs frissons se succédèrent le long de son corps, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il était là, toujours plaqué contre la porte, le corps imposant presque écrasé contre lui, avec les yeux rubis à seulement quelques centimètres des siens. Tout à coup, une grande fatigue le prit, comme s'il en avait trop fait. Tom dû le sentir, car immédiatement, il le prit dans ses bras pour le déposer gentiment sur l'un des sofas.

- " Est-ce que ça va ?"

Harry fut étonné par la douceur qu'il perçut dans la voix de Tom. Jamais encore cet homme n'avait utilisé un ton si paisible, si affectueux. Harry en fut chamboulé au plus profond de lui-même. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui répondre.

- " Bien. Car je ne compte plus te laisser en paix maintenant."

Harry releva les yeux vers le visage pâle en face de lui et constata, avec une certaine angoisse, que la douceur avait très vite laissée place à un air de lubricité pur accompagné d'un regard indécemment impudique. La vitesse de son changement d'expression était vraiment effrayante, et Harry ne put que détourner les yeux, trop gêné.

- " C-comment ça ?"

En entendant ça, Riddle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Il posa une main sur le dossier du sofa, juste derrière la tête du jeune garçon, et de son autre main, attrapa le menton du plus jeune afin de lui relever la tête.

- " Allons, je suis certain que tu sais de quoi je veux parler. De ceci bien sûr."

Tom ponctua sa réplique d'un profond baiser. Harry, incapable de repousser son assaillant, finit par capituler, honteux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire non ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Enfin, en théorie…

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais comme il y a quelques minutes, et comme lors de leur premier baiser, l'autre soir dans la chambre du Lord, Harry en fut tout retourné.

- " Et de ça."

La main qui retenait son menton s'éloigna. En constatant ce geste, Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement -ou de dépit-. Cependant, ce court instant de répit ne suffit guère à Harry pour le préparer lorsque Tom posa sa main pile sur son entrejambe. Le jeune garçon émit une sorte de glapissement ponctué d'un sursaut.

- " Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

- " Tu es dur." Se contenta Tom comme seule explication.

À ces mots, Harry rougit encore plus. Il avait naïvement espéré que Riddle n'ait pas remarqué ce petit inconvénient, ou au moins qu'il fasse comme si, mais hélas, tous ses espoirs tombaient définitivement à l'eau. Inutile de dire qu'il était mort de honte : avoir une érection après un simple baiser. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arriver avec Ginny ! Ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Maladroitement, il parvint à se soustraire du toucher de Riddle, avant de se précipiter sur la porte. Tom ne chercha pas à le retenir, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

- " J-je crois que je devrai retourner dans ma chambre."

Lentement, tel un prédateur, Tom s'avança vers lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Sans lâcher des yeux l'homme qui se dirigeait vers lui, Harry parvint à saisir la poignée de porte, qu'il ouvrit avant de se précipiter dans le couloir désert. S'appuyant d'une main contre le mur opposé, Harry tenta de se calmer afin de reprendre sa respiration. Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça avait recommencé.

- " Tu n'as pas à être effrayé."

Tom venait de franchir le seuil de la porte, et s'approchait lentement de lui.

- " Je n'ai pas peur !" s'exclama avec véhémence Harry.

- " Alors pourquoi te sauver ?"

Harry détourna le regard, ne voulant pas répondre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il se sentait monter au septième ciel. Jamais il n'avouerai ça. Jamais il ne reconnaîtrai ressentir bien plus de choses en sa présence plutôt qu'avec Ginny. Car c'est moins d'une minute auparavant qu'il s'en était rendu compte : il doutait de ses sentiments pour sa petite-amie.

- " Je veux juste réfléchir, c'est tout." Finit-il par murmurer.

Et c'était vrai. Il avait avant tout besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir posément à sa situation. Il détestait le reconnaître, mais ses sentiments avaient changé. Il ne savait pas vraiment en quel sens, mais il en était sûr.

Tendrement, Tom l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, avant de lui dire simplement :

- " Alors vas, et réfléchis." Et sur ce, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune.

Il lui donna un baiser doux et paisible, différent de celui d'il y a quelques minutes. C'est donc sans surprise que Harry sentit son corps devenir mou et ses pensées s'embrumer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Riddle. Une petite partie de lui avait toujours envie de hurler, de frapper et de protester face aux assauts de Riddle, mais la plus grande partie, elle, lui disait : _« Pourquoi résister ? C'est tellement agréable.» _

Le baiser se stoppa au bout de quelques secondes, et c'est un peu chancelant que Harry regagna sa chambre. Une heure plus tard (et après une bonne douche froide), il était étalé sur son lit, ses pensées tourbillonnant à une vitesse folle. Maintenant qu'il était éloigné de Tom, ses idées étaient un peu plus clairs. Il pensait donc que les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti en embrassant Riddle n'était en fait pas vraiment les _siens_, à lui Harry, mais appartenaient en réalité à une autre partie de lui, la partie calice. Donc, il se disait que d'une certaine façon, ces sentiments n'étaient pas à lui. Il savait que ce raisonnement était totalement tordu, mais il ne voyait que ça. Mais étrangement, chaque fois qu'il y songeait, cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise, sans comprendre pourquoi. Pourtant, il s'agissait de la seule explication possible. Car après tout, il reconnaissait ressentir quelque chose pour Riddle, mais d'un autre côté, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines. Hors, Harry ne croyait pas que les gens pouvaient tomber amoureux durant ce laps de temps. D'accord, il avait plus ou moins comprit que le lien vampire-calice facilitait les choses, mais tout de même. Il en était donc venu à la conclusion que d'un côté, il y avait Harry, et de l'autre côté, il y avait le calice, et que c'était ce dernier qui ressentait des choses envers Tom.

- " Je t'ai vu."

Harry fit un bond monstrueux en entendant la voix de sa sœur chuchotée dans le creux de son oreille.

- " Annabelle ! Bon sang, tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !" cria-t-il en se redressant d'un coup.

- " J'ai frappé ! Mais c'est toi qui n'as pas répondu ! Donc c'est de ta faute."

- " Évidemment." maugréa Harry, plus qu'irrité. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Annabelle regarda son frère d'un drôle d'air, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- " Je t'ai vu."

- " De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

- " Tout à l'heure, dans le couloir."

Immédiatement, Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment. Dans le couloir ? Tout à l'heure ?

- " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" lui demanda-t-il en retenant son souffle.

- " Je t'ai vu avec Tom. Vous vous embrassiez. Sur la _bouche_ !" déclara-t-elle avec une petite mine de dégoût comme le ferait n'importe quel enfant.

Le sang de l'aîné se glaça dans ses veines en comprenant les mots de sa sœur. Oh non, Annabelle ne pouvait pas avoir assisté à ça ! C'était impensable. Jamais elle n'aurait dû voir ça.

- " Écoutes, ce n'est pas-"

- " Tu es amoureux de Tom maintenant ?" demanda Annabelle avec curiosité.

- " Quoi ?! Mais non, … enfin je ne sais pas, mais c'est… Ah, c'est trop compliqué pour toi !"

- " Mais tu es amoureux de Ginny aussi ?"

Annabelle n'en démordait décidément pas. Sa dernière question laissa Harry bouche bée.

- " Mêles-toi de tes oignons."

La petite eut une moue contrariée, mais poursuivit tout de même.

- " Maman dit qu'on ne peut pas être amoureux de deux personnes en même temps. Elle dit que si on fait des bisous à quelqu'un sur la bouche, ça veut dire qu'on est amoureux. Donc tu es amoureux de Tom !" déclara-t-elle, fière d'avoir retenu ce que sa mère lui avait enseigné.

- " Maman se trompe."

- " C'est pas vrai ! En plus je t'ais vu tout à l'heure : tu étais tout content avec Tom, tu le tenais dans tes bras, alors qu'avec Ginny, c'est jamais comme ça. C'est toujours elle qui te fais des bisous, et toi, tu ne l'as prend jamais dans tes bras."

Harry était estomaqué. Alors comme ça, même sa sœur de sept ans avait remarqué qu'il n'allait jamais de lui-même vers sa petite-amie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était timide ou autre, non, c'est juste qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin… comme avec Tom.

- " Écoutes Annabelle, les choses sont plus compliquées que ça." tenta de raisonner Harry.

La petite pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite. Harry maugréa dans sa barbe devant cette tête de mule.

- " Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de Tom ou non."

- " Alors pourquoi vous vous faisiez des bisous tout à l'heure ?"

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il parlait de ce genre de choses avec sa sœur de sept ans ! Mais il savait que s'il évitait le sujet et se contentait de mettre Annabelle à la porte, alors celle-ci irait crier sur tous les toits ce qu'elle avait vu. Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas dans son intérêt à lui.

- " Parfois, les gens font des choses qu'ils ne s'expliquent pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai embrassé Tom, et je ne sais plus si je suis toujours amoureux de Ginny."

- " Mmm… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu détestes Tom maintenant ?"

- " Quoi ? Mais non, bien sûr que non !" s'exclama vivement l'aîné.

- " Et est-ce que tu étais content quand il te faisait des bisous ?" continua la rouquine.

_**Annabelle, psychologue en amour !**_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

Il était affreusement mal à l'aise d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec sa petite sœur, mais il répondit tout de même :

- " Et bien… oui." Avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- " Donc tu es amoureux de lui ! C'est ce que maman a dit. Elle a dit que quand on embrasse son amoureux, alors on se sent euphi… eupheu… euphofique !"

- " Euphorique ?"

- " Oui c'est ça ! Maman dit que c'est quand on est très heureux. Donc, si toi tu étais très heureux avec Tom, alors ça veut dire que tu es amoureux de lui."

Harry eut la sensation d'avoir la tête qui tourne. Était-il possible que sa sœur de _sept_ ans ait remarqué quelque chose que lui-même n'avait pas su voir.

- " Et quand tu embrasses Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?" demanda-t-elle à nouveaux.

- " Et bien je ressens…"

Harry se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase. Que ressentait-il lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, Ginny et lui ?

La réponse ne mit que quelques secondes à venir.

- " … rien du tout." Prononça-t-il d'une voix plate.

En réalité, il ressentait bien de petites choses dans ces moments-là, mais en comparaison d'avec Tom, alors ce n'était rien du tout. Avec Ginny, il n'y avait pas tous ces frissons, ces rougissements, ces papillons dans le ventre. Avec sa petite-amie, c'était comme s'il se trouvait avec… une très bonne amie. Il aimait sa présence à ces côtés, mais de la même façon qu'il aimait celle de Ron et Hermione. Alors que avec Tom, sa seule présence suffisait aux yeux de Harry à éclipser toutes les autres.

Passer sa main dans les cheveux de Ginny était agréable, mais la passer dans ceux de Tom était tout autre : là, il avait juste envie de s'y agripper et de ne plus jamais lâcher. Embrasser Riddle l'enivrait à un point vertigineux, tandis que avec la sœur de Ron, et bien, les baisers étaient plaisants, mais sans plus. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre dans ces instants-là.

_**Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que je suis vraiment amoureux de lui ? **_

Il réalisa enfin que depuis le tout début, il n'aimait Ginny que comme une amie. Une très belle amie, et c'était d'ailleurs certainement pour cette raison que lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle, il avait accepté. Il réalisa également que cette absence de sentiments amoureux envers Ginny ne le chamboulait pas tant que ça en fait.

- " Tu vois ?! J'avais raison !"

Harry ne put que hocher la tête, trop abasourdit pour parler.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?"

Le brun reporta entièrement son attention sur Annabelle.

- " Comment ça ?"

- " Bah, tu ne peux pas sortir avec deux personnes en même temps, c'est maman qui me l'a dit."

- " C'est vraiment maman qui t'as dit tout ça ?" demanda, soupçonneux, Harry.

- " Évidemment !" s'écria la petite, mécontente.

- " En tout cas, tu m'as l'air d'avoir une très bonne mémoire pour ce genre de choses." Commenta l'aîné. " Maman t'as vraiment _tout_ dit ?"

Annabelle baissa alors les yeux, gênée. Harry sut qu'il avait visé juste lorsqu'il l'a vit se tordre les mains.

- " Bah, maman m'a vraiment dit des choses, mais… tonton Siri aussi."

Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant. Sirius. Évidemment. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de son parrain.

- " Bon, de toute façon, j'ai compris maintenant." Dit-il en se levant du lit.

- " Compris quoi ?"

- " Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginny. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais été."

Annabelle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque son frère lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- " Et si nous nous sommes embrassés, c'est parce que je pensais être amoureux d'elle."

- " Donc, tu n'es plus amoureux de Ginny ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

- " Et tu es amoureux de Tom alors ?"

Le brun se figea.

- " Euh… je ne sais pas…"

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

- " Et si c'était le cas, ça te dérangerai ?"

Nerveux, Harry attendit la réponse avec impatience. Il n'aurait jamais crus auparavant que l'opinion de sa sœur serait importante pour lui, surtout pour ce genre de chose.

- " Pourquoi ?" demanda la petite, sincèrement étonnée de sa question.

- " Parce que Tom est aussi un homme."

Annabelle pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas où était le problème.

- " Est-ce que c'est mal ? Quand deux garçons se font des bisous sur la bouche ?" demanda-t-elle en toute innocence.

Harry se rassit au pied de son lit, avant de lui répondre dans un soupir :

- " Non, ce n'est pas mal. Seulement, certaines personnes pensent que ça l'est."

- " Pourquoi ?"

- " Et bien, ces personnes pensent que si deux hommes ou deux femmes s'embrassent, alors c'est contre nature. Ces personnes trouvent ça dégoûtant."

- " Ils sont bêtes ces gens. Si on est amoureux, alors c'est bien."

Harry eut un sourire indulgent face à la colère de sa sœur. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il se sentait soulagé de la réaction d'Annabelle. L'aîné décida alors de changer de sujet, enfin à moitié :

- " Et toi alors, tu as un amoureux dans ta classe ?"

- " Ah non alors ! Tous les garçons sont des idiots dans ma classe."

- " Vraiment ? Même ces deux garçons, Timmy et Shawn ?"

- " Mais eux c'est différent, ce sont mes copains. On ne peut pas être _amoureux_." Expliqua Annabelle comme si qu'elle s'adressait à un enfant plus jeune qu'elle.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore où Harry s'amusa à embêter sa sœur sur ses amours, avant de l'obliger à retourner dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

_HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP_

_Au même moment, gymnase du lycée_

Essoufflée et en sueur, Ginny dribla face aux membres invisibles de l'équipe adverse. Après plusieurs feintes et parades, la jeune fille fit trois grandes enjambées, sauta et marqua un panier.

Durant tout l'après-midi, Ginny était restée au gymnase pour s'entraîner en vue de la compétition inter-lycées de Janvier. Si pendant les trois premières heures, toute son équipe était restée avec elle s'entraîner, elle était maintenant seule, les autres étant rentrés chez eux. Mais malgré la motivation qu'elle possédait pour la compétition à venir, ce n'était pas la seule raison qui expliquait son état d'agitation et d'anxiété. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était qu'elle savait d'où venait son angoisse : Harry.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard, lorsque Ron l'avait amené à la maison pour le leur présenter. Ça avait été le coup de foudre. En tout cas, de son côté à elle. Car elle avait très vite comprit que Harry ne la voyait que comme une amie. Mais elle avait persévérée et n'avait pas perdu espoir, et finalement, au bout de plusieurs mois, et s'était lancée et avait demandé à Harry de sortir avec elle. Elle avait cru qu'il l'a rejetterait, mais ça avait été tout le contraire. À ce moment-là, elle avait été sûr d'être la fille la plus heureuse au monde.

Mais malgré tout, elle s'était rendu compte au fil des mois que Harry n'avait aucun geste tendre envers elle. Ou plutôt, ils étaient si rares qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir les compter avec ses dix doigts. Au départ, elle avait espéré que l'amour de Harry pour elle viendrait au fur et à mesure, mais elle s'était trompée. Harry n'était pas amoureux d'elle, et ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait bien tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait flagrant.

- " Toujours là ?"

Ginny se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu, Théo.

- " Et toi ?!" lui rétorqua-t-elle agressivement.

- " Eh, du calme. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'énerver."

Ginny s'apaisa instantanément, comprenant que le jeune homme n'y était pour rien, et que par conséquent, il ne méritait nullement sa colère.

- " Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuse, c'est moi qui suis désolée."

Théo resta silencieux, jaugeant la sincérité de la jeune fille. Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, il pénétra sur le terrain et alla ramasser le ballon de basket que Ginny avait laissé tomber. Il fit rebondit plusieurs fois la balle, avant de la faire tourner sur elle-même sur le bout de son doigt.

- " Frimeur !" répliqua Ginny, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- "Avoues que ça te fais envie."

- " Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi te veux parler !" répliqua la rousse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en détournant la tête.

Théo fit à nouveau rebondir le ballon.

- " Aller, viens la chercher."

Malgré elle, Ginny ne put empêcher ses yeux de pivoter dans sa direction. Elle suivit chacun des mouvements du garçon en face d'elle, sa posture, son équilibre, la fluidité de ses gestes. Théo n'était le coach de son équipe que depuis lundi, soit trois jours. Mais très vite, elle avait compris pourquoi il avait été engagé à ce poste. Car malgré son corps svelte et l'intelligence qui brillait dans son regard (non pas que seuls les idiots étaient doués en sport), Théo se débrouillait. En vérité, il excellait dans ce domaine.

Pensant que le brun face à elle avait la tête ailleurs, Ginny se rua avec rapidité et souplesse dans sa direction, avec la ferme intention de lui arracher le ballon des mains. Mais contre toute attente, Théo fut plus rapide qu'elle, et en seulement quelques dribles et quelques enjambées, il marqua un panier. Et en à peine cinq secondes.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait perdre.

- " Une partie ?" proposa Théo sur le ton de la provocation.

- " Avec plaisir !"

Et aussitôt, un un contre un s'engagea. Ginny n'y allait pas de main morte, car malgré que ce soit interdit dans le règlement, elle n'hésita pas (uniquement pour cette fois-ci) à donner des coups à son adversaire.

- " Tu sais que c'est contre le règlement ?!" lui demanda Théo alors que la jeune fille venait de marquer, en lui assenant un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

- " Tu sais que ce n'est pas un match officiel ?" répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

Théo ne fut guère étonné de cette réponse. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Son expression se fit rusé, et aussitôt, il partit à l'attaque. Mais cette fois, il ne serai pas le coach gentil et attentionné envers son élève. Ginny voulait la jouer interdit, alors il jouerai interdit lui aussi. Les deux repartirent aussitôt, chacun volant le ballon à l'autre. Et alors qu'elle venait vicieusement de lui écraser les orteils, Théo n'hésita pas à lui tirer les cheveux, avant de lui reprendre le ballon des mains. Sur le coup, Ginny émit un petit cri plaintif, plus surprise qu'autre chose. Mais même s'il ne le montra pas et continua à jouer, Théo fut retourné par ce simple petit cri. Car la partie la plus tendre et la plus protectrice de son être lui hurlait de ne pas blesser son âme-sœur, de la laisser gagner, mais la partie plus dominatrice de lui refusait de se laisser surpasser par quelqu'un d'autre. En particulier son âme-sœur. Il devait par tous les moyens lui prouver sa force et sa domination. Même par un simple match de basket.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, où chaque coups bas étaient permis. Ginny y allait allègrement, car entre croches-pied, coups dans les tibias ou encore clé de bras, la jeune fille ne se privait pas. Théo fut même étonné qu'il ne se reçoive pas son poing en pleine figure. Le garçon pour sa part y allait plus doucement, se contentant de simples tirages de cheveux ou de pincements. Mais malgré tout, son intention était de gagner. Alors par moment, il lui arrivait d'utiliser sa vitesse vampirique. Oh, très légèrement seulement. Juste de quoi paraître un peu plus rapide qu'un humain normal, mais sans pour autant que ce soit exagéré. Ginny n'y vit que du feu.

Toutefois, Théo ne se contenta pas seulement de jouer sur sa vitesse, mais également sur sa force. Dans ces moment-là, Ginny se faisait _« gentiment » _bousculer et finissait immanquablement par terre. Elle se relevait alors dans un cri de rage, avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Au final, le vainqueur du match fut Théo.

- " Ce n'est pas juste ! Je me suis entraîner tout l'après-midi. Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme." Parvint à articuler Ginny, complètement essoufflée, allongée par terre.

- " Bah voyons ! Tu m'avais pourtant l'air en forme pour m'écraser les pieds et me tordre les bras." Riposta Théo, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ginny souffla, mécontente :

- " Je veux une revanche !"

Théo se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. C'est juste avant de franchir la porte qu'il lui répondit :

- " Quand tu voudras."

_HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP_

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'écoula, et en ce vendredi après-midi, Harry s'ennuyait ferme à son cours de mathématiques. Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête aux calculs. La veille, il avait eu un appel de ses parents, qui l'avaient prévenu de leur retour, prévu exactement pour le dimanche qui arrivait, soit deux jours plus tard. D'après son père, l'état de son oncle et de sa tante nécessitait encore pas mal de soins, mais les Dursley s'étaient montrés si exécrable envers eux que finalement, Lily et James avaient abandonnés, préférant les reléguer à une clinique privée qui leur apporterait des soins à domicile (Harry avait bien ri quand il avait su que les Dursley payeraient de leur propre poche).

Bien sûr, le garçon avait été très heureux d'apprendre le prochain retour de ses parents, lui qui avait tant tempêté contre leur départ. Mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose le gênait. Et il savait parfaitement bien ce qu'était ce quelque chose : Tom Riddle. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était avec lui. À vrai dire, plus il réfléchissait, plus sa théorie selon laquelle seulement une partie de lui était amoureux de Riddle lui semblait improbable. Mais même en y réfléchissant pendant des heures, il n'arrivait pas comprendre ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez cet homme. D'accord, il fallait bien reconnaître que Tom était plus que séduisant -sublime même-, mais de beaux hommes, il en avait déjà croisé, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Il n'était même pas gay en premier lieu. Alors que pouvait-il bien y avoir de plus chez lui ? Hormis bien sûr le lien qui les unissait.

De l'argent ? Non certainement pas, il n'était pas vénal.

De la gentillesse peut-être ? Hum… en y réfléchissant bien, Tom s'était toujours montré prévenant avec lui, attentif et courtois -enfin, presque toujours-. Mais pouvait-on réellement parler de gentillesse ?

Il émanait de Riddle une aura de puissance impressionnante. Son corps, la fluidité de ses gestes, même le son de sa voix n'était que force, grâce et beauté. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en y repensant.

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête. D'accord, il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il avait peut-être des sentiments d'ordre amoureux pour cet homme, mais de là à se mettre à fantasmer ! Il y a une limite quand même ! Et même s'il reconnaissait ses sentiments, il avait encore du mal à les accepter. Pourtant, depuis cette fameuse déclaration, les choses avaient quelque peu changés entre Tom et lui. À la moindre occasion qui se présentait, Riddle ne se gênait pas pour l'acculer dans un des nombreux recoins du manoir, ou même contre le premier mur venu, avant de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, le caressant avec une sensualité qui à chaque fois lui retournait complètement la tête et les sens. Pourtant, cela n'allait jamais plus loin que des baisers et quelques caresses légères.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'avait encore rien dit à Ginny. Car même s'il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent avec Tom, il était certain qu'il devait rompre avec sa petite-amie. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle le regardait étrangement ces derniers temps, comme si qu'elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Mais jusque là, il n'avait pas eu le courage de se décider à agir.

- " Monsieur Potter !" s'égosilla le professeur de math, Minerva McGonagal.

Mais Harry, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, n'y fit guère attention. Ce n'est qu'au coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Ron qu'il réalisa enfin qu'on l'appelait.

- " Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous enfin revenu parmi nous ?" s'exclama avec une irritation visible McGonagal.

Harry lui fit un petit signe de tête gêné.

- " Parfait. Dans ce cas, peut-être l'envie vous dirait-elle de venir résoudre le problème au tableau pour nous ?"

- " Euh… oui bien sûr."

Lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe. Arrivé au tableau, il prit le marqueur que lui tendait son professeur, avant d'examiner ce qui était écrit devant lui. Après quelques secondes, il se mit à inscrire ce qu'il pensait être la bonne réponse. Il n'était certes pas une grosse tête dans cette matière, mais il n'était pas non plus une quiche.

Après avoir terminé, il se tourna vers la vieille femme, attendant son verdict. Celui-ci ne tarda pas :

- " Retournez à votre place monsieur Potter, et que je ne vous reprenne plus à rêvasser pendant mon cours." Lui dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- " Oui professeur."

Harry retourna illico s'installer, Ron levant le pouce en signe de victoire.

- " Monsieur Finnigan, au lieu de faire le pitre en pensant que je ne vous vois pas, venez donc au tableau me résoudre l'équation numéro treize page cinquante deux."

- " Oh mais professeur-"

- " Tout de suite monsieur Finnigan !"

Trente minutes plus tard, les cours étaient enfin terminés. Harry et Ron se dirigeaient lentement vers la sortie, prévoyant tous deux de se voir pour leur entraînement quotidien.

- " Au fait, ça ne risque pas d'être trop dur pour toi et les autres membres de l'équipe de foot si vous ne vous entraînez pas ensemble ?" demanda le rouquin, perplexe.

- " Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te le dire. Hier, j'ai demandé à Tom si je pouvais amené l'équipe entière dans la prairie pour qu'on s'entraîne tous ensemble. Il était d'accord, et pour nous aider, il a même emprunté du matériel au lycée.

- " Du matériel ?"

- " Des ballons, des poteaux de buts, ce genre de choses.

Ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'était que Tom avait donné une très forte somme d'argent au rectorat afin qu'il puisse disposer à volonté de ce dont il avait besoin.

- " Ah. Mais je trouve quand même ça un peu bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait tout ça pour vous ? Ça m'étonnerai que ce soit la compétition inter-lycées qui l'intéresse, alors pourquoi faire tout ça ?"

Mal à l'aise, Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Lui se doutait très bien de la raison pour laquelle Tom faisait ça, mais il ne pouvait aisément pas le dire à son meilleur ami.

- " Euh, aucune idée. Mais au fait, il m'a dit que tu pouvais aussi faire venir ton équipe."

- " Vraiment ?"

- " Oui. Après tout, la prairie est vraiment assez grande pour accueillir nos deux équipes."

- " C'est génial ! J'espère juste que les autres pourront venir."

Les deux garçons arrivèrent aux grilles du lycée, tous les élèves se massant pour sortir au plus vite. Harry allait répondre à son meilleur ami lorsqu'il fut interrompu :

- " Ron !"

C'était Hermione qui courait vers eux. La jeune fille s'était montrée plutôt distante avec eux ces derniers temps, enfin, distante surtout avec Ron. Comprenant que son amie voulait parler avec le rouquin en tête à tête, Harry dit vivement :

- " Bon, il est temps que j'y aille. À lundi Hermione. Ron, on se voit demain."

- " Ouai, à demain."

Aussitôt, le brun s'éloigna en direction de la Mercedes noire qui l'attendait. Restés seuls, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que finalement, ils ne s'éloignent vers un coin plus tranquille. Intérieurement, Ron ne tenait plus en place. Peut-être allait-il enfin avoir une chance de lui expliquer l'erreur qu'il y avait eu.

- " Ron, je suis vraiment désolée de mon comportement de la dernière fois !" s'exclama vivement la jeune fille.

- " Non, c'est moi. Nous nous sommes mal compris cette fois-là, et-"

- " Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu ressentais."

- " Vraiment ?!"

- " Oui. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'accepter. Puis je me suis dit qu'on ne décide pas de qui on tombe amoureux, alors…"

À cet instant, un gros doute s'insinua en Ron.

- " … Alors, si c'est de Malefoy dont tu es amoureux, je l'accepterai."

Ron battit plusieurs fois des paupières, croyant avoir mal entendu. Mais en voyant l'air triste de Hermione, il s'exclama vivement :

- " Tu as tout faux ! Ce n'est pas de Malefoy dont je suis amoureux, mais de toi."

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, n'y croyant visiblement pas.

- " Mais pourtant, la dernière fois, c'est son nom que tu as prononcé."

- " Je n'y avais même pas fait attention sur le coup. Malefoy venait d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision, et j'ai prononcé son nom sous le coup de la colère, c'est tout."

Hermione resta figée, les paroles de son ami remontant lentement à son cerveau. Et lorsque enfin elle réussit à décrypter le tout, ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rosée.

- " Oh mon Dieu ! Mais quelle idiote je fais ! Je ne t'ai même pas laissé t'expliquer à ce moment-là, je suis vraiment désolée !"

- " Euh… non, c'est bon maintenant. C'est réglé." Marmonna le garçon, un peu mal à l'aise. " Et…et toi ? Tu- tu voulais aussi m'avouer quelque chose, l'autre jour, non ?"

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes en inspirant profondément. Finalement, le grand moment était venu (une deuxième fois).

Déterminée, elle rouvrit les yeux :

- " Moi aussi, je m'intéresse beaucoup à toi. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis amoureuse de toi, mais je sais que je voudrais au moins essayer. Et toi ?"

- " Pareil."

Les choses enfin dévoilées, les deux amis se sourirent un peu bêtement, avant que Hermione ne s'exclame :

- " Ron ! Tu as loupé ton bus !"

_HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP_

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Tom qui vint les chercher comme à son habitude, mais Amycus. Comme à son habitude, Malefoy ne pipait pas un mot, tandis que Blaise, lui, ne se gênait pas pour décrire toutes les qualités de Ron. Harry pour sa part, avait un petit sourire en coin en se doutant très bien de quoi ses amis étaient en train de parler. Le pauvre Blaise allait avoir bien du mal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, Harry alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, avant de ressortir aussitôt. Il voulait prévenir Tom que Ron avait accepté de venir, et qu'il y aurait probablement son équipe entière avec lui (après tout, ce n'est pas comme si les jeunes du coin avaient vraiment de quoi s'occuper). Directement, il prit la direction de son bureau. À cette heure-ci, cela ne l'étonnerait guère qu'il travaille encore. D'ailleurs, en quoi pouvait bien consister son travail exactement ? Pansy lui avait dit qu'il dirigeait plusieurs clubs privés, ou quelque chose du genre. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander plus de précisions au concerné.

Rapidement, il arriva au bureau de Riddle. Un peu nerveux, il toqua et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer. Mais rien ne vint. Pour en être sûr, il frappa une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Mais toujours aucune réponse. Déçu, il finit par s'éloigner, avec l'intention de retourner dans sa chambre. De toute façon, il le verrait au dîner dans quelques heures. Il pourrai le prévenir à ce moment-là.

Dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, Harry passa devant la porte de celle de Tom. Celle-ci était entrouverte. En passant devant, il crut apercevoir une ombre par l'entrebâillement. Peut-être que finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre jusqu'au dîner. Il s'approcha donc de la porte, avant de se figer, la main à quelques centimètres du battant.

Ce qu'il vit par l'ouverture lui glaça le sang.

Tom était bien là, debout près de la cheminée, mais il n'était pas seul. Collée contre lui, une femme taille mannequin était également présente, occupée à dévorer la bouche du grand brun.

La respiration de Harry se fit plus difficile. Il sentit son cœur battre avec difficulté dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était soudainement prit dans un étau de fer qui s'amusait à le compressé sauvagement. Il avait mal. Mal comme jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait eu mal. La douleur était telle qu'il était incapable de bouger ou de respiration normalement. Comme dans un film au ralenti, il revit dans sa tête tous les moments où Tom l'embrassait, le caressait, la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite… celle comme quoi il ferait tout pour lui… que des mensonges.

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry émit un petit hoquet de douleur. Mais malgré le faible son, ce fut suffisant pour se faire entendre des deux autres. Tom se retourna immédiatement, ses yeux rouges plongeant immédiatement dans les émeraudes douloureuses de son calice.

Aussitôt, ce dernier s'enfuit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre…<strong>_

(En espérant que je ne serais pas morte avant…).


	17. La voix de l'âme

**NdA** **:**

Bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je vous dis un immense pardon pour ce retard. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je me mets autant de temps à publier un nouveau chapitre. Mais il y a deux raisons qui ont fait que ce soit arrivé : la première est mon travail. Mon nombre d'heures ayant augmenté (bien que je ne m'en plaigne pas), j'ai eu du coup moins de temps pour écrire la suite. Mais la principale raison de ce retard est comme qui dirait le syndrome de la page blanche. J'avoue que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant maintenant, pas pour un chapitre entier en tout cas. C'est assez déconcertant et énervant à la fois. J'ai dus faire plusieurs versions de ce chapitre avant de finalement choisir ce que vous allez lire. D'ordinaire, lorsque je finis un chapitre, je suis plutôt satisfaite de moi, mais en finissant celui-là, je n'ai pas ressentis cette satisfaction. Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penserez.

Les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Résumé de l'histoire<strong>** : **

Harry est un adolescent de 17 ans vivant dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow avec ses parents et sa petite sœur de sept ans, Annabelle. Entre le lycée, ses amis et sa petite-amie, sa vie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Un soir, ses amis et lui décident de faire une sortie dans le cimetière local. Toutefois, en visitant la partie ancienne du cimetière, les choses tournent court, et Harry se retrouve séparer des autres. Après avoir été blessé, il est trouvé et recueillit par un étrange personnage : Tom Riddle. Ce dernier s'avère être le propriétaire d'un manoir situé dans la forêt entourant le village. Par la suite, Harry retrouve sa vie quotidienne, mais un événement vient bientôt tout chambouler : sa tante et son oncle, vivant dans la banlieue de Londres, sont victime d'un accident de voiture, et se retrouve sérieusement blessés. Seule solution : que les parents Potter (qui sont médecin et infirmière) aillent s'occuper d'eux pour un temps indéterminé. À la plus grande stupeur de Harry, sa sœur et lui sont donc confiés à Tom Riddle. Au manoir, Harry fera ainsi plusieurs rencontres, certaines plus étranges que d'autres. Toutefois, à mesure que les semaines passent, Harry se rend compte que ses sentiments sont de plus en plus ambigus envers Tom, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'impensable : tous les occupants du manoir sont en réalité des vampires, mais en plus, il serait le calice (l'âme-sœur) de Tom. De même, ses nouveaux amis, Blaise et Théo seraient respectivement liés à Ron et Ginny. Harry a du mal à y croire, particulièrement lorsqu'il découvre que les calices hommes liés à un vampire de même sexe peuvent enfanter. Mais malgré tout, Tom entreprend sa séduction, et au fil du temps qui passe, Harry se rend compte qu'il est tombé amoureux du maître des lieux. Toutefois, une ombre semble se dresser devant ce tableau, une ombre liée au passé de Tom, et vraisemblablement, à celui de Harry. Ce dernier sait qu'on lui cache quelque chose, mais ne cherche pas vraiment à savoir quoi pour le moment. Un jour, en revenant du lycée, Harry surprend une chose qui lui brise le cœur : Tom en train d'embrasser une inconnue.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Quelques petites précisions<span> ****:**

- Il s'agit d'une fic NON- SORCIERS.

- Malgré tout, il y aura présence de fantastique.

- Il s'agit d'un rating M, donc je préviens tout de suite qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon plus ou moins détaillé.

- Je le précise tout de même (juste au coup où certains seraient tombés sur cette fic sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds) que cette histoire contiendra des relations HOMOSEXUELLES entre hommes, alors par pitié ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite.

- J'ai préféré classer cette fic en Harry/Voldemort, bien que ce pseudonyme n'apparaîtra pas souvent.

- Les pensées des personnages seront en _**italique gras **_(bien que je les mettrais rarement).

_- _S'il y a un terme souligné dans le texte, c'est qu'il y aura un commentaire ou une définition à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre précédent<strong>** : **

_Tom était bien là, debout près de la cheminée, mais il n__'__était pas seul. Collée contre lui, une femme taille mannequin était également présente, occupée à dévorer la bouche du grand brun._

_La respiration de Harry se fit plus difficile. Il sentit son cœur battre avec difficulté dans sa poitrine, comme s__'__il était soudainement prit dans un étau de fer qui s__'__amusait à le compressé sauvagement. Il avait mal. Mal comme jamais de toute sa vie il n__'__avait eu mal. La douleur était telle qu__'__il était incapable de bouger ou de respiration normalement. Comme dans un film au ralenti, il revit dans sa tête tous les moments où Tom l__'__embrassait, le caressait, la déclaration qu__'__il lui avait faite__…__ celle comme quoi il ferait tout pour lui__…__ que des mensonges._

_Et sans pouvoir s__'__en empêcher, Harry émit un petit hoquet de douleur. Mais malgré le faible son, ce fut suffisant pour se faire entendre des deux autres. Tom se retourna immédiatement, ses yeux rouges plongeant immédiatement dans les émeraudes douloureuses de son calice._

_Aussitôt, ce dernier s__'__enfuit._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 17 : La voix de l'âme<em>**

_Vingt minutes plus tôt_

Tom se préparait à aller chercher Harry. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à se finir, et il ne souhaitait pas être en retard.

Les choses s'étaient grandement améliorées entre eux deux au cours des derniers jours. Plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'à un moment, il avait douté de la bonne conduite à adopter face à Harry. Mais il avait vite remarqué que le garçon réagissait plus que bien à ses initiatives, alors autant continuer ainsi.

Rapidement, il enfila une veste légère, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il entendit distinctement une voiture approcher du manoir. Intrigué, il se rapprocha de la baie vitré pour aller sur le balcon. Après tout, il n'attendait personne, et il n'aimait guère les visites surprises. Elles n'inauguraient jamais rien de bon. Des dizaines de mètres en contrebas, il aperçut une petite voiture de sport, de couleur rouge criarde, débouler à toute allure sur sa propriété. Oui, il ne voyait vraiment pas cette visite d'un bon œil. Surtout lorsque la personne au volant sortit du véhicule.

Daphné Greengrass.

Dans les un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, de longs cheveux châtains clairs légèrement bouclés que lui atteignaient le bassin, Daphné portait un tailleur couleur neige style veste-pantalon. Âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, elle n'en paraissait pourtant que vingt-cinq. N'importe qui ignorant qui était Daphné Greengrass aurait immédiatement été conquit par son air angélique, ses bonnes manières et sa voix mélodieuse… tout du moins, en public. Car en privée, la vérité était tout autre. Cette femme était en réalité une vipère de la plus dangereuse des espèces, à la langue plus aiguisée qu'une lame de rasoir.

Plus que mécontent de la voir débarquer ainsi chez lui, il l'entendit ordonner d'une voix sèche à une domestique de la conduire jusqu'à lui. Qu'est-ce que cette maudite femme lui voulait-elle ? Et puis d'abord, que lui avait-il prit à lui de la prendre pour amante ? Même si cette histoire remontait à sept ou huit ans, il avait fait ce jour-là une énorme erreur.

Il fallu quelques minutes avant qu'il ne perçoive les premiers bruits de pas à l'autre bout du couloir. Et malheureusement pour lui, il allait devoir « accueillir » sa visiteuse dans ses appartements privés. Chose dont il avait grandement horreur. Bien trop tôt à son goût, il entendit frapper discrètement à la porte. Mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrire la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, l'héritière Greengrass dans l'encadrement, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, et une flopée de jurons à la bouche à destination de la malheureuse domestique trop lente à son goût. Celle-ci partit sans demander son reste.

Le regard bleu pâle de la nouvelle venue se tourna enfin vers lui, un immense sourire ornant son visage poupon.

- " Tom chéri !"

Elle s'élança à vitesse vampirique vers lui, bras tendus dans l'optique de le serrer contre elle. Mais contre toute attente, Tom lui attrapa brutalement les poignets, les serrant dans sa poigne de fer. La jeune femme eut une légère grimace de douleur, avant qu'une lueur provocatrice ne prenne place dans ses prunelles bleues.

- " Voyons Tom, n'es-tu donc pas heureux de me retrouver ?"

- " Autant qu'avoir une écharde sous l'ongle, _Daphné_." Cracha-t-il de sa voix la plus froide.

La dénommée Daphné eut une moue contrariée. D'un geste brutal, elle dégagea ses bras, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas.

- " Et bien, j'imaginais nos retrouvailles plus… _chaleureuses_."

Puis, sans se préoccuper d'avoir l'accord du propriétaire ou non, elle s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, croisant les jambes avec élégance. Le visage impassible, Tom se dirigea le plus calmement possible vers le mini-bar afin de se servir un verre de bourbon. Une grande partie de lui se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait encore balancé Daphné par dessus son balcon. Certes, elle n'en mourrait pas, mais au moins, il en serait débarrassé. De plus, Harry allait bientôt terminer les cours, et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse attendre.

- " Tu ne me propose rien ?"

- " Je ne propose à boire qu'à mes invités."

Un léger froncement de sourcils lui apprit que sa remarque avait fait mouche. Il était si facile de contrarier cette petite fille pourrie gâtée qu'était Daphné Grenngrass que cela n'en était, au bout du compte, même plus amusant. Pourtant, de sa voix minaudant, celle-ci repartie à l'assaut :

- " Allons, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, il y a quoi, huit ans ?"

- " Malheureusement non." Maugréa l'homme en sachant qu'il avait parfaitement été entendu.

Daphné poussa un imperceptible soupir d'exaspération. Calmement, Tom alla s'installer dans le fauteuil en face du sien, le visage impassible. D'une traite, il avala la moitié de son verre. Quelques secondes d'un lourd silence planèrent, avant que le brun ne décide de le rompre :

- " Et si tu me disais ce qui t'amènes ici."

- " Droit au but, comme d'habitude." Dit-elle avec un amusement certain dans la voix.

- " Je suis pressé, donc si tu n'as rien d'utile à me dire, je te prierais de quitter cet endroit." Dit-il avant de descendre le reste de son verre et de le poser sur la première surface plate venue.

Rapidement, Tom se releva pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt, Daphné se leva à son tour, sa voix s'élevant à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci bien plus sérieuse que depuis son arrivée :

- " Et si je te disais qu'_il_ a apprit l'existence de ton calice ? Très mignon d'ailleurs, dommage que je ne puisse pas m'amuser un peu avec lui…"

Tom se figea, et en l'espace d'un battement de paupières, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle, le visage sans aucune expression, mais le regard d'une froideur à faire pâlir d'envie l'Antarctique. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il se saisit de l'un de ses bras, le broyant presque de sa force monstrueuse.

- " Et bien je te conseillerai de me dire tout ce que tu sais." Exigea-t-il d'une voix posée, mais qui promettait mille souffrances si elle osait se taire.

L'assurance qu'avait affiché jusqu'à présent Daphné commença à s'effriter en sentant la prise sur son bras se resserrer douloureusement. Elle avait toujours su que Tom Riddle était dangereux, mais le savoir et le constater de ses propres yeux étaient deux choses différentes. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait eu à affronter cette lueur meurtrière présente dans les yeux rouges. Elle qui s'était toujours vantée, par le passé, d'être aux côtés d'un vampire aussi important que lui, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle serait un jour la proie de sa colère.

L'étau titanesque se resserra davantage, la faisant geindre de douleur.

- " Arrêtes ! Je vais te dire ce que je sais, mais lâches-moi… s'il te plaît." Articula-t-elle difficilement.

La colère de Daphné était égale à sa peur et à son humiliation. Jamais elle n'avait eu à supplier qui que ce soit. Mais si elle tenait à ce que sa tête reste sur ses épaules, elle allait devoir s'écraser. Au moins le temps de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

De force, Tom la fit se rasseoir sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait quelques secondes auparavant. Rapidement, il fit appeler Amycus afin de lui ordonner d'aller chercher Harry et les garçons au lycée. Il bouillait intérieurement de devoir ainsi le délaisser, mais si cette vipère pouvait lui donner des indices sur son ennemi, alors il n'hésiterai pas. Un coup d'œil du côté de la jeune femme incita celle-ci à commencer.

- " Il y a quelques temps, j'ai passé plusieurs jours en Équateur, du côté de l'Indonésie. C'est là-bas que je l'ai croisé."

- " J'ignorais que tu le connaissais." Murmura entre ses dents le brun.

- " Nous avions déjà été présentés à une soirée, il y a environ un an. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis. En tout cas, je peux te dire que je ne savais pas à ce moment-là qu'il s'agissait de lui."

Tom était sur ses gardes. Il ne pensait sincèrement pas que Daphné puisse tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer de prendre la fuite. Et avec les information qu'elle semblait détenir, il en était hors de question.

- " Nous avons passés plusieurs jours ensemble. Au départ, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce que je recevais venant de lui, mais à un moment, quelque chose m'a percuté."

« _… ce que je recevais venant de lui… » _Tom savait parfaitement bien de quoi elle voulait parler. Il s'agissait d'informations tirées directement du cerveau d'une personne avec qui elle se trouvait en contact physique. Pour cela, Daphné n'avait tout simplement qu'à toucher la personne visée. Un simple contact tactile lui permettait ainsi d'absorber les informations les plus récentes présentes dans la tête de sa victime, et ce même si cette dernière n'y pensait pas. Mais le plus formidable était que la personne visée ne se rendait compte d'absolument rien. Daphné était l'espion de personne étant au courant de cette faculté, et il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de télépathie, car elle n'entendait pas les pensées. Elle faisait, en quelque sorte, une sauvegarde dans son propre cerveau. Daphné pouvait ainsi copier des informations sur plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines.

C'était pour ce don particulier que Tom l'avait approché en premier lieu.

- " Continues."

- " J'ai capté une conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu, peu de temps auparavant. Ton nom a été mentionné, mais je ne sais pas avec qui il parlait."

- " Et qu'a-t-il dit ?"

Mais au lieu de répondre, Daphné se releva comme un ressort, faisant ainsi face à Tom. Ce dernier ne sembla pas plus étonné que ça par le brusque mouvement de la femme. Il était plus mécontent et énervé qu'autre chose.

- " Je te répondrais seulement si tu m'accordes une faveur !"

Évidemment. Il fallait s'y attendre à celle-là. En parfaite petite fille pourrie gâtée qu'elle était, il aurait presque été étrange qu'elle ne fasse pas de chantage. Elle savait tout aussi bien que lui qu'il avait le pouvoir de la plier à sa volonté, de l'obliger à lui répondre sans contrepartie. Mais pourtant, il demanda simplement :

- " Que veux-tu ?"

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage de Daphné. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de Tom, allant jusqu'à coller sa poitrine contre son torse.

- " Un baiser."

Un léger froncement de sourcils fut le seul signe de dégoût qui saisit Tom à cette idée.

- " Sois heureux que je ne t'en demande pas plus, même si l'idée est très tentante."

La seule préoccupation de Tom à cet instant était de briser le cou de cette harpie. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais c'est en voyant le sourire vainqueur de Daphné qu'il sut ce qu'il devait faire. C'est donc d'un geste brusque et sans aucune douceur que Tom lui attrapa le cou, serrant volontairement les doigts autour de la fine trachée, et que violemment, il plaqua ses lèvres sur ses consœurs, ne se souciant guère de faire preuve de délicatesse. Il savait qu'à cet instant précis, Daphné ne parvenait pas à respirer, et pour cause, il était presque en train de lui broyer de cou. Elle lui avait demandé un baiser, mais elle n'avait pas précisé les circonstances de celui-ci.

À peine quelques secondes le _baiser _entamé, que Tom entendit distinctement un faible son provenant de la porte d'entrée. Il se retourna brusquement, ses yeux plongeant instantanément dans deux émeraudes pleine de douleur, qui disparurent en l'espace de deux secondes. Totalement statufié, Tom ne bougea pas durant ce qui lui parut un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une violente quinte de toux provenant de Daphné ne le fasse enfin réagir.

La main toujours agrippée à son cou, il l'entraîna derechef vers la sortie, ne lui laissant guère le temps de protester. Dire qu'il était en colère aurai été un euphémisme à cet instant. Il était fou de rage, contre Daphné, mais aussi contre lui-même. Il avait été tellement embrigadé dans cette histoire qu'il n'avait fait attention à rien d'autre, y compris aux pas de Harry qui approchait inexorablement de sa chambre. En à peine trois minutes, il arriva dans l'ancienne partie du manoir. La quasi obscurité qui régnait dans ce long corridor ne l'empêchait en rien de distinguer comme en plein jour son point de destination.

Une simple porte en bois, parfaitement dissimulée dans le décor ambiant, si bien qu'une personne ignorante n'y aurait vu que du feu.

Tom la franchit prestement, pénétrant ainsi dans une espèce d'antichambre sombre, aux murs de pierre totalement dénudés. Son fardeau geignant toujours à bout de bras, il marcha les quelques mètres qui le séparait des doubles portes d'un ascenseur. Rapidement, il tapa un code de sécurité à huit chiffres sur le petit cadran prévu à cet effet. Simple, mais efficace. Car si une autre personne tentait de pirater le code, un virus informatique était alors libéré, détruisant ainsi tout le système et bloquant l'ascenseur. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, il appuya sur l'avant-dernier bouton du cadran, niveau -3. Même lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Tom se lâcha pas Daphné. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre, il lui avait fallu tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas courir à la suite de Harry, tout simplement parce que les informations que détenait la jeune femme étaient cruciales pour son calice. Alors il était hors de question que celle-ci lui file entre les doigts. Après les quelques secondes d'attente qu'il fallu pour que la cabine descende au niveau demandé, Tom et son _« invitée » _pénétrèrent dans un long couloir faiblement éclairé. Sur la droite se trouvait une demi-douzaine d'épaisses portes métalliques virant au blanc. Des portes en iridium. Moins fragile que le diamant, plus dur que l'or, plus résistant que le titane. Un métal parfait pour des portes de cellules. Même un vampire ne parviendrait pas à bout de ce métal. Et même s'il y parvenait, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune porte, juste l'ascenseur, et sans le code de sécurité, aucune chance de s'échapper, car pour remonter, le code à huit chiffres était différent de celui pour descendre.

Rapidement, il ouvrit la première cellule à portée de main, avant d'y jeter Daphné. Celle-ci, à cause de ses talons aiguilles, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesses. Ne lui laissant guère le temps de répliquer, Tom vint s'accroupir juste en face d'elle. Il lui attrapa le menton, la força à le regarder dans les yeux, et lui dit d'une voix mortellement sérieuse :

- " Je t'ai laissé jouer à ta manière aujourd'hui, mais s'il te reprenais l'envie de me faire un coup comme ça, dis-toi bien que je connais cette forêt sur le bout des doigts, et qu'elle est _immense_."

- " T-tu me menaces ?!" croassa-t-elle en ouvrant démesurément les yeux.

- " Je vois que nous nous comprenons."

Souplement, il se releva et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de la cellule.

- " Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me laisser là ?!"

Seul un gros claquement métallique lui répondit. Aussitôt, Tom partit à la recherche de Harry.

* * *

><p>Celui-ci courait. Il courait sans savoir où il allait. De toute façon, cela n'était pas important. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir le plus loin possible de cette chambre, de cette scène, de Tom. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Comment avait-il put être aussi idiot ? Comment avait-il put s'imaginer un seul instant être attirant aux yeux d'un homme comme Tom ?<p>

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier dès le départ, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Tom s'était juste amusé avec lui. Tout calice qu'il était, il n'avait été visiblement qu'une passade. Et c'est ça qui justement lui faisait le plus mal. Le voir dans les bras de cette femme avait été au plus haut point douloureux. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule partie de lui qui en était tombé amoureux, mais que tout son être l'était.

Mais quel abruti il avait été. Penser un seul moment que Tom pouvait l'aimer, lui, un pauvre ado de dix-sept ans, sans argent, sans titre, sans rien. Peut-être que cette histoire de calice et d'âme-sœur était vraie, mais visiblement, Tom ne prévoyait pas de l'avoir pour seul et unique compagnon.

_**Je te l'avais dis.**_

Harry s'immobilisa brusquement et regarda tout autour de lui. La vision floue à cause de ses larmes, il s'essuya brièvement les yeux et chercha du regard une quelconque présence. Mais il n'y avait personne. Seulement des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Tout autour de lui, la végétation était abondante. Sans parler de la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber. À croire que tout était contre lui aujourd'hui.

- " Qui est là ?"

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, et d'ailleurs, il n'en reçut aucune. Harry poussa un soupir de dépit : non seulement il découvrait que Tom le trahissait, mais en plus il se mettait à entendre des voix. S'il continuait comme ça, il finirait enfermé avant ses vingt ans. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est probablement qu'il se retrouvait perdu dans la forêt, trempé jusqu'aux os, et mort de froid. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument.

Triste comme jamais, il fit encore quelques pas, avant de se retrouver brusquement étalé par terre. Éberlué, il regarda mieux autour de lui, pour s'apercevoir avec colère qu'il avait tout bêtement glissé sur des feuilles mortes. Avec cette pluie torrentielle, le sol se retrouvait gorgé d'eau au possible, et avec toutes les feuilles gisantes par terre, Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour courir jusqu'ici sans tomber avant.

Puis, prit d'un brusque accès de rage, il se releva tant bien que mal, et donna un grand coup de poing dans la chose la plus proche de lui : un arbre. Une douleur épouvantable se répandit alors dans sa main, allant jusque dans son avant-bras. Cela eut le mérite de le calmer quelque peu… du moins pendant dix secondes. Sa colère contre Tom revint alors au galop, une colère décuplée par sa propre bêtise. Comment avait-il put être aussi idiot ? Aussi aveugle ? Dès le départ, il aurait dû écouter son instinct et ne pas s'approcher de cet homme. Il n'avait tout simplement été qu'un gamin naïf entre les mains expertes d'un séducteur doublé d'un manipulateur.

En repensant à toutes ces sensations qui lui avaient tordu l'estomac, il frappa une nouvelle fois, encore plus fort. Son visage complètement trempé et dégoulinant, Harry poussa un cri de rage. Après tout, pourquoi se mettre dans cet état ? Pour un baiser ? En y songeant bien, cette réaction était un peu extrême. Même pour un simple baiser. Tout ça n'était au final qu'une question de fierté.

Non, il s'agissait de bien plus que ça. Harry le sentait au fond de lui. Comme une cassure. Il s'était senti horriblement trahi en voyant Tom embrasser cette femme. N'était-il pas censé être son âme-sœur ?

_**Je te l**__**'**__**avais dis qu'il te ferait du mal.**_

Harry se raidit. Encore cette voix.

- " Qui est là ?" répéta-t-il.

Avec toute cette pluie, Harry n'y voyait strictement rien. En désespoir de cause, il enleva ses lunettes, tenant d'apercevoir quelqu'un lui jouant une mauvaise blague. Mais il ne distingua rien, ni personne.

_**Je suis là pour toi. Je suis toi.**_

Le jeune homme resta d'abord sans voix. Puis il s'exclama, colérique :

- " C'est quoi ce délire ? Qui est là ?"

Énervé, il chercha tout autour de lui une quelconque présence. Mais toujours rien ni personne en vue. Bon sang, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à tenter de comprendre le délire d'un idiot caché dans les buissons.

_**Harry Potter**__**…**__** je suis toi.**_

Harry allait de nouveau répliquer, quand quelque chose dans la voix de son interlocuteur le stoppa. De la tristesse. Une tristesse teintée de désespoir. Et puis, quelque chose d'autre sonnait faux aux oreilles de Harry, maintenant qu'il y songeait. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce garçon, car il s'agissait bien de la voix d'un jeune garçon, semblait bien trop emplie d'amertume et de douleur pour que ce ne soit qu'une blague… à moins qu'il ne s'agisse réellement d'une plaisanterie, et dans ce cas, Harry était plus que prêt à lui coller son poing dans la figure.

Mais pourtant, il sentait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Car une chose venait subitement de lui frapper l'esprit : avec cette pluie torrentielle, il y avait un vacarme épouvantable tout autour de lui. Il n'aurait donc en aucun cas pu entendre une autre personne, à moins que celle-ci se tienne juste à côté de lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas. De plus, il avait presque dû hurler afin d'entendre sa propre voix, ce qui n'avait pas eu l'air d'être le cas pour l'autre garçon.

- " Où es-tu ?" demanda le jeune homme, prit d'une soudaine inquiétude.

_**Juste là. **_Souffla la voix.

Et juste après avoir entendu ces mots, une douce chaleur se fit ressentir dans la poitrine de Harry. Incrédule, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers son torse, comme s'il s'attendait à y découvrir quelque chose, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, bien évidemment. Et c'est là que Harry se mit, lentement mais sûrement, à paniquer.

Maintenant c'était sûr, il devenait fou. Il entendait _vraiment _des voix. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il avait très certainement dû se cogner la tête, ou alors… la seule autre explication possible, et non moins inquiétante, était qu'il devenait schizophrène. Il avait entendu dire que les personnes atteintes de cette maladie entendaient des voix, avaient des hallucinations, et pouvaient même devenir très violentes. D'ailleurs, toute cette histoire de vampire et d'âme-sœur prenait ainsi tout son sens… puis-ce que rien de tout cela n'était réel. Tout ça n'était qu'un délire sortant de sa tête.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'allait-il devenir ? Comment réagiraient ses parents ? Ils allaient sûrement l'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ses amis lui tourneraient certainement le dos. Sa vie sociale allait se briser. Les autres enfants se moqueraient d'Annabelle en lui disant que son frère n'était qu'un fou.

_**Tu devrais te calmer.**_

- " Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas parler à une voix qui n'existe pas !"

_**Tu te trompe. J**__**'**__**existe. Je fais partis de toi.**_

-"N'importe quoi. C'est impossible. Tu n'es qu'une voix sortie de nulle part."

_**Tu te trompe. **_Répéta une nouvelle fois la voix calmement.

Harry ne rétorqua rien. Lentement, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. N'ayant plus vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il s'assit par terre et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

_**Je suis ton autre toi. Je suis Liam.**_

Harry s'immobilisa. Depuis quand les voix sorties du néant avaient un prénom ? Lentement, très lentement, Harry commença à se calmer et à analyser les paroles qu'il entendait.

- " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Il ne voulait pas écouter cette voix… non, il ne devait pas. Mais quelque chose en lui le poussait malgré tout dans cette direction. Il savait que tout cela n'avait aucun sens, qu'il y avait forcément une explication logique, autre que la folie.

_**Je suis celui que tu étais… avant.**_

Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir.

- " Avant quoi ?"

_**Avant tout ça.**_

- " Je n'y comprend rien."

La voix -_Liam_- ne répondit rien. Devant ce silence, Harry ressentit un grand vide troublant. Et lentement, il sembla alors réellement prendre conscience de son environnement. Il était assit au beau milieu de la forêt, sous une pluie drue, gelé et trempé jusqu'aux os, tremblant comme une feuille et, par dessus tout, entendant une voix qui prétendait être lui.

Et soudain, sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, tout se brouilla autour de lui. Le paysage, qui une demie-seconde auparavant se trouvait être une végétation abondante noyée sous la pluie, était maintenant devenu un immense flou dont il ne distinguait plus rien. Il avait la vague impression de bouger, mais pourtant, il était certain d'être toujours immobile. Un peu comme s'il se trouvait dans un train lancé à toute allure. Mais aussitôt qu'il eut pensé ça, Harry eut la nette sensation que le « train » augmentait sa vitesse, lui faisant ainsi avoir le vertige.

* * *

><p>Sitôt qu'il eut enfermé Daphné, Tom se lança à la recherche de Harry. Une inquiétude croissante avait pris possession de lui dès l'instant où il avait vu Harry fuir. Mais son côté rationnel avait vite prit le pas sur ses sentiments, car s'il voulait protéger Harry, il devait à tout prix savoir ce que Daphné avait découvert.<p>

Grâce à sa vitesse et à son odorat de vampire, il suivit la piste de Harry, se retrouvant ainsi dans le hall d'entrée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mais avant même d'avoir posé la main sur la poignée, il pesta violemment. La pluie. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Vraisemblablement, Harry était allé dehors. Cela n'allait donc pas être chose aisée de le retrouver, même avec son odorat. Toutefois, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que c'était impossible. S'il avait été un vampire de quelques dizaines d'années, voir quelques centaines, alors là oui, jamais il n'aurait put suivre l'odeur de Harry sous cette pluie. Mais heureusement, il était beaucoup plus âgé, et même si la chose allait être difficile, il y parviendrait.

Sans plus réfléchir, il arracha presque la lourde porte de ses gonds, et s'élança à toute vitesse dehors, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague image floue.

L'odeur de Harry avait été atténuée par toute cette pluie, extrêmement atténuée. Cela rendait donc la piste encore plus difficile à suivre. Bien sûr, il s'y attendait. Ce dont il ne s'attendait pas en revanche, ce fut que la piste en question même tout droit dans la forêt. Pas les quelques centaines de mètres entourant le manoir, non. Mais la forêt pure et dense dont il ne valait mieux pas y mettre les pieds sans bien la connaître, au risque de s'y perdre.

Tom poussa un grognement sourd, avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse. Non seulement il était plus que probable que Harry se soit perdu, mais en plus, il avait très bien put lui arriver n'importe quoi. Déjà qu'en temps normal, parcourir la forêt sans en avoir l'habitude pouvait être dangereux, mais alors avec cette pluie, cela relevait carrément de l'inconscience.

Courant toujours à la même vitesse surhumaine, Tom n'avait aucun problème pour se mouvoir dans toute cette végétation sauvage. Les seuls inconvénients étaient qu'il était parfois obligé de se stopper afin d'être sûr que l'odeur allait bien dans telle ou telle direction, la fragrance s'étant trop effacée pour être certain. Une fois qu'il avait à nouveau capté l'odeur désirée, il repartait aussitôt.

Malgré tout, son inquiétude ne cessait de s'accroître. Jusqu'où avait bien pu aller le jeune homme ? La partie la plus paniquée de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Harry étendu à terre, inconscient, blessé, ou même pire. Pourtant, cela ne pouvait pas être cette dernière option, car si Harry était bien mort, alors il l'aurait senti, même sans être liés complètement. Au moins, il était sûr de ça. Et c'est cette certitude qui le fit aller encore plus vite. Mais malgré son extrême agilité et son pas plus léger que celui d'un humain, il ne put échapper plus longtemps à l'emprise de la boue. Ainsi, il se retrouva plusieurs fois à devoir se rattraper in-extremis à l'arbre ou au rocher le plus proche, défonçant littéralement ce dernier de son étau titanesque. Mais en dépit de cela, Tom ne diminua pas une seconde son allure.

Et c'est finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il parvint à retrouver Harry. Celui-ci était prostré à terre, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, et pendant une seconde, Tom crut l'entendre parler. Toutefois, il chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit. Le jeune homme risquait la mort en restant ainsi sous cette pluie. Au moins, il n'était pas inconscient. Arrivé à ses côtés, il marqua une demie-seconde d'arrêt, juste le temps d'attraper Harry et de le caler dans ses bras, qu'il était déjà reparti. Mais bien qu'il fut empressé, Tom n'alla pas à la même vitesse que pour l'allée, pour la simple et unique raison qu'il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de glisser et ainsi, de blesser Harry. Toutefois, il garda une allure assez rapide pour que le garçon ne distingue rien autour de lui.

Il lui fallut à nouveau plusieurs minutes interminables pour faire le chemin en sens inverse. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur sa propriété, il laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper. Toujours sans diminuer son allure, il pénétra dans le manoir, direction la chambre de Harry. Ce n'est qu'une fois seulement qu'il en eut franchi le seuil qu'il consentit à ralentir. Avec précautions, il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la salle de bain. Vraisemblablement, le garçon s'était évanoui durant le voyage de retour. Au moins ainsi, il ne chercherait pas à se rebeller. Prestement, il actionna les deux robinets de la baignoire, faisant en sorte que l'eau soit bien chaude, mais supportable. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre, se déshabilla entièrement, avant de faire de même avec Harry, toujours dans les limbes de l'inconscience. En l'espace d'une nanoseconde, Tom revint dans la salle d'eau, refermant au passage soigneusement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas que la chaleur s'échappe, et pénétra lentement dans la baignoire. Celle-ci étant incrustée dans le sol, il était beaucoup plus facile de manœuvrer avec quelqu'un dans les bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque leurs deux corps furent entièrement immergés dans l'eau chaude, Tom prit le temps d'examiner le corps de Harry. Pas à cause d'un quelconque désir sexuel - bien que le corps du jeune homme soit particulièrement attrayant - mais surtout pour être sûr et certain qu'il ne s'était pas blessé. Et heureusement, après de longues minutes à l'analyser sous toutes les coutures, il constata avec soulagement que Harry n'avait aucune blessure, si ce n'est à la main gauche. Avec mille précautions, il prit la main plus petite dans la sienne afin de l'observer plus en détails. Apparemment, les os ne semblait pas briser, mais la main était tout de même salement amochée.

Avec prudence, il reposa la main à la surface de l'eau avant de rapprocher davantage Harry contre son torse. Dans une autre situation, il n'aurait certainement pas hésité à profiter, juste un peu, du garçon ainsi inconscient. Mais il savait que lorsqu'il se réveillait, son état d'esprit serai bien loin du sien.

Se calant davantage contre le rebord de la baignoire, Tom se permit de repenser aux paroles de Daphné. Elle lui avait avoué qu'_il _était au courant de l'existence de Harry. Ça, il s'y attendait. Peut-être pas aussi tôt, mais il s'y attendait. Ensuite, restait à savoir comment _il_ avait été mis au courant. L'hypothèse la plus simple était qu'un de _ses_ espions avait débarqué au village et avait découvert le garçon. Mais pourtant, même si cet hypothétique espion avait aperçu Harry en compagnie de Drago, Blaise, Théo et Amycus Carrow, cela n'indiquait en rien qui était son vampire lié. Cela aurait très bien pu être une de ces quatre dernières personnes, que l'espion n'en aurait rien su. Non, cela ne tenait pas la route. L'explication la plus logique était qu'un espion se trouvait au sein même du manoir. Et cela, sans qu'il n'ai aucune idée de son identité.

De dépit, Tom pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Tout recommençait. Exactement comme à cette époque. Instinctivement, ses bras se resserrèrent autour du plus jeune. Presque aussitôt, ce dernier commença à remuer.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Harry commença à sortir de l'inconscience, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. À vrai dire, il ne chercha même pas. Il ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir des derniers événements. La seule petite chose qu'il gardait en mémoire était cette eau coulant sur tout son corps. Une eau froide, glaciale, agressive même, le pénétrant jusqu'à la moelle et le laissant transi de froid.<p>

Pourtant, de l'eau était encore présente autour de lui. Il pouvait la sentir sur sa peau. Mais contrairement à cette eau glaciale dont il gardait le souvenir, celle-ci était chaude, brûlante en comparaison, mais douce et agréable. Un véritable cocon de chaleur et de bien-être. Mais quelque part en lui, quelque chose de vil, semblait vouloir remonter à la surface. Il le sentait, tout comme il sentait les sensations de son corps revenir petit à petit. Ce fut d'abord le bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils qui le picotèrent, jusqu'à ce que la sensation remonte le long de ses bras et de ses jambes. Et peu à peu, le sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait commença à s'évaporer, alors que son esprit refaisait surface. Les souvenirs revinrent alors en force : sa journée au lycée… sa conversation avec Ron pour que leurs équipes respectives s'entraînent dans la prairie près du manoir… le retour en voiture… Tom et une inconnue en train de s'embrasser… sa colère… sa peine… sa fuite dans la forêt… la pluie… la voix.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il fut quelques secondes ébloui par les petits spots encrés dans le plafond, ce qui lui permit mentalement d'en déduire qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Mais la question était : comment y était-il parvenu ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il était dans la forêt, puis plus rien. Il avait certainement due s'évanouir, et quelqu'un l'avait trouvé. Maintenant, la question suivante était : Qui ?

Toujours parfaitement immobile, son cœur commença à s'emballer. Toutefois, il ne s'emballa pas d'excitation, mais de colère. D'abords, parce qu'il se doutait fortement de qui il s'agissait, et ensuite, parce qu'à présent, il sentait très nettement une autre personne collée contre lui, dans son dos. Hors, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans ce manoir qui se serait permis cet acte : Tom Riddle. Mais pire que tout, il sentait qu'ils étaient tous deux nus comme des vers. Dans une autre situation, Harry savait qu'il aurait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, mais là, sa seule réaction fut de serrer les dents. Inlassablement, la même scène ne cessait de se rejouer dans son esprit. Tom embrassant cette femme. Lentement, il s'éloigna de l'homme, allant se réfugier de l'autre côté du bassin sans toutefois se retourner.

De longues minutes passèrent dans un silence total. Jusqu'à ce que…

- " Harry-"

- " Je ne veux rien entendre." Coupa net le jeune homme. " Je veux juste être seul."

Tom n'ajouta rien. Il était clair que Harry n'avait pas l'esprit à la discussion, et il le comprenait.

Finalement, il poussa un très léger soupir de résignation, avant d'ajouter calmement :

- " Lorsque tu seras prêt à m'écouter et à discuter, viens me trouver."

Rapidement et souplement, il sortit du bassin, se passa une large serviette autour des hanches et regagna ses propres appartements. Ce n'est qu'une fois seul et habillé que Tom se permit un petit sourire désabusé. Décidément, seul Harry avait un tel pouvoir sur lui. Mais après tout, dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontré, il s'était juré de ne plus agir comme il l'avait fait autrefois. Tout du moins, autant que possible. Et forcer Harry à écouter ses explications à propos de Daphné aurait été aller contre cette promesse. Il devait le laisser venir à lui.

Resté seul dans la salle de bain, Harry attendit encore une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir et de s'habiller. Tel un automate, il s'installa dans un fauteuil, le regard tourné vers le feu de cheminée qu'il n'avait pas allumé. Pendant près d'une heure, il resta ainsi, sans bouger, sans vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit, hormis ce baiser. L'esprit complètement amorphe, il ne cessait cependant d'y ressasser. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple petit baiser. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Tom et lui étaient ensemble. D'accord, ils étaient destinés à l'être, mais pour le moment, leur relation, si relation il y avait, n'en était qu'à ses premiers balbutiements. Malgré tout, il se sentait trahi et trompé de la pire des façons qui soit.

Peu à peu, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry commença à se laisser choir contre le dossier du fauteuil, la fatigue lui tombant dessus d'un coup. La dernière chose dont il se souvient avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée fut la voix qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Cette conversation avait-elle réellement eu lieu ? Et surtout, en admettant que ce fut le cas, qui était cette voix…

Qui était Liam ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>À suivre…<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>** :**

**- **_**Sorciere6174**_** : **J'avoue que c'était là une fin bien cruelle. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu, même s'il a mis du temps à arriver.

**- **_**stormtrooper2**_** : **C'est vrai que les choses étaient vraiment bien parties pour Harry et Tom, en plus avec Annabelle qui donne un coup de pouce à son frère, et comme tu dis, il ne restait plus à Harry qu'à le faire. Mais voilà, l'auteur à voulu mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Tom en pensant que ça pimenterait un peu les choses. Merci pour ta review !

- _**Atem Gabriel**_** : **Merci d'avoir laissé une review. Et oui je sais, c'est vraiment sadique de finir un chapitre de cette façon, mais que veux-tu…

- _**Ninniane**_** : **Perdu ! Cette femme n'était donc pas Bella. Mais ne t'inquiète pas (ou inquiètes-toi au contraire), car Bella va bien apparaître dans l'histoire. C'est vrai que Tom a été loin, même s'il avait une _« bonne » _raison. Ensuite, c'est vrai que Ron et Hermione croient s'aimer, mais ils vont vite se rendre compte du contraire… toutefois, ça ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles pour Blaise. Ah, pauvre Blaise ! Du côté de Théo et Ginny, j'avais d'abord imaginé quelque chose de doux et gentil entre eux, et puis les choses ont tourné naturellement de cette façon, et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plus !

- _**claire1663**_** : **Merci du compliment, et ravie de savoir que ça t'en a donné des palpitation au cœur ! Encore merci de tes encouragements.

**- **_**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama**_** : **Torturer Tom ? Hum… pourquoi pas ? Mais un peu seulement ! En tout cas, tu as toi aussi perdu. C'est dingue que quand on voit qu'une garce arrive à l'horizon, on pense tout de suite à Bellatrix. Bon en même temps, son rôle est tout à fait adapté pour ça ! Toutefois, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose d'autre pour elle par la suite, et là, je pense que le mot garce sera un peu faible…

- _**RabbidMaki**_** : **Et ben non, je ne suis pas encore morte ! La preuve, tu viens d'avoir la suite.

**- **_**maya31**_** : **Et oui, comme tu dis, pauvre Harry. C'est vrai que Tom lui a fait un sale coup. Mais de toute façon, il va bien devoir trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner, au moins pour la survie de cette histoire !

**- **_**Jude Xue**_** : **Ravie de voir que cette histoire te plaît. Je t'avoues qu'à ce stade, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre total. J'ai préféré ne rien prévoir à l'avance à ce niveau de peur de me précipiter. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il va sûrement y en avoir encore un certain nombre, étant donné que je préfère prendre mon temps, quitte à donner plus de détails dans chaque chapitre que nécessaire, tout en essayant de garder quelques mystères. En espérant que tu ais apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.

- _**Okawa**_** : **Bizarre, mais le mot Sadique revient plusieurs fois dans les reviews du dernier chapitre… En tout cas merci d'avoir laissé un mot !

- _**Yaoiii-fictiioonn **_**: **Et voilà. Alors, que penses-tu de cette suite ?

**- **_**vh133**_** : **Pas d'inquiétude, je ne suis pas morte ! Merci de ta review.

- _**haruhi-kyouya**_** : **Contente de voir que tu aime cette fiction. C'est vrai que le couple Théo-Ginny est très peu vu, mais je trouvais l'idée sympa, alors pourquoi pas ! Je suis ravie de voir que mes explications ont été assez clairs, j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et pour Harry, c'est sûr qu'il va avoir du mal pour pardonner à Tom. À plus…

**- **_**MlleCerize**_** : **Voilà, la suite est arrivée ! Bon, après des mois et mois d'attente, mais elle est enfin là !

- _**MyFairLadyRose**_** : **Euh… je crois que tu es la première personne à oser traiter Tom de patate ! Par ailleurs, on m'a souvent traité de sadique, mais je crois que tu es pire : se prendre le petit doigt de pied dans un bloc de granit OUILLE OUILLE OUILLE !

- _**Hey**_** :**Mais pourquoi tout le monde parle de mort ici ?!… Ah, peut-être parce que j'ai coupé à un moment si crucial… hum oui, ça doit être ça !

- _**Mademoiselle-Ry**_** : **Merci de la review, et contente de voir que tu apprécie autant ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'auras pas de nouvelle crise d'insomnie à cause de moi ^^

Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà le lemon en tête (en même temps, qui ne l'as pas ?).

- _**M**_** : **Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu l'apprécie !

- _**Alisa-Kun**_** : **Merci de ta review. À vrai dire, il est normal que les premiers chapitres n'emballe pas grand monde, puisqu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose il faut dire. Je voulais montrer à quel point la vie de Harry était normal et monotone. Un peu la vie de chaque ado (à moins qu'il y en ait qui voyage chaque week-end autour du globe, mais bon là, c'est hors catégorie !).L'histoire de Liam ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. À la prochaine…

- _**Karin**_** : **Heureuse de lire que tu ne te lasses pas de ma fiction. Ça fait super plaisir ! Par contre, la loi pour les mariages avec les fictions, ça je ne suis pas sûr… mais de toute façon, même si tu voulais ta marier avec ma fic, il te faudrait mon autorisation, hihihi ! En tout cas, no stress à avoir, cette histoire n'est PAS abandonnée, et ne le sera pas !

- _**Over Lime **_**: **Voilà la suite !

- _**TitiSnape : **_Tu as raison, je ne suis pas morte avant ! Bon, le chapitre est là, mais… il ne va rien m'arriver… hein… ?

_**- Erika-Malefoy**_** : **C'est vrai que cette fin est sadique. Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bon, j'avoue qu'il a mit le temps, mais… il est là !

- _**Aiiwa**_** : **Et oui, je le sais que c'est cruel ! Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis sadique… je vais vraiment finir pas le croire.

- _**juju **_**: **Héhé, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il fallait bien couper quelque part, et malheureusement pour vous, c'était ici !

**- **_**adylika**_** : **Oui, je finis toujours mes fics ! Et non, je ne poste pas ailleurs. Mais je comprend tes questions, c'est vrai que ça faisais un moment que je n'avais pas posté !

**- **_**Ilinia : **_Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre !

- _**Kimberlydu31 **_**: **Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette pause n'était que temporaire comme tu as pus le constater. Merci de ta review !

- _**Sanna **_**: **Merci du compliment ! J'espère que cette suite t'as plus !


End file.
